Escucha una historia
by Misari
Summary: Ichigo es un joven estudiante de medicina que conoce accidentalmente a Rukia, una joven embarazada que ha perdido gran parte de su fe en todo. Ambos irán descubriendo quienes son realmente y compartiran experiencias únicas pero ¿Qué pasara al final?
1. Bienvenido a mi vida

_**Escucha una historia**_

"Bienvenido a mi vida"

¿Qué tal? Bueno, no se muy bien como empezar así que lo voy a hacer cortito. Soy nueva en esto de Bleach, y es mi primer fic sobre estos dos, aunque espero que no sea el único y ya de ante mano les quiero decir gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia, por que hay muchísimas sobre I&R y eso significa que les pareció curioso el titulo. En ese caso les contare el por que del titulo, bueno lo saque de la canción que "cantan" Rukia y Byakuya juntos pero como odio el ingles lo puse en español además queda mejor ;).

Aclaraciones: o declaimer o como quieran llamarlo XD. Desgraciadamente y como toda la gente que estamos en esto Bleach no nos pertenece, le pertenece a su autor Tite Kubo, yo solo estoy aburrida y tomo "prestados" sus personajes por un ratito así que esperemos que no se enoje. Lo voy a decir una sola vez, así que esto cuenta para todos los capítulos que tenga el fic. Una cosa mas, últimamente no estoy actualizando muy seguido así que no se ilusionen demasiado y por favor ténganme paciencia. Ahora los dejo disfrutar.

**OoO**

¿Cómo se podía describir? ¿Fastidio? ¿Aburrimiento? ¿Enojo? ¿Impotencia? ¿Vergüenza? No, no, no y mas no. Aun así no podía evitar sentirse así. ¡Ya estaba! La había encontrado. La palabra perfecta para describir lo que en esos momentos sentía era...cansancio. El bendito cansancio, lo había acompañado toda la desgraciada semana, que había sido igual que todas últimamente, aburridas. Para su fortuna ese día era viernes, aunque no se sentía tan afortunado estando en esa posición. Ese lugar no era definitivamente su lugar, lleno de ropa, juguetes, peluches, mamaderas y otras chucherías para bebes. Pero no ¡Claaaro! El estupido de su cuñado estaba TAN ocupado con su trabajo que no podía acompañar a su propia esposa, ósea su hermana, a ver cositas para el futuro bebe que se avecinaba.

Le estaba pareciendo demasiado empalagoso, las mujeres que había en ese lugar estaban acompañadas por sus parejas, algún familiar o incluso algún amigo. Como su hermana, quien miraba atenta y con fascinación unos chupetes de diferentes colores y decorados con algún animalito. Que gran idiotez ponerse así por cachos de plásticos pintados que encima costaban una fortuna pero en fin ¿Qué podía hacer el, además de quejarse? Nada, por supuesto.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! –lo llamo una voz familiar, giro a su derecha para encontrarse de lleno con el rostro de una mujer hermosa, con un cuerpo despampanante que siempre se robaba todas las miradas masculinas, con unos ojos grises cristalinos profundos, con unos cabellos naranjas con destellos dorados, con su...hermana.

-¿Qué quieres Rangiku? –le pregunto de mala gana, sin preocuparse por mostrar su fastidio.

-¡Hey, no me hables así! –se quejo- ¿Así es como tratas a tu querida hermana mayor embarazada? Ni me imagino cuando tengas esposa ¡Pobre! La compadezco.

-Ya, déjate de decir estupideces y dime que quieres.

-¿Para que? Ya me quitaste las ganas –la mujer vio como la cara del hombrecito se iba tornando cada vez mas furiosa y no pudo evitar echarse a reír, había sido buena idea pedirle a el que la acompañara- no te enojes de esa manera.

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? ¡Yo no te tendría que estar acompañando! Le corresponde el idiota de tu marido.

-Shit –lo reto pegándole levemente en el hombro- no hables así de Gin, ya te dije que el estaba ocupado con temas del trabajo...bueno nos vamos de tema, mira –le mostró una mantita de color blanco bordada con unas plumitas en dorado- ¿No es tierno?

-Si, si, hermoso ¿Ya nos podemos ir? –le dijo rodando los ojos.

-Eres cruel, muy cruel ahora por eso nos quedaremos mas.

-¡¿Qué? –prácticamente había saltado, llevándose todas las miradas y logrando que su hermana se riera mas fuerte.

-No es para tanto... –su voz se iba alejando a medida que la mujer caminaba por los pasillos buscando otras cosas que le parecieran mas interesantes y dejando a su hermano con la boca semi-abierta, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Ichigo suspiro rendido. Era difícil ser el hermano del medio y encima único hijo varón, a veces se preguntaba por que demonios había salido hombre, en esos temas hubiera sido mejor si fuera mujer. Comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, aunque iba muy adelantada y feliz, bueno esta bien era algo exagerado, en vez de estar feliz por que iba a ser tío se la pasaba quejándose. Negó con la cabeza y despejo todos los pensamientos que tenia y comenzó a ver a su alrededor. Algo o más bien alguien le llamo la atención.

Una mujer de muy baja estatura se encontraba viendo unas mamaderas en ese sector. Vestía algo sencillo, un vestidito blanco y una camperita de lana negra, delicada. Su cabello era sumamente corto y morocho, tanto que apenas le llegaba a los hombros. Por esa parte iba bien, era como las demás mujeres de ese lugar pero una cosa le llamo sumamente la atención. Estaba sola. Nadie la acompañaba. Miro varias veces alrededor de ella para ver si en verdad estaba absolutamente sola y llego a la conclusión de que así era. Enarco una ceja ante esa imagen tan extraña y su mente comenzó a imaginarse historias locas y retorcidas que solo pasaban en las telenovelas que el ridículo de su padre miraba cuando tenía tiempo.

-"Que raro" –pensó mientras sus ojos seguían el movimiento que hacia la mujer. Estaba levantando una mamadera que le había llamado mucho la atención, pero con esa acción no se dio cuenta que su codo arrastro otras mamaderas y todas fueran a parar al piso, le dio gracia por que vio como se ponía colorada ante todas las miradas que se posaban sobre ella.

Al ver que nadie la ayudaba decidió hacerlo el, además no estaba tan lejos y no se le iba a caer la mano por ayudarla. Cuando se agacho para levantar la primera sus miradas se cruzaron y los ojos chocolates de Ichigo se prendieron ante aquellos. Eran extraños, de un color azul violáceo y unas pestañas perfectas. Su mirada era profunda tanto que el hombre sentía que lo atrapaba y lo sumergía en ella sin poder escaparse. Mostraban determinación y fuerza pero al mismo tiempo eran ojos tristes, cansados, melancólicos. La mujer fue quien corto la conexión, que solo duro unos segundos.

-Bueno... –dijo Ichigo terminando de juntar la última para romper un poco el hielo.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? –su voz era...penetrante, el hombre la miro desconcertado ¿En verdad le preguntaba esa estupidez?- no la necesitaba.

-¿Disculpa? –salto aun mas sorprendido.

-Que no necesitaba tu ayuda, podía hacerlo sola.

-No pongo en duda eso señorita –hablo calmado- pero creo que no esta demás ayudar –la mujer lo miro con desconfianza.

-No me interesa lo que usted piense o no -¡Pero que descarada era, encima que la ayudaba!

-Oye, cálmate ¿Quieres? No te cuesta nada decir "gracias" –estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Yo no te pedí tu ayuda.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Generalmente uno dice gracias cuando la gente le ofrece su ayuda ¿O acaso eres idiota? –Ok. Ya la había perdido.

-¿Idiota yo? –la mujer comenzó a levantar la voz logrando que todo el mundo los mirara, Rangiku se acerco a la escena algo preocupada, venia escuchando un murmullo nada halagador.

-¡Si, tu, enana! –le grito. Al parecer ese insulto le pego en lo más doloroso de su orgullo, por que después de eso Ichigo vio estrellitas.

-¡Enana tu cabeza, IDIOTA! –le había gritado al tiempo que le pegaba un puñetazo en la cara y salía lo mas natural del lugar dejando al hombre mareado.

Rangiku no pudo evitar matarse de la risa ante esa escena. Su hermano menor se había ganado un buen golpe, y bien merecido se lo tenia, mira que insultar a una mujer de esa manera. Definitivamente Ichigo jamás pensaba antes de actuar o decir algo.

-¿De que diablos te ríes? –le pregunto molesto, recuperando la cordura.

-De...de... –no podía dejar de hacerlo- ¡De...ti! –dijo al fin.

-No es para nada gracioso.

-¡Claro que lo es! –ahora podía hablar mejor- ¡No puedes insultar así Ichigo!

-Ósea ¿Yo tengo la culpa no?

-Claro que si.

-¿Estas loca? Esa, esa enana empezó todo ¡La ayude y ni siquiera me dijo gracias, es mas, me pego! –se quejo resignado.

-Escúchate, pareces un nene haciendo berrinche.

-Olvídalo, no se puede hablar contigo –y le dio la espalda.

Rangiku solo contuvo las risas, ya era demasiado por hoy, pero al ver mas detalladamente se dio cuenta que había algo negro en el piso. Se agacho y con sumo cuidado y curiosidad lo tomo entre sus manos. Ichigo al ver que su hermana no le decía nada se dio vuelta para ver que pasaba y la encontró agachada en el piso mirando algo, de pronto la curiosidad lo invadió.

-¿Qué es?

-Una agenda –le contesto mirándolo a los ojos- y creo que es de la mujer que se acaba de ir.

-Ajá –la miro raro, al parecer quería algo- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?

-Tienes que ir a devolvérsela –le ordeno seria.

-¿Se te metió algo al cerebro? –ante la mirada penetrante de la mujer Ichigo no supo que decir- ¡Ni siquiera se donde vive o quien es!

-Pues... –dudo unos instantes- esto es una agenda, seguro tiene anotado su número.

-Eso es de idiotas.

-Yo lo hago –le dijo feliz- ¡No es de idiotas! Es para no olvidármelo por las dudas, a ver... –comenzó a ojear la agenda, tenia de todo, desde números hasta fotos, en esos instantes Rangiku se dio cuenta que para esa mujer la agenda era algo mas que un cuaderno y ahora estaba mas decidida a devolvérsela.

-¿Y bien? –le pregunto cansado de esperar.

La rubia ni le respondió. Estaba demasiado concentrada buscando algún indicio que diera a conocer quien era. Después de todo la ciudad de Karakura no era tan grande como para que no se conocieran entre ellos, las familias que vivían allí desde hacia años se conocían a la mayoría y justamente su familia era una de esas. Algo le llamo la atención, cuando fue a la letra K vio un apellido y un nombre que le sonaba sumamente familiar.

_Kuchiki Byakuya._

-"¿Kuchiki, Kuchiki?" –pensó-"¿Por qué me suena tanto?"

Ichigo se estaba empezando a preocupar, su hermana estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos y eso era...una real rareza. Estaba tan concentrado mirándola que cuando grito pego un salto de golpe.

-¡Ya se! –grito triunfante- con razón le veía cara conocida.

-¿Qué? ¿A quien? –pregunto desconcertado recuperando la compostura.

-A esa chica, no recuerdo su nombre, pero es la hermana de Byakuya.

-¿De quien?

-¡De Byakuya! –al ver que Ichigo seguía mirándola raro bufo- ¡Uno de mis compañeros de preparatoria!

-Ah...hubieras empezado por esa parte –se hizo un silencio- entonces... ¿Sabes en donde vive y quien es?

-¡Si! –le dijo con alegría como si hubiera ganada un premio- vamos, vamos, no perdamos tiempo –comenzó a jalarlo de la manga de su remera- aunque es algo raro verla por acá, tiene tu edad –le comento- "¿Acaso estará embarazada?" –es paciente de papá en la clínica.

Al salir afuera del negocio siendo remolcado por su hermana su mal humor aumento al ver a cierta persona parada en frente de ellos. Además llevaba en su rostro esa sonrisa zorruna que tanto le molestaba, parecía que lo hacia apropósito. Su día no podía ir peor ¿Qué no se suponía que tenia que estar en el trabajo? ¿No que era algo importantísimo? Entonces ¿Qué diablos hacia el ahí? En esos instantes giro a ver a su hermana que tenia una mirada cómplice y quiso tirarse a matarla, a los dos.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? –le escupía veneno.

-Parece que no tenemos un buen día –le dijo sonriendo aun.

-¡Gin! –lo reto su mujer- no seas así con mi hermanito –el hombre suspiro, era aburrido molestarlo si su esposa lo interrumpía o el no se enojaba.

-¿Vamos? –le pregunto a su mujer, ella asintió.

-Espera Rangiku, ¿No vas a acompañarme? –le pregunto preocupado.

-No perdón, pero Gin y yo iremos a ver cunitas, mira –le quito su celular que lo tenia en un bolsillo y comenzó a escribir- te dejo la dirección de la casa de Byakuya, no esta muy lejos de aquí –se lo devolvió- adiós Ichi-nii –lo saludo calidamente dándole un beso en mejilla.

-P-Pero... –tarde, su hermana ya se estaba subiendo al auto con su esposo, cuando Ichigo quiso darse cuenta estaba solo.

Tenia unas ganas bárbaras de gritar o de romper algo, pero tomo aire con paciencia y apretando su celular comenzó a caminar. Ya era tarde, mas de las seis, el sol de comienzo del verano aun se ocultaba algo temprano así que a cada paso que daba este se iba ocultando cada vez más. Tenia que admitir que era una linda vista y que los barrios que transitaba no eran para nada feos, eran tranquilos como casi toda la cuidad y le dio placer caminar sin ver un alma por esos lugares, todavía era algo temprano para que los jóvenes salieran a divertirse, en otra época el se estaría preparando para eso, pero ya con sus veintiún añitos tenia otras cosas en que pensar.

Le agarro algo de nostalgia de repente y para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente se puso a ojear la agenda otra vez. Encontró en una de sus paginas una foto que parecía reciente, en ella estaba la mujer que se había encontrado esa tarde en un parque sonriendo, en sus piernas había un niño de no mas de cinco años sentado, también riendo, y a la derecha de ambos, parado y serio, había un hombre, Ichigo supuso que ese era Byakuya. Y sin darse cuenta llego frente a la bendita casa.

-"Que linda" –fue lo primero que pensó.

Sip, de verdad era linda pero chiquita, modesta. Tenía dos ventanas de cada lado de la puerta principal, con rejas y cortinas que no dejaban ver el interior de la casa. Era de color naranja cremita, muy pálido. Antes de llegar a la puerta había un pequeño parque, con plantas muy hermosas, y un caminito empedrado decoraba el camino a la puerta dándole un toque de fantasía. No supo por que pero se puso nervioso, trago saliva antes de pisar el camino y apretando la agenda contra su mano, comenzó. Toco varias veces y espero.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la mujer con un delantal, esta lo miro sorprendida.

-¡Tu! –lo acuso.

-H-Hola... –saludo, pero pensó que había sido idiota de su parte- soy Kurosaki Ichigo, hoy tuvimos una pelea y en eso se te callo esto –le mostró la agenda, vio como ponía cara de sorprendida- vine a devolvértela.

-Gracias... –le dijo después de unos minutos de silencio tomando la agenda- ¿Quieres pasar? –la pregunta sorprendió a los dos, pero la mujer era firme en todo lo que decía.

-Bueno...no quiero molestar –le dijo apenado.

-No molestas, pasa, ah, soy Kuchiki Rukia –y se aparto para dejarlo pasar.

-"¿Rukia, eh? Lindo nombre" –pensó mirándola- lindo nombre –se animo a decirle, la mujer solo lo miro en silencio y lo hizo pasar.

La casa era más grande por dentro, mucho más grande. Apenas entrabas y a la izquierda estaba un living con unos sillones, una tele y a un costado pegada a una pared había una computadora y una pequeña biblioteca. Frente a el había un pasillo largo, que tenia un montón de puertas del lado derecho y del lado izquierdo solo había dos, una daba a la cocina-comedor, que también tenia una puerta que daba al living. Fueron a la cocina, donde en la mesa había un niño sentado mirando la tele, por lo que Ichigo llego a ver el niño estaba viendo "Naruto". Suspiro, todo el mundo veía esa cosa ahora, incluso el.

El se sentó, bajo la atenta mirada del niño. Rukia se dispuso a seguir lavando los platos, no iba a dejar de hacerlo solo por que tenia visitas.

-¿Cómo encontraste mi casa? –le pregunto curiosa mirándolo.

-Bueno, mi hermana mayor, Rangiku, fue con tu hermano, Byakuya, a la preparatoria.

-¿Rangiku? ¿Rangiku? –pensaba en voz alta- ¡Ah si! Espera, ¿Tú eres el hijo del Doctor Kurosaki?

-Ajá... –le dijo de mala gana, escucho como se reía.

-Ni te le pareces –le comento.

-Gracias a Dios –ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse- me suicido antes de parecerme al viejo...

-Tía –interrumpió el niño queriendo formar parte de la conversación- ¿Quién es?

-Bueno Hanatarō, el es Kurosaki Ichigo, el hijo de Isshin-chan ¿Te acuerdas de el? –le pregunto haciendo algunas muecas como lo hacia el extravagante doctor, el niño puso cara de pensativo.

-"¿Isshin-chan?" –pensó Ichigo con una gotita de sudor en su nuca.

-¡Ah, Isshin-chan! Si, si, me acuerdo tía –le dijo alegre- un gusto conocerte Oranji-chan.

-Un gusto –le respondió con algo de veneno en la boca, a pesar de que era un niño educado no le gusto nada lo del apodo de "Oranji-chan", y le molesto aun mas que la mujer se riera maliciosamente.

-Kurosaki-san, el es mi sobrino –le presento al muchachito.

-Este... ¿Puedo pedirte que no me llames Kurosaki-san? –Rukia lo miro confundido pero asintió sin tener mas remedio.

-¿Quieren te? –les pregunto- es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte –ahora se dirigía a Ichigo- esa agenda es muy importante para mi.

-¡Si, tía! –hablo Hanatarō- Oranji-chan deberías probarlos, la tía Rukia hace los mejores te del mundo –Ichigo asintió, no se podía negar.

Luego volvió el silencio, que en realidad no era del todo un silencio por que se escuchaba el murmullo de la televisión, Ichigo se pregunto que demonios hacia en ese lugar, lo único que tenia que hacer era devolverle una agenda a una completa desconocida y ahora resulta que estaba sentado en su cocina esperando que le haga un te, apostaba a que había sido un plan siniestro de su hermana, sin duda alguna.

-¿Y que hacías en ese lugar sola? –pregunto sin medir.

Ichigo se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Rukia se había quedado quieta, sosteniendo con fuerza unas de las tazas del te. Creyó que se había enojado por aquella pregunta, pero al asomarse para verificar vio que la mujer se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba fuertemente los ojos, al parecer tratando de no derramar ninguna lágrima. Su corazón se estrujo, su sexto sentido no se había equivocado cuando la había visto por primera vez, le había pasado algo muy malo con su pareja o con quien fuera para estar ahí sola.

-Lo siento –se disculpo- si no quieres responderme esta bien, yo solo...

-No hay problema –hablo al fin, tragándose el nudo que tenia en la garganta- no tienes la culpa de nada ¿Lo tomas con azúcar o sin? –Ichigo parpadeo vareas veces antes de responder.

-Con, por favor.

Se volvió a sentar y a los cinco minutos la mujer puso las tasitas del te y unos dulces y todos se sentaron a disfrutar de la rica merienda. Hanatarō empezó a hacerle preguntas al naranja y el respondía todas y cada una de ellas, sabia que solo era un niño que quería descubrir el mundo, además paciencia le sobraba, después de todo convivir con tres hermanas mujeres y su padre ¡Puff! Se merecía un premio. A medida que fue hablando se dio cuenta que el chico era mas tímido de lo que aparentaba, pero se daba cuenta que era curioso y muy ingenuo, mas de lo normal. Rukia estaba realmente feliz, jamás se imagino que ese hombre fuera tan paciente y dedicado con los niños.

-Rukia –una voz espeluznante se dejo escuchar por la puerta de la cocina y las tres personitas se dieron vuelta para ver quien era. Un hombre alto, vestido con traje y pelo largo miraba a Ichigo fulminantemente, este último quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Nii-sama, llegaste temprano –hablo naturalmente, Ichigo la miro, al parecer no se estaba dando cuenta que su hermano quería comérselo con la mirada.

-¡Otō-san! –grito el pequeño mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre, este lo recibió y lo alzo.

-¿Quién es? –le pregunto a su hermana menor ignorando a Ichigo, para su fortuna.

-Es Kurosaki Ichigo, el hermano de Rangiku-san ¿Te acuerdas de ella no?

-Como olvidarla –le dijo rodando los ojos algo molesto.

-Un gusto conocerte Byakuya –el hombre de ojos fríos lo miro de golpe, algo que sorprendió a Ichigo ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma otra vez? ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? Rukia se acerco y lo golpeo en el estomago cosa que lo hizo confundirse aun mas ¿Acaso en esa casa estaban todos locos?

-Dirígete a Nii-sama con respeto imbecil –le rugió como única explicación, iba a rechistar pero prefirió quedarse callado, lo único que le faltaba era ganarse el odio de un tipo que ni siquiera conocía.

-¡Otō-san! ¡Otō-san! –llamo el niño a su padre.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Oranji-chan nos contó a la tía Rukia y a mi historias muy divertidas ¿Puede venir a visitarnos seguido? –ante aquella pregunta los tres mayores se quedaron estupefactos y sobre todo el hombre que sostenía al niño en brazos, no conocía a ese sujeto y ni siquiera sabia por que estaba ahí, pero Hanatarō necesitaba distraerse después de lo que habían tenido que vivir y...

-¿Qué días tienes libre? –le pregunto Byakuya sorprendiendo aun mas al hombre naranja.

-B-bueno...yo... –miro a Rukia, que le dirigió una mirada alentadora- todos los días a la tarde después de la una, estudio medicina y voy a la universidad a la mañana así que tengo toda la tarde libre –trato de explicar.

-¡Yupiiiiii! –grito el niño rebozando de felicidad, arrancando algunas risas en su tía.

-Pero Hanatarō Ichigo no podrá venir siempre, tiene que estudiar ¿No es así? –le pregunto la mujer.

-¡Cla-claro! Pero tratare de venir lo mas seguido que pueda ¿Si? –le dijo rápido antes de que se pusiera a llorar.

Ante aquella respuesta Byakuya se retiro dejando al niño en el suelo. Ichigo miro el reloj, ya era tarde y tenia que volver, así que le explico a Rukia que ya tenia que irse y esta la guío a la puerta, por supuesto que antes de despidió del pequeño niño quien le dijo que volviera pronto. La verdad no sabia como se había metido en eso, ahora su vida iba a cambiar un poco, a variar, no estaba ni muy feliz ni muy triste pero tenia que admitir que estaba algo emocionado, esa familia Kuchiki era algo misteriosa y muchas preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza ¿Dónde estaba la madre del niño? ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Y los padres de Rukia y Byakuya? ¿Qué hacia la mujer sola en un lugar como ese? ¿Por qué vivían juntos los dos hermanos? Negó con la cabeza, tratando de dispersar esas preguntas.

-No hace falta que vengas mañana Ichigo –le aclaro- pero gracias, hacia rato que no veía a Hanatarō tan entretenido.

-Supongo –se encogió de hombros- aunque no le caí muy bien a tu hermano –Rukia río.

-¡Claro que le caíste bien! Nii-sama siempre es así con todo el mundo, además si no le hubieras caído bien no te abría dicho que vinieras a visitarnos seguido ¡Mira que decirle eso a un extraño!

-Si...tienes razón...bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Kuchiki Rukia –le saludo.

-Igualmente –sonrío.

-¡Ah por cierto –le grito mientras caminaba- golpeas fuerte enana!

Rukia apretó los puños. Idiota. Eso era. Que extraño, tenía la vaga sensación de que su vida iba a cambiar, ese día había sido el más raro de toda su larga y revoltosa vida. Cerro la puerta para recostarse unos minutos sobre ella, se había entretenido tanto esa tarde que había olvidado toda la amargura que venia sintiendo desde hacia mes y medio, ese hombre era extraño, parecía que tenia un don especial para que la gente se olvidara en donde estaba parada con tan solo mirarlo. Sonrío, agradecía mucho que le devolviera su agenda, allí habían cosas realmente preciadas para ella, se toco el estomago con algo de tristeza mirandolo y suspiro cansada...

**NOTAS: **Bueno ¿Que tal estuvo? ¿Horrible? ¿Hermoso? ¿Carente de sentido? ¿Mal caracterizacion de los personajes? jajaja, que exagerada que soy a veces XD, bueno eso se los dejo a su criterio, espero con toda el alma que les alla gustado, se que es algo raro que Rangiku e Ichigo sean hermanos pero me encanta esa idea y decidi ponerla aca, tambien es raro que el hijo de Byakuya sea Hanataro pero tambien me lo imagine y bueno...ya saben el resto, ademas me gusta la idea de describir a un Byakuya paternal :D. Oranji si no me equivoco es naranja o anaranjado en japones y me parecio perfecto llamarlo asi. ¿Que mas? Por ahora no tengo nada mas que decir, solo espero que ya que se han tomado la molestia de leer se tomen otra molestia mas para dejar un review. Nos vemos en el prox cap, Saludos y besos!

Atte, Misari.


	2. Conociendonos

_**Escucha una historia**_

"Conociéndonos"

Honestamente no se que paso, se ve que los reviews que recibí me levantaron los ánimos, pero no ilusionen demasiado por que actualice rápido. Ah! Si ¡Feliz día de la primavera y del estudiante! Bueno a los que están en el hemisferio norte creo que me corresponde decirles ¡Feliz día del otoño! Jaja XD. Bueno los dejo para que disfruten.

**OoO**

Tecleaba lo mas rápido que podía, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de la computadora que tenia en frente, aunque a veces se equivocaba varias veces seguidas en la misma cosa y tenia que bajar la vista para corroborar donde se encontraba la letra que tenia que poner bien o lo que fuera. No estaba sola en la casa aun así no se escuchaba mas que la radio que había prendido desde el mismo aparato en el que ahora escribía, a pesar de ser sábado era un día deprimente y ella estaba trabajando, no era que estaba loca si no que su trabajo consistía en traducir y podía hacerlo desde su casa y cuando tuviera ganas, siempre y cuando entregara las traducciones a tiempo. El diario de la ciudad de Karakura y el de Tokio siempre eran pacientes con su trabajo y jamás se habían retrasado en un solo pago.

-Rukia –la voz de su hermano la saco de aquel aparato- necesitas descansar.

-Pero estoy bien Nii-sama –le dijo volteando hacia el costado, el hombre se encontraba con una taza de té en sus manos, la deposito al lado del teclado.

-No quiero excusas, terminas ese párrafo y ve a descansar –le ordeno.

-Pe-pero Nii-sama...

-¿Ya olvidaste lo que paso anoche? –le pregunto interrumpiéndola.

-... –Rukia bajo al cabeza ¿Cómo olvidarse de lo que había pasado?

_Flashback_

Se movió varias veces de lugar, la cama le seguía siendo incomoda, pero ya había ido a los tres sillones del living, a las sillas de la cocina y hasta las reposeras que tenían en el patio trasero y nada. Odiaba a sus hormonas, no odiaba ser mujer en si pero era algo sumamente incomodo, si no era por eso era por lo otro y encima los hombres se quejan de que las mujeres son histéricas, malhumoradas, pesadas ¡Ja! Es por que ellos no tienen que pasar por lo que nosotras pasamos. Se levanto de golpe, su estomago se había revuelto de tantas vueltas que había dado y le dieron ganas de...vomitar.

Se llevo todo puesto, las cosas que tenía en el piso, la cama, la puerta, haciendo un ruido terrible que se escucho en toda la casa, que ya de por si era bastante pequeña. No tuvo tiempo ni de cerrar la puerta del baño. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente en esos instantes y mientras sentía que su garganta hervía como un volcán sus ojos se humedecieron a más no poder y comenzó a ver todo borroso ¡Maldición! Otra vez iba a llorar.

Tiro la cadena del inodoro y fue al lavatorio a lavarse los dientes y la cara. Cuando termino se miro al espejo, tenia ojeras y sus cabellos estaban muy revueltos. Se quedo helada cuando, por unos instantes lo vio a el abrazándola. No aguanto más y se largo a llorar, debido a eso estaba bastante sensible y su cuerpo la traicionaba demasiado últimamente. Sus rodillas temblaron levemente y estuvo por caer al suelo si no fuera por que dos brazos musculosos la atajaron justo a tiempo, no quiso mirarlo a la cara, le daba demasiada vergüenza, siempre se mostraba débil frente a su hermano, odiaba eso.

-Nii-sama... –le dijo mientras se agarraba fuertemente de su pecho, al tiempo que escondía su rostro.

-Te eh dicho miles de veces de que llames cuando te pasa esto –trataba de sonar lo mas dulce posible aunque sabia que era medio inútil.

-No quería molestarte, ni a ti ni a Hanatarō -confeso apenada.

-Lo se Rukia, lo se... –murmuro.

La alzo y con sumo cuidado la llevo hasta su cuarto nuevamente, la arropo y antes de marcharse prendió el equipo de música. Había leído en una revista que si las personas duermen con música tranquila descansan mejor, no lo creía pero no le costaba nada intentarlo. Iba a retirarse a su cuarto cuando escucho que Rukia le pedía que se quedara un rato, no pudo negarse y se sentó en el borde de la cama, observándola. Verla tan tranquila le trajo mucha paz, como cuando miraba a su esposa dormir, eran tan parecidas, salvo en carácter, pero físicamente eran iguales.

Apretó los puños con resignación, sabía que en parte el estado en que se encontraba había sido su culpa. Ese imbecil, a quien nunca lo considero de la familia y por supuesto nunca le callo nada bien, pagaría algún día todo lo que le estaba haciendo sufrir a su hermana. Sabía que si se lo cruzaba por la calle no lo dejaría vivo, para nada. Suspiro y se retiro a su cuarto, tenia que descansar, había sido un día estresante.

_Fin del flashbacks_

-No... –le dijo al cabo de unos largos minutos de silencio.

-Entonces ve a descansar –a la mujer no le quedo mas remedio que asentir con la cabeza- me voy al banco, quizás tarde mucho así que no me esperes para cenar –le comunico antes de irse, no era muy tarde, eran las cinco de la tarde pero aun así...

-Cuídate mucho –le susurro antes de volver a su labor, aunque Byakuya la había escuchado prefirió quedarse callado, se marcho antes de que las dos restantes personitas de dieran cuenta.

Ni bien se marcho su hermano mayor siguió con su trabajo, no era que le quería llevar la contra pero le parecía injusto que el se matara trabajando y llevando el dinero a la casa mientras que ella no hacia casi nada ¡Ni siquiera tenia que limpiar la casa! Una vez por semana venia una muchachita a hacerle aquel trabajo. Suspiro, su sobrino se encontraba en su respetivo cuarto haciendo la tarea que su padre lo había obligado a hacer y no hacia nada de ruido, se notaba que estaba muy concentrado. Miro la pantalla para ver cuanto le faltaba, bastante para su gusto, así que se inclino en su silla y cerro los ojos.

_Afureru hitode nigiwa hashiga tsumatsu no omatsuri  
yukata wo kite geta mo haite  
karan koron oto wo tateru  
fui ni agatta hanabi wo futari de miageta toki  
muchuu de miteru kimi no kao wo sotto nusumi mita no..._

No, esa canción no. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miro la pantalla de la computadora, había olvidado por completo que había puesto la radio allí, lo que le faltaba, ahora también la radio estaba en su contra ¿No? ¿Por qué no podían poner una canción deprimente? ¡Ya que estamos! La canción seguía su curso y ella la escuchaba con un nudo en la garganta, se parecía tanto a lo que estaba viviendo, se parecía tanto a su vida.

_Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni  
kyou mitai na hi mi wa kitto  
mata omoidashite shimau yo_

_Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta  
mou nidoto aeru koto mo nai no ni  
aitai aitain da  
ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi wo..._

Cada palabra le traía un recuerdo, una sensación, un sentimiento, un olor, eran como pequeños pero certeros puñales a su corazón herido y destrozado. Su cerebro no podía evitar traer a ella los recuerdos que tenia atesorados con el y que bien le gustaría deshacerse de ellos, tirarlos a la basura o que simplemente se borraran de su memoria para siempre. Lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse de sus grandes ojos azules violáceos y cayeron por sus mejillas contorneando parte de su rostro, aun así no podía entender por que lloraba.

Golpes en la puerta la salvaron de derrumbarse, aunque había pegado un leve salto de la silla al escuchar el primer golpecito, antes de levantarse a abrir se limpio las lagrimas y tomo aire fuertemente, el sonido de la música ahora era lejano a sus oídos y pronto recupero su fortaleza, aunque esa seriedad con la que estaba en esos momentos se fue al demonio al abrir la puerta y encontrarse frente a frente con cierto hombre de un extraño pelo naranja.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –fue lo primero que atino a decir.

-Hola Rukia, ¿Cómo estas? Yo bien, gracias por preguntar –le dijo con sarcasmo al ser tratado de esa manera por al morocha.

-Yo...lo siento...no me di... –Ichigo la miro sorprendido ¿Le estaba pidiendo disculpas? Se acerco a su rostro, tanto que sus narices se rozaron, la mujer se puso completamente colorada y por puro impulso lo golpeo en la cara.

-¡Rukia! –le grito sujetándose la nariz- ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

-¡No te me acerques tanto idiota!

-¿Por eso? –le gruño con la mirada cansada.

-¿Cómo "por eso"? ¡Claro que por eso! –estaba siendo exagerada y lo sabia, pero por alguna razón le gustaba pelearlo. Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos hasta que la mujer se aparto para dejarlo pasar.

-Por cierto, traje galletas, las hizo mi hermana.

-¿Rangiku-san? –le pregunto curiosa.

-No, no, Yuzu –al ver que lo miraba extrañada suspiro- es mi otra hermana, tengo tres, Yuzu y Karin son menores que yo, además –agrego- Rangiku tiene unos gustos horribles para las comidas.

-Ya veo –le dijo entre risas- pasa.

Ichigo obedeció, aunque le llamo la atención que la computadora estuviera prendida, después de todo la última vez que había ido, ósea ayer, no lo estaba. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a observarla, ahora que lo pensaba estaba algo rara y cuando fue abrirle sus ojos estaban brillosos, como si hubiera estado...llorando. Otra vez volvieron los momentos de silencio que no eran muy incómodos, aunque algo si. El hombre suspiro, en cuanto le había contado a su familia lo que haría de ahora en adelante junto a la familia Kuchiki los sorprendió un poco a todos, en realidad habían armado un escándalo de aquellos ahora que lo pensaba con frustración, su familia estaba loca.

-¿Y el sargento de gendarmería? –pregunto, Rukia lo fulmino con la mirada, cosa que lo hizo reírse.

-Fue al banco, pero no lo llames así –le reprocho.

-¿Y Hanatarō?

-En su cuarto haciendo la tarea.

-¿Tan chiquito y con tarea? –pensó en voz alta- pobre, así los chicos terminan estresados y sintiendo que son mas viejos.

-Dices eso por que eres un vago Ichigo –lo había dicho con maldad y sonriendo.

-Eso no es cierto –le recrimino- no cualquiera estudia medicina.

-Un pajarito me contó que no te esta yendo bien –Rukia miraba como se ponía tenso y rojo por la ira.

-¿Quién diablos fue? –escucho fuertes carcajadas provenientes de ella- ¿De que te ríes?

-Nadie me lo contó, lo invente, pero veo que no equivoque –y volvió a reír, Ichigo se cruzo de brazos y la ignoro como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

Sirvió un poco de té y antes de sentarse prendió la televisión, quizá habría algo divertido o interesante para mirar en la tele, pero lo que menos se imaginaba era que terminaría viendo nada.

-Oye Rukia... –la llamo, la mujer lo miro- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Silencio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –le pregunto a la defensiva.

-El hecho de que me hables así me lo comprueba –estaba serio, no parecía el mismo joven hombre que había visto en la tienda para cosas de bebes.

-Eso no te interesa en lo más mínimo.

-No –confeso- pero quizá a ti te haga bien hablarlo con alguien, no se por que pero tengo la sensación de que Byakuya sabe menos de lo que piensa sobre lo que sentís.

-Eso...eso... ¡Yo no necesito nada de eso! –le grito.

-¡No me hables así! –le respondió de la misma manera- ¡Solo estoy tratando de ser amable contigo! ¡Enana! –había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero eso no evito que dejara de mirarla.

-No me vuelvas a llamar enana –lo amenazo- y lo otro, no necesito a nadie, estoy bien sola.

-Como quieras –cansado, estaba cansado, además ¿Por qué diablos se preocupaba tanto?- pero si necesitas ayuda pídemela –Rukia lo miro de golpe, el hombre estaba mirando para otro lado y no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica, Ichigo era tan igual a el, tanto...- ¿Rukia? ¿Estas bien?

No, no estaba nada bien. Su estomago se había estrujado de golpe provocando que se lo sujetara y se inclinara, el dolor era demasiado, sentía como si unas manos lo apretaran tanto que parecía que tenían ganas de reventarlo. Además, ante aquella actitud del hombre su pecho había golpeado con fuerza y debido a su estado los ojos se le habían llenado de lagrimas otra vez, y a su vez gracias a eso no veía nada.

-El baño... –susurro- quiero...ir...al...

Unos brazos fuertes la alzaron antes de que pudiera terminar el pedido. Ichigo prácticamente voló hacia el lugar y la deposito sentada en el piso de este, Rukia se asomo al inodoro y...el joven corrió la vista unos minutos, esta bien iba a ser medico pero ¿A quien no le da asco ver a alguien vomitar? Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se agoto la mercadería, con ayuda del muchacho se paro y se lavo la cara, la boca y los dientes, se quedo mirándose al espejo por unos instantes ¿Qué estaba pensando? Esta bien que apenas conocía a Ichigo, pero estaba demasiado cerrada. El chico la había ayudado, le había devuelto su agenda sin ninguna obligación y había aceptado ir a visitarlos por Hanatarō, además de que la cuidaba.

-Si estaba llorando –le confeso. Ichigo la miro sorprendido- normalmente nunca me pasa, pero...

-Tranquila, no tienes que explicarme nada -¿Desde cuando se comportaba comprensivo? ¿Y desde cuando con una extraña?

-No escúchame por que no voy a repetírtelo –su tono de voz era rudo- estoy embarazada de un mes y medio y lloraba por el padre del bebe –la miro aun mas sorprendido ¡Lo sabia! ¡El tenia razón!

-¿Te dejo? –se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Algo así... –susurro para luego mirarlo y volver a su típica expresión altiva, cosa que lo sorprendio mucho- bueno, suficiente por hoy, vamos a comer.

-Pe-pero...esteee...acabas de vomitar –le dijo con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

-¡Ya lo se! No soy idiota, pero es por el embarazo, ya ven –lo tironeo de su remera- me muero de hambre.

No tuvo mas remedio que hacerle caso e ir hasta la cocina siendo arrastrado por ella, al rato apareció el pequeño hombrecito de la casa gritando "¡Oranji-chan!" al ver a Ichigo, algo que le causo mucha gracia a su tía, y comenzaron a merendar mientras el hombre le contaba algunas historias al pequeño...

Y así pasaron dos semanas. Cada vez que Ichigo iba a la casa de los Kuchiki era la revolución del siglo. Todos los integrantes de aquella familia se habían acostumbrado poco a poco a la presencia del naranja y viceversa. Rukia e Ichigo aprendieron a conocerse un poco mas, el hombre había descubierto que ella era sumamente cerrada y altiva como su hermano mayor, pero que era más calida y amorosa. Había descubierto una loca pasión que la mujer sentía por un horrible conejo llamado Chappy, que cuando había descubierto sus dibujos preguntándole que eran y que estaban horribles casi se lo come crudo, mientras que Rukia descubrió que el también era muy cerrado y que no hablaba acerca de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero que tenia una paciencia digna de envidiar y que se preocupaba de sobremanera por los que apreciaba.

A pesar de eso, ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho acerca de su pasado. Hablaban de millones de cosas pero ese tema siempre preferían evitarlo.

**OoO**

Con la plena llegada del verano también llegaron nuevos inconvenientes para la familia Kuchiki. La panza de Rukia había crecido de sobremanera en las dos ultimas semanas y ya se podía notar una leve montañita en ella, con ello llegaron dos problemas: uno era que Hanatarō no sabia que iba a tener un primito y ninguno de los dos hermanos sabia como decírselo, por otra parte Ichigo no se sentía con el derecho a hacerlo, el otro problema era que la mujer había comenzado a manifestar sus antojos, volviendo locos a los dos hombres presentes en su vida en esos momentos.

Y ahí estaba el, en un kiosco a las dos de la mañana, esperando a que el dueño volviera del pequeño deposito a traerle, si es que tenia, una barra de chocolate con pasas de uvas, almendras y maní. Ya se había recorrido tres kioscos y con ese era el cuarto, además mas de la mitad estaban cerrados a esa hora y la ciudad mas cercana estaba bastante lejos para ir por una simple barra de chocolate, pero su padre había sido claro, a una mujer embarazada siempre se le tenia que cumplir los antojos no importaba que, por que si no el bebe podía nacer con problemas.

-¿Y por que me lo preguntas? –le había preguntado su padre, extrañado.

-Por nada.

-¿Cómo que por nada? ¿Acaso embarazaste a alguien Ichigo? –le había preguntado saltando hacia el- ¡Seré doblemente abuelo!

-¡Claro que no viejo del demonio! –le había gritado mientras le propinaba un puñetazo en la cabeza- idiota...

Suspiro, ese kiosquero se tardaba demasiado, pero esa tienda, la tienda Urahara era su última esperanza, además de que conocía a Kisuke Urahara, su dueño, desde que tenía memoria.

-Kurosaki-san –lo llamo el rubio- aquí tienes.

-Bien, aunque me parece algo caro –hacia referencia al precio de la barra, el hombre solo sonrío divertido.

-Oh, ya sabes, la inflación...

-Si, si, lo que digas, ten –le entrego el dinero algo disgustado y el hombre le dio la barra de chocolate.

-¡Vuelve cuando quieras! –lo saludo con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro mientras veía como se alejaba.

-"¿Por qué diablos te metiste en esto?" –se pregunto mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa Kuchiki- "¡Ah, cierto! Byakuya esta de viaje de negocios y no hay nadie mas para complacer a la reinita coneja" –pensó con amargura y sarcasmo.

Llego rápido, Rukia le había dado las llaves de la casa, se había quedado a dormir desde que Byakuya se había ido de viaje hacia dos días, no era que al morocho le había gustado la idea, todo lo contrario, pero su hermana le dijo un rotundo no cuando le planteo la idea de no ir al viaje y no tuvieron otro remedio mas que llamar a la única persona que en ese momento confiaban y que se encontraba en la ciudad, por mas que le pesara las mil y un demonios al morocho.

-¡Al fin! –le dijo la mujer tiradonse sobre el prácticamente y arrebatándole la barra.

-Bueno, bueno eh, calmadita, que me recorrí toda la ciudad para comprar tu condenada barra de chocolate –le menciono con fastidio tirandose sobre el sillón mas largo del living.

-Ichigo... –lo llamo después de tragar un pedazo.

-¿Ahora que?

-Gracias.

La miro y refunfuño, era una vil y desgraciada tramposa, siempre hacia lo mismo y el siempre caía, o era muy idiota o muy ingenuo pero por alguna razón valía la pena verla feliz. La mujer se sentó en otro de los sillones y le ofreció un pedazo de chocolate al hombre que lo acepto algo cansado.

-Lamento que tengas que ir a comprarlo a esta hora.

-Ya no importa Rukia, además tampoco es tu culpa –trato de calmarla pero ni el se creía sus palabras, apostaba a que lo hacia apropósito, miro el estomago de ella, su pancita ya se notaba- ¿Ya pensaron como van a decirle a Hanatarō?

-No –le dijo negando con la cabeza- Nii-sama quiere decírselo, pero prefiero hacerlo yo, así que no nos ponemos de acuerdo.

-Se va a dar cuenta –advirtió.

-Ya lo se ¿Pero que se supone que le diga cuando me pregunte donde esta su tío? –había algo de desesperación en sus palabras- el es muy conciente de que tuvo una mamá y estoy segura que preguntara acerca de eso, no apropósito sino solo por curiosidad, es normal –suspiro.

-No te lo tomes tan a la tremenda, pero si no se lo dices el se dará cuenta y es peor.

-... –hubo otros minutos de silencio- tu quieres saber acerca del padre ¿No? –había algo de malicia en sus palabras.

-Claro –expreso tranquilo, pero a la defensiva.

-¿Y por que no me haces preguntas? –su tono se había vuelto al normal.

-Es algo tuyo Rukia, algo muy personal, si no quieres contarme nada puedo hacer –expreso como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te obligue?

-No pero... –bajo la vista- es raro ¿Sabes?

-¿Eres feliz? –lo miro- con tu bebe ¿Eres feliz? –Rukia asintió, Ichigo sonrío- es todo lo que necesito saber, si no lo fueras créeme que ya me habría tomado la molestia de averiguar quien es el idiota que te dejo...enana.

-¡Deja de llamarme así! –le grito al tiempo que le arrojaba el ultimo trozo de chocolate.

-Claro que no ¡Enana!

-Ichigo...

-Enana, enanita...

-Ichigo... –apretó los dientes.

-¡Enana, enana, enana...!

-Ichigo –apretó los puños.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a golpearme ENANA? –había puesto énfasis y si, Rukia lo golpeo, y a pesar de que le grito y comenzó otra discusión sin sentido los dos estaban felices, ignorando todo lo que les rodeaba, el living, la casa, la calle, sus problemas y sus preocupaciones, olvidando la conversación de hacia unos minutos, todo, absolutamente todo...

**NOTAS: **Que tal ? Aca estoy devuelta molestandolos :D. Quiero aclarar algo de entrada, lo que dice al principio fue por que empeze a escribir el cap el 21 de septiembre y la ide era terminarlo ese dia, pero bueno por cosas de la vida no pude... En cuando al cap tengo que confesarles que no es el original, de hecho la unica parte que quedo del original es el flashback que ni siquiera era un flashback pero cuando lo termine de escribir y lo relei no me gusto para nada como habia quedado y entonces empezo una pelea interna entre mis dos yo (que claro, todo el mundo tiene), uno decia que lo dejara asi y el otro me decia que no, al final gano el segundo yo y lo termine cambiando asi que espero que le guste y que de verdad lo hayan disfrutado, disculpen si es medio corto. Ahora paso a los agradecimientos: **Kari Kurosaki **(Muchas gracias! El papá del bebe pienso revelarlo en el prox cap, pero no se creo que me adeltano mucho jaja), **Hikaru-chan02** (A vos tambien muchas gracias :D), **Ghost_iv **(Gracias! Y si ya se que te va con acento pero como no me aparecia no tenia ganas de ponerlo pero ya lo corregi!), **May** (Me encanta que te alla gustado, gracias), **lilibethyukiko** (Gracias, aca tienes la conti) **my194** (Gracias, no hace falta que me agradescas por escribirlo, yo disfrunto haciendolo y lo hago mas sabiendo que les gusta), y tambien a todos los que leyeron, Gracias gente anonima jajaj XD (no de verdad, gracias). Nos vemos en el prox cap, Saludos y besos a todos!

Atte, Misari.


	3. Visitas

_**Escucha una historia**_

"Visitas"

¿Cómo esta todo el mundo? Disculpen la tardanza, pero en mi escuela ya volvieron las clases normales y bueno...es el ultimo trimestre así que si no me quiero llevar nada a diciembre me tengo que poner las pilitas. Los dejo para que disfruten.

**OoO**

Corto el teléfono, era un alivio escuchar su voz y saber que estaba bien. Siempre se preocupaba demasiado por el y lo sabia, pero aun así inflaba el pecho de orgullo ante aquello, después de todo su hermano había sido un hombre muy golpeado por la vida que se las tuvo que arreglar solo. Ahora no solo cargaba con su vida si no que con una familia y debido a eso sabia que había sacrificado muchas cosas, a veces deseaba volver a verlo feliz como en los viejos tiempos. Tan solo quería sacarle una pequeña sonrisa pero la única persona que había podido hacer eso ya no estaba con ellos...ya no estaba con el.

Se limpio la frente que estaba empapada en sudor, hacia un calor insoportable para ser el principio del verano, además gracias a su embarazo su cuerpo estaba mas vulnerable. Salio al patio trasero y miro al cielo para luego ir hacia a la canasta de ropa húmeda, si había algo que odiaba además de lavar los platos era tender la ropa. Un pequeño niño paso por ahí corriendo con una pistola de agua en sus manos, la mujer no pudo evitar reírse.

-Tía Rukia ¿Falta mucho para almorzar? –le pregunto hambriento.

-No, no, ya casi esta ¿Podrías ir a fijarte Hanatarō?

-¡Si! –le dijo con entusiasmo, y sin perder demasiado tiempo el niño fue hasta la cocina hasta ver si la comida ya estaba lista, a su criterio todavía le faltaba un poco y torpe como era cuando volvió a salir al patio se tropezó logrando golpearse la frente contra el suelo.

-¡Hanatarō! –grito la mujer asustada al ver como se había caído el niño. Se agacho y lo alzo entre sus brazos.

-Es...estoy bien tía –la mujer sonrío de medio lado, siempre tan bueno, siempre haciendo que los demás no se preocuparan por el.

-Espera aquí traeré algo de hielo para que no te salga un chichón ¿Esta bien? –el niño asintió.

Cuando estaba el la cocina escucho un timbre y antes de sacar el hielo se dirigió hasta la puerta para abrirla. En cuanto vio quien era puso cara de fastidio ¡No podía ser que tardara tanto para comprar un poco de sal! La próxima vez iría ella o le pediría a su sobrino que lo haga, eran mucho más capaces que ese cabeza de zanahoria.

-¿Te secuestraron unos extraterrestres Ichigo? –le pregunto con ironía.

-Que graciosa eres, ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes un excelente sentido del humor? –le respondió de la misma manera.

-Ya, pasa, vigila la comida que iré a ponerle hielo a Hanatarō.

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Esta bien? –ahora sonaba preocupado.

-Se tropezó y se golpeo la frente, ya sabes como es el, pero esta bien –lo tranquilizo.

-Me pregunto de quien saco esa torpeza –comento de forma maliciosa mirándola, como iban caminando y ella estaba adelante prefirió ignorar el comentario.

Después de sanar al hombrecito y esperar que el almuerzo estuviera listo, prepararon la mesa en el patio y bajo unos árboles que proyectaban una deliciosa sombra, los tres se sentaron a almorzar. Fue muy ameno, los dos mayores escuchaban las aventuras que el pequeño tenia para contarles, no eran mas que tonterías de niño pequeño pero aun asi a ambos les gustaba mucho escucharlas, después de todo era mejor que ver la televisión. Era sábado y tenían que disfrutar lo más que pudieran, además ese era su último día para Ichigo, mañana por la noche Byakuya regresaba de su viaje de trabajo.

Después de comer de postre una rica y fresca ensalada de frutas Hanatarō manifestó que quería ir al parque pero ambos estaban bastante cansados y le dijeron que si dormía una siesta lo llevarían mas tarde, era una promesa. Aunque no estuvo muy de acuerdo con el contrato acepto sin rechistar y se fue a su cuarto a dormir. Esta vez le toco a Ichigo lavar los platos.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Algún antojo? –había algo de molestia en sus preguntas.

-Estoy bien –su repuesta fue algo seca.

-¿Segura?

-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! –le grito molesta ahora. No sabía por que pero sentía un nudo en su garganta, tenía... miedo.

-Ya, ya, no tienes que gritarme así, Dios –bufo terminando de lavar el ultimo plato- oye...

-¿Qué?

-Se que va a sonar algo raro pero –se rasco la cabeza- Yuzu y Karin quieren conocerte ¿Te molestaría venir a casa el lunes? –Rukia parpadeo vareas veces sin entenderlo muy bien.

-¿Conocerme? –le pregunto extrañada- ¿Por qué quieren conocerme?

-Yo que voy a saber ¿Vienes o no? –le insistió.

-Esta-esta bien –le dijo al fin no muy convencida.

-Bueno... ¿Hay algo mas por hacer antes de que llegue Byakuya? –cambio rápido de tema, no quería que le hiciera mas preguntas al respecto.

-No, creo no...¡Ah si! –le dijo recordando- tengo que llamar a Momo para que haga la limpieza.

-¿Momo? ¿Quién es Momo? –pregunto curioso.

-¿Eres sordo? –su pregunta era molesta cosa que también molesto al naranja- es la chica de la limpieza... ¿Dónde diablos deje el teléfono? –buscaba con al vista para todos lados, Ichigo bostezo y fue directo al baño dejando a la mujer con sus problemas, lo único que le faltaba era que lo pusiera a buscar el teléfono.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que una persona muy particular caminaba desde la esquina hasta la pequeña casa color naranja pálido. Portaba una sonrisa muy particular y un aire de superioridad que a cualquiera le molestaría con tan solo verlo. El barrio le traía viejos recuerdos pero ninguno que le llamara demasiado la atención. El lugar seguía igual, bueno ni que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejo de frecuentarlo. Llego hasta la puerta y la toco varias veces, siendo nada delicado.

-¿Y ahora que? –pregunto la mujer molesta de que la interrumpieran de su búsqueda del teléfono, que por suerte ya lo había encontrado- ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! –lo llamo, esperando que el fuera a abrir la puerta.

-¡¿Qué quieres? –le rugió- ¡Estoy en el baño, no molestes! –Rukia bufo, esos constantes golpes en la puerta la ponían nerviosa.

Iba abrirla, cuando algo le dijo que se quedara quieta, que no lo hiciera ¿Por qué de pronto su pecho se estrujaba? ¿Por qué sentía que se avecinaba nada bueno? ¿Por qué tenían una sensación horrible recorriendo todo su cuerpo? Negó con la cabeza, eran solo fantasías y miedos estupidos de ella, si, tenía que ser eso. Grave error, a veces es mejor escuchar a nuestro sexto sentido, a esa voz que desde lo profundo de nuestro ser nos grita un "No" para advertirnos o aceptar las consecuencias si decidimos seguir adelante.

El teléfono callo al piso, provocando eco en toda la casa.

Quiso cerrar la puerta de un golpe, pero las manos del hombre que tenía en frente fueron más rápidas que ella y la puerta se trabó en seco. Su corazón comenzó a galopar con una fuerza despiadada, mientras que sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron y su boca comenzó a temblar. La razón le decía que corriera, que saliera de allí, pero el cuerpo no le respondía, de hecho todo su cuerpo temblaba y tenia miedo de que se diera cuenta de ello, jamás tenia que demostrar miedo frente a el, jamás. No, no podía ser, el no... ¡El no!

-¿Qué...que diablos...haces aquí? –apenas podía articular palabra, su garganta estaba mas seca de lo que imaginaba, pero siempre firme a su estilo lo encaro.

-Nada –le susurro con esa sonrisa tan característica en el- pasaba por aquí y bueno... –se encogió de hombros- vi tu casa.

-Lárgate –escucho sus carcajadas.

-Oh, vamos, no seas así ¿Qué te paso? Antes te gustaba mi compañía –le insinúo, Rukia apretó sus puños, no podía llorar.

-Lárgate –el hombre se puso serio esta vez y de un leve empujón entro a la casa, obligándola a retroceder.

-Te has vuelto cruel Rukia –sentencio mirando a su alrededor.

Ambos escucharon que la puerta del baño se abría, la mujer no supo que pensar, si era algo sumamente bueno o algo sumamente malo. Sabía que eso iba terminar mal, muy mal. Ichigo salio del baño algo molesto pero preocupado, después de gritarle, Rukia no había dado señales de vida, se quedo estático al ver a un hombre parado frente a ella y sin preocuparse por disimular lo miro de arriba abajo.

-Vaya, vaya... –hablo el hombre suspirando- parece que no te gusta estar sola en la cama.

-¿Qué fue lo...?

-Ichigo –lo interrumpió la mujer, seria.

-¡Pero Rukia!

-Ya déjalo, solo quiere provocarnos –lo miraba a los ojos, su hermano le había enseñado a jamás bajar la cabeza frente a quien no se lo merecía. El hombre volvió a sonreír, la tendría más difícil de lo que pensó, bueno, seria divertido ¿No?

-Siempre fuiste buena haciendo amigos –miraba a Ichigo, ese sujeto se ponía enojado muy rápido- siempre fuiste rápida y...entregada.

-¡Ya es suficiente! –le rugió el naranja, Rukia quiso pararlo pero el joven se le adelanto y quedo frente a frente con aquel repugnante hombre.

A primera vista parecía alguien vulgar, que solo quería alejar a las personas con su apariencia de chico malo, que pasado de moda que estaba eso ¡Era un atrasado! Además ¿Quién diablos se creía con ese color de pelo y de ojos? ¿La mafia china? ¿El rey de la Yakuza? ¡Y la ropa que usaba, por favor! Parecía un payaso con mal gusto. Y esa sonrisa, esa estupida sonrisa, se la borraría de un golpe en medio de la cara, le partiría todos sus dientes, uno por uno. Aunque no sabia que relación tenia con Rukia se lo imaginaba claramente.

-Oh, veo que el mocoso tiene agallas –le susurro sonriendo. Ichigo lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa.

-¡Ichigo! –le grito algo desesperada- ¡Bájalo!

-¿Estas loca? –le pregunto girando un poco su vista para verla- ¿Después de lo que te dijo quieres que lo baje?

-Por favor... –sus ojos estaban brillosos- no quiero problemas.

-Anda, hazle caso, te conviene chico –Ichigo apretó aun más fuerte su agarre pero bufando con ganas lo soltó, el hombre sonrío.

El chico se acerco a ella y la intento abrazar, pero ella lo rechazo con algo de rudeza, si permitía que Ichigo la abrazara sabia que terminaría llorando y eso era algo que, por el momento, no podía pasar. Ante aquel rechazo el hombre solo pudo mirar al sujeto que tenia en frente que sonreía.

-Ups, veo que la dama te rechazo –y le siguieron carcajadas- bueno esto ya me aburre, pero nos volveremos a ver...

Ambos miraban como se alejaba hacia la puerta.

-Después de todo –continuo- llevas algo que es mío –Rukia no pudo evitar sentirse culpable en ese momento- por cierto ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Kurosaki Ichigo –le dijo firme, mirándolo. El hombre sonrío y paso por el marco de la puerta- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Grimmjow –le dijo sin mirarlo- Jaeguerjaquez Grimmjow –y se marcho con un portazo.

El silencio que le siguió a ese portazo fue como millones de agujas clavándose sobre su piel. No por el hecho de que a el le afectara si no por el hecho de verla a ella así, en ese estado tan frágil, tan vulnerable. Había aprendido que mas allá de que Rukia era una persona orgullosa era alguien sumamente fuerte de espíritu y solo la había visto una vez mal y con esa ya iban dos. La bronca y el odio que sintió fueron incontrolables pero con una gran inhalación de aire se calmo y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-¿Era el no? –le pregunto con pesadez y siendo lo mas dulce posible- ¿El era el padre de tu hijo verdad? –la mujer asintió tan pesadamente que Ichigo se asusto un poco.

-Ichigo...

-Dime.

-Gracias...de verdad...gracias por... –no pudo terminar, el la abrazo con ternura y ella solo pudo corresponderle y hundir su delicada cabeza en el pecho del hombre, sintiéndose algo mas segura que de costumbre.

-No tienes nada de que agradecerme Rukia... –le acaricio la cabeza.

-No se lo digas a Nii-sama –le pidió aun en su pecho- por favor, no se lo digas.

-Pero el tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Ya lo se –le confeso mirándolo esta vez- pero seria un problema mas para el y no es justo, ya es suficiente con todo lo que hace por mi y por Hanatarō.

-Esta bien –le dijo después de pensarlo un poco- pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? –su cara expresaba desconfianza.

-Promete que me dejaras ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

-Pero...

-Promételo –Rukia suspiro y volviendo a subir la cabeza le dijo un fuerte y seguro si, cosa que hizo que el muchacho sonriera a más no poder- mas vale que lo cumplas enana.

-Ichigo –le reprocho mirándolo.

-Me muero de hambre –declaro.

-¡Pero si acabas de comer! –le grito sorprendida.

-Ya se, pero pelear a la gente me da hambre –Rukia no pudo evitar reírse- ¿De que te ríes?

-¿Pelear? ¿Tu? –volvió a reírse- por favor, no es necesario que te hagas el macho.

-¡Yo no me hago el macho boba! –se quejo- yo se pelear muy bien, en la preparatoria todos me temían.

-Si claro –le dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-Te lo digo de verdad, si no hubieras interrumpido...

-Bueno basta, no necesito escuchar tus estupideces, te are un café ¿Hecho? –le propuso.

-Esta bien –no estaba muy convencido- iré a despertar a Hanatarō, recuerda que le prometimos llevarlo al parque –le advirtió.

-Si lo se, ah Ichigo –el hombre se detuvo a medio camino- gracias por no hacerme preguntas –el hombre sonrío.

-De nada –y desapareció en el pasillo.

Cuando fue a despertarlo, afortunadamente el chico estaba en el quinto sueño y no había ni escuchado ni sentido nada de lo acontecido hacia minutos atrás, cosa que lo alivio de sobremanera. Después de tomar una mini-merienda los tres salieron de inmediato al parquecito que había a pocas manzanas de allí, en donde Rukia y Byakuya siempre llevaban a Hanatarō para que se divierta.

Estaba lleno de gente, después de todo muchas mamás llevaban a sus hijos allí, aunque también había algún que otro hombre por ahí. En cuanto llegaron el chico salio corriendo hacia las hamacas, adoraba ese juego y aunque le costo hacerse algún amiguito, en poco tiempo Hanatarō ya estaba corriendo por ahí con otro chico. Y ninguno de los dos mayores podía evitar sentirse feliz y despejados. Lo que acaban de vivir había sido algo bastante fuerte y más para la mujer morocha. Pero pronto se fue pasando y pudo relajarse por completo.

Después de haberle cumplido la promesa el niño los tres volvieron a la casa Kuchiki y cada uno se puso a hacer sus tareas. Rukia se puso a hacer la cena, Ichigo se puso a estudiar, esa semana tendría examen y lo que menos quería era reprobar, ya que en el último examen no le había ido muy bien. Y Hanatarō se puso a ver la tele en el cuarto de su padre. La casa volvió a vivir después de mucho tiempo, la mujer no pudo evitar sentirse feliz mientras cortaba esas zanahorias, paro de hacerlo de golpe y miro hacia el techo sonriendo.

-Hay Hisana... –susurro cerrándolos- si pudieras ver esto...

-¿Hisana? –la mujer salto del susto y miro al responsable de ello, Ichigo, que raro- ¿Quién es Hisana?

-¿Estabas espiándome idiota? –el pregunto apuntándole con el cuchillo, el hombre trago saliva.

-Eh...no, no, jamás podría hacer eso –sonrío nerviosamente.

-Hisana es la mamá de Hanatarō –le dijo volviendo a su deber.

-Ah... ¿Y ella...ella...?

-No, no es lo que piensas –suspiro- Hisana murió hace un año, siempre lo supimos, era una mujer muy enferma... –Ichigo la miraba con tristeza- aun así Nii-sama le dijo que no importaba, que no podría pasar la vida con otra mujer...

-Es de no creer –Rukia rió.

-Lo se, además tuvieron que pasar por muchos problemas para estar juntos.

-¿Cómo cuales? –le pregunto curioso.

-Bueno...Hisana es...nuestra prima, su apellido también era Kuchiki, era hija de un hermano de mi padre –Ichigo abrió un poco la boca, sorprendido- a mi abuelo nunca le gusto esa unión y hasta el día de hoy no la acepta, y cuando quedo embarazada...

-¿Qué? –pregunto al ver que no seguía- ¿Qué paso?

-Antes de Hanatarō perdió dos embarazos y tuvimos los mil y un problemas cuando quedo, además hay que estar haciéndole controles.

-¿A Hanatarō? –Rukia asintió- ¿Por qué?

-La enfermedad que tenia Hisana era genética, hereditaria –lo miro- hasta ahora mi sobrino no manifestó nada de eso pero...

-Vaya –le dijo sorprendido- ¿Algún problema mas ah tenido esta familia?

-No sabes cuantos... –susurro con algo de ironía- oye, en vez de estar indagando en mi vida privada ¿Por qué no te pones a estudiar? ¿No que tenías examen?

-Este... –la mujer rió- ¡Ya! No es gracioso.

Ichigo suspiro, esperaba que Rukia pensara bien de su familia, bueno, eso era algo inútil y tenia que admitirlo. La mujer pensaría que son todos unos locos desquiciados y no había que culparla, tenía toda la razón y el derecho de pensar así. Fue hasta el living y se puso a leer ese libro de anatomía que ya lo tenia loco, tendría que haber puesto mas atención en clase, eso le parecía italiano básico, es decir, no entendía nada.

**OoO**

Al día siguiente llego otra visita inesperada a la casa Kuchiki. Ichigo le había propuesto a Rukia salir al centro para pasar la tarde de domingo, esta le había manifestado que el tenia que estudiar pero ignorando todo lo que l a mujer le decía pudo convencerla, pero cuando estaban a punto de ir, la puerta sonó varias veces y ambos se pusieron tensos, quedaron en que la mujer abriría pero con mucho cuidado...

-¡Renji! –grito la mujer sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no estabas de viaje?

Un hombre con una coleta de caballo, pero sumamente colorado y tatuajes en su frente se encontraba frente a ella algo colorado. Ichigo se asomo para ver quien era y se quedo mirándolo de arriba abajo ¿Otra mas? ¿Cuántos amigos tenia Rukia?

-Si pero... –se quedo callado al ver a un hombre detrás de ella, entonces la volvió a mirar, Rukia estaba... ¿Acaso eso era...? Se puso completamente pálido y sin pensárselo dos veces se adentro a la casa y golpeo a Ichigo en la cara.

-¡Renji! –grito Rukia, sorprendida y preocupada.

-¡Oranji-chan! –grito el pequeño preocupado.

-¿Por qué me golpeas imbecil? –le rugió el naranja con la mano en la nariz. El hombre estaba dispuesto a volver a golpearlo cuando la morocha se interpuso.

-No es lo que piensas... –le dijo apurada.

-¿Entonces?

-¡¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí Rukia? –salto exasperado Ichigo- ¡¿Y quien diablos es el?

La mujer suspiro, ahora tendría que aclararle a los dos hombres cosas completamente distintas, un gran malentendido se había formado y no tenía muchas ganas de explicarle a cada uno quien era el otro, lindo fin de semana para tener visitas, y sobre todo ese tipo de visitas...

NOTAS: ¿Y? ¿Se sorprendieron? ¿O ya lo sospechaban? La verdad es que no me agrada mucho poner a Grimmjow como el malo de la pelicula, despues de todo es de mis personajes favoritos, pero no habia alguien mas indicado para ese papel, desde que se me ocurrio esta historia el iba a ser el padre del bebe, aunque ojo, tambien habia pensado en Renji o Kaien, pero ninguno de los dos tenia la pasta para eso, no se si me entienden, en fin, espero que les alla gustado esta eleccion y el capitulo, no se si tiene mucho sentido o no, este se me ocurrio de la nada, es algo asi como de "relleno" jajajaj XD. Bueno pido otra vez disculpas pero es que no se si saben pero mi pais esta en "duelo" (Y yo tambien) El martes pasado, 28/09, murio una actriz muy querida y reconocida aca, jovencita, Romina Yan, no se si la conocen, Dios un pecado, pero bueno que se la a hacer... Bueno los dejo de aburrir y paso a los agradecimientos: **Ghost_iv**, **blacklady-moon**, **May**, **Lapislazuli_Stern**, **Hikaru-chan02**, **Yeckie**, **lilibethyukiko,** y **my194**. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Aprecio mucho cada uno de sus reviews, de verdad :). Al resto que lee la historia tambien tengo que decirles GRACIAS! Nos vemos en el prox cap, Saludos y besos!

Atte, Misari.


	4. Preguntas y respuestas

**Escucha una historia**

"Preguntas y respuestas"

Discúlpenme por la horrible tardanza! Pero es que tuve algunos problemitas con una amiga y mi cabeza no estaba despejada, el colegio me quita todo el tiempo y estoy demasiado cansada. Bueno dejo de aburrirlos con mis tontas excusas y los dejo para que disfruten.

**OoO**

La miraba desconcertado. Desconcertado y sumamente fastidiado. Eso de que un extraño, por lo menos para el, llegara de la nada, sin anunciarse siquiera y les arruinara el domingo era el colmo de los colmos. Ayer había tenido que soportar a un vulgar con cara de sicópata y ahora a un renegado lleno de tatuajes. ¿Qué acaso no podía tener amigos normales? Aunque sea con un normal color de cabello...bueno, el era el menos indicado para hablar sobre ello. Esta bien, podía tolerar el rojo pero ¿Celeste? ¡Ja! Eso era de trastornados mentales o de gente que en verdad tenia problemas.

Se estiro aun más en el sillón, estaba cansado de escucharla hablar, ya había oído suficiente, aunque con la explicación que le había proporcionado más que despejarle las dudas le había traído más todavía, para colmo, ese tipo seguía mirándolo como si fuera el mismísimo diablo ¿Qué había hecho el para que lo mirara de esa forma? Que el recordara, nada.

-¿Ósea que tu y el cabeza de fósforo se conocen desde niños? –pregunto el naranja casi bostezando.

-S...

-¡¿A quien llamas cabeza de fósforo, zanahoria? –la interrumpió Renji, saltando de su sillón, Rukia miro un reloj que había por ahí, no habían aguantado ni cinco minutos desde la ultima vez.

-Por lo menos es natural... teñido –le devolvió mirándolo siniestramente.

-¡Yo no soy teñido, es natural! –le grito exasperado, ese tipo lo ponía sumamente nervioso- y en todo caso tu color no es natural, es decolorado.

-¡¿Qué? –le grito incorporándose y quedando cara a cara con el pelirrojo- repítelo.

-De-co-lo-ra-do... –susurro mostrando todos sus dientes en una malévola sonrisa.

-¡Simio! –rugió.

-¡Retrasado mental!

-¡Pintura desfigurada!

-¡Ensalada descompuesta!

Rukia estaba sentada en medio de los dos, con una vena latiendo en su frente, cansada de que cada dos por tres esos dos estaban insultándose, además... ¿Pintura desfigurada? ¿Ensalada descompuesta? ¿Qué clase de insultos eran esos? ¡Ni siquiera podían insultarse con sutileza! Eran un par de idiotas.

-¡SUFICIENTE! –les grito al tiempo que le propinaba a cada uno un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¡Eso duele enana! –se quejo Ichigo.

-Ichigo... –sus dientes rechinaban, lo que les dio a los dos hombres presentes la señal de que si seguían así iban a terminar bajo tierra.

Los tres se volvieron a sentar, tranquilizándose un poco y queriendo volver a retomar la conversación tan "amena" que venían llevando los tres.

-¿Alguno de los dos tiene alguna pregunta mas que hacerme? –pregunto la morocha calmadamente.

-Si... –susurro el pelirrojo- Ru...Rukia... ¿Estas mas gor...gorda o...? –no pudo terminar la frase, de tan solo pensar la segunda idea se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos, y ante la mirada cabizbaja de la mujer supo que era cierto, que era la segunda opción, entonces miro al pelinaranja con furia contenida y se arrojo sobre el -¡Maldito bastardo! –le grito, Ichigo no supo por que lo insultaba de esa manera, tampoco supo el porque se abalanzaba sobre el, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Recibió un fuerte golpe en la nariz, que lo dejo sangrando, e iba a recibir mas si no fuera por que Rukia detuvo el puño del pelirrojo justo a tiempo.

-¡No, Renji, no! –le grito con un nudo en la garganta, el hombre fue bajando su brazo y vio como la mujer se agachaba para ayudar al naranja- no es lo que piensas...

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que no es lo que piensa? –pregunto Ichigo sumamente confundido.

¿Qué había hecho el para merecer ese golpe? Según había entendido de la explicación de la enana, ella y Renji se conocían desde siempre, desde que ambos tenían uso de la conciencia y que siempre habían sido amigos. Pero la vida le tenia caminos diferentes a ambos y después de terminar la preparatoria cada uno tomo un rumbo diferente, ella como traductora y cuidadora de la familia y el opto por seguir una carrera periodística, trabajando para la empresa líder en informática internacionalmente, Google, obligándolo a viajar por el mundo, aunque había mantenido contacto a lo largo de esos años.

-¿Entonces que se supone que quieres que piense Rukia? –le dijo resignado y molesto, mas por le hecho de que se lo había ocultado.

-El no es el padre...

El cerebro de Ichigo hizo ¡Clic!

-¿Entonces qu...?

-¿Y que problema abría en que yo fuera el padre? –lo interrumpió Ichigo desafiándolo.

-Ichigo...

-Bueno...esstee... –se había quedado de piedra ¿Qué decirle?- yo...tu...bueno... ¿Eso a ti que diablos te importa? –finalizo mas seguro.

-¡Renji perdóname! –soltó Rukia antes de que comenzara otra discusión- no quería decírtelo por que no quería que te preocuparas, además tu trabajo...

-Ya lo se, pero aun así tendrías que habérmelo dicho –ahora sonreía.

-Es que, la verdad...

-Ya, no importa, lo hecho, hecho esta –la interrumpió- entonces, si el zanahoria no es el padre ¿Quién es?

Rukia miro instantáneamente a Ichigo para ver si el hombre le proporcionaba alguna clase de ayuda o apoyo, que idiota había sido al pensar eso, después de todo la cara del muchacho decía un "a mi no me mires". Apretando sus puños se relajo lo mas que pudo, sabia, lo re que te contra sabia. Renji iba a armar un escándalo de los mil demonios al enterarse. Adiós a su domingo pacifico.

-Grimmjow...

-Ah, me lo hubi... –la miro- ¡¿QUE? –grito con todas sus fuerzas, ambos lo miraron bastante sorprendidos.

-Yo...yo no...

-¡¿COMO QUE EL? –volvió a gritar agitado.

-Hey señor drama, podrías dejar de gritar ¿No? –le sugirió el naranja bastante molesto- que yo sepa ni Rukia ni yo estamos sordos.

-¡Tu cierra la boca! –le rugió- ¿Qué vas a saber de todo esto?

-Oye, oye, oye, cálmate, para empezar ¿Quién estuvo con Rukia primero? –por alguna razón Ichigo se sentía extremadamente poderoso y feliz al formular esa pregunta, como si el estuviera...celoso de Renji...

-¡Ichigo! –le reprocho la morocha fulminándolo con la mirada- Renji, no le hagas caso es un idiota sin remedio.

-No –negó con la cabeza- tiene razón, pero...creí que habías terminado con el antes.

-Ah, eso, veras... –se puso notablemente nerviosa.

-¿Te obligo? –le pregunto lleno de rabia y preocupación, llamando la atención del otro hombre presente.

-¡NO! ¡Claro que no! –respondió firme- me lo dices como si no supiera defenderme.

-¿Entonces? –insistió.

-Momentito –interrumpió Ichigo nuevamente- ¿Por qué a el le respondes todas las preguntas y a mi ni siquiera me las dejas hacértelas? –le reprocho mirándola, ya que estaban, había que aprovechar.

-Por que a Renji lo conozco de toda la vida y a ti solo hace dos semanas –le comunico con su típico tono de superioridad.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver enana? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? –la mujer se quedo mirándolo un buen rato, bajo la estricta mirada del otro hombre, que por alguna razón se sentía de mas en ese lugar, se sentía molesto, celoso.

-¡Tía Rukia! ¡Tía Rukia! –escucharon los tres, la campana la había salvado.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –pregunto gritando hacia la cocina, su sobrino había ido ahí apenas la conversación se había iniciado, obligado claro.

-¡Tengo hambre! –se quejo el pequeño, todos suspiraron algo aliviados ¡Era cierto! Ya era hora del almuerzo, habían estado tan sumergidos en la conversación que no se habían dado cuenta que el tiempo ya había pasado ¡Y volando!

Como no tenían mucha comida, decidieron hacer caso a Ichigo y salieron a almorzar, pero tenían que regresar antes de las cinco de la tarde por que a esa hora llegaba la chica de la limpieza, Momo. Renji no tenía pensado ir, y mucho menos después de recibir las indirectas del nuevo amigo de Rukia, pero ante la insistencia de la misma y del pequeño Hanatarō, acepto gustosa y triunfantemente. Y así decidieron ir a un pequeño centro comercial en pleno centro de la ciudad de Karakura.

En un pequeño y modesto restaurante del centro comercial los cuatro comieron de lo mas bien, incluso los dos hombres mayores habían logrado sostener una conversación sin insultarse por mas de seis minutos, un nuevo record, además, el pequeño Hanatarō estaba tan emocionado con la llegada de Renji, ya que hacia mucho que no lo veía, que se puso a contarle todas las historias que se sabia y como era que el había conocido a Oranji-chan, que por cierto el hombre se mato de la risa al escuchar el apodo, molestando de suma manera al naranja y provocando otra discusión.

Después de eso fueron a ver un par de vidrieras. Llevado por el chico, Renji tuvo que acompañarlo a unos juegos que había por ahí, dejando, aunque de mala gana, a Rukia con su "nuevo" amigo. Y así los dos se quedaron solos. Caminando lentamente.

-Ichigo... –susurro algo avergonzada.

-Dime.

-Tengo un antojo –el hombre tuvo que tragarse sus quejas y suspiros al verla tan mal por aquel pedido, la miro tratando de demostrar paciencia.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Queso crema en una galletita con sal y pimienta.

-¿Qué? –pregunto sin entenderlo bien, la mujer se lo repitió- ¿Y donde se supone que voy a encontrar eso?

-¡No lo se! ¡Pero lo quiero ahora! –le pidió algo nerviosa- ¡Ya!

Salio disparado del lugar, dejándola sola. Por un lado le daba cosa dejarla ahí, aunque sabia que Rukia sabia defenderse muy bien sola, además el idiota del pelirrojo estaba por ahí cerca, no tenia nada de que preocuparse y sabia que si no le conseguía el antojo que quería, rodarían cabezas. ¡Pero, mira que pedirle semejante antojo! Rukia nunca era regular, aunque tenia que admitir que era bastante ordenada, si un día pedía dulce, estaba seguro que no lo repetiría y el siguiente antojo seria salado. Y jamás, jamás, jamás, le había pedido algo agridulce ni acido, se notaba que no le gustaba.

Se recorrió medio edificio, si uno lo miraba con un solo ojo, hasta que al fin, un café se dio cuenta de su situación y amablemente le dio lo que pedía, y además, le regalaron a el una pequeña barra de chocolate que degusto mientras iba camino a donde había dejado a Rukia. Al verla sentada sobre un banco aparentemente tranquila, se acerco con una sonrisa, pero se quedo mudo al verla llorar, era la primera vez que la veía así.

-Rukia... –la llamo suavemente- ¿Qué paso? –la mujer agacho aun mas la cabeza, ¡No podía permitir que la viera así! Pero...pero...- Rukia...

-Lo siento –su voz estaba quebrada, mirándola tiernamente se sentó a su lado y le dio la condenada galletita, que la chica agarro con una pequeña sonrisa- gracias...

Un silencio bastante incomodo los invadió, el hombre espero pacientemente hasta que la mujer se termino la galletita.

-Mira... –comenzó a hablar- ¿Recuerdas que me hiciste una promesa? –la mujer asintió, mirándolo- bueno, creo Rukia, que si no me cuentas que te pasa en realidad no voy a poder ayudarte y estarías faltando a tu palabra... –suspiro- creí que los Kuchiki nunca faltaban a su palabra –había dado en le blanco, bien el blanco.

La mujer lo miro sorprendido, Ichigo...el...la conocía mas de lo que esperaba. Apunto justo a su punto débil, y bien que dio en el blanco. Eso era tan injusto, tan, ¿Por qué tenia que contarle cosas privadas a el? Esta bien, el se quedaba cuidándola siempre, y le cumplía los antojos, y la hacia sentirse bien, y la hacia sentirse feliz y ¿Feliz?

-¡Eres un! –no termino la frase ya que no sabia que iba a decirle, Ichigo sonrío, por lo menos ya no estaba llorando.

-¿Y bien?

-Estuvo aquí –susurro cabizbaja.

-¿Grimmjow? –pregunto con un nudo en la garganta, la morocha asintió- ¿Qué te dijo ese desgraciado?

_**Flash back**_

Recién se había ido, había salido disparado del lugar, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y vaya que eso le había causado muchísima risa, ni que fuera a matarlo si no le cumplía el antojo ¿No? Se apoyo sobre una vidriera de una tienda de ropa, ahora que su embarazo estaba mas desarrollado muchas veces se sentía fatigada y según le había dicho una amiga cuanto mas creciera la panza mas cansada se sentiría y empezaría a sentir dolores de espalda. Miraba a la gente ir y venir, algunos apurados, otros relajados, pero todos, todos, disfrutando. Feliz domingo.

-Pero mira que suerte la mía –Rukia salto del susto al escuchar esas palabras- encontrarte aquí ¿Eh?

-Grimmjow...

-Te vi ayer, te veo hoy –soltó unas carcajadas- tu lo llamas... ¿Como era?... ¡Ah, cierto! Destino –había saboreado aquella palabra, dándole a la mujer escalofríos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le escupía las palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo pasear? –se acerco mas a ella, casi rozando sus narices.

-¡Ale...aléjate! –le grito bajito, intentando apartarlo.

-No, no, no te hagas la difícil –sujeto sus muñecas- podrías dañar al bebe, a _**nuestro**_ bebe...

Rukia le clavo la mirada. Era una cruel serpiente. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, su estomago dio un vuelco repentino, y su garganta tenia un nudo, como si fuera una pelota la cual no podía tragar. Si hablaba lloraba, pero si no, las cosas podrían empeorar.

-¿Nuestro bebe? –comenzó bajito- ¡¿Nuestro bebe? –lo empujo.

-Hey, tranquila fiera –sonrío maliciosamente y se volvió a acercar a ella, sellándole la boca con un beso. Que no duro mucho, la mujer logro zafarse, pero no había podido controlar las lágrimas, que cayeron por sus mejillas contorneándolas.

-No me vuelvas a tocar –le advirtió firme- o...

-¿O que? –la desafío sonriendo aun- escúchame –le dijo tomándola por la cintura y acercándose a su oído- tienes dos opciones Rukia, o tu te deshaces del bebe o lo are yo mismo –la mujer volvió a sentir escalofríos al escuchar esas palabras- nos vemos preciosa, espero tu respuesta –y antes de irse volvió a besarla.

Apenas se fue, Rukia se sentó en un banco que tenia frente a ella, con la mirada perdida y las lagrimas cayendo por sus hermosos ojos aun, todo era silencio, hasta que escucho los pasos de alguien familiar...

_**Fin del flash back**_

Ichigo se quedo mudo.

No podía creerlo, no, tenía que haber escuchado mal. Si, seguro que había escuchado mal. Lo que, lo que Grimmjow le había pedido era...era ¡Mounstroso! Por no decir otras mil palabras que se le ocurrían en esos momentos. Por mas que el bebe aun no tuviera cara, o pulmones, o cuerpo, tenia alma y corazón, tenia sensaciones y... ¡Dios mío, es una vida! La miro y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo, no importaba si lo rechazaba, si lo golpeaba, tenia que estar con ella. El problema era que ahora, hasta que ese bebe no desapareciera, el no se detendría, a menos que ellos se deshacieran de el...

-Tranquila... –sentía como se aferraba a el, como si su vida dependiera de ello- Rukia, no le hace bien el bebe que estés así.

-¡Y-ya lo se!

-Tranquila –repitió- todo va estar bien.

-¿Cómo puedes decir semejantes estupideces Ichigo? –le rugió separándose un poco- ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No lo entiendes? ¡El quiere que aborte!

-Eso ya lo se, no soy idiota, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? –le pregunto fastidiado- no estas sola.

-¡A no! Ni se te ocurra decírselo a Nii-sama –le advirtió sabiendo las intenciones del chico al escuchar esas palabras.

-Lo siento Rukia pero esta vez...

-¡Me prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie! –le grito- ¡Ichigo! –se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, estaba desesperada, si el se lo contaba, si el...

Sintió que la abrazaba otra vez. El también era una cruel víbora, todo el mundo jugaba sucio.

-Esta bien, no se lo diré –Rukia sonrío y se quedaron unos minutos así, en silencio y abrazados. Disfrutando de la calida compania del otro, se sentia como volar sobre una nube de algodón, una dulce y suave nube de algodón.

-Eres un imbecil –le dijo después de separarse de el, secándose las lagrimas.

-Si, si, lo que digas –recibió una mirada recriminadora, en menos de lo que esperaba todo había vuelto a ser como antes- oye... ¿Te has hecho algún control?

-No ¿Por qué? –le pregunto curiosa.

-Entonces mañana vienes a la clínica del viejo –le dijo, le ordeno en realidad, sin responderle la pregunta y levantándose.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡A buscar a Hanatarō! ¿A dónde si no? –Rukia río- Dios, las enanas de hoy en día no entienden nada –recibió un golpe, y lo recibió con una gran alegría dentro suyo.

Después de ir a buscar a Hanatarō y a Renji, el pelirrojo estaba muerto vivo, parecía que lo había mandado a la guerra o algo por el estilo, se encaminaron a la casa Kuchiki en donde tenían que esperar a la chica de la limpieza, después de todo esa noche Byakuya llegaba de su viaje y la mujer de la casa la quería limpia y ordenada.

Apenas llegaron Ichigo se puso a estudiar algo de medicina, aunque sabia de ante mano que iba a desaprobarla tenia que intentar por lo menos sacarse un dos, o un tres, mínimo. Renji anuncio que se iba pero la mujer lo invito a cenar, para disgusto del naranja y para gracia del pequeño morochito de ojos verdes. En cuanto a lo que había pasado en el centro, Ichigo y Rukia acordaron dejarlo en completo silencio, nadie sabría de eso, ni Renji, ni Isshin, ni siquiera Byakuya, todo quedaría sellado. Y por quinta vez consecutiva, la mujer se sentía acompañada, feliz.

Toco su vientre suavemente mientras cerraba sus ojos, mas allá de quien era el padre cada vez que lo acariciaba sentía una sensación inexplicable, pero ahora, cada vez que hacia eso la imagen del naranja aparecía en su cabeza y se sentía aun mas feliz.

Un momento.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Y por que se sentía así? Ichigo no tenia ni el derecho, ni la obligación de cuidar de ellos, de ella y del bebe, el tenia una vida, una familia propia y quien sabia si por ahí no tenia novia ya. Ni siquiera era el padre biológico del bebe y tampoco lo seria, ni biológico ni adoptivo. Jamás.

-Rukia... –Renji susurro el nombre de la morocha con tristeza mientras la espiaba, su corazón no podría estar mas destrozado...

NOTAS: Buenas! Como esta todo el mundo? Al finn viernees, sii! Lo habia estado esperando toda la santa semana, bueno de ante mano quiero decirles que la semana que viene me voy de campamento con mi colegio, asi que si me tardo mas de la cuenta ya saben por que es :D. Ya los extrañaba un poco saben XD, no de verdad, jajjaj. Disculpen si los personajes no coinciden mucho con su personalidad, lo digo por Rukia, no queria que llorara pero esta embarazada y sola, en ese estado las mujeres son muy sensibles y mas alla del caracter que tiene ella es una mujer. Grimmjow, bueno, me duele mucho hacerlo asi de malo! A pero ya verann ;). En cuanto a Ichigo y Renji bueno, creo que de ellos no me quejo, hacen caso a todo lo que les digo XD, bueno paso a los agradecimientos: **Hikaru-chan02**, **Lapislazuli_Stern**, **Ghost_iv**, **inupis** (jajaja, me hiciste reir mucho con tu comentaria, me dio animos :D, no te preocupes solo espera :D), **blaccklady-moon**, **Airi-Hyuga**, **my194**, **konii**, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Un cosa mas, el titulo, lo se pesimo. Como siempre espero que les alla gustado, no vemos en el prox, cap, Saludos y Besos a todos!

Atte, Misari.


	5. La familia Kurosaki

**Escucha una historia**

"La familia Kurosaki"

Alo! Acá les traigo el quinto cap de esta hermosa historia, y eso que tendría que estar estudiando física eh! Miren los sacrificios que tengo que hacer por ustedes XD. En fin como siempre los dejo para que la disfruten.

**OoO**

Después de recibir a la chica de la limpieza, pagarle, hacer la cena, y por ultimo cenar Rukia pudo descansar. Había sido un día muy agitado lleno de emociones y obligaciones. Hacia cinco minutos se había despedido del pelirrojo, que, aunque no le había dicho nada, lo había notado triste, muy triste. Aunque no podía culparlo, antes de anunciarle que estaba embaraza pensó que se enojaría, que le echaría cosas en cara, pero no, Renji no era así, y nunca lo seria con ella. Ahora que lo pensaba, el había sido una de las pocas personas importantes en su vida, que se mantuvieron a lo largo de ella. A veces deseaba que lo sucedido con Grimmjow nunca hubiera pasado o simplemente que se hubiera mantenido pero, las cosas cambian aunque no lo queramos.

Se asomo por la cocina, en donde antes estaba lavando los platos. Sonrío de inmediato al ver aquella escena. Ichigo había dejado el pesado libro de medicina aun lado del sillón para ayudar a su sobrino a hacer la tarea. Que en realidad mas que "tarea" era solo algo para molestar a los padres, esas maestras jardineras eran terribles, el chico vivía haciendo nada en el jardín y después uno lo tenia que aguantar en la casa hecho una bomba ¿Para que uno mandaba a los niños al jardín si no era para que se cansaran?

-¡Cuenta mas, cuenta mas! –pidió- a la maestra le va a gustar mucho mi historia.

-Bueno, por mi no habría problema Hanatarō, pero creo que a tu tía no le gustaría que te vallas a la cama tarde.

-¡Pero Oranji-chan! –se quejo.

-Nada de peros Hanatarō –hablo la mujer- es hora de ir a la cama, mañana comienza la semana.

-¡Tía Rukia!

-Ya, hazle caso a tu tía, no queremos verla enojada ¿Cierto? –lo decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Rukia río y de mala gana el niño fue hasta su cuarto.

-¡No olvides lavarte los dientes! –le recordó su tía.

-Tu también deja de molestarlo –le reprocho a la mujer- el pobre va a terminar como Byakuya, amargado de por vida.

-¡Ichigo! –escucho sus carcajadas- ¿No deberías irte? –le pregunto aun molesta.

-Ni lo sueñes, no me iré hasta que tu hermano llegue, no después de lo de hoy.

-No seas exagerado.

-¡No lo soy! – se quejo- Rukia ¿Crees que no seria capaz de venir aquí a la noche?

-No lo se –dudo un poco- creo que es demas...

-¿Demasiado? –la interrumpió- ¡Por favor!

-Lo siento –le dijo bajando la cabeza, Ichigo la miro extrañado y con cara de preocupación.

-Debe ser difícil para ti ¿No? –se recostó en el sillón, ya que estaba sentado, y miro hacia el techo- todavía lo amas... –no sabia por que, pero al decir esas palabras el pecho se le había estrujado de una manera aterradora, no sabia como había podido decirlas.

-Te equivocas –le dijo secamente, Ichigo la volvió a mirar sorprendido- ya no lo amo... quizás sienta algo por el todavía, pero amarlo –negó con la cabeza- ya no, si es difícil estar así sola, es decir no por mi, lo digo por el bebe, el no se merecía esto.

-Ni tú –lo miro y como en la primera vez que se habían visto sus ojos se conectaron de manera extraña- pero no estas sola, lo tienes a Hanatarō –Rukia río- a Byakuya, a... mi...

-Agradezco todo lo que haces por mi pero deberías olvidártelo y hacer tu vida –había vuelto a ser seca.

-¿Eh? ¿Estas loca? –sonaba rudo.

-Ichigo no quiero obligarte a nada, tu ya tienes una vida y yo no quiero ser un obstáculo en ella, además –bajo la cabeza- con lo que me dices estas dándome a entender que te ocuparas del bebe, incluso después de que nazca.

-Ah...bueno, eso... –lo había acorralado entre la espada y la pared, en cierto punto la mujer tenia razón, es decir ¿Se haría cargo del bebe una vez que naciera? No...no podía asegurar eso, sonrío para sorpresa de ella- eso se resolverá con el tiempo Rukia, ya veremos, no te preocupes tanto.

-Idiota... –murmuro con una leve sonrisa sin mirarlo- deberías estudiar.

Y dicho esto se volvió para la cocina sin dejar que le respondiera. El hombre recostó contra el sillón dando un sonoro bufido de desaprobación. Aquella conversación le había sembrado una nueva duda, era tan irónico, cada vez que pensaba que ya conocía a la mujer otra pregunta venia a su mente entorpeciendo todo y dejándolo sorprendido. Es decir...el solo era su amigo ¿No? ...¡Pero claro que era _solo _su amigo! ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Acaso había lugar para la duda entonces? Se rasco la cabeza. Tenia que volver a estudiar, además solo la conocía hacia dos semanas nada más, muy poco tiempo para sentir algo, ¿No?

Se asomo por la cocina otra vez, ya eran las doce de la noche y su hermano todavía no había llegado, sabia que estaba bien, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupada. En cuanto lo vio no pudo despegar la vista de el. Ichigo estaba profundamente dormido en el sillón y en su pecho descansaba el enorme libro de medicina que seguro no había leído nada. Suspiro corriendo un poco el mechón de pelo que siempre cortaba su frente y se encamino hasta el lugar. Le quito el libro y fue a buscar una manta para taparlo. No sin antes acomodarlo mejor sobre el sillón. No sabia como había podido dormirse en esa posición tan incomoda.

La puerta resonó vareas veces antes de que tapara al hombre, después de hacerlo se encamino hasta ella con algo de nerviosismo. No pudo ocultar una enorme sonrisa al ver a esa personita tan especial frente a ella. Aunque tenia una cara de cansado terrible.

-¡Nii-sama! –soltó eufórica- ¡Bienvenido!

-Gracias... –susurro- ¿Cómo ah estado todo? –sabia que la pregunta la había hecho en referencia al naranja.

-De maravilla, Ichigo se porto muy bien –se corrió para dejarlo pasar- ah...Nii-sama.

-Dime.

-Renji estuvo aquí –le comunico.

-¿Renji? –pregunto sorprendido- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Ahora que lo pienso no le pregunte –se puso un poco colorada- pero te manda saludos, se quedara en la ciudad un mes, creo.

-¿Algo mas?

-No, no, nada –sonrío- ¿Te ayudo con eso? –le pregunto haciendo referencia a las valijas, Byakuya le dirigió una mirada fría que hizo a entenderle que no- estee... ¿Como te fue? -¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¿Cómo iba a hacerle esa pregunta? Su hermano nunca, nunca, hablaba del trabajo.

-Mejor que el año pasado –confeso sorprendiendo a su hermana- me ascendieron.

-Ah... ¿QUE? –grito reaccionando, es que lo había dicho con tanta calma que no se había dado cuenta- ¡Nii-sama eso es...estupendo!

-No es nada Rukia –soltó seco- ve a des... –su frase quedo en el aire al ver al chico de pelo naranja profundamente dormido sobre el sillón del living, ese chico tendría que estar en su casa, no ahí- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Veras... –trago saliva- se quedo por que quería asegurarse que vinieras y se quedo dormido estudiando y bueno, me dio cosita despertarlo ¿Puede quedarse?

-Esta bien –no podría haber sido mas seco.

Aunque Rukia quiso ayudarlo con las valijas Byakuya fue doblemente tajante. No por el hecho de que era demasiado orgulloso, para nada, pero su hermana estaba embarazada y algún movimiento en falso podría comprometerla, el más que nada sabia que los primeros meses eran los peores para. Así que la mujer se fue a dormir, no sin antes asegurarse que su hermano también lo aria. Y la casa Kuchiki estaba completa, y por fin, en silencio.

**OoO**

-¡Volvamos! –pidió desesperada- Ichigo ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Me da vergüenza!

-Pareces una niña –le dijo jalándola del brazo, estaban a una cuadra de su casa y la susodicha había empezado una escena de histériqueo diciendo que no quería ir- vamos, ¿Vas a decirme que la gran y orgullosa Kuchiki Rukia retrocede a sus palabras?

-Te odio ¿Sabia? –le dijo adelantando el paso, Ichigo no pudo evitar reírse, cuando se enojaba por cosas sin sentido era tan graciosa.

Había sido una mañana muy movida. Cuando se despertó salto del lugar en donde estaba y se dio cuenta que se había quedado a dormir en la casa Kuchiki. Lo primero que había visto una vez que había caído en donde estaba y como había llegado, fue la cara de pocos amigos de Byakuya, que salía de la cocina ya cambiado con el traje para ir a su trabajo. Y ahí callo en cuenta en que iba a llegar tarde a la universidad, desayuno rápido y salio disparado del lugar, antes, por supuesto, le recordó a Rukia que hoy irían a su casa. Al salir de la universidad se dirigió al jardín de niños en donde iba Hanatarō, allí se encontró con la mujer y ahí estaban ahora.

Se moría de hambre, y esperaba con todo su ser, que su hermana Yuzu les tuviera un rico almuerzo listo. Esa chica había sacado el don de su madre para cocinar, a diferencia de Karin y Rangiku, que de suerte no incendiaban la cocina cuando estaban en ella. No era que Rangiku cocinara mal, a diferencia de Karin que si lo hacia, solo que tenia unos gustos horripilantes para las comidas, lo que la hacia una mal cocinera. No sabia como Gin comía, muchas veces, sus asquerosidades e inventos.

-¡Ya llegue! –anuncio el único hijo varón de la casa llegando.

-¡Onii-chan! –grito una chica de no mas de quince años, vestida con delantal para cocinar, tenia unos ojos marrones igualitos a los del hombre, lo único que diera indicio de que fueran hermano, en su rostro, una hermosa sonrisa se mostraba- anoche no viniste, Otō-san, Karin-chan y yo estábamos muy preocupados.

-Si, lo siento, debí avisar –lo dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Tú debes ser Rukia-chan –salto la chica sorprendiendo a la mujer- ¡Onii-chan! –le reprocho por el hecho de que no se la había presentado-ven pasa, soy Kurosaki Yuzu.

-Un gusto Kurosa...

-Estee... –la interrumpió- si no te molesta, llámame Yuzu –Rukia no pudo evitar reír y mirar a Ichigo, con razón eran hermanos.

Y se encaminaron por el largo pasillo. Ichigo miro con desaprobación a la mujer morocha, que todavía parecía estar algo nerviosa. En cuanto llegaron, Rukia se quedo estática, había muchas personas presentes en el comedor, ya sentadas, al parecer esperándolos. Inmediatamente reconoció a Isshin y a Rangiku, pero había dos personas mas que le parecían completamente extrañas, supuso que la chica morocha que estaba ahí era la otra hermana de Ichigo, pero el hombre...ni la menor idea tenía.

-¡ICHIGOO! –grito el doctor saltando de la mesa- ¡Me dijiste que no habías embarazado a nadie! –inmediatamente todas las miradas fueron dirigidas al joven hombre que solo soltó un bufido.

-¡Yo no hice eso, desquiciado! –le grito al tiempo que le propinaba un puñetazo en medio de la cara.

-¡Onii-chan, Otō-san! –grito Yuzu, algo preocupada.

-¿A no? –le dolía la nariz, que ya de por si le sangraba- ¿Y que ese bultito en la panza de Rukia-chan?

-A vera...Doctor Kurosaki... –intento explicar la mujer morocha, que se sentía terriblemente avergonzada, ya que todas las miradas se habían posado sobre ella.

-No Rukia –le advirtió Ichigo- no tienes nada que explicarle, déjalo ¡Es un IDIOTA!

-¡Ichigo! ¡No digas esas cosas de mí! –le grito "llorando".

-¡Otō-san! –grito Rangiku enojada, que hasta ese momento miraba la escena divertida- ya es suficiente, no eres un niño, Rukia-san ignóralo –le dijo con una sonrisa- bienvenida, ven siéntate.

-¡Rangiku no me desau...! –no pudo terminar, el pobre de la cabeza de la familia Kurosaki fue golpeado por su hija menor.

-¡Ya es suficiente viejo! –rugió Karin- ¡Quiero comer!

-¿Por qué a mi? ¡Yo que los traje al mundo!

Todos bufaron con resignación, parecía un niño en vez de un adulto responsable que, encima, era medico y director de la Clínica Kurosaki. Inmediatamente lo ignoraron por completo, ya todos estaban acostumbrados a sus berrinches. Cuando Rukia se sentó Rangiku le presento a cada miembro de la familia y dicho eso todos comenzaron a comer amenamente. La mujer morocha descubrió que el hombre que estaba "demás", por decirlo así, era el esposo de la hermana mayor de Ichigo, Ichimaru Gin, mientras que la otra chica que se encontraba ahí era la hermana menor de Ichigo, Karin, que, además, era hermana melliza junto con Yuzu.

El almuerzo estuvo muy ameno, Rukia pudo integrarse rápido a la calidez de aquella peculiar familia. Eran personas muy graciosas que se notaba que disfrutaban de la vida, ahora entendía por que Ichigo era tan amargado a veces. Se dio cuenta que todas sus hermanas lo querían y lo apreciaban muchísimo y también se dio cuenta que no le caía para nada bien su cuñado, Gin, cosa que le dio muchísima gracia ya que el hombre peliplateado siempre buscada alguna forma de molestarlo. Llego la hora del postre y la mujer morocha ya estaba integrada como parte de la familia.

-¿Y que relación tienes con Ichi-nii? –pregunto picaronamente Rangiku, poniendo colorada a la mujer.

-¡Rangiku! –se quejo el hombre.

-¡Silencio Ichigo! –le grito su padre- se pone interesante –todos lo miraron para luego algunos soltar una carcajada.

-Solo...solo somos amigos –trato de expresar, pero con todas esas miradas encima de ella era algo complicado concentrarse.

-mmm... ¿Segura? ¿No estarás mintiendo no? –insistió.

-N-no, no –Dios, quería que se la tragara la tierra, ¿Pero por que no podía decirlo con tranquilidad? Si ellos dos eran solo amigos...

-Es una pena –se desanimo la mujer pechugona suspirando- creí que ya eran novios o algo así, siempre pasan tiempo juntos.

-Lo que tu hermana dice es cierto Ichigo ¿Para cuando nietos? –insistió su padre.

-¡Ya basta viejo! –le grito- ¡Jamás te daré nietos! –rugió- además ¿Para que quieres más? ¡Rangiku ya va a darte uno!

-¿De verdad? –pregunto Rukia emocionada, cortando toda conversación siguiente.

-¡Si! –salto la mujer mayor emocionada- estoy de un mes.

-Que bonito –Ichigo la miro sorprendido, cuando hablaba con otra mujer sobre eso se transformaba- yo estoy de... -¡Diablos! Se le había escapado.

-¡¿Qué tu que Rukia-chan? ! –grito Isshin saltando del asiento prácticamente- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! ¡ICHIGO ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA? –le grito.

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR! –le respondió su hijo de la misma manera- ¡Además, yo no soy el padre!

Un silencio profundo había invadido el comedor de pronto, todos vieron como la mujer morocha bajaba la cabeza lentamente, pero no por que estuviera avergonzada si no que notaron que se había puesto triste. Instantáneamente los dos hombres de apellido Kurosaki fueron fulminados con la mirada por las mujeres presentes ¡Pero que idiotas! Se supone que tienes que ser delicados. Aunque el que más culpable se sintió fue el naranja.

-¡Ichi-nii, Otō-san, son unos idiotas! –les grito Karin.

-¿Rukia-san? –la llamo preocupada Yuzu.

-¿Estas bien? Ven, ven –le pidió Rangiku- te are un té, acompáñame a la cocina –y sin levantar la cabeza Rukia siguió a la mujer.

-¡Mira lo que haces! ¡Esto es tu culpa! –le grito Isshin como si fuera un niño pequeño. Ichigo se encontraba con una vena latiendo en su frente.

-¿MI CULPA? –le grito- ¡En todo caso tu también la tienes!

-Creo que deberían calmarse –hablo Gin, que se había mantenido a raya hasta entonces, lo dos hombres presentes lo miraron.

En la cocina, cuatro mujeres se encontraban hablando amenamente mientras esperaban que el té estuviera listo. A las hermanas Kurosaki les había costado un poquito levantarle el animo, pero se dieron cuenta, en el proceso, que la Kuchiki era una mujer sumamente fuerte. A los minutos de haber llegado ya se estaba riendo y hablando amenamente con ellas. El único problema que había era que la cocina estaba ahí nomás del comedor y que los hombres podían escucharlas y viceversa, la situación no era para nada cómoda. Pero según el criterio de los hombres, las mujeres los estaban ignorando por completo.

-Te pareces tanto a Byakuya –soltó Rangiku entre risas, Rukia la miro.

-Gracias Rangiku-san, ustedes no se parecen en nada a Ichigo, el es mucho mas amargado –todas se rieron.

-¡Si! ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso? –le pregunto Yuzu.

-No lo se –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yuzu, no hace falta mucha ciencia, lo lleva en la sangre –le aclaro su hermana melliza.

-¡Las estoy escuchando! –grito el naranja.

-¿Escucharon algo? –pregunto Rangiku girando sus ojos hacia arriba.

-No –soltó Yuzu, siguiendo el juego.

-Para nada –afirmo Karin.

-Creo que fue una mosca –soltó Rukia, a lo que todas se rieron para fastidio del muchacho.

El silbido de la pava las interrumpió y Yuzu se dispuso a preparar el té. Una ves que estuvo listo las cuatro estuvieron dispuestas a volver a la mesa. Al parecer Isshin e Ichigo habían recapacitado en sus acciones, por que, además de no estar discutiendo o golpeándose, se notaba que estaban avergonzados por la actitud tan infantil que había demostrado minutos atrás.

-Rukia-chan –hablo Isshin después de un rato de silencio- mi hijo pide disculpas por su horrenda actitud.

-¡Oye viejo! –le grito, y la mujer no pudo evitar reírse.

-Lo perdono, lo perdono –le dijo entre risas.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias! –se tiro a abrazarla- pero ven a hacerte los controles a mi clínica ¿Eh? –le advirtió- ¡Serán gratis!

-Pero...

-¡Sin peros! Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, además aquí nadie va a juzgarte por nada –le dijo ahora mas serio.

-Gracias...

El postre continuo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Isshin se retiro lo más rápido que pudo, diciendo que tenía que ir a trabajar y obligo a su hija, Karin, a que lo acompañara para ayudarlo un poco, la mujercita había aceptado de mala gana. Yuzu se puso a lavar los platos amenamente con la ayuda de las dos restantes mujeres que quedaban en el lugar. y los hombres, bueno, antes de que Ichigo estrangulara a su cuñado se pusieron a ver tele, en un leve estado de calma.

Después Yuzu se retiro a hacer la tarea, Gin y Rangiku también se despidieron de ellos, ya era hora de que volvieran a su casa, no sin antes avisarle a Rukia que la próxima vez que saliera a comprarle cosas a su bebe le avisara a ella, así podían ir juntas y disfrutar mas de las compras, Rukia le había prometido que si entre risas. Esa mujer era fabulosa, algo escandalosa tenía que admitir, ahora entendía por que su hermano ponía esa cara cada vez que la nombraba. Mientras que ella e Ichigo, bueno, tenían que ir a buscar a Hanatarō al jardín, si no se les haría tarde.

-Lo siento –le dijo Ichigo rompiendo el silencio mientras caminaban.

-Ya no importa –susurro sin mirarlo.

-No me digas eso –le reprocho molesto- encima que me disculpo contigo.

-Ichigo, de verdad, ya no importa –el hombre suspiro.

-¿Y que te pareció mi familia? –en sus palabras había algo de temor.

-Son... ¡Son personas geniales! –le hombre se sorprendió mucho- a tu papá ya lo conocía, pero nunca así, -sonrío- son personas con un enorme espíritu, son personas que disfrutan de la vida a pleno.

-¿De verdad? Para mi son unos locos –confeso sin pudor.

-¡Ichigo! No digas esas cosas de tu familia...la familia siempre estará ahí para ti, sin importar que...

-Ya lo se boba –Rukia lo miro dispuesta a golpearlo, pero se quedo muda al verlo sonreír de esa forma- jamás dejaría que les pasara algo malo, a ninguno.

-¿Incluido tu cuñado? –pregunto algo zorrunamente.

-Bueno...a el... –estaba serio y pensativo, lo que provoco que se riera- sin el, Rangiku no seria feliz...así que si, supongo que si.

-No lo dudo –miro al cielo deteniéndose- tu familia son personas increíbles...

Ichigo miro al cielo junto con ella, no dudaba de que fueran personas increíbles. Y mirándola de reojo por su cabeza paso el pensamiento de que, en algún momento, Rukia seria parte de su familia y se sumaria a la lista de personas que el quería proteger y amar, por el resto de su vida...

NOTAS: ¿A que estan sorprendidos? jajajja, si ya se les dije que me iba de campamento, pero no les dije cuando! Me voy hoy a las siete, y me tengo que bañar, preparar el bolso, etc, etc, etc, asi que disculpen si hay horrores de ortografia pero no tengo tiempo para releer y corregir, Disculpen! Vuelvo el lunes, asi que no se preocupen, no tendran que esperar mucho tiempo (eso espero). Bueno, no tengo mucho que decirles, solo espero que les alla entretenido un poco, para mi quedo algo aburrido, pero no se ¡Ustede diran! Desde ya, y como siempre espero que les alla gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado asi como yo disfruto escribirlo, paso a los agradeciemientos :) : **inupis **(Todo lo contrario! Si tienes ideas para titulos decimelas y vere en donde los pongo, mejor que las mias seguro que son XD), **MayHudson**, **Ghost_iv**, **my194** y **RukiaAikoChoEmi**. MUCHAS GRACIAS! Tambien a aquello que solo lo leen, :). Tambien queria agradecer a _inupis_ y a _Ghost_iv_ por desearme suerte en el campamento! :D. Ahora dejo de molestarlos para molestarlos en el prox cap! Saludos y besos!

Atte, Misari.


	6. Celos que vienen y van

_**Escucha una historia.**_

"Celos que vienen y van"

Disculpen por la tardanza! Es que llegue del campamento y ya me engancharon tres pruebas el mismo día así que estuve estudiando. La verdad es que la pase muy pero muy bien, a pesar de que subí una montaña de 3.700 metros (que si no hubiera sido por una amiga no llegaba a la cima) y que el colectivo se paro seis horas a la vuelta, teníamos que llegar a las diez de la mañana y llegamos a las seis y media de la tarde XD. Por cierto disculpen el titulo, no se que me pasa con ellos, estoy carente de inspiración. Los dejo para que disfruten.

**OoO**

Ya era lunes otra vez, pero no era cualquier lunes, no. ¡Las vacaciones ya habían llegado! Si al fin, al fin ese pequeño espacio que tienen todos muy poco tiempo en el año, después de todo es todo trabajar, estudiar... ¿Y para que? Ni el lo sabía. Estaba recostado sobre unas reposeras en el patio de su casa, hacia un calor realmente insoportable, pero el por suerte estaba a la sombra. Sus hermanas menores jugaban con Hanatarō, un arco iris se formaba cada vez que una bombita de agua reventaba contra el suelo o contra ellos mismos. Su hermana mayor estaba preparando con la morocha unas limonadas bien frescas y su padre...bueno, ni sabía que diablos estaba haciendo con su cuñado.

Una bombita de agua que Karin había arrojado hacia Yuzu y Hanatarō se desvío de su lugar, para caer de lleno en el rostro del naranja. Las risas invadieron todo el patio de la familia Kurosaki, y el malhumor se hizo presente en el único hijo varón de la familia.

-¡Vaya que tu cabeza si sirvió de algo después de todo Ichi-nii! –grito Karin conteniendo las risas.

-Onii-chan no seas tan amargado –le recomendó Yuzu también conteniendo las risas.

-¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez! –pidió el hijo del Kuchiki.

El humo comenzaba a salir de la cabeza del naranja y sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar, y todo se fue al colmo cuando el hombre escucho las risas de su hermana mayor y su amiga.

-¡Ichigo! –risas- ¿Pero que te paso?

-¡Rukia-san! No te rías –salto Rangiku tratando de hacer malabares con la bandeja- mira si le sale una planta.

-¡No se rían de mi pobre hijo! –salto Isshin- ¡Le van a salir arrugas antes de tiempo si se enoja así!

-Yo creo que se ve muy tierno –comento Gin con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! –grito, pareció que en china lo habían escuchado también- ¡NO ES NADA GRACIOSO! –y se fue del lugar cerrando con un portazo la puerta de vidrio corrediza.

Todo se quedo en un gran silencio después de eso. En verdad pareció que le había molestado de sobremanera lo que había acontecido por que cinco minutos después escucharon otro portazo, la puerta de entrada.

-Pero que amargado que es –murmuro Rangiku, yendo hacia la mesa para apoyar la bandeja.

-Y exagerado –agrego Gin, a veces las actitudes del hermanito de su esposa si le molestaban un poco, aunque lo disimulara muy bien.

-Iré a buscarlo –soltó Rukia para luego desaparecer, el resto ignoro por completo lo que había pasado y siguieron con sus juegos de verano para apartar el intenso calor.

Ichigo caminaba por las calles vacías de la ciudad, al ser el principió de las vacaciones mucha gente se las había tomado en esa fecha y se fueron de la ciudad, parecía un pueblo fantasma. Suspiro, había sido un poco exagerado, tenia que admitirlo, pero...había estado muy pensativo después de lo acontecido con Grimmjow, no había dado señales de vida pero aun así...uuff, no solo era eso, también había estado muy pensativo con respecto a lo que Rukia le había dicho con lo del bebe ¡Kami-sama eran muchas cosas!

Sintió pasos apresurados detrás de el y se dio media vuelta inmediatamente. Ahí atrás de el, con cara de preocupación estaba ella, la que últimamente había sido la dueña de sus sueños en innumerables ocasiones. Se veía hermosa con ese sombrero blanco atado con una cinta roja y ese delicado vestido bordado en blanco y dorado. Cada vez que pasaba mas tiempo con ella y la conocía mejor, comprendía cada vez mas a Byakuya, el por que de sus celos, el por que de su extremada preocupación, y entendía cada vez menos a Grimmjow ¿Cómo fue capaz de dejar a semejante...mujer?

Cuando la mujer llego a su lado y después de respirar profundo, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Hey! –se quejo.

-Idiota, vengo desde tu casa corriéndote y gritándote ¿Acaso no me escuchabas?

-¿A si? –pregunto ingenuo, poniendo mas furiosa a la mujer- ¿Estas preocupada por mi?

-¡Claro que no! –le dijo colorada- yo-yo...por, por... ¡Por tu familia lo estoy idiota!

-Seee, clarooo –su sonrisa era maliciosa- mi familia me conoce muy bien, sabe que no tiene nada de que preocuparse y apuesto a que nadie te dijo que vinieras.

-¡Basta! –y volvió a golpearlo, aunque eso no evito que Ichigo se riera- ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente? –le pregunto mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-No lo se –se encogió de hombros- a veces me gusta salir a caminar para pensar un poco, desde que...olvídalo –corrigió pronto, Rukia lo miro para luego sonreír- ¿Por qué sonríes así?

-Es extraño.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ambos respetamos nuestros silencios –bajo la mirada aun sonriendo- aunque tú no lo hagas muy bien –confeso.

-Gracias –murmuro.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? –pregunto sin comprender la morocha.

-Por no preguntarme.

-Algún día estarás listo para eso y cuando llegue ese día...ahí estaré yo –sonrieron al mismo tiempo, mirándose, conectando sus miradas. Un silencio placentero los envolvió.

-Te invito a tomar un helado –salto Ichigo después de un rato.

-Esta bien, pero como me invitas yo no pago nada –salto zorrunamente- ahora que lo pienso tengo un antojo de helado -el hombre rodo los ojos, algo preocupado, no sabia por que pero tenia la sensación de que se iba a arrepentir.

Y tomándola de la mano se lanzo a correr, al principio la mujer pensó soltarse pero por alguna razón...se quedo así, no lo hizo. En menos de lo que canta un gallo atravesaron casi toda la ciudad para llegar a un centro comercial que por milagro estaba abierto, se adentraron pronto a una cafetería y mientras la mujer fue a elegir asiento Ichigo fue a pedir los helados. Se iba a quedar seco con todo lo que la mujer le pidió esta vez, dos kilos de helado de americana y chocolate y medio de banana split, sin contar que además de eso le pidió una malteada de frutilla y dos licuados de durazno. Loca. ¿Dónde iba a caber toda esa comida?

Rukia se sentó junto a una ventana que daba hacia la calle, no había mucha gente, pero el lugar era sumamente frío, más de lo que podía soportar, pero no había llevado ningún abrigo para su desgracia, por supuesto que a nadie se le iba a ocurrir con ese calor que mataba con tan solo aparecer. Comenzó a mirar con mas detenimiento el lugar y sus ojos se cruzaron con una cabellera roja...un momento, ¿Roja?

-¡Renji! –llamo, el llamado llego hasta los oídos del naranja que accidentalmente dejo caer un pote de helado, diablos, lo acaba de comprar.

-Hey, Renji –llamo un chico rubio a su amigo.

-¿Eh? –salio de su trance- ¿Qué sucede Izuru?

-Parece que allá te están llamando –señalo a la mesa en donde estaba sentada la mujer- ¿Esa es Kuchiki-san? –pregunto al aire.

-Aguárdame un segundo...

-Eh, Renji, esper... –su amigo ya se había ido- cuando se trata de Kuchiki-san nunca cambias ¿Eh? –comento antes de tomarse el resto de la malteada que le quedaba.

El hombre pelirrojo se acerco hasta la mesa con algo de temor y nerviosismo. Rukia estaba hermosísima. Habían sido tantas las veces en que la había visto así, pero nunca tan resplandeciente como en ese momento. Parecía que tenía luz propia, esa sonrisa era única y no lo dudaba.

-Eh... Rukia, podrías ayudarme con esto ¿No? –escucho, de pronto su vista se coloco en la persona que había dicho esas palabras para encontrarse con el naranja, con razón Rukia estaba tan contenta, era algo que no podía evitar pero aun así ¿Por qué se ponía tan celoso cuando la veía con el si solo eran amigos? No tenia sentido.

-I-Ichigo ¡Es mucha comida! –se quejo, el hombre la fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando enana? ¡Es lo que me pediste! Así que ahora te comes todo –amenazo sentándose- ¿Y tu que haces aquí? Desaparece.

-¡Ichigo! –le reprocho- ignóralo, siéntate.

-¿Segura? No quiero molestar.

-Renji, por favor, por algo te llame, no molestas, siéntate –ahora había sido mas una orden que un pedido- ¿Qué haces por aquí? –le pregunto para comenzar un conversación.

-Con Izuru estab...

-¿Kira-san? –pregunto interrumpiéndolo- ¿Dónde esta? ¿Cómo esta?

-Ahh...bien, supongo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto preocupada.

-Esta molestando y sabe que tiene que irse –sentencio Ichigo- lo estas reteniendo.

-¡ICHI...!

-No Rukia –la interrumpió el pelirrojo- Ichigo tiene razón, mejor me voy, además deje a Izuru solo, después nos vemos –y se retiro.

Ichigo lo miro hasta que se alejo lo suficiente y luego siguió tomando de su licuado, pero se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba mirando de muy mala manera. Levanto la vista para encontrarse con una Rukia frunciendo el ceño y con los brazos cruzados. Mantuvieron las miradas un largo rato, hasta que la mujer carraspeo la garganta para ver si el hombre que tenia en frente se daba cuenta de su forma de mirar. Pero al parecer el hombre ignoraba por completo aquella actitud.

-¿Qué? –pregunto al fin.

-¡No vuelvas a tratar a Renji de esa manera! –le grito furiosa.

-¿De que manera? ¡Si yo no hice nada! –se defendió.

-¿Cómo que no hiciste nada? ¡Ichigo lo trataste muy mal! ¡El no te hizo nada!

-Solo quiere hacerse la victima... –susurro mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿La victima? –le pregunto indignada- ¿Te estas escuchando? Pareciera como si, como si...

-¿Estuviera celoso? –le pregunto sonriendo- estas muy equivocada, yo no me pondría celoso por Renji, y menos por una cualquiera como tu...

Se había pasado. Inmediatamente Rukia levanto la mano para pegarle la cachetada de su vida e Ichigo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca vino. Cuando abrió los ojos la vio a ella con los suyos llorosos. La mujer se levanto de inmediato del lugar y salio corriendo, el hombre la imito rápido. No quería perderla de vista. Pero ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Por qué le había dicho esa cosa tan horrible a ella? ¿Estaba celoso de verdad? Y otra cosa no podría haber sido, lo que el menos pensaba era que fuera una cualquiera, si era la mujer mas hermosa y dedicada del mundo. ¿Cualquiera? El era cualquiera.

-¡Rukia! –la llamo- ¡Rukia espera por favor! –insistió, pero la mujer corría muy rápido- ¡No quise decir eso! –la iba a perder de vista- ¡Rukia, es verdad, estaba celoso!

-¡Déjame tranquila! –le grito con la voz quebrada.

-¡Por favor! –le insistió, pero justo un semáforo se puso en verde, impidiéndole el paso- ¡Rukia, no te vallas! ¡Rukia! –grito mas fuerte aun- ¡RUKIA!

Tarde, la mujer ya se había perdido entre el gentío de gente. Era un idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota y doblemente idiota. Ella estaba mal, necesitaba ayuda mas que nada, necesitaba gente que estuviera con ella, acompañándola ¿Y el que hacia? ¡La insultaba! ¿Y por que? ¡Por celos! Que ejemplo de hombre, todo un señorito francés. Ahora para encontrarle iba a ser muy difícil, apenas el semáforo lo dejo pasar salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, esperando encontrarla pronto, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse y no sabia por que, pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

Rukia corría desesperada, quería alejarse lo mas que podía del lugar, de el. Aunque gracias a su voluntad que había pulido con los años no tenia ganas de llorar, pero esa discusión de hace un momento, esos celos de Ichigo, había sido tan parecido a lo que alguna vez vivió con Grimmjow. Unas de las cosas que la hicieron alejarse de el fueron precisamente eso, los celos, y ahora con el naranja pasaba lo mismo. Apretó fuerte los puños, esas cosas solo le pasaban a ella. El destino podía ser muy cruel cuando lo quería.

Paro después de unos minutos de sentir que su corazón latía muy fuerte, apoyo unas de sus manos contra un pared que llego a distinguir y comenzó a respirar tranquilamente, jadeaba mucho. No sabia si eso le hacia bien al bebe o no pero en esos momentos no pensaba demasiado en ello. Se había metido en un barrio nada agradable.

-¡Diablos! –soltó rápido, si volvía por donde había venido se encontraría de lleno con Ichigo, pero si continuaba por ahí, no podría asegurar que saldría viva.

-¡Wow! Pero mira que tenemos aquí –la mujer abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo, esa voz, trago saliva...

**-**Nnoitra... –susurro, si había alguien peor que Grimmjow, ese era Nnoitra. En la infancia ellos habían sido amigos, incluso cuando Rukia aun salía con el celeste, pero por alguna razón pasaron a odiarse y la mujer habría sufrido bastantes atentados si no fuera por Grimmjow, pero ahora el no estaba, ni Ichigo, ni Renji, nadie, ella estaba sola.

-Me entere de lo que paso ¿Qué lindo final no? –su sonrisa era aterradora, poco a poco la mujer iba siendo acorralada.

-...

-Que raro que estés sola y mas por estos lugares.

-N-no...

-Shh... –le puso un dedo sobre su boca, la mujer estaba temblando del miedo, por el amor de Kami-sama que alguien la ayudara ¡Alguien!- tranquila, no pienso hacer nada que te lastime...

Y tomo su mandíbula, Rukia cerro los ojos, estaba aterrada, no podía ni mover un solo músculo, ese hombre no era un ladrón cualquiera, no, era un asesino, un asesino de verdad, amante de las peleas y del sufrimiento ajeno. La mujer sintió como pasaba su lengua por su mejilla y le dieron ganas de vomitar, de gritar.

-Siempre envidie un poco al tarado de Grimmjow... –susurro a su oído- el podía tenerte...

La empujo aun mas contra la pared, pegando sus cuerpos. Era la última vez que salía corriendo de esa manera sin ver a donde iba, ¡Tenia que hacer algo! ¡Tenia que hacer algo! Ya estaba, ya lo tenía. Sin pensárselo dos veces le pego con su rodilla en las partes bajas, lo mas fuerte que pudo, y apenas la soltó un poco lo empujo para correr por su vida. Pero estaba muy fatigada, no iba a llegar muy lejos.

-¡Zorra! –escucho que le gritaba antes de lanzarse a la carrera.

-¡Ichigo! –grito- ¡Ichigo!

-¡No vas a escaparte! –le grito Nnoitra apurando mas el paso, la mujer giro su vista hacia atrás, estaba ahí nomás de alcanzarla, pero ella no podía mas, sus pulmones no se llenaban de aire, no del suficiente.

-¡ICHIGO! –grito antes de caer, pero para no hacer daño al bebe dio un giro en el aire y callo de espaldas al suelo, lo único que alcanzo a ver antes de cerrar los ojos fue el cielo que le daba vueltas ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil?

...

...

-¡Otō-san! ¡Otō-san! –escucho- ¡Se esta despertando!

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, y el estomago tampoco parecía ayudar a su estado, se levanto de a poco y acariciándose la cabeza. Había algo mas que le dolía. La espalda. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Qué había pasado? Miro a su alrededor, había muchas personas mirándola preocupados Rangiku, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Hanatarō, ¿Ese era Gin?, Byakuya e...Ichigo...

-¿Rukia-san te encuentras bien? –pregunto amablemente Rangiku.

-¡Oh, Rukia-chan! –grito Isshin con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Creímos que habias muerto!

-¡Viejo! –le grito Karin al tiempo que le propinaba un patada en la cabeza- no seas tan precipitado.

-¿Qué...que fue lo que paso? –pregunto mirando a todos y a ninguna a la vez. Un silencio profundo invadió el lugar.

-Ichi-nii –llamo Rangiku- le debes una explicación, el resto afuera.

-P-pero hija mía... –y otra vez fue golpeado por Karin, quien además, lo saco a la rastra.

Y así uno por uno se fueron retirando, Rukia noto que cuando Byakuya paso al lado del naranja le dirigió una mirada completamente fría, que no duro mas que unos segundos, pero los suficientes como para que ella se diera cuenta. Cuando estuvieron solos un silencio profundo los invadió otra vez, la mujer se pudo dar cuenta que el hombre tenia un ojo bastante morado y el labio quebrado a la mitad, sin mencionar que además, tenia una banda en la narizy un gran chichon en la frente. Miro a su alrededor, pero no reconoció el lugar en lo mas mínimo.

-Estas en mi cuarto... –murmuro el hombre, llamando la atención de la mujer, que al parecer no recordaba nada.

-¿En tu cuarto? ¿Qué paso?

-¿No te acuerdas de nada Rukia? –negó con la cabeza- ¿No recuerdas lo que paso en la cafetería? ¿Lo que paso después?

¡Clic! ¿Cómo se pudo olvidar de una cosa así?

-Ah... –susurro- ¿Qué paso con Nnoitra?

-Le di una buena paliza –bromeo, haciendo reír a la chica- me asuste mucho Rukia –confeso- pero no podía encontrarte.

-Tonto...

-Oye...con lo que paso...yo...

-Con una disculpas es suficiente –le dijo tratando de ser lo mas dulce posible- ¿Así que estabas celoso? –le dijo zorrunamente.

-¡¿Eh? ! ¡¿Quién te dijo eso enana? !

-¿A quien le dices enana? –le grito saltando de la cama mientras le pegaba en la cabeza, cosa que hizo sangrar su nariz.

-¡Ouch! ¡Haay! ¡Rukia! –se quejo levantando la cabeza mientras se sostenía la nariz.

-No es para tanto, no te quejes –volvió a sentarse- ¿Por qué me desmaye? -pregunto de golpe.

-Bueno, eso, el viejo dijo que se te había bajado la presión de golpe –se sentó a su lado, aun sosteniéndose la nariz.

-¿No le paso nada al bebe no? –se notaba muy preocupada.

-No, nada de nada –le sonrío, Rukia lo miro indignada, el sangrado seguía y el idiota no sabia como pararlo- ¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué haces? –salto un poco al ver que se acercaba a su nariz.

-Tranquilo, no seas llorón, voy a parar tu sangrado –luego río.

-Esa risa tuya no me trae confianza –salto preocupado mirándola.

-¡Ya!

Ichigo bufo, pero dejo que Rukia mirara su herida, la miro unos instantes, para luego preguntarle al hombre donde estaban las vendas o algo que le sirviera para parar el sangrado, dándole las instrucciones la mujer se paro y fue en su búsqueda. Cinco minutos después ya estaba curándole la herida. Para milagro el hombre se quedo completamente quieto observando a la mujer hacer su trabajo, ahora que lo pensaba, cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba observándola, y no se quería despegar de esa sensación tan hermosa.

¿Celoso? ¿De donde había salido eso? El jamás había sido celoso, con nadie, bueno quizá con su madre lo había sido un poco, pero nunca con alguien mas, además eran celos de nene chiquito, que cree que van a robarle a la madre en cualquier momento. Rió para luego sentir un dolor algo agudo en su nariz y quejarse, lo único que recibió fue un reprimenda y unas risas maliciosas ¡De verdad dolía!

-Ya esta –le dijo satisfecha de su trabajo- no te la toqu... ¡Te estoy diciendo que no te la toques! –le grito al ver que no le hacia caso.

-Bueno perdón, no me grites al oído.

-Y si no entendes.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –le pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Si...pero tengo algo de miedo –confeso.

-¿Miedo? ¿A que?

-A ser mala madre –y lo miro.

-¡Rukia, por favor! ¿Tu? ¿Mala madre? –sonrío- con lo bien que cuidas a Hanatarō y a Byakuya ¿Mala madre? Ni en un millón de años.

-Eres raro ¿Lo sabias? –le dijo interrumpiendo sus risas.

-¡Ja! ¡Mira quien habla! ¡La mujer que alaba a un horrible conejo!

-¡Ichigo! ¡Con Chappy no, eh! –le grito indignada, preparando su puño.

-¡Zas! –comento Rangiku bajito, había escuchado toda la conversación de los dos detrás de la puerta, todos se encontraban alrededor de ella, esperando que les comunicara que estaba pasando, aunque a Byakuya le parecía una falta de respeto, pero lo había por el bien de su hermana- estos dos ya cayeron...

NOTAS: ¿Como estan tanto tiempo? Yo estoy exelente, cansada, pero al fin viernes ¿No? Bueno primero que nada queria decirles que el cap es nada que ver a lo que tenia pensado en un principio asi que espero con toda el alma que les alla gustado. Se que hay muchos clavos sueltos todabia, pero poco a poco los voy a ir uniendo, solo tenganme paciencia. Bueno con respecto al titulo perdonenme, pero como ya les dije antes, no se que me pasa, parece que no tengos las neuronas bien puestas en estos momentos. No se si se dieron cuenta pero esta vez trate de hacerlo mas largo que los anteriores, y espero haber logrado mi objetivo, aunque lo dudo XD. Como veran la relacion que tienen Ichigo y Rukia ya esta mas notoria :D, jaja, si se que fue algo exagerado lo que paso con los celos, pero ¿Quien no se transforma cuando tiene celos? Yo soy terrible, aunque no soy una persona muy celosa, bueno paso a los agradecimientos: **Ghost_iv **(jajjaja me causo gracia lo que dijiste de los chicos, no lo sabia XD), **Hikaru-chan02**, **blacklady-moon**, GRACIAS A LOS TRES! Bueno me despido hasta el prox cap, nos vemos, Saludos y Besos!

Atte, Misari.


	7. El o yo Simple

_**Escucha una historia**_

"El o yo. Simple"

Perdonen la tardanza! No tengo mucho que decirles. Los dejo para que disfruten.

**OoO**

El viento golpeaba con una fuerza ligera su rostro. Caminar hasta su departamento en la oscuridad de la noche, solo, le hacia pensar cosas que quizás en esos momentos preferiría dejar a un lado. Desde que había llegado de su viaje de trabajo no había recibido mas que noticias impactantes, trasformando su vida y poniéndolo en una situación de replanteo. Se había dado cuenta que se perdía de cosas realmente importantes solo por el trabajo y aunque era el camino que había escogido para vivir, ahora no estaba tan seguro de que ese era el correcto. A pesar de ser ya entrada la noche el calor apenas había disminuido, haciéndola una típica noche de verano para disfrutar con amigos...con la familia...

Suspiro. En su departamento nadie lo esperaba, no tenia nadie quien le preguntara como le había ido, si tenía hambre o si quería darse un baño. Estaba solo. Bueno no solo del todo, tenia a su perrita, Zabimaru, quien lo acompañaba en todos sus viajes, aunque era buena compañía no era la que el quería en esos momentos. Esa tarde encontrarse con ella había sido lo mejor, le alegro el día, pero de pronto todo se había vuelto negro al verlo a el, al naranja acompañándola. Ya lo sabía, no le quedaban dudas, aunque quisiera negarlo su corazón sabia muy bien lo que les pasaba a esos dos. La manera en que se miraban, en que se trataban, en la que hablaban, era claro como el agua, ya no eran _amigos, _quizá nunca lo fueron, es solo que ellos nunca lo admitirían.

¿Pero que estaba pensado? ¿Los dejaría así nomás? ¿Dejaría que otro más se robara al amor de su vida? ¿Lo permitiría una vez más? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Todo eso era su culpa, el tendría que haber dado el primer paso, el le tendría que haber dicho a Rukia desde el principio, todo lo que sentía por ella pero... ¿Seria muy tarde? ... No lo sabia, ni quería saberlo, solo, solo tenía que intentarlo, a pesar de todo sabía que aunque ella no le correspondiera seguirían siendo amigos. Como se arrepentía...y ahora ¡Ella estaba embarazada! Si el no lo hubiera permitido, si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía...pero esta vez seria diferente. Muy. Era simple, o el o el otro. Punto final.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta de su apartamento y su perrita lo recibió a los alaridos y saltos de lo contenta que estaba de verlo. Que bien se sentía sincerarse con uno mismo. Mejor tarde que nunca, dicen por ahí.

**OoO **

-¡Nii-sama! ¡Nii-sama! –llamo una mujer morocha desde el patio de la casa- ¡Nii-sama!

-Rukia no grites tanto –le dijo molesto un naranja- ya va a venir, seguro que esta en el baño o cambiándose.

-Pero tengo hambre.

-Entonces come –le sugirió ante sus quejas.

-¡No puedo! ¡No soy una maleducada como tu Ichigo! –le rugió saltando de su asiento.

-Tía Rukia, yo también tengo hambre –salto el menor de la casa Kuchiki mirando con ojos apetitosos los platos frescos que tenia ante sus ojos, el almuerzo estaba frente a sus narices y no podía comer nada.

-Lo siento pequeño pero la aguafiestas de tu tía no nos dejara comer nada hasta que el amargado de tu padre aparezca –y callo de frente al suelo al recibir un golpe en la cabeza, el pequeño no pudo evitar reír al tiempo que ponía un carita de preocupado por el naranja.

-¿Oranji-chan estas bien?

-¡¿Por qué diablos me golpeas de esa forma? ! –le grito a la morocha incorporándose.

-¡Deja de insultar a Nii-sama y a mi! –se defendió.

-¿Y por eso tienes que golpearme?

-¡Si!

-Estoy cansado –se quejo- tus hormonas me tienen cansado, tu hermano me tiene cansado, mi familia me tiene cansado, tod...

-Si te molesta tanto puedes irte –salto una voz fría, Ichigo lo miro casi al instante con ganas de querer matarlo, pero en ese momento Rukia flaqueo y callo al suelo desmayada, los tres hombres aterrados gritaron su nombre y pronto actuaron. La llevaron pronto hasta una silla que había ahí e Ichigo se ocupo de traer agua fría, que con un trapito se la pasaron por la frente, poco a poco la mujer fue recuperando la conciencia- Rukia... –llamo suavemente- ¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué? ... –se toco la cabeza y luego miro las tres caras que tenia en frente, estaban tan preocupados- si, si, estoy bien...solo se me bajo la presión un poco por el calor, es todo.

-¿Segura? –pregunto Ichigo.

-Si, si.

-¿Segura? –salto Hanatarō, Rukia río y volvió a asentir, inmediatamente antes de que volvieran a hacerle preguntas estupidas insistió en que tenia mucha hambre y sin mas se pusieron a comer el delicioso almuerzo.

Desde ayer, con el incidente de Nnoitra aquellos dos hombres estaban preocupadísimos por su estado, ni que fuera invalida. Esta bien, podía entenderlos pero tampoco para tanto. Rió ante un comentario que había dicho su sobrinito, estar en familia era lo que mas le gustaba desde que había terminado la preparatoria, no salían mucho a pasear, por eso adoraba esos pequeños momentos que tenían. Antes el lugar que ahora ocupaba Ichigo era ocupado por...Grimmjow... y eso le traía recuerdos. Hablando de roma, ya era martes, hacia mas de una semana que se lo había cruzado y que la había amenazado ¿Dónde diablos estaba? El no era así, siempre cumplía, eso no le gustaba nada.

Después de terminar de almorzar Rukia iba a levantarse para lavar los platos, pero raramente su hermano mayor lo hizo y le dijo que esta vez el se ocuparía de esa tarea, ya que estaba de vacaciones y que no tenia nada de que preocuparse. Esa actitud tan protectora no extraño a Rukia, pero si a Ichigo, quien lo miro con cautela hasta que desapareció dentro de la casa. Hanatarō salio corriendo a ver la tele, su padre no lo dejaba jugar con agua después de comer, además esa no era la hora adecuada para estar al sol.

-¿Qué bicho le pico? –salto Ichigo.

-¿Eh?

-A Byakuya ¿Qué bicho le pico? –volvió a preguntar.

-No te extrañes –miro al cielo- esta igual que tu, así que no se por que preguntas. Se preocupa demasiado por mi –sonrío- no lo merezco.

-Otra vez con eso –se disgusto cruzándose de brazos- te mereces eso y mucho mas –suspiro- no sabía que era ASI de cuida, que suerte que tienes –Rukia echo a reír.

-No siempre fue así –confeso mirándolo.

-¡¿No? ! –se sorprendió el naranja.

-No –negó con la cabeza- se empezó a poner así cuando empecé a salir con Grimmjow, pero antes, creo que ni existía para el, o por lo menos eso era lo que el demostraba...

-Vaya...Byakuya es raro –declaro, Rukia lo miro de mala manera y el solo se limito a reírse- oye, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace rato.

-¿Qué? –salto a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo le dijiste que estabas embarazada? –Rukia lo miro profundamente, recordarlo era algo...algo extraño...

-Bueno, yo...

-¡Tía Rukia! ¡Tía Rukia! –grito Hanatarō interrumpiéndola, el chico se encontraba detrás de la puerta de vidrio- ¡Renji-chan esta aquí!

-¿Renji? –preguntaron los dos al unísono.

Y antes de que el niño respondiera esa pregunta el pelirrojo apareció a su lado, con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, pero llevaba un mirada algo extraña, que ninguno de los dos supo descifrarla. Vieron como le decía algo a Hanatarō y este desaparecía de su vista. Inmediatamente corrió la puerta y se acerco hasta ellos, sentándose en frente de Rukia. Ambos, la morocha y el naranja, intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, ese hombre estaba muy extraño.

-Renji...podrías haber avisado que venias, así almorzabas con nosotros –hablo la mujer, con algo de culpa en sus palabras.

-Esta bien Rukia –sonrío.

-¿Y que haces aquí? –le pregunto Ichigo, sin intentar siquiera disimular su malhumor.

-No te interesa cabeza de zanahoria –hablo tranquilo.

-¿A quien le dices cabeza de zanahoria? –le grito Ichigo.

-¿Eres sordo? –le pregunto con malicia.

-"Genial" –pensó Rukia, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. No podía ser que fueran tan infantiles, parecían dos nenes de cinco años peleándose. Y eso que los dos eran adultos de veintiún añitos, bastante capaces.

-¡Deja de gritarme! –grito Ichigo.

-¡No! ¡Tu primero!

-¡Tu primero!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡BASTA! –grito Rukia, silencio- uff...así esta mejor –ambos se callaron, pero se dedicaron miradas asesinas. De un segundo a otro el clima cambio y se volvió algo más serio de lo que parecía, el pelirrojo se aclaro la garganta.

-Rukia, me gustaría hablar contigo, a SOLAS –aclaro, poniendo énfasis a su ultima palabra.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué a solas? ¡Yo...!

-Ichigo basta, es suficiente, lárgate –le ordeno.

-Pero...

-¡Ahora! –y el naranja iba a reprochar, pero recibió una mirada de suplica departe de la mujer y bufando por el hecho de que había jugado sucio se retiro, pero por supuesto que no del todo, apenas se fue, busco un lugar en donde pudiera escuchar toda la conversación sin ser visto. Y lo encontró.

El clima del lugar en donde estaba sentada la mujer se volvió aun mas serio y tenso que antes. No entendía por que estaba tan nerviosa y al mismo tiempo tan preocupada por su mejor amigo, desde que había vuelto lo había notado raro, melancólico. No era el mismo Renji que había conocido. Quizá el estaba cambiando o...ella era la que estaba cambiando y no se daba cuenta. El hombre sonrío, era increíble lo que iba a pedirle, pero fuera cual fuera su respuesta, el la aceptaría, aunque tenia un vago presentimiento de que la respuesta no le iba a gustar nada...

-Renji...yo...

-Espera –la interrumpió, la mujer le presto atención- esta vez preferiría hablar yo Rukia, si no te molesta.

-No, no, para nada, perdón.

-Es increíble –la miro a los ojos- estas hermosa, siempre lo estas y no se como haces para estarlo –Rukia se sonrojo- se que lo que te voy a decir te sonara raro pero es algo que tengo dentro mío desde hace mucho tiempo y no te lo dije antes por que...quería que fueras feliz.

-Me estas asustando –le dijo preocupada.

-Yo...yo...te amo Rukia –soltó.

¡PLASH!

La mujer se quedo con la boca entreabierta. Parecía como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada. ¿Había escuchado bien? No, no podía ser ¿De verdad había escuchado bien? Se quedo estática unos minutos, mirando a la nada, digiriendo poco a poco la confección que acababa de recibir. La había tomado por sorpresa, aunque siempre había sentido que Renji se portaba...demasiado bien con ella para ser solo un amigo, que idiota. Había sido una ciega. ¡Había sido una completa ciega! Ahora...ahora todo tenia sentido. Lo miro con la mirada confusa y con una angustia en su interior que era difícil de tragar. Intento decir algo, alguna cosa para que el ambiente cambiara, pero las palabras no le salían, su garganta no emitía sonido. Y entonces vio como el pelirrojo sonreía.

-Me lo esperaba... –dijo con amargura en sus palabras pero sin dejar de sonreír- a pesar de que tu corazón ya no le pertenece a Grimmjow le pertenece a alguien mas, y ese no soy yo...

-Ren...Renji...

-Esta bien –la miro- no soporto verte con alguien mas Rukia, no mas. Vine para pedirte que tomes una decisión: Ichigo o yo. Simple.

La mujer abrió los ojos tanto como pudo... ¿De que...de que diablos estaba hablando? ¿Ichigo o el? ¿Qué clase de idiotez se le había metido en la cabeza? Y lo que era peor de todo ¿Por qué su voz quería decir el nombre de Ichigo y no el de el? ...

-¡ ¡No puedes pedirme una cosa así! ! –le recrimino con lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa? ! ¡RENJI!

-Me lo supuse –bajo la cabeza, su sonrisa no se había ido en ningún momento- lo eliges a el...

-Yo no...Yo no...

-Esta bien Rukia, todo esta bien –la abrazo, sintiendo como el menudito cuerpo de ella se estremecía, sintiéndola temblar. Era simplemente perfecta, adoraba su aroma, su cabello suave, sus ojos, su cuerpo, todo, absolutamente todo. Y ahora su cerebro trataba de guardar esa sensación tan hermosa, que seguro no volvería a sentir nunca más. Como la amaba, como la deseaba.

Después de que el la soltó, aunque le costo mas de lo que imaginaba, sentía que el peso del mundo entero se le caía encima, la miro a los ojos y le corrió ese mechón de cabello negro como siempre le gustaba hacerlo. Pero la escena no duro mucho, tan solo escuchar el golpe de la puerta corrediza los dos giraron su cabeza para encontrarse con Ichigo, quien inmediatamente golpeo al pelirrojo.

-¡ICHIGO! –grito Rukia confundida y preocupada ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a todo el mundo hoy?

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta Renji! –y volvió a golpearlo en el rostro, el hombre callo al suelo y algunas gotas de sangre se vieron caer, pero aquel estado no duro mucho, Renji se levanto y le devolvio el golpe, que el naranja no pudo evitar.

-¡Tu dices eso por que te eligió a ti! –lo sujeto del cuello de la remera y lo volvió a golpear pero esta vez en el estomago- ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo!

Y comenzaron a dar y recibir los golpes. Rukia los miraba atónita, intentando acercarse, pero si lo hacia demasiado podrían golpearla por accidente y su bebe podía pagar las consecuencias. No podía verlos mas, esos hombres eran muy importantes para ella, mas de lo que ellos se imaginaban, Renji lo había sido desde siempre e Ichigo, se lo había ganado a pesar del poco tiempo que habían vivido juntos.

-Basta...por favor...

-¿NO LO ENTIENDES? –le grito Ichigo empujándolo contra el suelo- Rukia esta mal, nos necesita, te necesita... –no lo miraba simplemente apretaba los puños- has lo que quieras Renji, eres un idiota sin remedio, no te das cuenta que para ella también es difícil esta situación, yo también tuve que pasar muchas situaciones difíciles, pero no me desquitaba con el resto –lo sujeto de la remera para mirarlo a los ojos- piensalo -muarmuro mientras lo soltaba, y se fue, no sin antes mirar a la mujer pidiéndole disculpas con esa mirada.

Un silencio profundo invadió el lugar.

-Renji...

-No Rukia -se levanto, lo que Ichigo le había dicho le había pegado duro, tenia mucho que pensar- lo siento –y se fue, dejándola sola en el parque.

-Tía Rukia... –escucho. Su sobrino la mirada preocupado, entonces le sonrío y lo alzo, el chico la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo y se quedaron así un rato largo, bajo la mirada de Byakuya y la lejana mirada del naranja, que se sentía mas culpable que cualquier otro.

-Gracias Hanatarō, gracias.

**OoO**

La puerta se abrió y se cerro de golpe. Una muchachita de no mas de quince años fue a recibir, preocupada, a quien había sido el responsable de semejante ruido. Suspiro con resignación al ver quien era ¿Quién mas podía ser? Su hermano mayor. Tenia una cara de malhumorado como siempre, no le parecía raro, pero aun así vio que en su mirada había un deje muy liviano de tristeza. Yuzu aflojo su mirada y en esos momentos olvido por completo el reto que tenia para el.

-Onii-chan ¿Paso algo malo con Rukia-chan? –pregunto preocupada, Ichigo apenas la miro.

-No, nada, eh...Yuzu no voy a cenar hoy, que nadie me moleste –le decía mientras se alejaba hacia su cuarto, la mujercita volvió a suspirar, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada- ¡Ah, Yuzu! –escucho.

-¿Qué?

-¿Podrías alcanzarme el teléfono a mi cuarto? ¡Gracias! –agradeció antes de que le respondiera.

-¿Quién te entiende Onii-chan?

-¿Decías algo Yuzu? –pregunto su hermana melliza de repente, al verla entrar a la cocina hablando sola.

-¡Karin-chan! –grito algo asustada- no, no, nada, es solo que Onii-chan...

-¿Qué le paso esta vez a Ichi-nii? –pregunto- ¿Se peleo con Rukia-chan?

-No lo se, no sabría decirte, llego de malhumor otra vez.

-No me sorprende –le comento su hermana con indiferencia, teniendo intenciones de zanjar ahí la conversación.

-Si lo se, pero esta vez...estaba...como triste –trataba de buscar las palabras correctas.

-Mmmm...que raro –ambas hermanas quedaron mirándose la una a la otra, con cara de preocupación. Pero nada podían hacer, sabían que su hermano mayor no les diría una sola palabra sobre lo que le pasaba, siempre había sido así.

-¡Yuzu, el teléfono! –escucharon.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! –le grito enojada- ¡Que molesto eres Onii-chan!

Antes de que lo matara busco el teléfono y se apresuro a dárselo, intento preguntarle otra vez que le pasaba pero en cuando quiso pronunciar palabra alguna la puerta fue cerrada en su cara, dejándola con la boca abierta. Ichigo tomo el teléfono y tirándose en la cama marco un número. Sabía que se arrepentiría de hacer esa llamada, pero de verdad necesitaba a esa persona para salir de esa. Además conociéndola seguro que estaría más que feliz de aceptar la petición y no lo tomaría como un favor.

-_¿Hola?_

-Rangiku ¿Eres tu?

-_¡Ichi-nii! ¡Claro que soy yo! ¿A quien esperabas?_

_-_No, a nadie, pero podía ser el idiota de tu marido el que me atendiera.

-_¡Ichigo! –se escucho risas del otro lado del teléfono- que raro que me llames, nunca lo haces ¿Qué quieres?_

_-_Podrías ser un poco mas seca –ironizo, se volvieron a escuchar risas- necesito un favor, pero no es para mi, es para Rukia ¿Podrías?

-_¿Para Rukia-san? ¡Claro! ¿Qué es? Espera...primero me cuentas que paso._

_-_¡Rangiku! –odiaba que sea tan metida y perceptiva.

-_A no, lo mío no es gratis Ichi-nii, y lo sabes –pudo escucharse un bufido._

-No paso nada grave, es solo que hoy un amigo de Rukia, Renji, vino y armo un escándalo diciéndole que la amaba y que tenia que elegir entre el y yo y...

_-¿De verdad? –pregunto emocionada interrumpiéndolo- ¿Y a quien eligió?_

-Kami-sama ¿Eso que te importa?

-_Mucho, respóndeme o no te ayudo._

_-_Eres... –y escucho mas risas- ...a mi.

-_¡HAAAAAAAAYYYY! ¿DE VERDAD? ¡Yo sabia, yo sabia! ¡Rukia-san esta enamorada de ti! ¡Y tu de ella! ¡SSSIIII! _

_-_¡Deja de gritar! ¡Y no seas tan precipitada ¿Quieres? –mas risas- escúchame, quiero que mañana salgas de compras con ella y la distraigas un poco ¿Esta bien? Vallan a los lugares para mujeres o de bebes.

-_¡Claro que si! Me encantaría pero ¿Vendrás con nosotras no?_

-Si, si, nos encontramos mañana en la puerta de la casa de Rukia, a las once de la mañana.

-_Listo, pero ¿Rukia-san esta de acuerdo contigo? ¿O Byakuya?_

-No, ninguno sabe, es... –se puso colorado, por suerte su hermana no podía verlo- una sorpresa.

-_Que tierno eres Ichi-nii ¿Ves que puedes serlo cuando pones entusiasmo?_

_-_Rangiku –y se volvieron a escuchar mas risas.

-_Me tengo que ir, lo siento, pero vamos a salir a cenar con Gin –le comunico- a por cierto, admite que estas enamorado de ella -se escucho una risita picarona, cosa que molesto mucho al hombre- adiosito, te quiero mucho, manda saludos a todos de mi parte._

_-_¡Eso no...! –no pudo negarle lo que acaba de decirle, su hermana corto inmediatamente el teléfono. Suspiro, que fastidiosa que podía ser a veces, pero por lo menos contaba con ella en los momentos difíciles, Rangiku podía ser fiestera y bromista, pero cuando se trataba de ayudar a alguien siempre se lo tomaba muy serio y con mucho compromiso. Se recostó boca arriba y miro el techo de su cuarto, pensando.

En cuanto cerró los ojos, la imagen de Rukia apareció en su cabeza. Dentro de su pecho sintió un pequeño y calido fuego que lo envolvió placenteramente, era una sensación inexplicable. Sin querer, susurro su nombre, Rukia...

NOTAS: Hi! ¿Como estan? Yo maso, pero aca estoy con el nuevo cap, deseando que les alla gustado. Antes de empezar quiero darles una ¿Mala nocitica? Bueno, como ya saben estamos en noviembre y es fin de año, y las tres semanas que quedan de este mes tengo integradoras de fisica, de matematica y de lengua (tiro en la cabeza) asi que no creo poder actualizar rapido este mes por que tengo que estudiar si quiero aprobar, de verdad PERDONEN! Tratare de subir el proximo cap lo mas rapido que pueda pero no les aseguro nada. Bueno pasemos a lo importante jaja XD. No suelo escribir malas palabras en mis historias, no se si se abran dado cuenta que lo mas "boca sucia" que eh puesta es idiota o tarado, pero esta vez decidi poner una, aunque no creo que se hallan dado cuenta ajaj XD, de todas maneras eso no quiere decir que no diga malas palabras, soy de boca sucia, se sorprenderian. Quiza les alla resultado algo aburrido este cap y perdonen, pero ya el proximo sera mas interesante, paso a los agradecimientos: **my194**, **blacklady-moon**, **hermis'lu**, **Ghost_iv **y **vickyallyz** (JAJAJ, especial gracias para vos, me alegra que te guste mucho la historia) GRACIAS A TODOS! y Tambien a los lectores anonimos, que siempre me olvido de agradecerles XD. Los dejo ya, espero que les alla gustado, nos vemos en el prox cap, Saludos y Besos!

Atte, Misari.


	8. Ultimatum

_**Escucha una historia.**_

"Ultimátum"

¿Qué tal gente? Acá estoy yo otra vez para molestarlos. Les dejo el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten mucho.

**OoO**

-¡Que no te digo! –le grito.

-¿Por qué no? –volvió a preguntarle un naranja, ya bastante cansado- ¡Sal de ahí!

-¡No! ¡Estoy cansada!

-¿Y a mi eso que me importa? –la desafío- ¡Se me esta acabando la paciencia!

-¡Lo dices como si la mía fuera infinita!

-¡Enana del demon...! –y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que hizo que cayera de boca al suelo, para su fortuna tuvo reflejos rápidos y apoyo sus manos antes de que su cara se estampara contra el frío piso.

-¡Ichi-nii! –le grito una enfurecida pelinaranja- Rukia-san discúlpalo pero solo lo hace para que te sientas mejor...anda ven, ¡La pasaremos de bien! –se entusiasmo.

-Pero no se Rangiku-san... –dudo la mujer morocha.

Suspiro. Era increíble que Ichigo tuviera ese valor y esa actitud tan descarada de su parte. Mira que llegar a su casa a las once de la mañana y gritarle a los cuatro vientos, para que todo el barrio se enterara, que saliera de la casa que tenían que ir a pasear ¿Desde cuando el daba ordenes? ¿Y desde cuando ella las seguía? Sabia que el hombre lo hacia para compensarla por lo acontecido con Renji...pero esas no eran maneras de hacerlo, existían otra mil diferentes y mas coherentes. Además su hermano estaba que quería quemar vivo al pobre del joven hombre. Giro su vista y miro a su hermano mayor, Byakuya asintió resignado ante la cara de su hermana.

-De acuerdo –soltó al fin- pero volvemos temprano ¿Esta bien?

-¡SIIII! –grito Rangiku muy entusiasmada y dejando sordo al pobre de su hermano, que recién se había levantado después de recibir su golpe mortal.

Y así la mujer morocha se apresuro a entrar a su casa para cambiarse, no tardo mas de diez minutos, hacia un calor bárbaro por lo que se puso lo mas liviano que encontró, una remerita blanca y un short de jean. Saludo a su hermano y a su sobrino, que recién se había levantado, aunque al pequeño le llamo la atención ver en su tía un pequeño bulto en su panza y le llamo mas la intención el hecho de sentirlo cuando la abrazo ¿Qué era eso?., después de hacer dicha acción la Kuchiki salio y se marcho con los Kurosaki, siendo observaba por los dos hombres.

-Otō-san ¿Por qué la tia Rukia tenia ese bultito en su pancita? –al escuchar esas palabras Byakuya se quedo quieto en su lugar para luego de unos segundos mirar a su hijo con algo de extrañeza.

-Veras... -¿Qué hacia? ¿Le decía o no le decía? Su hermana quería decírselo ella, pero ahora no estaba seguro de eso, no sabiendo lo curioso que eran los chicos.

-¡Otō-san! –exigió el niño al ver que no cumplía con su demanda.

Byakuya alzo a su hijo y lo llevo hasta un sillón del living, ahí se sentó y lo coloco en su regazo. Estaba decidido. Después le pediría a Rukia las debidas disculpas. No suspiro, tampoco expreso nada en su rostro, como era de costumbre, pero se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio y comenzó a hablar antes de que su hijo volviera a reclamarle.

-Veras Hanatarō tu tia...tu tia... -¡Diablos! Siempre había sido un hombre que decía las cosas de frente, pero eso era más complicado.

-¿La tía Rukia que? –pregunto impaciente.

-Tu tía esta embarazada –soltó rápido. El niño bajo la mirada unos instantes y luego la volvió a subir, Byakuya pudo ver el mar de preguntas reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿Voy a tener un primito? –asintió- ¿Y...entonces...Oranji-chan es mi tío ahora? –su pregunta era inocente, claro, pero el hombre mayor se lo tomo de muy mala manera ¡Hasta su hijo, que no era mas que un niño, se daba cuenta de que había algo entre su hermana y el Kurosaki ese!

-No, no Hanatarō -¿Cómo se lo explicaba?- todavía eres muy chico para entender estas cosas.

-¿Por qué? –y ahí estaba, la fatídica preguntar del "¿Por qué?", si tan solo Hisana estuviera ahí...

-Por que es...complicado de entender... –pensaba las palabras con cuidado- además tu tía quiere explicártelo, cuando llegue el momento te lo aremos saber ¿Esta bien? –el chico asintió.

-Otō-san...

-Dime.

-¿A...la tía Rukia le molestara si hago un dibujo nuestro con el primito? –Byakuya sonrío en sus adentros, eso le vendría muy bien a su hermana.

-No hijo, claro que no.

-¡Yuuuupiiii! –salto el chico, saliendo a su cuarto corriendo- ¡Voy a tener un primito! ¡Voy a tener un primito! ¡Voy a tener un primito! –festejaba.

Los alaridos de Hanatarō no se dejaron de escuchar por un buen rato. Y en ese tiempo Byakuya no se movió de su lugar. Un bebe no seria problema para la economía de la familia, ahora que lo pensaba, pero si seria un nuevo gasto físico, mental y energético. Dio un leve suspiro y se dejo caer en el respaldar del sillón, tratando de no pensar en nada más por ahora. Solo estaba de dos meses y medio...dos meses y medio nada mas...

**OoO**

Ese lugar estaba lleno de gente ¡Por el amor de Kami-sama! ¿Por qué será que a las mujeres les gusta frecuentar tanto lugares en lo que solo venden ropa, que además, están llenos de gente? ¿Qué sentido tenia comprarse ropa tras ropa todos los años? Si al final la mitad de las cosas las usaban una sola vez y después iban a parar a quien sabe donde ¿Eh? ¿Cuál era la necesidad? Eso es lo que nuestro querido naranja pensaba en esos momentos, caminando entre ese mar de gente, escuchando parlotear a su hermana con la enana. No sabia de que estaban hablando, tampoco le interesaba en lo mas mínimo. En esos momentos solo quería alejarse de ellas un poco, tenía que ir a comprar el regalo para Rukia...

¿Regalo? Si, si regalo. Ni el se lo creía. Pero la primera vez que habían ido al centro comercial había visto el regalo perfecto para la morocha., pero como no tenía motivo, razón, sentido o algo por el estilo no le dio mucha importancia. Ahora si tenía un motivo, una razón y un sentido. Por eso le había pedido a su hermana con tanto afán que lo acompañara, además de que quería, por alguna extraña razón, que Rukia se sintiera relajada y feliz, necesitaba a alguien que la distrajera.

-Ichi-nii –lo llamo su hermana- ¡Ichigo! –le grito- ¿Estas escuchándome?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-¡Kami! –bufo la mayor- que con Rukia-san vamos a ver ropita para bebe a esa tienda ¿Ves? –se la señalo, el hombre asintió- nos vemos en dos horas en el patio de comidas.

-Ah... ¿DOS HORAS? –grito- ¿Qué tienen que hacer que les va a llevar dos horas?

-Cosas de mujeres Ichigo –le dio por única explicación la morocha.

-No seas exagerado, no es mucho tiempo –aclaro Rangiku antes de marcharse con la mas bajita hasta la mencionada tienda. Ichigo bufo ¿Qué no era mucho? ¿Qué era exagerado? Era la última vez que hacia algo así por alguien, la ultima.

¡Que dos horas, ni dos horas! Bueno, tenía que verle el lado positivo a las cosas, ahora tenia tiempo para comprarle a la susodicha aquel regalo. Sin más pensamientos inútiles se puso las manos en los bolsillos y subió por las escaleras eléctricas hasta el primer piso. El regalo esperaba y el tiempo...le sobraba.

-¡Rukia-saaaan! –llamo Rangiku desde la otra punta del negocio- ¡Rukia-saaaan!

-¡Ahí voy! –grito la mujer- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Mira! –sostuvo en frente de su cara un hermoso enterito color celeste y turquesa, con un conejo bordado en blanco y detalles en azul- ¿No es lo mas tierno que hayas visto? ¡Hasta el tamaño lo hace tierno! –Rukia rió.

-¿Lo vas a llevar? –le pregunto curiosa, Rangiku dudo- ¿Si sale niña que vas a hacer con eso?

-No lo se...pero me da pena dejarlo aquí, parece que me llama –comento con un brillo especial.

-¿Y te fijaste si había en colores neutros?

-No, no lo había pensado ¡Gracias! –le sonrío, dejo el enterito donde lo había encontrado y se fue a buscar los colores neutros, que estaban a unos metros de ahí- ¿No has visto nada todavía? –le pregunto curiosa.

-No...bueno si, pero... –la mujer mayor dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y la miro con ternura.

-¿No te entusiasma mucho verdad?

-E-eh...cla-claro que...

-Rukia-san tranquila –le dijo comprensiva, colocando una mano sobre su hombro- entiendo como te sientes y piensa que estas en una situación difícil, después de todo ese desgraciado que te dejo... ¡Ja! Déjamelo a mí y veras como lo acomodo... –la morocha río- bueno me voy de tema, te decía que no sientas culpa, todo se acomodara con el tiempo, además no estarás sola...

-Gra... ¿Qué?

-¡Mira ese! –grito obviamente ignorando la pregunta de su compañera, instantáneamente la agarro de la muñeca y jalándola la arrastro hasta una sección en donde había enteritos.

-Rangiku-san ¿Qué vas a hacer si sale niño? –pregunto resignada, al ver que repetía la misma acción que con el enterito. Era tan igual a Ichigo, solo que ella era más alegre, mucho más.

Después de mirar mas ropita y esas cosas para bebes, decidieron ir a buscar ropa para ellas, y por que no darse un gustito. Ya había pasado una hora buscando algo y al final no compraron nada, todavía era algo temprano para efectuar alguna compra. Fueron a una tienda donde vendían únicamente vestidos de verano, Rangiku fue la primera en probarse alguno.

-¿Y? –pregunto la mujer peli-naranja saliendo- ¿Crees que a Gin le gustara? –le pregunto algo dudosa, Rukia la miro de arriba abajo, era un vestido celeste, simple, con escote corazón, pero le quedaba hermoso.

-Es hermoso Rangiku-san...

-No se –dijo mirándose- esperaba que fuera algo mas provocador con el escote pero... -¿Mas provocador de lo que ya estaba? A Rukia se le resbalo una gotita de sudor tras su nuca- Dime –hablo por la cortina, había entrado a cambiarse- ¿A que te dedicas, o estudias?

-No, no, ya termine mis estudios, soy traductora –le explico con algo de orgullo.

-¿Traductora? ¡Genial! Yo siempre quise aprender otro idioma, pero soy muy floja –Rukia no pudo evitar soltar algunas carcajadas- ¡Es verdad! –también río- ¿Y que idioma sabes?

-Ingles, francés y español, además del nuestro claro.

-¡Wow! Impresionante, son muchos idiomas.

-Si, lo se, pero siempre me gusto aprender otras culturas y creo que la mejor manera de hacerlo es con el idioma, que transmite mucha cosas –suspiro- ¿Y tu a que te dedicas?

-¿Yo? Bueno...soy decoradora de interiores.

-Que interesante...creí que...

-¿Era doctora o algo así? –la interrumpió, a continuación escucho una carcajada- ¡No, no, para nada! Soy muy floja como te dije antes, además nunca me intereso eso de abrir a los muertos y esas cosas, los únicos que salieron como Otō-san son Ichigo y al parecer Yuzu, Karin y yo... ¡Deac!... ¿Qué tal? –pregunto saliendo con un vestido negro y mucho escote.

-Es...es...

-¿Horrible? –pregunto decepcionada.

-¡No, no! –se apresuro a decir- es realmente...provocador –vio como sonreía.

-Es justo lo que necesitaba –y volvió a meterse al cambiador satisfecha- Rukia-san...

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes tus vestidos a mano? –pregunto y recibió un respuesta afirmativa- entonces ve, probándotelos, que quiero ver lo linda que se pone mi cuñ...digo, digo, mi linda amiga.

-Esta bien –le dijo con algo de disgusto al escuchar eso ultimo- pero...no tengo dinero así que es...

-¡Hay pero no te preocupes por eso! –salto Rangiku, saliendo del cambiador ya con su ropa original y con dos vestidos en la mano, le mostró una tarjeta de crédito- para algo existen.

-Pero no, yo no quiero que gastes tu plata –le explico algo avergonzada y colorada.

-¡Tranquila! Yo te pago, y a lo sumo, le estarás gastando la plata a Gin –Rukia la miro sorprendida- pero, de verdad, por lo menos que te tienes que preocupar es por el dinero.

-¿Segura? –pregunto indisconforme.

-¡SI! –grito con entusiasmo- anda, ve a probártelos...

Y aunque le costo la convenció, salieron de la tienda al cabo de media hora, con tres bolsas cada una. Como les sobraba un poco de tiempo fueron a recorrer otra tienda mas de ropa femenina y esta vez salieron con dos bolsas cada una. Como ya era la hora subieron hasta el patio de comidas, que quedaba en le ultimo piso del centro comercial, aunque a mitad de camino, en el ante ultimo piso no había nadie, y eso les llamo la atención.

-¡Kami-sama! –grito Rangiku- ¡Mira ese tapado! –grito yendo directamente para la vidriera.

-Rangiku-san llegamos tarde, Ichigo se va a enojar... –no lo decía por el hecho de que creyera que eso fuera verdad, ni siquiera le importaba, pero el hecho de no ver a nadie, a NADIE, y sentir que alguien las observaba la lleno de terror.

-Se me vería bien con el vestido que me regalo el tío Keny ¿No? –murmuraba para ella misma- o con el de Otō-san...

-Rangiku-san... –volvió a llamar.

-¡Y mira ese precio! Parece regalado –se entusiasmo ignorando por completo a su amiga.

-Rangiku-san... –llamo por tercera vez.

-¡Si, si ahí voy! Ichi-nii puede esperar... ¡Mira! Dice que viene en diferentes colores, verde, rojo, azul, amarillo, ocre, marrón ¡Y esos zapatos! ¡Hacen juego y todo!... ¿Rukia-san? –giro su vista al ver que no la llamaba mas, la encontró mirando al frente con pánico en sus ojos, inmediatamente se roto.

Sus ojos cristalinos se encontraron con un hombre que les sonreía, aunque no muy gentilmente que digamos. Tenia unos ojos terriblemente turquesas, al igual que su cabello, esperen ¿Ese era su cabello? Un momento, un momento. Esa ropa, esa sonrisa, ese color de ojos, ¡Ese color de cabello! Todo concordaba con la descripción que su hermano le había comentado con respecto al...padre del...bebe...de Rukia. Al descubrir eso, al igual que su amiga, Rangiku se puso tensa, sin dejar de mirarlo directamente. Parecía disfrutar del "paisaje" bueno, nada podían hacer, ambas estaban aterradas, sin mover un solo músculo.

La respiración de ambas se altero bruscamente al ver que el hombre no estaba solo, sino que detrás de el cinco hombres se aparecieron, rodeándolas y sin dejar un solo hueco para que pudieran salir corriendo si se les cruzaba por la cabeza. El pánico se adueño de ambas y la mujer morocha no podía pensar, solo podía mirar la figura que tenia enfrente de ella y temer por su bebe...

-¿Les comieron la lengua los ratones? –hablo con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –la voz de Rukia temblaba, su compañera la miro con preocupación.

-No, no –negó con la cabeza- no mi querida Rukia, el que hace las preguntas acá, soy yo –y las miro con malicia, intento acercarse, pero paro en seco al ver a la amiga de la morocha plantársele.

-Ni un paso mas –amenazo la mujer.

-Rangiku-san...

-Vaya, vaya...que linda mujer tenemos por aquí ¿No chicos? –ambas escucharon como sus amigos se reían- que buena delantera que tienes... –la mujer lo abofeteo, estaba suficientemente cerca como para hacerlo.

-Cerdo... –murmuro Rangiku, llena de rabia.

Un silencio cortante los había rodeado de golpe. Rukia miro aterrada lo que su amiga acaba de hacer. ¡Kami, Kami, Kami! Grimmjow iba a matarla, iba a...iba a...iba a...no quería ni imaginárselo. Por favor que alguien las ayudara, alguien, quien sea. El hombre giro su vista para sonreírle a Rangiku, esta estaba seria, con el ceño fruncido, aunque sus piernas le temblaban no permitiría que le pusiera una mano encima a su compañera, antes, muerta.

-Golpeas fuerte preciosa ¿Podría saber tu nombre? –pregunto acercándosele.

-¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? –lo desafío.

-Por educación ¿No te parece?

-¡Ja! –Rangiku río- deberías fijarte primero tú antes de decirle al resto.

-Eres igual a Rukia ¿Lo sabias? –le comento siendo un poco indiferente, pero acercándose cada vez mas a la mujer- siempre desafiando a pesar de la situación.

-¿Y que esperabas? ¿A unas mujeres indefensas? –sonrío- pues entonces te equivocaste de personas.

-Eso es lo que crees –y la sujeto de los antebrazos, tan fuerte que Rangiku no pudo moverse, si hacia algún movimiento brusco quizá su bebe pagara las consecuencias ¿Dónde estaba su hermano cuando mas se lo necesitaba?

-¡Grimmjow! –le grito Rukia, al ver que quería besarla- ¡Déjala, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!

El hombre la soltó tan bruscamente que Rangiku apenas si pudo mantenerse en pie. Se acerco peligrosamente a la morocha, ya cansado. Su sonrisa se había esfumado para dejar paso a una mueca de furia y cansancio. Eso de los jueguitos ya le estaba cansando demasiado, aunque tenia que admitir que eran divertidos., por lo menos para el. Se acerco tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban.

-Siempre tan buena, siempre pensando en el resto...

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto de una, el hombre la sujeto por la cintura y se acerco a su oído derecho.

-No me digas que ya te olvidaste... –escucho una carcajadas- espero que hallas elegido la opción correcta.

Rukia bajo la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Rangiku miraba la escena confundida y nerviosa, ese hombre se veía que era capaz de todo pero ¿Tan peligroso era? ¿Por qué diablos su hermano no le advirtió entonces?

-No, no, esa respuesta no es la correcta Rukia –se alejo, soltándola.

-No sabes lo que una madre esta dispuesta a hacer por su hijo Grimmjow, si llegas a hacerle algo –amenazo- te arrepentirás – y escucho mas carcajadas.

-¡Eso es lo que tu crees! –grito un poco eufórico- te di la opción de que tu misma lo hicieras, así seria menos doloroso, ahora –se volvió sombrío, dejando a un lado su sonrisa, un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la mujer- no hay vuelta atrás, y la que se arrepentirá serás tu Rukia.

-¡Rukia-san! –grito Rangiku al ver que el hombre la atraía hacia el y la besaba con una fuerza salvaje, intento ir, pero uno de los hombres presentes ahí la sujeto por los brazos impidiendo que se moviera -¡Rukia-san!

Rukia intento apartarlo pero sujetaba su cintura con tanta fuerza que le daba miedo a que la rompiera. Sintió un dolor algo punzante al darse cuenta que la había mordido, pero se quedo estática al sentir una de las manos de Grimmjow sobre su pancita. ¡No, no, no! Tenia que zafarse de el, de alguna manera, si no su bebe...su bebe...

-¡Ichigo! –grito Rangiku, al no ver otra salida- ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo ven, por favor! ¡Ichigo! ¡ICHIGO!

Lejos de aquel ante-ultimo piso, en el ultimo piso del centro comercial el joven hombre se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del patio de comida, ya cansado de esperar a su hermana y a la enana, ya se estaban tardando media hora. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Habían tenido dos horas para comprar chucherías ¿Acaso no les había alcanzado con eso? Bufo, pero en esos instantes algo dentro suyo se movió, algo le dijo que fuera a buscarlas, que algo malo iba a pasar...

Se paro sin mas preámbulos y salio casi corriendo del lugar, dejando la bolsa del regalo en la silla, ya volvería por ella. Comenzó a aumentar mas sus pasos, haciéndolos cada vez más rápidos, siempre tenían que pasarle esas cosas tan raras justo a el, pero... ¿Qué era esa sensación tan horrible?

-Rukia...

NOTAS: Aloha! jajajjaja XD. ¿Como estan gente? Perrrddonn por la demora! Pero estoy tan ocupada y estresada con lo del colegio que apenas si tengo tiempo para pensar y escribir. Ya rendi la global o integradora o como quieran llamarla de matematica y la verdad que creo que me fue bien, igual la profesora nos la dejo hacer con un compañero asi que tuve un poco de ayuda (para los que no saben que son las integradoras son examenes que incluyen todo lo que viste en el año, si, TODO) este martes rindo la de lengua, asi que desenme suerte! Bueno con respecto al cap, tenia planeado terminarlo de otra manera pero asi los dejaba con mas suspenso a ustedes :D, asi que como siempre espero que les alla gustado. Y si, ya se, Grimmjow esta siendo muy, muy, muy malo pero tienes sus razones para ser asi, ya lo veran! Con respecto al titulo se que no tiene mucho que ver con lo que es el cap pero sigo cero inspirada para los titulos asi que tambien les pido disculpas, ya me va a llegar la inspiracion jajaj. Paso a los agradecimientos: **Ghost_iv** y **vickyallyz**, MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS DOS! Y tambien a todos aquellos que leen el fic en el anonimato! Por hoy no tengo nada mas para decirles, espero que les alla gustado, nos vemos en el prox cap, Saludos y Besos a todos!

Atte, Misari.


	9. Peligro inminente

_**Escucha una historia**_

"Peligro inminente"

¡Saludos! Disculpen la tardanza. Ahora los dejo para que disfruten del cap.

**OoO**

_-Te amo..._

_-¿Otra vez con eso? –le pregunto molesto, mirándola._

_-¿Qué problema tienes en que te lo diga? –su pregunta sonaba dolida y confusa, vio como suspiraba con resignación y la tomaba de la barbilla._

_-Ya se que me amas tonta, no tienes que estar diciéndomelo a cada rato –y la beso suavemente, dejándose llevar por ese pequeño roce que siempre lo incitaba, sin querer, a mas. Pero hoy no era el día, ni la noche, ni el momento._

_-Pero... –susurro después de aquel hermoso contacto, se removió en el sillón alejándose un poco de el, la televisión seguía prendida y el murmullo de ella acompañaba al silencio que los rodeaba._

_-¿Pero que? –pregunto algo rudo._

_-Tengo miedo...miedo de que lo nuestro se rompa..._

_-¡Pero mira las cosas que piensas! –le grito algo divertido- lo nuestro jamás se va a romper, eres tan tonta a veces Rukia._

_-¡Grimmjow! –se escucharon risas- ¿Me lo prometes?_

_-Te lo prometo..._

Mentiroso.

Mentiras. Eso es lo que siempre conseguía.

Toda su larga y joven vida había estado rodeada de ellas. Era como una maldición, un karma, que no la dejaba tranquila, que seguía insistiendo siempre en poner a prueba su fe en las personas, en poner a prueba su esperanza. Aunque no sabia por que, pero con aquellas nuevas personas que hacia poco más de tres semanas que había conocido, le parecía que la vida era de color de rosa; que sus preocupaciones eran estupidas. Ellos, o mejor dicho el, la incitaba a sonreír, a no desperdiciar un solo segundo de su vida en pensamientos oscuros o llenos de dolor. El la estaba cambiando, el estaba cambiando su vida.

Pero ¿Cómo era posible que uno pasara de amar a una persona a odiarla? ¿O a tenerle resentimiento, a desearle lo peor? ¿O a lastimarla? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, tampoco entendía como era posible que con la persona que uno creía que era su todo, que con ella uno cree que esta seguro, de repente pase a temerle, a querer alejarla. No quería llorar, no debía llorar...Le era tan difícil retenerlas, que no salieran de sus grandes ojos...

-¡Rukia-san! –escucho, y ahí callo. Había estado perdida en sus pensamientos, refugiada en su mente, en su interior- ¡Suéltame mastodonte! –seguía gritando su compañera.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, volviendo a sentir todo lo que había olvidado. Su angustia, su desesperación, su dolor en el labio, la cercanía de su cuerpo, sus labios aprisionados, la presión en su cintura, el miedo a lo peor, su mano en su vientre...

-Quédate quieta –le ordeno el enorme hombre que tenia prisionera a Rangiku.

-Primero muerta –lo desafío sin dejar de moverse.

-Por favor señorita –hablo otro completamente diferente al que la tenia presa, este era delgado, serio, tenia su pelo morocho atado en un trenza que caía sobre su espalda- no querrá que a la otra señorita le paso algo peor...

-¿De que... –estaba estupefacta, ¿Algo peor? ¿De que diablos estaba hablando?- diablos estas hablando?

-De nada –sonrío- solo quédese quieta.

-¡Ichigo! –volvió a gritar, tenia que venir, pero su hermano no daba ni señales de humo. Con lo que le había dicho ese hombre ahora tenia mucho mas miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a su amiga, pero su cabeza estaba planeando rápidamente alguna escapatoria- ¡Ichigo!

Rukia sintió más presión en su panza. ¡Su bebe, por el amor de Kami-sama! Si hacia algún movimiento en falso podría salir todo mal, pero si no hacia nada y solo se limitaba a observar terminaría muerto...de cualquier manera las dos opciones eran pésimas ¡Pero algo tenia que hacer! Comenzó a removerse, a intentar quitárselo de encima, pero Grimmjow metió mas presión en su mano, hundiéndola levemente para indicarle que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-No, no –le susurro cuando al fin soltó sus labios- no juegues conmigo...sabes que no me gusta.

-Basta...por favor... –sabia que lo ultimo que tenia que hacer era rogarle, sabia que esa era la peor opción que pudo haber elegido, ni siquiera tendría que haber rozado la posibilidad de rogarle o de pedirle que se detuviera pero no tenia otra opción, era su única salida, la ultima esperanza.

-¿Y ahora que paso? –había retirado su mano del vientre de la mujer para acariciarle el rostro, Rukia había dado un pequeño suspiro de alivio- ¿Qué paso con esa determinación, esa defensa?

-Por favor...vete... –pidió, temerosa.

-No creo que...

-¡JA! –escucharon, inmediatamente Grimmjow giro su cabeza para ver quien había sido el responsable de interrumpirlo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a uno de sus hombres tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor- ¡Te lo dije mastodonte!

-Rangiku-san... –susurro Rukia algo asustada pero contenta de que su amiga se halla liberado, ahora podía salir corriendo y salvarse de esa, lastima que sabia que su amiga no aria tal cosa, no si era como su hermano.

-¡¿Qué están esperando? –les grito Grimmjow- ¡Atrápenla!

-No lo creo, Grimmjow –la voz de Rukia entro en sus oídos como lanzas, y cuando giro para callarla su rostro recibió de lleno un puñetazo que conectaba toda la ira de la mujer, se pudo escuchar el crujir del hueso de su nariz partirse.

-¡Así es Rukia-san! –grito la mujer pechugona llena de alegría- ¡Dale otra nomás!

Los hombres del peli-celeste estaban con la boca por el piso de los sorprendidos que se encontraban. No podían entender como dos mujeres, solas y en un estado de "salud" delicado pudieron noquear a uno de sus hombres, y lo que era peor, herir a su jefe.

-¡Corre! –le grito Rukia al tiempo que ella comenzaba a mover sus pies y no dejaba de mirarla para que la siguiera.

-¡Esto será de divertido! –anuncio Rangiku, su compañera la miro indignada- ¡Una persecución! Siempre quise estar en una...aunque hubiera preferido ser yo la perseguidora y no la perseguida...

-Rangiku-san no creo que sea momento de pensar en esas cosas.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto mirándola, ambas iban a la par corriendo- ¿Nunca viste algún programa policial? ¡Es genial!

-No digo que no sea genial sino q...

-¡RUKIA-SAN!

Rangiku grito aterrada al ver que Rukia caía al suelo pero no por que se hubiera tropezado, no, nada de eso, sino que Grimmjow las había estado siguiendo en silencio y había hecho que la mujer morocha cayera de seco al suelo. Intento acercársele pero fue en vano, esta vez dos hombres restantes la agarraron fuertemente, uno le pego un leve puñetazo en la cara y el otro la amenazo con golpearla en el estomago.

-"¿Ichi-nii, donde estas? Ven por favor, te necesitamos" –pensó con un dolor en su mejilla derecha ¿Cómo era posible que las hayan atrapado nuevamente? ¿Y como era posible que esos hombres supieran que estaba embarazada?

-Rukia, Rukia, Rukia –hablo el mas peligroso de todos agachándose junto a ella, con la nariz sangrando- estaba considerando eso de dejarlas ir...eres una... ¿Como seria la palabra correcta? Ah si, desconsiderada.

-Yo...

-Shhh –le puso un dedo en su boca para callarla- ¿Sabes quien pagara las consecuencias de tus actos? –se paro mostrando una sonrisa perturbadora- tu bebe.

-¡NO! -grito intentando incorporarse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sintió un dolor agudo en su espalda, como si alguien hubiera agarrado una madera de la más dura y le hubiera dado un fuerte golpe.

Grimmjow la había pisado cruelmente.

Las carcajadas en el hombre no se hicieron esperar e inundaron el lugar con su horrible sonido, provocando un silencio para el resto de los sonidos. Rangiku no podía dejar de ver en esa dirección aterrada, su mente buscaba con toda desesperación alguna manera de liberar a su compañera de aquellos golpes mounstrosos, ya que el hombre había comenzado a golpearla, una y otra vez. Lo peor de todo y lo que causaba más miedo era que parecía disfrutarlo.

Rukia mantenía sus ojos cerrados y trataba de que su mente divagara hacia otro mundo diferente, que su cerebro dejara de mandarle aquellas señales de dolor. Había rodeado su estomago con sus manos para que los impactos contra el suelo no fueran fatales para el ser que llevaba en su interior, pero las pisas eran tan fuertes que sus manos habían empezado a rogarle, a gritarle, que las sacara de ahí, que eso dolía demasiado. Algo crujió, no quiso saber que fue pero aun así sintió un agudo dolor en el centro de su espalda...ya estaba resignada...nadie vendría en su rescate...

Con una patada en su cadera el hombre pudo voltear a la mujer boca arriba. La morocha se hizo bolita, tratando de cubrir su estomago lo mas que pudiera, y apretó los ojos aun mas, esperando el golpe, esperando pacientemente el dolor. Pero para su fortuna eso nunca paso. Una sombra había tacleado al hombre y ahora ambos yacían en el piso, el atacante de Rukia recibía golpes en su rostro.

-Ichi...go... –susurro al verlo, podía moverse pero el dolor la atacaba cada vez que hacia alguno.

-¡DESGRACIADO! –escucharon ambas mujeres viendo como golpeaba con furia a su contrincante.

-Pero mira quien habla –hablo Grimmjow, al tiempo que le pegaba una patada para alejarlo, se incorporo lo mas rápido que pudo y ambos quedaron frente a frente. El hombre peli-celeste estaba herido, su nariz y su boca sangraban bastante pero al parecer eso no parecía molestarle, seguía sonriendo- oh, oh, ¿Acaso hice enojar al Kurosaki?

-¡Cállate! –ordeno furioso- ¡Que tus estupidos seguidores dejen en paz a mi hermana ahora! –ordeno.

-¡Wow! Es tu hermana ¿Eh? –de verdad se veía sorprendido- ¿Me la prestas un ratito?

-Hijo de...

-¡Ichigo! –escucho, el hombre se detuvo en seco- ¡Rukia-san idiota! –su hermana se veía indignada, el muy imbecil no se había dado cuenta que la pobre de la chica estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Rukia... –susurro mirándola, la mujer le sonrío muy levemente como respuesta, se notaba que estaba adolorida hasta la punta del dedo chiquito del pie.

Aquella escena de tensión no duro mucho más tiempo, todos los presentes escucharon un silbato sonar y a varias voces que gritaban desde la escalera eléctrica que se detuviera todo, que ninguno moviera un solo pelo.

-"Al fin algo de autoridad" –pensó Ichigo indignado. Cuando había bajado por las escaleras al pie de ellas dos guardias de seguridad estaban o durmiendo en el piso o habían sido noqueados por alguien, y ahí supo que algo andaba sumamente mal. Además todas las tiendas estaban cerradas y no había nadie por allí, era como si alguien hubiera planeado todo con detenimiento.

-Es una pena –hablo Grimmjow- ya nos tenemos que ir...pero nos volveremos a ver –sonrío y ordeno a sus hombres que soltaran a Rangiku- adiós preciosa –saludo a la peli-naranja antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Alto ahí! –grito lo que parecía ser un policía y mas le siguieron, aunque los tres presentes que se quedaron ahí sabían que no iban a alcanzarlo.

El ultimo policía en subir por las escaleras y llegar hasta el lugar era un hombre bastante mayor, completamente albino, pero con una sonrisa gentil y amigable. Parecía abatido después de correr esos pocos metros.

-¿Ukitake-san? –pregunto Rangiku mirándolo con mas detenimiento.

-¡Rangiku-dono! –respondió sobresaltado al ver a la hija mayor de unos de sus amigos mas queridos allí en la ciudad- ¿Pero que paso aquí?

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mi –le aclaro- ¿Qué hace aquí la policía?

-B-bueno... –se rasco la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo- alguien anónimo llamo diciendo que había problemas en el ante-ultimo piso de este centro comercial, que al parecer un hombre estaba atacando a un par de mujeres y que había noqueado a los guardias y sobornado a la gente y no se que mas...pero jamás me imagine que te encontraría aquí.

-Yo tampoco me imagine estar en un situación así –sonrío- pero me alegra de que todo allá terminado.

-No, sabes que no, tendrás que venir a dar declaración al depart...

-Ya se, ya se, no tiene que aclarármelo –le dijo molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Esta bien? –la mujer asintió- ¿Y el aquellos dos?

-Si Ichi-nii esta de diez pero Rukia-san... ¡Kami-sama Rukia-san! –grito sobresaltada al darse cuenta del estado de su amiga- Ukitake-san yo ire a dar declaraciones pero antes déjeme llamar a Otō-san.

-Adelante, adelante –y mientras dejo que la mujer llamara, giro su vista para ver al único Kurosaki varón, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía, estaba mas grande. Pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención, sino que vio como el hombrecito tenia en sus brazos a una hermosa joven morocha que se parecía...un momento...esa era... ¡Kuchiki!

-Lo siento...lo siento... –le seguía repitiendo el hombre.

-No importa –su respiración era agitada debido al dolor, pero en los brazos de Ichigo se sentía mucho mas segura y el dolor poco a poco iba siendo solo una ilusión, una trampa de su cerebro.

-Ya pronto nos iremos de aquí...Rukia... –la llamo- tenemos que decirle a Byakuya.

-¡Ichi...!

-No –la interrumpió- esto ya se fue de nuestras manos.

-Pero, pero...no quiero...no quiero... –cerro los ojos, aferrándose con las manos al pecho del hombre, hundiendo su cabeza en el, dejando que otra vez la viera llorar; ya no podía aguantar mas sus lagrimas. No solo sentía dolor en su espalda, en su vientre también se podía distinguir una pizca de aquello...

-Rukia...perdóname... –y la abrazo con fuerza, apoyando sus labios en la cabeza de la morocha, tratando de que se sintiera segura, de que se sintiera fuerte, acompañada.

...

...

-¿Cómo esta? –pregunto Karin a su padre, desde la puerta de la habitación donde estaba confinada la "amiga" de su hermano mayor.

-Mejor... –comunico con algo de pesar- le di algunos calmantes para que durmiera.

-No me refería a ella viejo, me refiero a...

-Karin, hija, no creo que esa sea una respuesta que tenga que discutir contigo, además recién mande a hacer los estudios ¿Byakuya-san ya llego? –se notaba que quería cambiar de tema.

-No.

-¿Y tu hermana?

-Tampoco.

-¡Pero, Masaki! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? –la muchachita rodó los ojos- ¿Qué no se da cuenta que también esta herida?

-¡Otō-san! ¡Karin-chan! –escucharon, ambos salieron rápido de la habitación para ver acercándoseles a una muy preocupada Yuzu- ¡Es Onii-chan! ¡Se puso a discutir con un hombre alto, morocho!

-"¡Byakuya!" –pensó el intrépido doctor- Karin quédate cuidando a la dulce de Rukia-chan, Yuzu acompáñame.

Inmediatamente, aunque con algo de mala gana de parte de la morocha, ambas hijas obedecieron a su padre en menos de lo que cantara un gallo. Karin entro a la habitación de la mujer y se sentó en una de las sillas a su lado, mirándola dormir; definitivamente esa mujer era la indicada para su extraño hermano mayor. Isshin apuraba el paso por los pasillos de la clínica con algo de preocupación, primero por que su hijo era muy impulsivo y el Kuchiki muy protector, segundo por que estaban en un hospital y no podía darse el lujo de tener problemas en el.

Como su hija menor le había comunicado, ambos hombres se encontraban discutiendo bastante alterados los dos. Miro para atrás y espero con paciencia a que la mujercita que, del apuro, había dejado atrás, llegara.

-Yuzu, saca al hijo de Byakuya-san de aquí, ve a comprarle un helado y distráelo, tarden bastante –su hija asintió comprensiva, el niño se encontraba en una de las sillas del gran lugar de espera, mirando algo aterrado la escena de su padre con Oranji-chan. En cuanto vio a la adolescente se sintió seguro.

-¡Pues si quieres golpearme hazlo Byakuya! –grito Ichigo, parecía que quería que lo escucharan.

-Nadie –puso énfasis en esa palabra- quiere golpearte Kurosaki.

-Hazlo, anda, ¿O eres gallina? –se notaba que estaban alterados, los dos, Ichigo le había dicho todo a Byakuya, y también le había dicho por que se lo había ocultado y le grito que si tenia que descares con alguien, fuera con el, que Rukia no tenia la culpa de nada.

-No pisotees lo poco que te queda de orgullo –hablo mas serio y perturbador que antes.

-Bueno, bueno, nos vamos calmando –la voz gruesa pero divertida de Isshin hizo su aparición, ambos giraron a verlo casi queriendo comérselo con la mirada.

-Vete, molestas –le aseguro su hijo.

-Basta Ichigo –hablo serio ahora- se que estas, perdón, se que ambos están preocupados por Rukia-chan pero ella esta bien, ya le di unos calmantes y callo rendida en un sueño –y sonrío, tratando de tranquilizar a las bestias.

-¿Qué hay con el bebe? –pregunto Byakuya.

-¿El bebe?... ¡Ah, el bebe! –salto nervioso- b-bueno...este...esta, esta...es decir, no se como esta, recién mande a hacer los estudios.

-Viejo –le insistió Ichigo, conociendo muy bien a su padre.

-Esta bien, pero no fuera de peligro, Rukia-chan esta delicada pero no quise decirle nada, por ahora tendrá que hacer reposo por tres días por lo menos, después se vera –finalizo.

-¿Entonces no podemos pasar a verla? –pregunto el morocho.

-¡Oh, claro que pueden! –río- pero no la despierten, eso si.

Ambos hombres se miraron para luego caminar a la par y esperar a que el doctor les guiara para llegar a su pequeño pedazo de cielo. Ambos se sentían decepcionados, frustrados y furiosos, pero por supuesto cada uno tenía sus propias razones. Las dudas no dejaban de rondar en la mente de Ichigo... ¿Por qué Grimmjow actuaba de esa manera tan descorazonada con la mujer que alguna vez amo? ¿Qué paso entre ellos para que terminaran así? ¿Por qué el hombre había ido solo una vez a la casa de Rukia y en esa ocasión cuando Byakuya no estaba? Ya dejaba de ser coincidencia.

Se rasco la cabeza, pensar no era lo suyo. Su padre les indico a los dos que en esa habitación se encontraba ella. Karin se retiro al igual que Isshin, excusándose diciendo que tenía más pacientes que atender, que no era una mentira por supuesto. Ichigo no entro y se sentó en una de las sillas del largo pasillo, tenia que darle a los hermanos su espacio. Byakuya espero pacientemente una hora hasta que su hermana abrió los ojos.

-Nii-sama...

-No, no te levantes –le ordeno suavemente al ver que intentaba hacerlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Rukia... –la llamo algo enojado- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

-¡Lo siento! Y perdon por lo otro... –se disculpo rápido, Byakuya enarco una ceja- Ichigo seguro ya te lo contó, Nii-sama juro que yo quería decírtelo pero...

-Ya lo se –la interrumpió- yo tampoco fui un buen hermano –reconoció- le conté a Hanatarō sobre tu embarazo, lo siento.

-No importa –susurro- ya era hora de que se enterara ¿Cómo se lo tomo? ¿Pregunto mucho?

-Se lo tomo excelente y no, no pregunto mucho, pero le dije que tu le contarías todo el resto.

-Gracias.

-No molesto mas –comunico- permiso.

Un silencio invadió el lugar, Byakuya le dio su espacio a su hermana y se marcho sin más, por supuesto que para buena o mala suerte de la mujer no estuvo mucho tiempo sola ya que el naranja llego a su lado bastante cabizbajo.

-¿Cómo estas? –le pregunto delicadamente.

-Mejor, mucho mejor, me duele un poco la espalda, pero estoy bien –y le sonrío.

-¿Byakuya fue muy rudo contigo?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! –le aclaro molesta- ni que fuera un mounstro.

-Bueeenoo...si lo pones de esa manera...

-¡Ichigo! –y se escucharon carcajadas- gracias...

-Ya, deja de agradecerme todo lo que hago, preferiría que me golpees, además –giro su vista para no mirarla- esta vez no hice nada, no evite que te lastimaran.

-Te equivocas, no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer Grimmjow Ichigo...no se lo que hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado...

-Gracias a ti ahora, Rukia –ambos sonrieron a la par.

-Eh...este...

-¿Pasa algo malo? –pregunto preocupado al verla tan dubitativa.

-No, pero tengo un antojo –Ichigo suspiro pero le hizo señas de que continuara- quiero una barra de turrón bañada en chocolate.

-¿Y no quieres también un pedazo de Marte? –ironizo, al ver lo que le pedía para luego de mala gana levantarse y salir a buscar el pedido, que de por si, era igual de complicado como el resto. Pero esa era una buena señal, a pesar del peligro y de lo que había pasado, el bebe parecía estar sano y latente dentro del cuerpito de su madre, con ansias de seguir viviendo...

NOTAS: Buenas tardees! ¿Como estan? Oh, yo ya estoy muy bien, empezaron las vacaciones para mi! Asi que ahora tendre mucho mas tiempo para dedicarle a la historia. Aprobe todo, matematica, fisica y lengua, muchas gracias por su apoyo a todos. Bueno en cuanto al capp, Dios, espero no haberlos decepcionado y que de verdad les alla gustado auqnue sea un poco. Ya se que el final es pesimo y la conversacion de Rukia con Byakuya es muy seca pero ya no tenia muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo XD, jajja, la prox sera mas emotiva, lo prometo! Como siempre intente hacerlo mas largo y espero que alla logrado mi cometido. Ah, cierto, quiero hacer una aclaracion que siempre me olvidaba de hacerla, en el cap dos, creo, hay una cancion y se llama Utakata Hanabi, es una hermosa cancion y si quieren busquen la traduccion que es aun mejor y la van a entender jajaja. Paso a los agradecimientos: **toaneo07**, **vikyallyz**, **Ghost_iv**, **el anonimo que no me dejo nombre**, **blacklady-moon**, A**isakaTaiga** y **miaka-ichiruki**. MUCHAS GRACIAS! Tambien quiero agradecer a los que leen la historia, a los que la ponen en favoritos y alert, GRACIAS. Sin mas que decir nos vemos en el prox cap, Saludos y Besos!

Atte, Misari.


	10. Cuentalo¡Ya!

_**Escucha una historia**_

"Cuéntalo... ¡Ya!"

¡Bueno días! (bue...buenos días XD) aquí estoy otra vez para molestarlos. ¿Ya el diez? Pero como pasa el tiempo che. Les dejo el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten.

**OoO**

No. No hacia falta dárselo... ¿O si?

Que no.

Que si.

Que no.

¡Que si!

Ya esta. Que si. Suspiro, después tenia que plantearse con más detenimiento eso de su conciencia indecisa, le iba a traer muchos problemas en el futuro si no lo arreglaba. Caminaba con paso lento, sin tener demasiado entusiasmo por llegar a aquella casa donde seguro no seria bien recibido. Ya había pasado una semana y todavía muchos de ellos sentían ese sabor amargo en su boca, ese pequeño susto. El era uno de esos, tenia que admitirlo, últimamente estaba medio paranoico. Una brisa de pleno veranito, calentita, lo envolvió; esa dulce caricia que el viento le proporcionaba no estaba nada mal.

Llego a la casa y con paso decidido toco la puerta. Después de que Rukia pasara dos días en el hospital su padre había decidido que era mejor que estuviera en su casa pero no podía levantarse de la cama por nada del mundo, por lo menos por una semana, excepto claro para ir al baño y para bañarse, para nada más. Y la relación que el mantenía con el hermano mayor de esta se volvió tensa de ahí en adelante, y con justa medida. El no culpaba a Byakuya de recelarlo, el hubiera hecho lo mismo con cualquiera de sus hermanas, aunque quizá el morocho fuera un poco mas duro que cualquier persona normal.

-Tu –si, era un poco bastante mas duro que el resto.

-Byakuya... –saludo- ¿Puedo pasar? Le traje a Rukia un...un regalo...

-¿Un regalo? –enarco una ceja, ese chico Kurosaki era extraño.

-Si, se que es extraño –aclaro- lo tengo desde hace una semana pero no sabia cuando dárselo y como hoy se cumplen tres meses de su embarazo pensé... -¿Por qué le estaba dando explicaciones a el? Y después de todos los problemas que tuvo que pasar para recuperar el dichoso regalo.

¿Por qué? Simple. Cuando su hermana mayor llego al hospital se disculpo con Rukia por todo lo que había pasado y le entrego las bolsas con la ropa que habían comprado y ahí el cerebro de Ichigo hizo una conexión inmediata ¡El regalo! ¡Se había olvidado el regalo en el centro comercial! Salio disparado de la habitación sin dar ninguna explicación, corrió y corrió y cuando llego al patio de comidas... ¡Sorpresa! El regalo no estaba. Reviso todo el lugar hasta que una señora, amablemente, le dijo que si había perdido algo que fuera al lugar de cosas perdidas, y ahí fue, estaba cerrado, tuvo que esperar una hora y después cuando el regalo parecía estar en sus manos otra vez, el señor no lo encontraba. El mundo parecía estar en su contra. Afortunadamente después de buscar un largo rato lo encontró.

-¿Pensaste que? –Byakuya lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Nada, nada ¿Puedo pasar? –insistió, el hombre delante suyo estaba a punto de negarse, cuando la campana lo salvo.

-¡Oranji-chan! –escucharon ambos hombres, detrás del mas alto de ellos.

-¡Hanatarō, hey! –el hombrecito fue alzado por el hombre de pelos naranjas.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –pregunto con curiosidad- ¿Es para la tía Rukia?

-Así es.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? –pregunto con entusiasmo.

-Oh, ya lo veras, pero si tu padre no me deja pasar... –Byakuya rodó los ojos, molesto, pero se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Ichigo sonrío triunfantemente, otra vez le había ganado la partida al hombre, adoraba hacerlo.

-¡Tía Rukia! ¡Tía Rukia! –llamo el niño bajándose de los brazos del hombre, para entrar de un portazo al cuarto en donde descansaba la mujer.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto ella, sonriendo.

Ichigo entro en la habitación sin pedir ningún permiso, como venia haciendo toda la semana. La mujer lo miro algo molesta en si, pero le dedico una sonrisa tan amablemente como le era posible. La miro durante unos largos minutos. Tenía puesto solo un camisón de musculosa color violeta, el poco pelo que tenía lo tenía atado a una especie de rodete, dejando solo sobre su cara el mechón que cortaba su frente. Para terminar y lo que le daba el toque final era la pancita, que aunque todavía estaba chiquita ya se le podía empezar a notar mucho mejor.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada todo el día como un idiota? –escucho.

-Siempre tan amable, me sorprendes a veces –ironizo.

-Que gracioso –le siguió el juego- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitarte ¿Tienes algún problema? –la mujer negó- el perro guardián casi me muerde hoy –le comento sentándose en el borde la cama, refiriéndose a su hermano.

-¡Ichigo! ¡No hables así de Nii-sama! –le grito molesta, escucho sus carcajadas.

-Oranji-chan dale el regalo –pidió el niño, que hasta ese momento solo había escuchado la conversación que tenían los dos mayores.

-¿El regalo? –pregunto rápido- ¿Qué regalo? –Rukia miro con mas detenimiento al hombre, ahora que lo pensaba el llevaba consigo una bolsa blanca, pero creyó que era comida o alguna de esas cosas, ni se le cruzo por la cabeza que eso fuera un regalo para ella.

-Es...es una estupidez...pero...espero que te guste –Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por lo que giro su vista extendiéndole el dichoso paquete, la mujer lo agarro y algo ansiosa saco de la bolsa un paquete envuelto. Había una tarjeta en el.

_De: Ichigo._

_Para: Rukia._

-"Que original" –pensó la mujer con una gotita de sudor en su nuca. Ignorando lo último fue abriendo delicadamente sin dejar de mirar el paquete aun sin poder creérselo ¿Ichigo dándole un regalo a ella? Tenia que estar soñando. Cuando por fin pudo ver lo que era se quedo aun mas sorprendida de lo que estaba. Se quedo muda.

-¡Que bonito! –grito Hanatarō lleno de alegría.

-¿Y? –le pregunto preocupado al ver que no respondía.

Lo que Rukia tenían en frente era algo que...bueno era algo extraño. Ichigo le había regalado un enorme peluche de Chappy, de edición limitada. No se encontraban en cualquier lugar y además, salían una fortuna.

-Es...es...

-Mira si no te gusta no me culpes –aclaro algo molesto- lo compre por que se que te gusta ese conejo, además un día me dijiste que querías algo así pero que estaba muy caro así que pensé que...

-Gracias –lo interrumpió, la miro detenidamente, la mujer tenía en sus ojos un brillo especial, uno que no había visto nunca- muchas gracias, de verdad, pero no tenias que...

-Si tenía, te lo mereces y te lo debo –la interrumpió- además hoy cumples tres meses de embarazo.

-Te acordaste –le dijo algo nostálgica.

-¿Y por que no me iba a acordar? –le pregunto con indiferencia- idiota...

-¡¿A quien le dices idiota, IDIOTA? –le grito al tiempo que le arrojaba la bolsa del regalo.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, en ninguno de los tres.

Después de entregarle el regalo los tres se pusieron a hablar de estupideces por una hora, hasta que Byakuya interrumpió todo con cara de pocos amigos. Ichigo creyó que iba a golpearlo o algo así pero al parecer el hombre los interrumpió por una cosa completamente diferente, ya que apenas entro, el pequeño Hanatarō se escondió detrás de su tía ignorando el hecho de que todos lo habían visto hacer dicha acción.

-¡No quiero! –grito.

-Hanatarō, tienes que ir –le dijo su tía suavemente dándose la vuelta para agarrarlo y sentarlo en su regazo.

-Pero tía...

-Sin peros Hanatarō, vamos que llegamos tarde –insistió su padre.

-¡No!

-¿A dónde tiene que ir? –pregunto Ichigo intrigado, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Tiene que vacunarse –aclaro Rukia.

-Ahhh...con razón –el hombre sonrío- hey –lo llamo, el chico lo presto atención- escucha, si vas a vacunarte te prometo que después te llevo a una heladería a tomar helado ¿Qué dices?

-N-no se...

-¡Anda! Tu padre invita –Byakuya lo fulmino con la mirada, pero el hombre mantuvo su sonrisa- Rukia también viene, si quieres le pido a Rangiku que venga también –le dijo al no verlo convencido del todo, Hanatarō se llevaba de diez con la mujer.

-Esta bien... –susurro para dejar que su padre lo tomara de la mano y saludando de mala gana se dejo llevar por este.

-Cierra los ojos y piensa en cosas bonitas –le dio un consejo su tía saludándolo con la mano.

-Otō-san... –llamo mientras iban camino al auto.

-Dime.

-Me prometes que te quedaras ahí al lado mío –su tono de voz se escuchaba tembloroso y además se le podía notar en la carita el susto que tenia.

-Te lo prometo –le dijo tratando de sonar lo mas dulce posible, se subieron al auto y Byakuya arranco, no le gustaba la idea de dejar a su hermana sola con el chico Kurosaki, pero no le quedaba otra, nunca le quedaba otra.

El calor estaba haciéndose insoportable, Rukia se había destapado por completo pero estar ahí tirada entre las sabanas no era la opción mas fresca que digamos. Además había otro pequeño problemas que aunque no lo quería admitir le pasaba. Ichigo había ido con un short de maya y últimamente era lo que siempre usaba, y como hacia calor no tuvo otra mejor idea que estar en cuero, solo con el short y cada vez que la mujer lo veía ¡Kami! La temperatura se le iba a los cielos, así que decidió lo último que le quedaba.

Se puso una bikini y se metió a la bañadera con el agua helada. No se podía mover mucho, aunque ya estaba en los últimos días y pronto podría moverse como antes, por lo que no podía jugar con agua y además no tenían pileta así que no le quedaba otra más que hacer eso. Y ahí estaba, en la bañadera, relajada. Ya habían pasado tiempo desde que su hermano se fue con su sobrino pero no sabia cuanto.

-¡Rukia! –escucho- ¡Rukia!

-¿Qué? –grito.

-¿No tiene hielo en esta casa? –pregunto, estaba en la cocina.

-Si no hay en freezer entonces no...¡Idiota! –agrego, a veces era tan lindo "insultarlo", se había vuelto una costumbre, para ambos.

-No me llames idiota –escucho cerca suyo, Ichigo estaba parado en la puerta del baño, un poco transpirado- ¿Hay espacio para alguien mas ahí? –pregunto casi inocentemente.

-¡Claro que no! –le grito colorada, el hombre río.

-Ya, no te enojes tanto, exagerada –se sentó en el inodoro y apoyo su espalda contra los fríos azulejos, la próxima vez traía un aire acondicionado o un ventilador, ese calor era realmente insoportable.

-Toma –escucho, Ichigo miro y pudo ver que Rukia tenía en sus manos una bolsa de hielo en sus manos- ¿Qué estas esperando? –le pregunto molesta.

-Perdón –la agarro y se la puso en la cabeza- gracias...

-Si Nii-sama te viera... –murmuro divertida tan solo para seguir la conversación, ambos rieron.

-Rukia...

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –la mujer lo miro a la defensiva.

-Depende que sobre que sea la pregunta –aclaro.

-Me gustaría saber... ¿Qué paso entre tu y Grimmjow exactamente? Es decir –aclaro rápido, para que no se generara un clima de mucha tensión- se debieron querer mucho ¿No? –la escucho suspirar.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –Ichigo asintió- es una historia algo larga...

-¿Ves algo que tengamos que hacer? –pregunto, Rukia negó- tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Lo conocí en secundaria –comenzó, Ichigo le presto suma atención, la cara de ella había cambiado a una de nostalgia con algo de alegría- era...ya sabes... "un chico malo" y no me caía para nada bien, es mas, nos odiábamos y vivamos discutiendo por cualquier cosa –río- cuando empezamos primer año de preparatoria nos pusieron a los dos en un proyecto juntos, era sobre relaciones humanas...

_-¡¿Qué? –grito una mujer morocha- pero Sensei ¡No me puede poner con Grimmjow!_

_-Cierra la boca enana –salto el nombrado- como si a mi me gustara estar contigo..._

_-¡Ve! No podemos llevarnos bien –aclaro- ¡Y no me llames enana, cavernícola!_

_-¡Ja! Hablo la princesa...renacuajo. _

_-¿Qué fue lo que...?_

_-Chicos, chicos, cálmense, es solo un proyecto escolar._

-Solo un proyecto escolar –recordó sonriendo- terminamos conociéndonos realmente y nos hicimos amigos, el problema era que Grimmjow siempre estaba metido en algún problema grave, me contó que a veces robaba y hacia ese tipo de cosas pero aun así...

-Te enamoraste –término la frase Ichigo, la mujer asintió pesadamente.

-Nos pusimos de novios y fue algo...extraño, a Nii-sama nunca, **nunca**, -recalco- le cayó bien, y creo que yo estaba cegada por el amor que sentía por el y no vi lo que realmente era...intente cambiarlo, siempre le repetía que si estudiaba iba a llegar lejos, que nadie le iba a dar el lugar, que el mismo lo tenia que conseguir...

_-¿Para que me sirve?_

_-¿Cómo para que te sirve? –lo miro indignada- ¿No has pensado en tu futuro? ¿En nuestro futuro?_

_-Siempre pienso en eso... –le recalco algo molesto._

_-¿Y entonces? –insistió- se que no te gusta estudiar, a nadie le gusta, pero es algo que tienes que hacer, a todos nos toca en algún momento._

_-No soy bueno para eso, y lo sabes –Rukia rió._

_-¡Claro que lo se! Pero para eso me tienes a mí..._

_-Tonta –susurro._

-¿Y que paso después? ¿Por qué se pelearon? –pregunto intrigado.

-No me apures bobo –le reprocho, hizo una pausa y después de suspirar continuo- estuvimos bien la mayoría del tiempo que pasamos juntos, pero en los últimos años...las peleas que teníamos eran fuertes, nos vivamos gritando e insultando y después no nos veíamos por una semana, hasta que alguno se dignara a disculparse con el otro.

-¿Y quien era el que generalmente lo hacia? –indago.

-¿Quién mas? Yo...

_-¡Ya te dije que lo siento! –le grito parada en la puerta, aun con esta cerrada- ¡Ábreme!_

_-¿De verdad lo sientes? –le pregunto después de abrirlo, apoyado en el marco._

-Siempre jugaba con mi orgullo, le gustaba ver que me lo tragara solo para pedirle disculpas...

_-Si...ya te dije que si..._

_-Lo voy a considerar –le dijo con indiferencia._

_-¡¿Qué tu q...? –se calmo, había ido para disculparse, no para volver a pelearse- has como quieras..._

_-Bien –sonrío, para luego volver a cerrar la puerta._

-No se si lo hacia apropósito o que pero siempre terminaba tratando de contener la lagrimas después, me hacia quedar como la mala de la película y odiaba mucho que hiciera eso.

-Bueno, tu también se lo permitías tonta –Rukia lo fulmino con la mirada- perdón, me callo.

-Pero no era solo eso, no, también estaban lo celos –apretó los puños- era un enfermo de celos y tendrías que verlo cuando estábamos con Nii-sama, le encantaba provocarlo...siempre me besaba o acariciaba en frente de el ¡Como si yo fuera un trofeo que le gano a un rival de toda la vida! Un día Nii-sama lo golpeo de lleno en el rostro, su paciencia había llegado al limite...

_-¡Nii-sama! –grito la morocha al ver como Byakuya lo golpeaba y este caía al suelo._

_-Te has pasado __Jaegerjaquez__..._

_-Lo siento –sus carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, era obvia su ironía- cuñadito..._

_-Suficiente –Byakuya iba a golpearlo otra vez, no era propio de el hacer esas cosas, pero la manera en que trataba a su hermana, en que la rebajaba, le daba ganas de matarlo._

_-¡No! –grito Rukia interponiéndose- Nii-sama por favor, no volverá a hacerlo._

_-Rukia –la llamo- lo quiero fuera de mi casa, no entra mas. _

_-Nii-sama..._

-Desde ese entonces no entro...cuando Nii-sama estaba en casa –a Ichigo le dieron ganas de reír por la ironía puesta en esas palabras, pero se contuvo- y las cosas de ahí en mas fueron de mal en peor, cuando terminamos la preparatoria se puso a trabajar en vez de estudiar y tampoco quiso decirme en que trabaja...

-¿En algo oscuro? –pregunto curioso, la mujer asintió.

-Cada vez que iba pasando el tiempo se iba volviendo mas violento, más agresivo y siempre que lo veía tenia o una cicatriz nueva o un moretón en el rostro... y un día discutiendo por eso... me golpeo.

El clima se volvió algo tenso cuando Rukia pronuncio esas palabras, hubo un largo silencio que prolongo por varios minutos, lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas por el calor.

-Cuando llegue a casa y Nii-sama me vio... me sentía tan avergonzada –Rukia le clavo la mirada- en ese momento decidí que esto no podía seguir así, yo lo amaba pero no me iba a convertir en el chivo espiratorio, no iba a ser otra de esas tantas mujeres golpeadas por sus parejas, no lo podía permitir. Además descubrí que era vendedor de armas y que se juntaba con gente nada grata. Decidí terminar todo, de raíz.

_-Se acabo –le dijo seria._

_-¿Se acabo que? –le pregunto desafiándola, molesto._

_-Se acabo Grimmjow, lo nuestro._

_-¿De que diablos estas hablando? –rugió- ¿Me estas dejando?_

_-Si... lo siento –y intento irse, pero fue tomada por la muñeca._

_-A no, a mi no puedes dejarme Rukia –amenazo apretando su mano contra la delicada muñeca de ella._

_-Me estas lastimando... ¡Suéltame! –le grito al tiempo que tiraba de su brazo y lograba liberarse, el hombre la vio alejarse._

-Fue la decisión mas dura que toma en toda mi vida, estaba tan decepcionada de el, de mi... le herí el orgullo, quedo resentido...no lo vi durante una semana hasta que apareció en casa, me grito un montón de cosas, todo el barrio lo escucho, también Nii-sama, me sentí tan miserable, se fue solo pero me advirtió que no seria la ultima vez que me vería y que tuviera mucho cuidado...dos semanas después me entere de que estaba embarazada.

-¿Me estas diciendo que Grimmjow te odia tanto solo por que...lo dejaste? –pregunto incrédulo.

-Si...

-¡Wow! Increíble...increíble...

-Ichigo –el hombre presto atención- el de verdad me quería –aclaro- pero no se lo que le paso, supongo que la vida lo fue cambiando, todos cambiamos...

-Eres increíble Rukia... –la mujer enarco una ceja- en el buen sentido lo digo, a pesar de todo decidiste tener el bebe cuando fácilmente puedes deshacerte de el.

-Es una vida, no tiene la culpa de cómo fue concebido –sonrío mirando su pancita, la acaricio- el aborto es un homicidio legal, el problema es que las personas que piensan que esta bien no ven al bebe, no lo escuchan y por eso creen que no es matar...pero esta ahí, además, eso es no querer hacerse cargo de sus actos, y mas allá de todo, yo amo a mi hijo...

-No dudo eso –Rukia lo miro, para encontrarse con la sonrisa del hombre- gracias por contarme –la mujer negó.

-Te la debía...

-Eh... ¿Puedo? –Rukia miro interrogativamente a Ichigo al escuchar esa pregunta, el hombre señalaba su pancita, se puso colorada.

-S-si...pero aun es muy pequeño para que sientas algo –explico.

-Dah...ya lo se tonta, voy a ser medico ¿Lo olvidaste? –la morocha lo miro picaronamente.

Se levanto de su asiento y dejo la bolsa de hielo a un lado. Se arrodillo al lado de la bañadera y espero a que la mujer se acomodara un poco. Con algo de temor extendió su mano y despacito fue apoyándola en su vientre, Rukia apoyo la de ella sobre la suya para que se animara a tocar un poco mas fuerte. Ambos se pusieron notablemente colorados.

-Idiota, no muerdo –Ichigo río.

La sensación que sintió fue ten extraña como maravillosa. A pesar de que como Rukia le había dicho no podía sentir al niño, o niña, debido a que todavía era muy chico, sintió un calorcito extraño que el vientre despedía, podía sentir que allí una nueva vida se estaba desarrollando...era...era...una sensación hermosa. La miro a ella por unos instantes para luego volver su vista a la pancita.

-Parece que estas cómodo bebe...

NOTAS: ¿Como estan? Les dije que iba a estar actualizando rapido! Ademas por el momento no tengo nada mas que hacer. Espero que este cap les alla aclarado un poco las dudas que tenian (Si ya se, no les aclare mucho, pero tengan pacienca, ya pronto todo se va a ir aclarando mejor) Le de la vacuna para Hanataro se me ocurrio asi de la nada, es que tenia que buscar alguna forma de que Byakuya y el dejaran a nuestra parejita solos y bueno...nacio la idea de la vacuna jajaja XD. Como veran no me mate escribiendo ni tampoco elborando una historia tan ¡Wow! pero a mi gusto es mejor que sea asi de sensilla por ahora y no aclare mucho lo del tema de Grimmjow vendedor de armas por que ya tendremos mas oportunidades para aclarar eso. Quiza fui un poco exagerada con el tema del calor pero aca en mi ciudad nos estamos derritiendo del calor que hace, ¡Dios y ni siquiera es verano todabia! Bueno paso a los agradecimientos: **Ghost_iv**, **toaneo07**, **vickyallyz** (Mucho exito en tus examenes! Suerte se les dice a los tontos ajja XD), **Makiko-maki maki **(Ah, si, perdon por las faltas, no lo hago aproposito, es que soy algo despistada) y **Pia**. MUCHAS GRACIAS! Tambien a todos aquellos que leen la historia, que la dejan en favoritos, etc. GRACIAS! Creo que hoy hable mucho, espero que les alla gustado, nos vemos en el prox cap. Saludos y Besos a todos!

Atte, Misari.


	11. Encuentro inesperado

_**Escucha una historia**_

"Encuentro inesperado"

Disculpen la tardanza, pero me estoy relajando bastante y no tenias muchas ganas de escribir. Los dejo para que disfruten.

**OoO**

¿Podía culparlo a el? ¡No! Si no estaban haciendo nada malo...

Ninguno de los dos había escuchado al dueño de la casa llegar, ni tampoco habían escuchado al menor, habían estado tan metidos en su mundo que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del escándalo que hizo el pequeño. Por eso cuando Byakuya llego a la casa y entro al baño con Hanatarō , por que tenia muchas ganas de ir y no paraba de quejarse desde que habían salido del hospital, y vio esa escena casi se tira sobre Ichigo dispuesto a matarlo. Para fortuna del naranja la morocha tenia reflejos rápido y en una diminuta oración le explico a su hermano que no estaban haciendo nada malo.

Por otra parte Hanatarō no paro de reírse mientras duraba aquella explicación, hasta que su padre lo callo con una mirada fulminante que hubiera asustado al mismísimo Isshin. Después de aquel altercado Ichigo, Rukia y el pequeño fueron a tomar el helado que prometieron y allí en la heladería Rangiku esperaba. La pasaron excelente y el tiempo se les paso volando. El niño divirtió a todos contando su aventura en el hospital.

-Nii-sama ¿Estas bien? –pregunto su hermana preocupada desde la cocina, habían llegado de la heladería hacia una hora y la mujer se puso a hacer la cena.

-Si, no pasa nada –Byakuya estaba recostado sobre el sillón del living, agotado.

-¿Seguro? –insistió, dejando su labor de cocinera para asomarse al living por la puerta y recostarse sobre el marco.

-Si...solo estoy un poco cansado –admitió para no preocupar a su hermana- ¿Tu como estas?

-¿Yo? Bien, bien –respondió algo apresurada, lo único que faltaba era que se preocupara más por ella, se acerco y se sentó junto a el tratando de descifrar en su mirada que era lo que estaba pensando, que era lo que le preocupaba- algo te preocupa...

-Rukia –soltó su nombre un tanto sorprendido, se había dado cuenta- es...es Hanatarō –finalizo.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto preocupada- ¿Paso algo malo con su salud...?

-No –aclaro rápido y tajante, ese tema era mucho más delicado que cualquier otro, había perdido a su esposa por eso y no quería perder a su hijo por lo mismo- extraña a Hisana...demasiado.

-Pero eso es normal –le aclaro- hace un año que se fue recién...le va a costar, a veces toma años –trato de tranquilizarlo.

-Pero tiene sueños y ya hace mas de dos semanas que se despierta a la madrugada y viene a mi cuarto –le explico mirándola, Rukia se quedo pensativa- además –agrego- el hecho de que no tenga abuelos o mas tíos...

-¿Quieres que hable con el? –se ofreció.

-Por favor –pidió, Rukia sonrío y lo abrazo, Byakuya se quedo sorprendido por ese hecho pero correspondió el gesto feliz, después de todo eran una familia, algo rara, pero familia.

Esa noche, antes de dormir Rukia hablo con su sobrino tan delicadamente como le fue posible, quería que su pequeño niñito se abriera ante ella y así lo hizo. Con mucha pena y dolor en su interior el pequeño le explico lo mucho que extrañaba a su madre y lo mucho que deseaba que ella estuviera allí, además le aclaro que se sentía solo, si bien tenia al hombre y a ella sentía que su padre no le ponía mucha atención...que no lo quería...

-¡Pero eso no es cierto! –afirmo con una gran sonrisa, su sobrino la miro con ojos rojizos.

-¿Y como estas tan segura de eso tía? –pregunto con algunas lagrimas sueltas- Otō-san no me quiere...

-Si te quiere –lo abrazo- es solo que...nunca fue bueno para relacionarse con la gente pequeño, ni si quiera con tu madre era abierto, pero no por eso dudes que te ama con todo su ser.

-¿Segura?

-Que me parta un rayo si no lo estoy –y río para lograr sacarle a su sobrino una sonrisa- ¿Quieres que duerma contigo esta noche?

-No –negó con la cabeza- quiero dormir con Otō-san... ¿Crees que se enoje?

-Para nada –Rukia lo alzo- pero que te parece si le preguntas tu mismo... ¿No...Nii-sama? –Byakuya se sorprendió al ver a su hermana con su hijo, ¿Desde cuando su hermana sabia que el estaba espiando?

-Otō-san... –llamo- ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

-Si... –Hanatarō dejo atrás su tristeza y mostró una enorme sonrisa mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el, Byakuya lo recibió algo intranquilo pero en cuanto estuvo con el lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas- perdóname hijo, perdóname.

-Otō-san... –susurro para corresponderle mientras hundía su pequeña cabeza en el pecho de su padre y dejaba que las ultimas lagrimas salieran, Rukia se retiro a su cuarto con una enorme sonrisa, estaba demás en esa escena.

Esa noche Hanatarō se sintió mas querido que nunca, y se dio cuenta que no necesitaba a su madre tanto como el pensaba; después de todo tenia a su maravilloso padre y a su adorada tía, que lo querían con toda el alma y le daban todo el amor que necesitaba.

-Buenas noches... –saludo a su padre.

-Buenas noches, descansa.

**OoO**

-¡Ya, quieren moverse! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde y Rukia va a cortarme en pedazos! –grito un naranja en la salida de su casa cansado de esperar y bastante histérico.

-¡Ya vamos Ichi-nii! –grito una de sus hermanas.

-Tranquilízate Ichigo –hablo su padre saliendo de la casa con una par de bolsos- la pileta no se va a mover.

-No me preocupa la pileta viejo...

-Oh, ya veo –mostró una cara zorruna- ¿Temes que Rukia-chan encuentre otros muchachos mas musculoso y lindos que tu?

-¡¿Qué? –salto.

-¡No te preocupes, hijo mío, yo conven...! –su frase no paso de ahí, Karin lo golpeo con una de sus típicas patadas para callarlo, de todas maneras si la chica no lo hacia todos los presentes ahí estaban seguros que el mismo Ichigo le daría una patada o algo así.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de los Kuchiki los cuatro, ese día Rukia lo había sorprendido al llamarlo a una hora temprana de la mañana para invitarlos a todos a la pileta municipal de la ciudad, claro que aclaro que el de la idea había sido Hanatarō y que además llamara a Rangiku y su esposo para que pasaran la tarde con ellos, cosa que le molesto de sobremanera pero llamo igual a la casa de su hermana, su padre había cancelado todas sus citas para pasar esa tarde con ellos, uno de sus colegas casi lo mata por eso. Aunque la mujer le había dado una advertencia.

-"Llega temprano" –pensó recordando las palabras de Rukia, había sido tan fría y escalofriante, todavía le daba miedo de tan solo pensarlo, aunque no era solo eso lo que le preocupaba de sobrenamera, la noche anterior había recibido una llamada nada grata...

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Te estas quedando atrás! –grito Yuzu.

-¡Ya voy!

-¿Qué diablos le pasa ahora? –pregunto Karin al aire, tanto tu hermana como su padre la escucharon.

-Ya esta en la edad hijita...

-Pero Otō-san –replico Yuzu- Onii-chan ya no es adolescente, ya es mayor de edad.

-¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver! –afirmo Isshin como si fuera la única verdad verdadera en el universo entero.

-Ignóralo Yuzu, de todas maneras todos los hombres en nuestra familia están locos –lo había dicho con indiferencia.

-¿Tu crees Karin-chan?

-¡Karin! –grito el hombre haciéndose el dolido- ¡No trates con tanta crueldad a tu padre!

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos mas hasta que pudieron divisar a lo lejos el auto de Gin y Rangiku, y el de Byakuya, a fuera de la casa había bastantes personas y la familia Kurosaki pudo identificarlas mas que bien. Los estaban esperando.

-¡Familia! –grito Rangiku llena de alegría.

-Ya era hora –soltó Rukia fastidiada, pero el comentario solo iba dirigido a Ichigo, que parecía estar ausente.

-¡Isshin-chan, vino! –festejo "la mente maestra" que tramo este viaje.

-¡No me lo iba a perder por nada del mundo!

-Me lo imagino –afirmo Gin, con su típica sonrisa.

Todos comenzaron a hablar, dejando de lado el hecho de que si tardaban demasiado iba a haber demasiada gente como para poder nadar tranquilos, y cierto morocho no sabia por que había aceptado esa salida.

-Si no nos apuramos va a haber mucha gente –afirmo Byakuya, cortando todo hilo de la conversación, todos callaron e hicieron caso de las sabias palabras del Kuchiki, además nadie quería hacerlo enojar.

En el auto de Byakuya se subieron Rukia, Hanatarō e Ichigo mientras que en el auto de Gin y Rangiku se subieron Isshin y las hermanas mellizas. Emprendieron el viaje hacia la pileta municipal que por cierto fue bastante largo ya que esta no quedaba muy cerca que digamos. En el vieja el naranja no dijo ni una sola palabra y eso empezó a preocupar a la morocha ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? El nunca era así de...calmado.

Cuando llegaron pronto se acomodaron en la pileta que era al aire libre, la mas grande de ellas, dejaron sus cosas en unas mesas y se fueron directamente a almorzar ya que era la hora. Fue muy animado a pesar de todo, incluso Byakuya lo disfruto, pero el que seguía como ausente, salvo en algunas ocasiones en que Gin lo molestaba Ichigo permanecía impasible. Después del almuerzo los tres hombres mayores se fueron a un bar a invitación del peli-plateado, las mellizas se fueron con Hanatarō directo a la pileta, y Rukia y Rangiku fueron a tomar sol acompañas de Ichigo.

-¡Rukia-san ya se te nota mucho mas la pancita! –le comento Rangiku llena de alegría viéndola.

-S-si...bueno...a ti también ya se te nota... –le dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Te parece? –río- no, esta chiquita comparada con la tuya.

-Si comparamos si –ambas rieron.

-Dime... ¿Y ya te sientas cansada? –pregunto por curiosa.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que estoy leyendo revistas y libros para padres primerizos, a Gin lo puse a leer conmigo –le comento zorrunamente- y dicen que a partir del tercer mes puede ser que una se sienta cansada y que sufra desmayos o esas cosas, ¡Ah! y adivina, ¡A partir del cuarto mes ya puedes saber el sexo del bebe!

-¿De verdad?

-¡Si! Rukia-san supongo que no estas leyendo nada de eso ¿No?

-No... –había algo de pena en sus palabras.

-Puedo prestarme mis revistas, además tú darás a luz antes que yo –le dijo feliz, Rukia susurro un pequeño gracias para voltear su vista a la pileta- ¿Y que quieres que sea? –escucho.

-No se...preferiría que fuera niña así Hanatarō no va a poder sentirse celoso –confeso, escucho las carcajadas de su compañera- ¿Por qué te ríes tanto?

-Perdón, perdón, -se calmo- pero tu sobrino se va a sentir celoso sea niña o niño, pero es normal se le va a pasar rápido –le aclaro para no asustarla.

-Gracias Rangiku-san...

-No hace falta por favor... –hubo una pausa- permiso voy al baño –comunico.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe? –ofreció, la mujer negó de cabeza y desapareció de su vista.

Suspiro cansada, venir a la pileta había sido la mejor opción que pudo haber elegido y querido. Se recostó en la reposera y giro su vista para apartarla un poco del sol, recién ahí se dio cuenta que a la derecha de ella se encontraba Ichigo, mirando a la nada, parecía que estuviera perdido en un mundo extraño que el solo conocía. Lo miro preocupada, había estado extraño desde esa mañana, quizá había sido muy rudo con el por la mañana en el teléfono...

-Ichigo... –llamo casi en un susurro- Ichigo... ¡Ichigo!

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Ok, su paciencia no había durado nada- estas raro desde esta mañana...

-¿Raro? –le pregunto- ¿De verdad?

-No te hagas el idiota... –amenazo.

-¿Qué ya no era idiota? –le pregunto volviendo a ser el mismo, jugando con su paciencia, al ver la cara de enojada que puso no pudo evitar reírse.

-Ya basta, ¡No es gracioso! –le reprocho- encima que me preocupo por ti.

-Lo siento... -¿Se estaba disculpando?- no es nada, solo es este estupido calor insoportable.

-¿Podrías dejar de fingir un momento? Quizá engañes a tu familia o a tus amigos, pero a mi no –la miro confundido- Ichigo.

-No puedo... –soltó al fin.

-¿Qué no puedes? –pregunto impaciente- ¿Por qué no puedes?

-No quiero preocuparte –confeso bajando la vista, Rukia parpadeo varias veces, si no quería preocuparla no lo estaba logrando, suspiro.

-¿Qué podría ser tan malo? –Ichigo alzo la vista, ella ya no lo miraba, su vista estaba fija en el cielo- ya aguante tanto, no seas miedoso a contarme algo por miedo a lastimarme, no soy esa clase de mujer que cae fácil.

-Lo se –sonrío y por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron- ¿Segura?

-¡Ichigo!

-Esta bien, esta bien –suspiro, su cara cambio completamente a una de serio- Grimmjow llamo a casa ayer a la noche, no se como demonios consiguió mi teléfono pero gracias a Kami que atendí yo...

-¿Qué? –lo interrumpió alterada- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Si no me interrumpes quizá –Rukia se disculpo con la mirada- me dijo que tuviera cuidado y que...te cuidara bien, por que no sabia lo que podía llegar a pasarte.

-No me extraña –susurro.

-¿No te da miedo?

-Algo... –se encogió de hombros- pero ya estoy acostumbrada a eso.

-Supong...

-¡Tía Rukia! ¡Tía Rukia! –escucharon.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Onii-chan! – ¿La voz de Yuzu también? Ambos se miraron preocupados.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? Tranquilos –hablo Ichigo, se los veía muy alterados.

-Tia Rukia...Otō-san...Otō-san... –no podía, se atragantaba con su propio llanto.

-Shh... –lo abrazo- tranquilo, tranquilo.

-Yuzu ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Ichigo.

-Que Byakuya-san esta peleando con un hombre anciano en el bar, íbamos a buscarlos para que se metieran a la pileta con nosotros y cuando entramos había un montón de gente alrededor de ellos, estaban discutiendo –explico alterada.

-"¿Hombre anciano?" –pensó la morocha- Yuzu-chan, ¿Ese hombre tenia el pelo largo? –pregunto, la muchachita asintió- "Kami, no".

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Rukia? –le pregunto el naranja- ¿Lo conoces?

-Es mi abuelo.

Los ojos del joven hombre se abrieron sorprendidos, el abuelo de Rukia era el cual no había estado de acuerdo con que Byakuya y Hisana se casaran ¿No? La mujer se levanto con el niño en brazos y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bar, tanto el como su hermana la siguieron.

El bar era un perfecto circo, la gente que se encontraba allí, que por suerte no era mucha, miraba atenta la discusión de esos hombres. Gin e Isshin intentaban calmar al hombre anciano.

-Señor Kuchiki, por favor este no es lugar para discutir –hablo Isshin.

-Se pueden ir a un lugar privado ¿No? –ofreció el otro.

-¡Cállense! Ustedes ni siquiera son de la familia como para decir algo –rugió el anciano.

-Pero yo si –todos los presentes giraron su vista a la dirección en donde había salido la voz, se pudo ver una mujer menudita, morocha, en bikini azul con una pancita bastante notable y un niño en brazos llorando.

-Rukia –hablo el hombre.

-Siempre nos dijiste que los problemas familiares se tratan en casa ¿Y ahora armas un circo? –pregunto irónicamente- ¿No te parece que estas deshonrando a la familia?

-No lo creo mi querida nieta, no tanto como tu querido hermano y tu han hecho –sentencio.

-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada de eso –le dijo Byakuya, siendo muy frío.

-¿A no? –pregunto sorprendido- tu te casaste con tu prima y tu –miro a Rukia- quedaste embarazada como una cualquiera.

-¡No los insulte! –grito el pequeño Hanatarō con lagrimas en sus ojos, pero con una mirada de piedra, igualita a la de su padre- ¿Usted que sabe de ellos?

-Hanatarō...

-El pequeño tiene razón Señor –hablo Ichigo- con todo respeto usted sabe menos de ellos que ningún otro y como Rukia dijo debería tratar este tema en privado.

-¿Y usted quien es para decirme eso? –se planto frente a Ichigo- ¿Qué relación tiene con mis nietos?

-Soy el padre del bebe.

NOTAS: Ya se, ya se ¿Que bruja que soy no? ¿Como pude terminar el capitulo asi? jajajajaj XD. ¡Haaayy, perrdooneenn! Se que es muy corto, que es muy aburrido y que tarde un siglo, ¡Perdon! Ah, y tambien quiero pedir perdon por los horrores de ortografia que tuve en el cap anterior. En fin mas alla de eso ¿Como estan? ¿El calor como los trata? Yo estoy de diez, esperando la hermosa navidad con muchas ancias, bueno con respecto al cap ya no se que mas decirles ademas de disculpas XD, estoy algo cansada saben pero si me tomo un tiempo es probable que tarde siglos en actualizar asi que lo continuo, espero que a pesar de lo corto y de todos los defectos que tiene les alla gustado aunque sea un poco ¿Eh? La idea era mostrar toda la pelea de Byakuya con Ginrei y hacer el cap mas largo pero no se dio y queria terminar el cap asi. Em...la verdad es que quiero hacer un cap para navidad pero aca recien estan en julio y no puedo saltar en dos caps a enero asi que no creo que alla. Paso a los agradecimientos: **Kurosaki Anne** (Y? Espero que te alla ido bien en tus examenes!), **vickyallyz **(Tambien tengo que preguntar como le fue :D, seguro que bien! ¿No?), **Ghost_iv**, **blacklady-moon **y **yeckie**, GRACIAS! Tambien a aquellos que leen la historia, GRACIAS! Bueno me despido hasta el prox cap, prometo que sera mas largo y mas interesante, a y que no tardare mucho! Saludos y Besos!

Atte, Misari.


	12. ¿Por que lo hiciste?

_**Escucha una historia**_

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

¿Qué tal? Aquí estoy otra vez para molestarlos. Cap doce ¿Eh? Déjenme decirles que es el primer fic mío que tiene tantos capítulos y gracias a todos los comentarios lindos que me dejan estoy muy orgullosa de el. Bueno como no se si voy a hacer otro cap antes de navidad quería dejarles este pequeño regalito a todos mis queridos lectores:

Con todo mi cariño, te mando la receta de **la Navidad**: juntemos varias medidas de ilusión, una pizca de amistad y un gesto de ternura. Horneemos la mezcla con un ánimo paciente. Envolvámosla con risas, luces y canciones. Y finalmente, ofrezcámosla con el corazón. _¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!__Ahora los dejo para que disfruten el cap._

_**OoO**_

_No había sido tan mala idea venir a la pileta municipal después de todo, no la estaba pasando ¡Wow! De diez pero tampoco la estaba pasando mal. Las personas que tenia de acompañantes eran las mas extrañas que se hubiera cruzado en la vida, uno de ellos compañero de secundaria y preparatoria y el otro medico de cabecera de su familia de toda la vida, y cuando uno de ellos lo invito al bar a charlar y tomar algo relajante no pudo negarse. ¿Por qué habría de negarse? Eran buenas personas después de todo._

_Lo que nunca se imagino, lo que nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza, lo que nunca pensó, era encontrarlo justo a __el__**. **__No, no podía ser el y si era ¿Por qué justo ahí? ¿Por qué cuando la estaba pasando tan bien? El universo estaba en su contra, en contra de el y su hermana. Cuando lo vio acercársele supo que las cosas se irían al demonio, desde que lo había visto y reconocido la cara que había puesto había sido de película._

_Lo odiaba._

_-Byakuya –escucho, y acto seguido se dio vuelta, al igual que sus compañeros._

_-Ginrei –soltó de forma mecánica, había dejado de llamarlo abuelo desde el día en que los hecho a el y a Rukia de su casa, ese día había dejado de ser de su misma sangre._

_-Que interesante encontrarte aquí ¿No te parece? –comenzó a hablar, como si fuera el dios del universo- cuantos años han pasado... _

_-Por suerte –su abuelo río y eso lo hizo ponerse aun mas tenso._

_-Me entere lo de tu esposa –Byakuya le clavo la mirada- mis condolencias._

_-Como si te importara, es mejor para ti que este muerta –la rabia en sus palabras no podía ser mas clara, tanto Isshin como Gin estaban empezando a asustarse por la posible reacción de su compañero._

_-Por supuesto que no, quería que te dejara o que tu la dejaras a ella, si –admitió- pero jamás le desee la muerte, ni tu infelicidad. _

_-Había olvidado que solo querías mi felicidad –ironizo fríamente, cerro sus puños con fuerza._

_-Por supuesto que la quiero –le dijo sorprendido antes sus palabras- es solo que tu ves las cosas que quieres ver Byakuya –sentencio- al igual que tu hermana._

_-No metas a Rukia en esto –amenazo- no tiene nada que ver._

_-Claro que tiene que ver ¿Crees que no me entere de lo de ella también? –le pregunto con asco- primero sale con un yakuza y luego queda embaraza...no me extraña viniendo de ella..._

_-¿Viniendo de ella?_

_-Igual a tu madre, una arrastrada... –Byakuya apretó aun más sus puños, tanto que comenzaron a dolerle, para colmo la gente del lugar había comenzado encerrarlos en un círculo bajo sus atentas miradas de chismosos._

_-¡No te permitiré que hables así de ninguna de las dos! –rugió, tratando de mantener la calma._

_-¿Me vas a decir que miento?_

_-Señor Kuchiki, por favor este no es lugar para discutir –hablo Isshin._

_-Se pueden ir a un lugar privado ¿No? –ofreció el otro._

_-¡Cállense! Ustedes ni siquiera son de la familia como para decir algo –rugió el anciano._

_-Pero yo si –todos los presentes giraron su vista a la dirección en donde había salido la voz, se pudo ver una mujer menudita, morocha, en bikini azul con una pancita bastante notable y un niño en brazos llorando._

_-Rukia –hablo el hombre._

_-Siempre nos dijiste que los problemas familiares se tratan en casa ¿Y ahora armas un circo? –pregunto irónicamente- ¿No te parece que estas deshonrando a la familia?_

_-No lo creo mi querida nieta, no tanto como tu querido hermano y tu han hecho –sentencio._

_-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada de eso –le dijo Byakuya, siendo muy frío._

_-¿A no? –pregunto sorprendido- tu te casaste con tu prima y tu –miro a Rukia- quedaste embarazada como una cualquiera._

_-¡No los insulte! –grito el pequeño Hanatarō con lagrimas en sus ojos, pero con una mirada de piedra, igualita a la de su padre- ¿Usted que sabe de ellos?_

_-Hanatarō..._

_-El pequeño tiene razón Señor –hablo Ichigo- con todo respeto usted sabe menos de ellos que ningún otro y como Rukia dijo debería tratar este tema en privado._

_-¿Y usted quien es para decirme eso? –se planto frente a Ichigo- ¿Qué relación tiene con mis nietos?_

_-Soy el padre del bebe_.

Silencio.

Ninguno de los presentes había estado antes en un silencio tan desgarrador y perturbador como aquel. Nadia hablaba, nadie se movía, nadie hacia ningún gesto, ni siquiera respiraban por temor a ser escuchados. Un temor estupido, claro esta.

Rangiku, quien había llegado junto a Karin después de no ver ni a su hermano ni a su amiga en la pileta, había comenzado a espantar a las personas presentes en ese lugar cuando escucho la frase de su hermano. Se quedo dura, estática en el lugar pero una gran sonrisa se asomo por sus enormes labios y después de unos segundos siguió con su cometido ahora ayudada por sus hermanas menores. Isshin estaba conmovido, su hijo estaba creciendo mas rápido de lo que imaginaba y Gin solo miraba la escena divertido.

Byakuya y Rukia estaban como piedras y Hanatarō sonreía ¡El sabia que Ichigo era su tío después de todo!

-¿El...el padre? –pregunto el anciano, después de unos largos minutos de silencio en los que pareció que se había quedado sin palabras.

-Si –afirmo con toda seguridad el joven, con la mirada mas viva jamás vista- así que no tiene por que insultar a _mi_ mujer.

-... –parecía que no tenía palabras para retrucarle nada, Ginrei solo estaba furioso por ese hecho, había entreabierto la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se apagaron en su garganta antes de emitir algún sonido.

-Y si no es mucha molestia, retírese –termino, el hombre mayor solo lo fulmino con la mirada y sin decir mas, se retiro, para alivio de muchos.

Y antes de que alguien le dijera algo Ichigo se retiro del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando paso al lado de la morocha no pudo mirarla a los ojos ¿Por qué diablos había hecho eso? ¿Por qué había dicho esas palabras? ¿Su hijo? ¿_Su _mujer? ¡Por Kami! Apenas eran amigos...sus sentimientos le habían jugado una mala pasada, pero el nada podía hacer, ahora sabia que lo que estaba sintiendo por Rukia era mas fuerte de lo que el se imaginaba... y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en el borde la pileta, mirando su reflejo.

-Ichigo... –un susurro que fue acompañado con el viento ¿Tan pronto tenia que aparecer para pedirle explicaciones?

-Rukia, yo... –se dio la vuelta, para tenerla frente a el. Sus ojos se prendieron ante aquella imagen tan hermosa y por primera vez desde que la había conocido el corazón se le encogió al saber que esa criatura que crecía cómodamente en su vientre no era de el.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto en un hilito de voz- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por que... –"eres muy importante para mi" –pensó, lastima que sus labios aun no estaban preparados para aquello. Un mes desde que la conoció, solo un mes había pasado y ya...- no lo se.

-¡No me digas que no lo sabes! –se altero.

-Es la verdad -¿Por qué su rostro se veía tan dolido? ¿Por qué lo acusaba con la mirada?

-¡No mientas! –grito aun mas fuerte- ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Eh?

-Yo solo quería...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué querías? –parecía que le escupía las palabras- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de las cosas que ocasionas en la gente? ¿No pensaste en las consecuencias?

-¿En cuales? –no iba a dejar que lo acusara de hacer algo que el creía que estaba bien- ¡Si no había ninguna! ¿No viste como se callo? ¿No viste que dejo de molestarte? ¿Acaso no lo viste, Rukia?

-¡No es por eso! –tenia los ojos llorosos- no...no es por eso...

-¿Y entonces?

-Ichigo... –lo miro directamente a los ojos al tiempo que sonreía y negaba con la cabeza- podía aguantar todo lo que el dijo, pero lo tuyo...

-¿De que estas hablando? –no entendía nada de nada.

-Ya estoy resignada a que tendré que cuidar al bebe sola, sin un padre...así que por favor –pidió- no me des falsas ilusiones...

Iba a decir algo pero se callo. La vio sonreírle antes de marcharse mientras que el se quedo allí, al borde de la pileta, mirando a la nada pensando en las palabras dichas por ella tiempo atrás y aquellas dichas ahora. Todavía era muy temprano para decidir, pero quería con todo su ser decirle que el la ayudaría, que criarían al bebe juntos, como si fueran una familia, que el se haría cargo como si fuera su propio hijo pero eso estaba bastante alejado de la realidad...

Una pelota de playa lo golpeo en la cabeza, alejándolo de sus pensamientos, se dio vuelta para insultar a aquel que lo había golpeado pero se encontró con la mirada comprensiva de su hermana mayor.

-¿Qué estas esperando Ichigo? Rukia-san te necesita idiota...

-Gracias Rangiku –las palabras de su hermana habían llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón, le sonrío.

-Tontito –murmuro al verlo alejarse- todos necesitamos un empujoncito de vez en cuando...

-¡Onee-chan! ¡Lanza la pelota! –escucho que le gritaban.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! –grito después de mirar de reojo como su hermano se alejaba en busca de su musa.

¡Malditas hormonas y maldito embarazo! La hacían sentirse tan inestable e insegura. No sabía por que se había puesto tan triste de pronto y tampoco sabia por que derramaba lagrimas como cuando sus padres murieron...era inaudito, vergonzoso, espantoso...pero aun así y aunque luchaba para retenerlas no podía. A cada paso que daba se sentía más débil y sus piernas flaqueaban cada vez mas, acercándose peligrosamente al piso.

-"Estupidos hombres insensibles" –pensaba con resignación- "primero Nii-sama, después el abuelo, Grimmjow y ahora Ichigo... yo..."

-Idiota –escucho, su vista se clavo en la de el.

Sus piernas habían dicho basta y habían temblado demasiado, afortunadamente, si que es se lo podía llamar fortuna, unas manos varoniles la agarraron por la cintura y sus manos, quedando una en cada lugar. A pesar de lo mal que se sentía sintió un fuego recorrerle las mejillas de golpe e inconscientemente apoyo unas de sus manos sobre la de Ichigo, la que estaba en su cintura.

-Idiota serás tu –le respondió girando su vista avergonzada, escucho su risa.

-¿A dónde pensabas ir así? –le pregunto mientras la ayudaba a pararse correctamente.

-Que diablos te importa –fue mas una oración afirmativa que interrogativa- tengo calor e iba a las piletas cubiertas –explico, para sorpresa de muchacho.

-¿Sola?

-¿Algún problema? –lo desafío, Ichigo volvió a reír- ¡Deja de reírte! Como si fuera gracioso –a continuación hizo un mohín cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

-Perdone Doña Negativa –se burlo- olvide que le gusta estar amargada todo el día.

-¡Ichigo! –recibió un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Ja! Hablo el Dios de los amargados.

-¿Disculpa? –le dijo sujetándose la parte de la cabeza adolorida- ¡Enana!

-¿A quien le dijiste enana? –amenazo, preparando el puño.

-Ahora también de enana eres sorda... –y sonrío para provocarla aun mas, adoraba hacerla enojar sin ningún motivo aparente. A continuación recibió un puñetazo en la nariz pero eso no evito que siguieran con su jueguito.

-Eres un idiota de verdad...pero gracias –la miro, su mirada era...extraña.

-De nada y perdona si te hice sentir mal –vio como se encogía de hombros.

-Por un momento pensé que todos los hombres eran unos idiotas sin remedio...

-¡¿Qué? Yo no soy ningún idiota –la interrumpió a la defensiva, escucho su risa picarona, enarco una ceja.

-Dije "por un momento" tonto –aclaro- pero...ya se de sobra que eso no es verdad...

-Bu...

-¡Oranji-chan, Tía Rukia! –escucharon- ¡Vengan! ¡Vamos a jugar un juego en la pileta y los necesitamos! –ambos se miraron.

-¿Qué mas da? –pregunto Ichigo- además me estoy muriendo de calor.

-¿Seguro? –pregunto- si vamos Hanatarō no nos soltara en lo que queda del día –le advirtió severamente, como toda respuesta el hombre se encogió de hombros y le sonrío.

Y así los dos corrieron hasta la pileta y sin perder tiempo se sumergieron en ella. Allí los esperaban todos, incluido Byakuya que en realidad no estaba metido en la pileta si no que estaba en una reposera viendo todo con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo y sin poder dejar de mirar al Kurosaki que había salvado, de cierta forma, a su hermana. Sentía que tenia que agradecerle de alguna manera, suspiro, estupido muchacho, otra vez había ganado.

Rukia miro de reojo a Ichigo. Sonrío.

**OoO**

-¡Onii-chan! –escucho- ¡Tatsuki-chan al teléfono!

-"¿Tatsuki?" –pensó levantándose de mala gana de la cama, abrió la puerta de su cuarto para encontrarse con su hermana menor Yuzu, quien traía el teléfono en sus manos- ¿Qué quiere?

-¿Y yo como voy a saber? Me pidió hablar contigo –comunico.

-Ah...gracias.

-De nada- le sonrío mientras se iba- ¡En media hora va estar la comida así que baja!

-Si, si... ¿Hola?

_-¡Ichigo! Ya era hora –escucho una voz femenina de muy mal humor._

-Hey podrías calmarte –habla con indiferencia- ni que hubiera tardado tanto.

_-No es por eso imbecil..._

-¿Y entonces? –la interrumpió.

_-¿Acaso lo olvidaste? –Tatsuki no escucho respuesta- ¡Mañana esta la fiesta de Orihime!_

-¿La fiesta de Inoue? –pregunto desconcertado- ¿De que fiesta estas hablando? –escucho un bufido.

_-Sabia que lo olvidarías, después de todo a pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos reunimos todos –le expreso indignada. _

-Sigues sin decirme de que fiesta estas hablado.

_-¡Idiota! –le grito, Ichigo alejo un poco el teléfono para luego volverlo a acercarlo- no te golpeo por que no puedo, te salvaste esta vez... ¡La fiesta de reunión que hacemos todos lo años! Esa que Orihime se empeña en hacer._

-¡Ah! Esa fiesta, no puedo –si hubiera estado un disco andando se hubiera escuchado este rayarse de pronto, Ichigo no escucho nada por unos minutos- ¿Tatsuki?

_-¿COMO QUE NO PUEDES? –le grito._

-No puedo –repitió- mañana voy a la playa con mi tío todo el día, échale la culpa a Rangiku.

_-¡Pero Ichigo! –se quejo- ¡Sabes lo que a Orihime le cuesta organizar estas cosas! Casi nunca coincidimos todos..._

-Lo se, lo se, pero de verdad no puedo ir –se lamento.

_-¿Es por esa chica no? –indago con pena en su tono de voz._

-¡¿Eh? ¡Cla-claro que no! –le respondió nervioso- no es por Rukia...

_-Ya, no mientas idiota –se escucho una risa- se te nota._

-¡Yo no...! –se callo ¿Qué podía decir?

_-De acuerdo, yo les explicare a todos por que no viniste esta vez... pero que sea la ultima vez Ichigo –amenazo._

-Gracias, manda saludos a todos de mi parte.

_-Si, lo que digas, pero –agrego- por si cambias de opinión nos encontraremos en la casa de Orihime como siempre, a las seis._

-Lo se, lo se, pero no creo cambiar de opinión –aclaro.

_-Apuesto a que esa amiga tuya si lo ara –río, para molestia del joven- oye, si vienes, tráela, a todos nos gustaría conocerla._

-Lo dices como si fuera mi novia... –le reprocho molesto.

_-¡Claro! –escucho mas risas- me tengo que ir Ichigo, nos vemos._

-Saludos –y su amiga de la infancia, de toda la vida, colgó.

Se recostó en su cama dejando el teléfono en su escritorio y se puso boca arriba, ya era viernes y ya habían pasado varios días desde lo acontecido en la pileta municipal y todavía se sentía extraño. Creyó que Byakuya iba a decirle algo, a reprocharle o a mirarlo de mala manera pero en vez de eso el morocho lo empezó a tratar como siempre lo hacia, como antes de lo que paso con Grimmjow en el centro comercial. Suspiro. A veces las cosas podían ser tan complicadas.

_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_Por que eres alguien muy importante para mi Rukia, eres...todo..._

Sus palabras no habían querido salir ¿Cobardía quizá? Negó con la cabeza, no, cobardía jamás, lo que le había impedido decirles aquellas palabras era algo más fuerte, mas profundo y sabia perfectamente que era eso. Miedo. El miedo. ¿A que? A que ella lo rechazara, a que le dijera que no lo necesitaba, que no lo quería mas en su vida, tan solo pensar eso...lo hacia estremecerse...

¿Entonces la amaba?

No, era muy temprano todavía para decir que la amaba...pero no estaba lejos de la realidad. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, sacándolo de sus profundos pensamientos que últimamente no lo dejaban tranquilo. Lo miro unos minutos hasta que reacciono ¡Tenia que atenderlo! Quizá seria la estupida de Tatsuki que olvido decirle algo.

-¿Hola?

_-Kurosaki... –escucho, esa voz ¡No!- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?_

-Grimmjow...deja de llamar a mi casa –advirtió, escucho carcajadas.

_-Oh vamos, vas a decirme que no te gusta –mas risas- además ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Eh? ¿Me mataras si no dejo de llamar?_

-Aléjate de mí, de mi familia y de Rukia...

_-Me temo que eso no será posible –su tono de voz preocupado era fingido._

-¿Qué quieres? –ya estaba bastante molesto.

_-Nos vamos entendiendo...de todas maneras –hubo una pausa- lo que yo quiero tu no me lo puedes dar ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?_

-¡Basta! –rugió- ¡Déjala en paz! ¿Para que quieres que aborte? ¡No te pidió nada!

_-¡Cállate! ¿Tu que puedes saber? –se notaba molesto._

-¿Qué? –Ichigo sonrío- ¿Acaso la odias tanto solo por que te hirió el orgullo de macho?

_-No me provoques, ni me busques –su tono se volvió sombrío- te lo advierto...y no te gustara saber quien pagara las consecuencias...tu hermana mayor esta usando un hermoso vestido._

-¡Aléjate de ella! –escucho mas risas.

_-Relájate, no me ve –se escucho un bostezo- bueno ya me aburrí, te llamo luego ¿Eh?_

-¡Ni se te...! –tarde, el hombre ya había colgado ¡Maldita sea! Bueno tenia que ver el lado positivo de eso, por lo menos Grimmjow lo llamaba a el y no a Rukia, por lo menos ella podía estar tranquila, sin saber de esas llamadas...

NOTAS: Bueno espero que les alla gustado, de todo corazon se los digo, este es mas largo que el anterior, me esmere un poco mas jajaja XD. Tengo un aviso, que quiza no sea lindo para ustedes, me voy de vacaciones todo el mes de enero asi no creo que actualize en todo el mes, voy a tratar pero no les aseguro nada asi que les pido que sean pacientes, ¡Les prometo que el 2 o 3 de febrero ya tienen su cap! ¡PERDONEN! Pero ah sido asi desde que naci...espero que esta vez no alla tantas faltas de ortografia como en los anteriores, se que el final es medio rarito pero bueno...es lo que hay. Paso a los agradecimientos, que la verdad me sorprendi mucho, recibi muchos reviews! (Creo que dejar un final asi lo es mejor, lo voy a hacer mas seguido ajjaja): **darisu-chan**, **Kurosaki Anne, Blacklady-moon**, **toaneo07**, **Ghost_iv**, **vickyallyz, shyta**, **Namida ryu**, **Roruchan**, **inupis**. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Tambien a todos aquellos que leen el fic, me despido hasta el prox cap, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS! Saludos y Besos!

Atte, Misari.


	13. Un verano para recordar

_**Escucha una historia**_

"Un verano para recordar"

¡Gente! Estoy de vuelta...después de mis agotadoras vacaciones, extrañe mucho escribir ¿Saben? Disculpen la tardanza y la falta de palabra pero desde que llegue estuve organizándome y bueno no me resistí y me puse a ver Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen, es una terrible pena que ya allá terminado, yo crecí con esa serie. Bueno dejo de aburrirlos, a disfrutar ¡Feliz año!

**OoO**

Veinticinco grados. Diez de la mañana.

Iba a ser una tarde muy, muy calurosa. Estaba pronosticados treinta y un grados para las tres de la tarde y la humedad ¡Puff!

Termino de armar el bolso y sonrío. Pasar un día completo en la playa con una parte de la familia de Ichigo que no conocía se veía prometedor pero tenia que admitir que estaba algo asustada y sorprendida, primero por que su hermano había aceptado sin preguntar ni poner una sola queja, y segundo por que Rangiku le había hecho alguna pequeña mención de cómo eran su tío y sus primos y parecían...gente desquiciada. ¡Que importaba! Día de playa...allá vamos.

_-¡Bueno, bueno! Son las diez en punto de la mañana y el calor parece no dejar tregua ¿Eh? –_la radio era molesta a veces, y mas cuando decía cosas que eran ya obvias- _¿Cuánto nos espera para la tarde Yuki?_

_-Según el pronóstico no va a bajar de los treinta y un grados en toda la tarde Ori, será una tarde para no salir de la pileta o de la oficina con aire._

-Hanatarō… -la voz de su hermano se dejo escuchar- ¿Te pusiste protector solar?

-Pero estoy bien así Otō-san –eso era un no y un comienzo de discusión.

-Hijo por favor.

-¡Pero no quiero! Además –agrego- vamos a estar bajo una sombrilla, con sombra.

-Hanatarō no me hagas ir, tengo que hacer la vianda –le explico, ya un poco molesto.

-¡No me pongo nada y punto! –salio la vocecita desde su cuarto, la casa era lo suficientemente pequeña para que sin necesidad de gritar mucho los integrantes de la casa se escucharan.

-Caprichoso... –murmuro resignado dejando de cortar el tomate.

-¡Nii-sama no te preocupes! –escucho- ¡Yo me encargo de Hanatarō!

Y como dijo la mujer cumplió, además ya tenia listo el bolso y estaba sin hacer nada. Inmediatamente fue para el cuarto de su sobrino y lo encontró vacío, obviamente se había escondido. Suspiro y se cruzo de brazos poniendo cara de enojada e inspecciono con la vista cada rincón de la habitación.

-Hanatarō no lo hagas mas difícil, sal de ahí.

-¡Pero...! –ja, lo había engañado, al darse cuenta de eso el niño se reprendió mentalmente.

-Tu padre solo quiere cuidarte –le expreso sonriéndole maternalmente, el niño bufo y salio de su escondite para que su tía le pusiera el dichoso protector y para desgracia de un bastante alterado Byakuya la puerta comenzó a sonar.

-¡Debe ser Oranji-chan! –grito el pequeño saliendo hacia allá.

-¡Hanatarō espera aun no termino de ponerte el protector! –suspiro, ese niño no para nunca.

Busco la llave que siempre se encontraba en el cajón donde estaba la computadora y sin darse cuenta de que tenia que preguntar quien era metió la llave en la cerradura y con un poco de esfuerzo, por que estaba algo dura, abrió la puerta. Un molesto Ichigo, que raro, y una alegre Rangiku, ambos vestidos bien fresquito para ir a la playa, aparecieron tras la puerta. El niño se tiro en los brazos de la mujer ignorando por completo al joven hombre.

-Parece que ya tienes reemplazante Ichigo –le comento con algo de malicia la mujer morocha.

-Ya, cállate –las risas no se hicieron esperar en la mujer.

-¡Rangiku-chan, Rangiku-chan!

-Dime pequeño –lo había alzado, le encantaban los niños.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir? –pregunto curioso mirándola.

-Pues –sonrío con alegría- vamos a ir a una playa que se llama Shonan, esta bastante lejitos de acá, una o dos horas de viaje ¡Pero es de linda! –animo.

-¡Súpeeeeeeeer! –festejo consiguiendo risas en las mujeres.

-Si y como esta muy lejos –interrumpió el ambiente Ichigo- ¿Podemos irnos?

-Nii-sama –llamo Rukia- ¿Ya terminaste?

-Si –se escucho desde la cocina.

Y sin decir más palabra los Kuchiki agarraron sus cosas y marcharon junto a los Kurosaki, afuera había dos autos estacionados, uno de era de la feliz pareja de Rangiku y Gin y el otro era de Isshin. Ichigo decidió viajar en el auto de Byakuya mientras que Hanatarō decidió que seria divertido pasarlo en el auto de la feliz pareja y aunque su padre renegó un poco lo dejo al final.

El viaje era bastante pesado, sobre todo por que tenían que cruzar casi todo Tokyo pero en los diferentes autos pasaron el tiempo a su manera tratando de divertirse. Para llegar por fin tuvieron que esperar dos horas y cuando llegaron no encontraban un lugar cerca para estacionar y al final tuvieron que estacionarse a unas tres manzanas de la playa, por lo que tuvieron que caminar con todas las cosas, la gente alrededor y el intenso calor.

-Ichi-nii ¿Dónde dijo el tío Kenny que iba a estar? –le pregunto su hermana mayor, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Yo que voy a saber! Tu hablaste con el no yo –le recrimino.

-Onee-chan ¿No sabes donde están? –pregunto Yuzu.

-Eh...pues, pues... –río nerviosa- estemmm...

-Estamos fritos –afirmo Karin.

-¡No desesperen hijos míos! –salto Isshin como si fuera el superhéroe del día, consiguiendo miradas de desaprobación- ¡El súper papá Isshin encontrara una solución! Karin, mi celular –pidió.

-No lo tengo –le respondió con indiferencia.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo tienes? –salto alterado- ¿Yuzu? –la mujercita negó.

-Lo abra dejado en el auto –sugirió Rukia.

-Además, el tío nunca lleva el celular con el viejo, sabes que lo detesta –le comunico Ichigo con la misma indiferencia que le había regalado una de sus hijas menores.

-Ichigo tiene razón –salto Gin, para molestias del hombrecito- Kenpachi se lleva pésimo con la tecnología.

-¿Kenpachi? –se había armado un barullo en el que cada uno quería dar su opinión, hasta que la gruesa voz de Byakuya se dejo escuchar preguntando aquella simple palabra, todos se callaron y lo miraron de golpe.

-¿Lo conoces Nii-sama? –le pregunto Rukia sorprendida.

-Es... –parecía molesto, por que se le había formado un tic en el ojo- además de ser un bruto sin modales, es la cara en mucho de nuestras propagandas para la empresa.

-¿De verdad? –salto Rangiku sorprendida- ¡No sabia que el tío trabaja para Toyota! –sus hermanos la miraron con resignación.

-¿Rangiku nunca viste las propagandas de el por la televisión? –Ichigo parecía ser el más resignado de todos, su hermana negó.

-Pero no entiendo...el apellido de Kenpachi es...

-Zaraki –lo interrumpió Isshin terminando la oración- así es Byakuya-san, el es mi medio hermano mayor, su madre se caso con mi padre después de que el suyo desapareciera en el mar.

-Así es –una voz algo rasposa se clavo en los oídos de todos y rápidamente se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con cuatro personas, muy distintas y que conformaban un grupo bastante raro.

Una era una niña de pelo rosa... ¿Rosa? Si, si, rosa, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se encontraba en el hombro de un enorme hombre de pelo marrón oscuro que le caía sobre la cara, de la cual se le podía ver que en un ojo tenia una enorme cicatriz. Los otros dos eran bastante normales dentro de todo, un era pelado y tenia el ceño fruncido mientras que el otro parecía mas una mujer que un hombre.

-¡Tío Kenny! –salto Rangiku llena de alegría para abrazarlo.

-Hey Rangiku ¿Estas mas gorda? –le pregunto al sentir ese bultito, su sobrina se separo de el con una gotita de sudor sobre su nuca, Kami, seguía con el mismo poco tacto que siempre.

-Eh...no, estoy embarazada tío, por eso estoy "mas gorda" –le explico con paciencia.

-¿Embarazada? –se agacho para quedar a su altura y mirarla enarcando una ceja.

-¡Ran-chan nos va a dar un primito para jugar! –hablo la niña con su infantil voz.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? –pregunto acusando.

-Tío te dejamos como dos mensajes en el teléfono cuando nos enteramos –le comento Karin, resignada como toda la familia Kurosaki.

-¡Oh, es cierto! –salto el que parecía mujer.

-¿A que te refieres Yumichika? –le pregunto el pelado- ¿Tu lo sabias?

-Estemm...si, pero creo que me olvide decírselos –río nervioso, sabia que su "prima" iba a matarlo.

-¿Cómo que te olvidaste de decírselos afeminado? –le rugió prácticamente la peli-naranja.

-¿A quien le dices afeminado, bruja? –le truco Yumichika, maliciosamente. Rangiku abrió la boca enfada para luego de unos minutos sonreír de la misma manera que lo había hecho el hombre hacia unos segundos mientras se arremangaba su remera.

-Yumi-yumi tendrá que correr –dijo alegremente la pequeña de pelo rosa.

-¿Eh?

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Yachiru Yumichika –le comento su compañero pelado.

-¿No...no me vas a ayudar Ikkaku? –le pregunto resignado y asustado.

-Tu llamaste a Rangiku-san bruja, no yo –y tuvo que salir disparado por que la mujer pechugona se le tiro rápidamente, sacando a todos los Kurosaki carcajadas.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Qué tal si dejamos las presentaciones para dentro de un rato y vamos a la playa eh? –sugirió Isshin, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y emprendieron marcha hacia la playa, que la verdad estaba bastante...atestada de gente.

No perdieron tiempo y antes de que les ocupara el lugar se colocaron cerca del mar, casi a la orilla, inmediatamente colocaron las tres sombrillas para el sol y las reposeras dejando los bolsos debajo de ellas. Pronto Isshin hizo las correspondidas presentaciones y al rato todos estaban tranquilos disfrutando de un hermoso día de playa. Yachiru se puso a armar un castillo de arena con las mellizas Kurosaki y Hanatarō, Isshin se puso a hablar con Kenpachi sobre como le iba en su trabajo, el boxeo, Yumichika y Rangiku habían llegado minutos después para sentarse a discutir sobre modas, Ikkaku, Gin y Byakuya hablaban a la orilla del mar de cosas triviales y nuestra querida parejita...

Bueno estaban lejos de todos caminando por la playa.

-Ichigo... –rompió el silencio la morocha- hoy es quince de julio ¿No?

-Ajá... ¿Y?

-¿Por qué Rangiku-san planeo esta salida con tu tío y tus primos? –parecía que quería llegar a algún punto en particular, la miro con desconfianza.

-¡Yo que voy a saber! –y recibió un golpe- ¿Ahora por que me pegas? –le grito confundido.

-¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños! –el hombre se quedo parado frente a ella, sorprendido y sin poder decir una sola palabra aunque tenia una vaga idea de quien había sido la responsable de filtrar la información.

-¿Cómo es que...?

-Rangiku-san me lo dijo... –le confeso- podrías habérmelo dicho tu.

-No me gusta festejarlo ni recibir regalos Rukia –admitió- es solo otro día más.

-¡No es solo otro día mas! –le recrimino bastante molesta- hay personas que no pueden festejar su próximo cumpleaños por problemas...deberías estar agradecido de que cumples un año mas de vida tonto.

-Ya lo se... –bajo la vista- es solo que...

-Lo se...Rangiku-san me dijo que desde que murió tu mamá no quieres festejarlo mas.

-¡Pero que metida que es por Kami! –escucho las risitas de la mujer a su lado.

-No la culpes, ella solo se preocupa por ti –un silencio algo extraño los invadió, Ichigo pudo ver como la mujer le sonreía de forma calida, una sonrisa y una mirada...llenas de amor- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo! –y lo abrazo.

-Rukia...

Correspondió el abrazo tan feliz que sentía que iba a explotar, ese abrazo había sido el mejor regalo que había recibido, no era que el desayuno que Yuzu se había esforzado en hacer era malo, o que esa camiseta de seda de su padre era horrible, o aquella suma de dinero de Karin era poca, o la cascada de regalos con que lo lleno su hermana mayor era demasiada si no que...recibir ese abrazo de ella...era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Gracias.

-¡No agradezcas idiota! –le reprocho separándose- mi regalo lo deje en casa.

-No necesito regalos –había algo de orgullo en sus palabras.

-No me interesa si lo necesitas, si no te gusta o que, pero es tu cumpleaños y aceptaras mi regalo ¿Esta claro? –amenazo cerrando un puño.

-De acuerdo...enana.

-¡Ichigo!

-Oye Isshin... –lo llamo su hermano mayor, el hombre dejo de leer la revista de_ Médicos Hoy!_ Que estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estas seguro que Ichigo y esa muchacha no son nada? –Isshin giro su vista hacia donde Kenpachi estaba mirando, Rukia le había tirado a su hijo arena mojada y ahora este se la devolvía, comenzando una guerra.

-¡Claro que son algo! –comento feliz.

-¿Eh?

-Es solo que ninguno de los dos quiere admitirlo...

-Los adolescentes son extraños –confirmo para arrancarle carcajadas a su hermano- ¿Se puede saber de que cuernos te ríes?

-De nada...es solo que... –más risas- tú eras igual Kenpachi.

-¡Si claro, como no! –ironizo.

-Ya te quiero ver cuando Yachiru tenga quince o dieciséis –y volvió a romper en carcajadas pero esta vez maliciosas.

Después de jugar un poco mas almorzaron de la vianda que Byakuya había hecho, recibió varias felicitaciones pero por supuesto Kenpachi retruco que el sándwich de atún no estaba fresco y comenzó una discusión entre el Kuchiki y el boxeador destruyendo todo el hermoso clima de vacaciones que se había generado. El morocho respondía a las agresiones con toda educación y eso hacia enfadar aun mas al castaño, que odiaba que justo el lo tratara como un bruto animal.

El resto de la tarde trascurrió con juegos y diversión. Ya entrada bien a la tarde y en contra de Ichigo, Rangiku y Rukia fueron a comprar una torta helada y le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños al naranja, para su total disgusto y sorpresa, y después de comerla todos decidieron que era hora de volver a sus respectivas casas, se despidieron de Kenpachi y el resto y volvieron como antes, solo que Hanatarō fue en brazos de Rukia por que se había dormido.

-Ichigo me quedo una duda –comento la mujer, estaban pasando por el centro de Tokio, atestado de gente- ¿Yumichika-san e Ikkaku-san son hijos de tu tío?

-No –conesto con algo de pereza, mirando por la ventanilla- los encontró en la calle y los recogió cuando tenían quince años los dos, habían pasado toda su vida en un orfanato y habían escapado de un reformatorio.

-Ah...no lo sabia.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –quiso saber.

-No por nada...solo que me pareció extraño –dijo con sinceridad- Yachiru-chan tiene diez años y pareció raro, nada mas.

-De todas maneras –se recostó en el asiento- yo siempre los eh considerado como de la familia.

-No lo dudo, se parecen mucho –Ichigo la miro algo confundido ¿Era el o había doble sentido en esa oración?- se parecen bastante, en especial Ikkaku-san y tu.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Yo? –esa vocecita, como la odiaba- a nada Kurosaki-kun –y la mujer morocha se hecho a las carcajadas.

-Idiota –bufo para volver a clavar la vista en la ventana.

Llegaron a eso de las nueve de la noche y Rukia les ofreció a todos los Kurosaki si se querían quedar a cenar, Isshin lo rechazo por que al día siguiente tenia guardia en la clínica y sus hijas menores le siguieron el paso; Rangiku y Gin rechazaron la oferta por que se irían a cenar a algún lugar y Ichigo...bueno tuvo que aceptar para disgusto de Byakuya y gusto de Hanatarō, que había revivido de golpe.

-¡Yachiru-chan es muy divertida tía Rukia! –comento en la mesa de la cocina, esperando que le sirvieran.

-¿Si?

-¡Si! ¿La volveré a ver Otō-san? –pregunto inocentemente.

-No lo se Hanatarō.

-Anda Byakuya, no seas amargado –salto Ichigo, resiviendo una mirada fulminante- ¡Claro que la volverás a ver!

-¿De verdad Oranji-chan? –pregunto ilusionado- ¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo...

-Seguro que la volverás a ver –le dijo su tía sentándose a su lado, lista para comer su plato- si son buena gente...

Ichigo sonrío. Cada vez estaba mas convencido de con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida...ahora después de cenar tenia que ser paciente por que Hanatarō le tenia preparado una obra de teatro por su cumpleaños y Rukia tenia que darle su regalo, no había sido un mal cumpleaños después de todo, iba a ser una noche bastante larga...

Y así transcurrió todo el mes de julio, con salidas a la playa, a la pileta municipal, con salidas al parque o simplemente quedándose en la casa de uno o de otro hasta llegar casi al final del mes de agosto...preparándose para el festival de fuegos artificiales que siempre asombraba a los cielos de Karakura con su espectacular danza y para dar un paso mas cercano hacia una nueva vida.

-Oh vamos, no estés tan nerviosa Rukia –le dijo Ichigo en la sala de espera de la clínica- Unohana-san es genial y muy gentil.

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada! –la interrumpió tomandola de la mano, Rukia lo miro a los ojos y pudo notar la tranquilidad en su mirada, como le expresa esa confianza- ¿No estas emocionada por saber el sexo del bebe?

NOTAS: ¡Estoy de vuelta! Yeeees, ajjajaja, bueno como ya dije antes disculpen la falta de palabra, pero solo me retrase dos dias ¿Eh? Ya casi lo tenia hecho pero mi papá no me dejaba estar en la compu ¬¬, bueno bueno ¿Como han estado? ¿La navidad, año nuevo, sus vacaciones? Yo la pase muy bien la verdad, pase año nuevo en Mar del Plata con uos amigos y la pasamos genial, los fuegos aritificiales estuvieron estupendos. En cuanto al cap, hay algo que quiero aclarar que seguramente ya se habran dado cuenta, se que en realidad Zaraki es el nombre de Kenpachi pero todos lo conocemos como Kenpachi y bueno...lo deje asi espero que no se molesten ¡Y si, me gusta hacer un sopa rara con la familia de Ichigo! Siempre me imagine que con lo loco que es Kenpachi pegaria bastante bien con Isshin no son tan diferentes, solo que uno es un adicto a las peleas pero los dos son bastantes sadicos XD, paso a los agradecimientos: **blacklady-moon**, **inupis**, **Makiko-maki maki** y **toaneo07 **¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Y por supuesto gracias a aquellos que leen la historia en "silencio", espero que les alla gustado, nos vvemos en el prox cap, ¡Saludos y Besos!

Atte, Misari.


	14. Hola mamá, acá estoy

_**Escucha una historia.**_

"Hola mamá, acá estoy"

Acá estamos devuelta, disculpen la tardanza. Les dejo el cap para que lo disfruten.

**OoO**

_-Oh vamos, no estés tan nerviosa Rukia –le dijo Ichigo en la sala de espera de la clínica- Unohana-san es genial y muy gentil._

_-Pero..._

_-¡Pero nada! –la interrumpió tomándola de la mano, Rukia lo miro a los ojos y pudo notar la tranquilidad en su mirada, como le expresa esa confianza- ¿No estas emocionada por saber el sexo del bebe?_

Eso le había dicho y eso había hecho para tranquilizarla. Aunque le había hecho una pregunta algo estupida, por lo menos ella lo creía así... ¿Qué si no estaba emocionada por saber si su bebe iba a ser niño o niña? ¡Pero claro que estaba emocionada! Por eso estaba nerviosa...o quizá se sentía así por que su hermano no había podido acompañarla y cuando le había dado la noticia se había puesto triste por que no tendría a nadie para que la acompañara...hasta que apareció el.

Ichigo.

Ahora los dos estaban esperando en la sala de espera a que la Doctora Unohana los atendiera. Isshin había insistido tanto para que se hiciera una ecografía en su clínica que Rukia no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar, además no le dejo pagar la consulta diciendo que era lo menos que podía hacer por ella y por su familia, que lo habían elegido como medico de cabecera, pero la morocha sabia que habían otras "intenciones".

-Pero cuando tarda –comento el naranja, sentado a su lado- ¿Cuántas mujeres embarazadas hay?

-Ichigo...pareces un niño chiquito –había algo de tono maternal en su voz.

-Parece que el miedo y el nerviosismo se fue ¿Eh, Rukia? –lo miro algo desconcertada- no me mires así, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Me aburro!

-¿Y si te aburres por que no lees alguna de las revistas que están ahí? –le pregunto señalando una mesita con un montón de revistas, viejísimas y que seguro tenían menos de la mitad de las paginas originales.

-¿Acaso te...?

-Kuchiki Rukia –una voz muy gentil y calmada interrumpió al naranja llamándola, inmediatamente se empezó a sentir nerviosa nuevamente, se pudo levantar y comenzar a caminar gracias a la ayuda de Ichigo.

La mujer era hermosa, bueno, según el criterio de la morocha. Era de la misma altura que Ichigo y sostenía una sonrisa muy gentil y calmadora pero que en ocasiones podría traer un poco el miedo a quien la mirara fijamente por un largo rato. Tenía el pelo morocho atado en una trenza que caía por su espalda; y como todos los doctores traía su bata blanca dejando ver solo una porción de sus pantalones negros y sus zapatitos blancos.

-Adelante, oh Kurosaki-san que sorpresa verte por aquí –comento al ver al hijo varón de su colega, aunque ya sabia de antemano que el chico iba a acompañar a su nueva paciente.

-Si...incluso para mi ¿Cómo esta Unohana-san? –pregunto amablemente, Rukia lo miro enarcando una ceja, nunca había visto a Ichigo tan gentil con alguien.

-Todo bien, con mucho trabajo...Kuchiki-san, por favor acuéstese en la camilla –Rukia obedeció sin rechistar.

Ahora que lo veían de cerca el consultorio era bastante grande para que su función simplemente sea la de ecografías. Al lado de la camilla estaba aquel extraño aparato que nos deja ver al niño y en frente de esta había dos sillas en donde en una de ellas Ichigo se sentó, bastante calmado, a diferencia de su compañera.

-Si no le molesta ¿Podría levantarse el vestido? –Rukia se puso colorada inmediatamente, ahora que lo pensaba debajo del vestido tenia...ropa interior...e Ichigo la estaba mirando- ¿O le molesta que Kurosaki-san este aquí?

-¿Qué? ¡No, no! –salto algo colorada. ¿Qué mas daba? Era como que la viera en bikini, no quería que la dejara sola- no hay problema.

-Si quieres me voy –salto en naranja.

-No...no me molesta –no le molestaba, claro que no, pero le daba vergüenza, se levanto el vestido hasta las costillas, dejando ver sus piernas, su vientre y...su bombacha de Chappy, Ichigo no pudo evitar reírse- ¿De que diablos te ríes? –le grito molesta y colorada.

-Per...perdón, de nad...de nada –Kami, era tan difícil contener las risas, Rukia era una adulta y aun así...suspiro calmándose.

-Bien –hablo Unohana- le explicare el procedimiento, aunque ya debe saberlo ¿Esta bien?

-Si.

-Le pondré este gel –lo levanto frente a ella- por el vientre y luego pasare la bolilla, las imágenes se verán aquí –señalo la pantalla del aparto- no es uno de los mas modernos pero se vera excelente.

-¿Las imágenes son en 3-D? –pregunto Ichigo con curiosidad.

-Así es –afirmo la doctora con una sonrisa- ¿Nerviosa?

-Algo...bastante –confeso, la mujer se limito a reír para calmarla.

-Kuchiki-san... ¿De cuantos meses esta exactamente? –le pregunto, tenia que verificar si la historia clínica que Isshin le había dado estaba correcta, no era que desconfiara de su amigo pero era por las dudas.

-Exactamente no lo se, pero debo estar de cuatro meses y tres semanas...

-Bien, entonces son diecinueve semanas aproximadamente... –calculo rápidamente- entonces se podrá ver bien ¿Lista? –con algo de temor la mujer asintió.

El contacto del gel y la bolilla sobre su piel era realmente asqueroso y la hacía estremecerse un poco, pero alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza giro la misma para poder ver la pantalla, alrededor de la imagen que se veía con un color algo marrón o crema, había un montón de letras y números que no entendía. Unohana corrió la bolilla y se pudo ver la primer imagen del bebe...una manito.

-Kurosaki-san –llamo- acérquese, de ahí no vera nada.

Ichigo obedeció si rechistar y se paro pronto al lado de Rukia, la mujer ni siquiera lo miro, sus ojos estaban clavados en la pantalla algo llorosos, de la emoción claro. El naranja sonrío al ver la cara tan iluminada de su compañera, era increíble como un ser tan pequeñito y que ni siquiera había salido todavía podía causarle tanta felicidad a la mujer. Miro a la pantalla para descubrir que Unohana había corrido la bolilla un poco mas, ahora no solo se veía una manito si no que también...su carita.

Sintió que la mano de Rukia buscaba la suya y sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, agarro la de la mujer y ambas se fundieron casi en una sola, Ichigo podía sentir toda la emoción de la morocha, el también se sentía así...a pesar de no ser su hijo, lo sentía como suyo...

-Mira Rukia –le susurro- parece que esta diciendo "Hola mamá, acá estoy" –la mujer asintió despacito a las palabras del joven, y una pequeña lagrima se escapo de sus enormes ojos.

-¿Vamos a calcular su peso eh? ¿Les parece bien? –les pregunto, ambos asintieron y la doctora se puso a tocar una especie de teclado.

-Unohana-san...

-¿Si?

-¿Se podría saber el sexo del bebe? –pregunto, al parecer el estaba mas ansioso que la misma madre, la doctora río.

-Veremos si nos deja verlo...

-¿Si nos deja verlo? –pregunto Rukia, saliendo de su trance.

-Si, usted debe saber que los bebes se mueven Kuchiki-san –comunico- y que a veces están en un posición en la que no se puede ver mucho.

-Ah...

-¿Quieren hacer una prueba?

-¿Una prueba? –preguntaron los dos al unísono- ¿De que? –otra vez los dos juntos.

-Verán...las madres llevan el bebe adentro y por eso los bebes las reconocen al nacer, pero los padres tienen que tener un contacto desde afuera... –ambos la miraban algo desconcertados.

-Pero Unohana-san yo no soy...

-Lo se Kurosaki-san, lo se, pero déjenme decirles algo... –ambos prestaron total atención- a veces los lazos van mas allá de la sangre ¿Quieren hacer la prueba si o no?- pasaron unos momentos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo palabra.

-No estoy...

-Si –lo interrumpió Rukia, la miro- anda, viniste a acompañarme ¿No?

-Esta bien –la sonrisa de Rukia era pura calidez, lo contagiaba de tan solo mirarla.

-Kurosaki-san por favor ponga su mano, cualquiera –aclaro-, sobre el vientre de Kuchiki-san –Ichigo señalo el lugar- si, ahí –obedeció y ¡Que asco! Ese gel era horrible- ahora por favor miren la pantalla.

Ambos giraron su vista hacia la pantalla.

Lo que vieron los dejo sin habla. Una calidez que jamás creyeron sentir los invadió, sobre todo al joven hombre, por primera vez en su vida le dieron ganas de llorar de alegría...sus ojos se humedecieron.

Al poner la mano sobre el vientre de Rukia el bebe había reaccionado. Los dos, en realidad los tres, vieron como movía un poco la cabeza; como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que alguien lo estaba llamando, y a continuación vieron como movía la mano que hasta ahora no había aparecido en pantalla para abrirla y colocarla, al parecer, sobre algo. Ese algo era el mismo vientre de Rukia y el bebe tenia su mano exactamente en el mismo lugar donde Ichigo había puesto la suya.

-Los bebes reconocen muchísimas cosas cuando están dentro de la panza de sus madres –hablo Unohana- y entre ellas, reconocen a quienes estuvieron a su lado a lo largo del embarazo y se crea un vinculo, sea o no el padre biológico.

-¿Lo ves Ichigo? –susurro Rukia, ahora mirando al hombre- ahora te esta saludando a ti.

-Muchas gracias, Unohana-san –que fuerte que había sido esa sensación, sus ojos aun estaban totalmente húmedos pero por lo menos ya parecía poder articular palabra.

-No tiene que agradecerme nada Kurosaki-san, agradézcale al niño –y sonrío.

-¿Niño? –pregunto Rukia, cayendo.

-Oh, si lo olvide –comento aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, ambos jóvenes la miraron extrañados- mientras se decidían si querían hacer la prueba o no me fije... –Rukia pestaño varias veces, no había sentido la bolilla...¿Tan concentrada estaba?

-Entonces...entonces... –tartamudeo el muchacho.

-Así es, es un niño, un saludable y hermoso niño...bueno un ochenta y dos por ciento –si se habían sentido ilusionados esa sensación se esfumo ante el último comentario.

-¿Cómo que un ochenta y dos por ciento? –pregunto Rukia.

-Es lo que dije Kuchiki-san, es un ochenta y dos porciento niño, pero ese doce por ciento no esta confirmado –ambos siguieron mirándola desconfiados pero giraron su vista a la pantalla.

-Tendremos que buscar nombres de niño entones Rukia –le comento Ichigo...acaso su tono de voz... ¿Estaba emocionado?

-¿Me vas a ayudar? –sorprendida, estaba sorprendida.

-¡Claro que si enana! ¿Qué creías?

-Creo –una venita en la frente de Rukia comenzó a latir- que el enana estuvo de mas.

La doctora observo como se pusieron a discutir sobre algo tan trivial, esa discusión había iniciado por una cosa estupida. Sonrío, el futuro no estaba perdido si todos los jóvenes eran como aquella peculiar pareja...miro la pantalla, el niño también parecía estar feliz a pesar de que sus "padres", según el pensamiento de la doctora, estaban discutiendo.

-Tu también tienes un lindo futuro por delante pequeño... –murmuro al bebe, sin ser escuchada.

...

...

-¡La veo en dos semanas entonces Kuchiki-san! –aclaro la doctora, al verlos alejarse por el pasillo...discutiendo.

-¿Ichigo te molesto mucho Retsu? –una voz familiar salio detrás de ella.

-Isshin... –murmuro, para luego sonreír- no, claro que no, son unos jóvenes encantadores los dos, aunque son una peculiar pareja.

-¡Ni me lo digas! –río el doctor- ¿Cómo están en tu casa? ¿El pequeño Toshiro?

-Bien, se esta preparando para los exámenes de entrada al instituto...

-¿Ya? –se extraño- pero si falta un montón.

-Es lo que su padre y yo le decimos, pero no quiere escuchar –comento, al parecer, sin la menor molestia.

-Hablando de Roma... ¿Cómo esta Ukitake? –se notaba preocupado- me entere que no anda muy bien de salud, que anda peor que otras veces.

-Se pondrá bien, no te preocupes tanto –Retsu podía ser una mujer muy optimista cuando quería y mas con todas las dificultades que tuvo, y tiene, que pasar por su vida- pero hablando de enfermedades, note algo en el expediente de Kuchiki-san...

-Ah, si, de eso quería hablarte...creo que algo no anda bien con Rukia-chan ¿Podrías pedirle que se haga unos exámenes de sangre?

-Si me pides que se los haga yo significa que algo anda mal –su sonrisa había desaparecido- de acuerdo ¿Se lo dirás a tu hijo?

-No lo se –suspiro- primero quiero asegurarme.

_-Doctor Kurosaki, por favor presentarse a su despacho, repito Doctor..._

-Me llaman, nos vemos Retsu –saludo con la mano- ¡Ah, dile a Ukitake que están invitados a cenar a casa el sábado! ¡El pequeño Toshiro también!

La doctora lo vio alejarse, Isshin había estado demasiado serio en toda la conversación sobre Kuchiki Rukia, algo andaba realmente mal.

**OoO**

La verdad era que no sabía por que habían tenido que ir justamente a ese lugar, con todos los hospitales y clínicas o salitas de primeros auxilios que había en la ciudad justo tenían que ir a ese. No era que le disgustara estar, además por ser amiga de el desde la infancia y su padre el director siempre le hacían descuento, pero cuando le persona que tenia al lado le pidió si podía acompañarla a hacerse los estudios no pudo negarse. Lo único que deseaba era que no se cruzaran con el, por que si no...la pobre de Orihime...

-¿Orihime? –la mujer morocha de pelo corto miro a su compañera, que parecía estar mirando a la nada- ¡Orihime!

-¡Ah, Tatsuki-chan! –grito sobresaltada- ¡Perdón!

-¿En que pensabas?

-¿Ese de ahí –señalo frente a ellas- no es Kurosaki-kun?

Tatsuki trago saliva, no quería girar su vista y encontrárselo ¡Kami-sama! Con todos los hospitales que había ¿Por qué justo a ese? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tenían que ir justo a la Clínica Kurosaki? A ella no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, es mas, Ichigo le había dicho que iba a acompañar a esa tal Rukia y lógico que le dio curiosidad, quería conocerla. A regañadientes giro su vista. Diablos. Era el.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde Orihime? –mintió, su amiga la miro extrañada.

-¡Ahí Tatsuki-chan! ¿No lo ves? –la morocha negó- ¿Cómo que no? Voy a llamarlo.

-Orihime, espera... –intento detenerla.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! –Tatsuki se estampo una mano en el rostro, ahora tenia que aclararle las cosas a su mejor amiga, por que en cuanto Ichigo apareciera con Rukia, la naranja iba a sacar conclusiones retorcidas y nada parecidas con la realidad. Lo vio acercarse.

-¡Inoue! ¡Tatsuki! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –saludo, al parecer, alegre, ambas lo miraron confundidas ¿Acaso Ichigo estaba contento?

-Vengo a hacerme unos estudios de sangre y le pedí a Tatsuki-chan que me acompañara –explico alegre Orihime- ¿Tu que haces aquí Kurosaki-kun?

-La verdad es que vine a acompañar a Rukia... –Ichigo se corrió, para dejar frente a los ojos de las mujeres a otra mujer.

Los ojos de la morocha mas baja se cruzaron con los de la jovencita pechugona. Esta tal Orihime, era alta, con un largo cabello naranja que le caía por su espalda, unos ojos amarronados enormes que dejaban ver toda la calidez que tenia adentro. Era preciosa y su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás, se veía...como toda una mujer. Rukia se sintió chiquita al lado de ella.

-Inoue, Tatsuki, ella es Kuchiki Rukia –presento el hombre, Rukia hizo una reverencia- enana, ellas son Inoue Orihime y Arisawa Tatsuki –ambas hicieron una reverencia.

-Con que tú eres la famosa Rukia ¿Eh? –comento la morocha mas alta- eres mas bonita de lo que Ichigo te describió.

-Gracias –agradeció algo colorada- es un gusto conocerlas, aunque Ichigo no habla mucho de ustedes... –murmuro mas para si que para el resto.

-¿QUE? –salto enojada la de pelo corto- ¿Cómo es eso de que no hablas de mi, Ichigo?

-¿Desde cuando te ah interesado eso? –le pregunto resignado- no seas molesta.

-¡Yo no soy molesta! –le rugió casi en el oído.

Y mientras ellos dos empezaron una discusión la morocha mas baja se sentía algo incomoda ante la atenta mirada de la naranja. Para Orihime Rukia era muchísimo mas hermosa de lo que Ichigo había dicho. A pesar de tener el cabello corto se notaba que lo cuidaba mucho y tenia una profunda mirada ¿Pero, que se puede esperar de alguien que tiene ese par de ojos? Y aunque era bastante bajita, tenía un cuerpo muy formado. Pero eso no era lo que mas le impactaba si no...la pancita que mostraba.

-¿Inoue-san? –se animo a hablar la morocha, esta le presto atención- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! –salto moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente- ¡Que tonta soy! ¿Te eh incomodado Kuchiki-san?

-No, no, por favor –mintió, claro que la había incomodado, pero no se notaba que podría ser una mala persona.

-Ahora que lo pienso –escucharon la voz de Ichigo- ¿Estudios de sangre?

-¡Ah, si! –afirmo con una sonrisa- pero no tienes por que preocuparte Kurosaki-kun, son de rutina.

-Al final no nos terminaste de decir que hacias acá Ichigo –comento Tatsuki, aun molesta por el hecho de que su amigo de la infancia no hablara mucho sobre ella, estupido, la próxima vez le partíria la cara de un golpe de karate.

-¿De verdad? –la mirada fría de Tatsuki fue toda la respuesta que necesito- vine a acompañar a Rukia a que se haga la ecografía.

-¿Eco...grafi...a? –la voz de Orihime se había apagado de a poco.

-¿Y? –insistió la morocha- ¿Qué es, niño o niña?

-Parece que esta bastante informada Arisawa-san –comento Rukia, mirando de manera fulminante a Ichigo.

-¿Qué? ¡No me mires así! –le recrimino- ¡Es la única que lo sabe!

-¡Me lo podrías haber dicho idiota! –le devolvió.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Ahora tengo que pedirte permiso? ¡Y no me llames idiota! –agrego para finalizar.

-¡Claro que me tienes que pedir permiso! ¡Es mi hijo! –le rugió.

-¡Pero yo también tengo derecho! ¡También es mío!

-¿Disculpa? –la morocha parpadeo varias veces- ¿Desde cuando?

-¡Desde siempre!

Las otras dos mujeres miraban la escena sin decir una sola palabra, aunque ambas se sentían de formas muy distintas. Mientras que Tatsuki disfrutaba y se divertía al ver como Ichigo era aplastado verbalmente por la mujer bajita Orihime se sentía destruida. Se sentía de más en ese lugar y además...se sentía vacía.

_¡Es la única que lo sabe!_

_¿Y ahora tengo que pedirte permiso?_

_¡Pero yo también tengo derecho! ¡También es mío!_

Cada palabra dicha por el joven era como un puñal certero a su corazón.

Su sonrisa se había borrado para dejar paso a una boca firme, cerrada y completamente seca. Sus ojos pronto perdieron ese brillo de inocencia que tanto los caracterizaba. Ahora dentro de su pecho un gran hueco se estaba albergando de golpe. Ahora entendía con mas claridad por que Tatsuki siempre evitaba hablarle del tema, por que no le respondía a ciertas preguntas, o por que Ichigo estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera los llamaba. El iba a ser papá.

-¿Orihime? –una voz la trajo a la realidad- ¿Te sientes bien?

-¡Si, si! –fingió una sonrisa, no podía permitir que su amiga se preocupara de ella estúpidamente, no había su culpa el hecho de que ella se enamorara perdidamente del naranja, no era culpa de nadie.

-¿Segura?

-¡Claro que si! –claro que no, y la morocha lo sabia pero se hacia la tonta por respeto a los espacios de Orihime, pero sentía y veía que su amiga estaba destrozada, y aunque sabia que pensaba que Ichigo era el papá del bebe de Rukia y que eso estaba errado, también sabia que entre aquellos dos había algo mas que amistad, se notaba a simple vista.

-¡Idiota! –el grito de Rukia las trajo a las dos a la realidad, lo había golpeado en la cabeza.

-Lamento que Ichigo diga cosas a la ligera Rukia... ¿Te molesta que te diga así? –le pregunto Tatsuki.

-No, no me molesta para nada, y no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada –les sonrío- ¿Querías saber si iba a ser niño o niño no?

-Si, por favor, ah y puedes decirme Tatsuki, no hay ningún problema –le aclaro sonriendo de lado.

-Gracias...Tatsuki-san, será un niño... –murmuro- ¿Te sucede algo Inoue-san?

-¡No, no! Es solo que estaba divagando –Kami, era tan difícil mantenerse feliz sintiéndose destrozada- ¡Felicidades! ¿Ya pensaste algún nombre Kuchiki-san?

-No, aun no hemos pensado ningún nombre –admitió- nos acabamos de enterar.

_Hemos _pensado_; Nos acabamos _de enterar_. _Cada palabra, uno mas.

-¿Qué les parece si seguimos la conversación en otro lugar? –hablo Ichigo, que se había mantenido a raya- es molesto que todo el mundo te este mirando -lo decia por el hecho de ver que las enfermeras chismosas se ponían casi en posición, nada disimuladamente, para escuchar su conversación.

-Es la primera cosa sensata que dices en todo el día, ¿Por qué no vamos a la heladería que esta acá cerca? –sugirió Tatsuki.

-¿Por qué no van ustedes dos solos? –sugirió Orihime a la "feliz pareja".

-¿Por qué querría ir sola con el? –ironizo Rukia- ¡Acompáñenos!

-Anda Inoue, ven –la animo Ichigo.

Orihime no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar la invitación y seguir manteniendo esa sonrisa tan hipócrita que tenia en el rostro. Rukia la miro de reojo mientras iban caminando, había algo que había cambiado en ella desde que se dio cuenta que miraba su pancita ¿Acaso...esa chica estaba...enamorada de... Ichigo?

NOTAS: Estoy devuelta! jajajja XD, disculpen la horrible tardanza, pero la computadora esta en el living y no hay privasida que digamos ¿Vieron? Siempre esta mi hermano molestando por ahi y no me deja pensar ¬¬. Ademas estoy disfrutando de mis ultimos dias de vacaciones, Dios...me entra una deprecion terrible cada vez que pienso que falta poco para que empiezen las clases. Bueno pasando al capitulo ¡No podia para de escribir! jajajjaj, en lo personal a mi me gusta mucho como quedo, ahora que meti a Orihime en la trama y que puse esa misteriosa pero mala cosa en el expediente clinico de Rukia se viene a full XD, y las cosas no terminan ahi, nop, por que falta que aparesca Renji y ¡Grimmjow! No me eh olvidade de el, pero tengan paciencia, esta tramando un plan...Queria preguntarles algo...ahora que entro Orihime queria saber si querian que la desarrollara un pòco mas (es decir si quieren que meta a Ulquiorra y bla, bla, bla, la verdad a mi me gusta mas Ulquiorra que Uryu, pero me da igual mientras no se quede con Ichigo ¬¬) Paso a los agradecimientos ahora o si no me van a matar: **Ghost_iv, vickyallyz** (jaja, no hay problema, no hay problema, esas cosas pasan con internet todo el tiempo, es el riesgo XD), **inupis**, **toaneo07**, **metitus **(Me alegra mucho que te alla encantado! Grimm no es tan malo, ya veras por que hace todo lo que hace ;) ) ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Y tambien claro esta a aquellos que lo leen. Nos vemos el prox cap, Saludos y Besos.

Atte, Misari.


	15. Tregua

_**Escucha una historia.**_

"Tregua"

¡Hay, si, ya se! Van a querer matarme y están en todo su derecho a hacerlo, ahora para que no me descuarticen acá nomás les dejo el capitulo ¡A disfrutarlo!

**OoO**

No había sido la idea más inteligente que se le hubiera ocurrido.

De hecho ahora se sentía como una completa estupida, y no solo eso. No, claro que no. Sus sentimientos pasaban de una depresión total a la negación y la hipocresía, sin mencionar las ganas terribles que tenia de llorar, patalear, gritar y de pedirle alguna explicación clara a su amigo... ¿Pero que podía reclamarle a el? ¿Qué? Nada. Absolutamente nada, además de que se veía tan feliz y pleno.

Jamás lo había visto así. Le daba un poco de envidia el hecho de saber que otra mujer que no era ella podía ponerlo tan contento y tan vivo. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo se insultaban o se gritaban se notaba que ambos disfrutaban mucho de la compañía total del otro. Y otra vez se volvió a sentir pésima, demás; suspiro mirando por la ventana, ese día era un hermoso día soleado con mucho calor y ella estaba ahí deprimida, sin poder disfrutar de ese regalo de Kami.

-Orihime –la voz de su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos oscuros- ¿No vas a comerte el helado?

-¡El helado! –se sobresalto recordándolo- ¡Gracias por hacerme acordar Tatsuki-chan!

-¿Te sucede algo malo Inoue? –le pregunto el naranja, mirándola profundamente- nunca eres así, generalmente te abalanzas sobre los dulces.

-Oh...es que yo... –no sabía como safar de eso.

-¿Y eso a ti que diablos te importa? –salvada por la campana, Tatsuki era un ángel caído del cielo.

-¡Hey! ¡No me ataques! Solo me preocupaba por ella idiota...

-¡¿A quien le dices idiota IMBECIL? –le grito la morocha mas alta, incorporándose.

-Inoue-san –la llamo Rukia- ¿Segura que estas bien?

-¡Si, si, si! –respondió energéticamente- solo es el calor, es horrible...

-Supongo... ¿Segura?

-¡Claro que si Kuchiki-san, claro que si! –Kami, se sentía tan falsa sonriéndole de esa manera- dime... –tenia que preguntárselo, no podía quedarse con la duda, aunque le doliera tenia que por lo menos saber eso, Rukia le presto atención dándole a entender que podía seguir- ¿Hace cuando que tu y Kurosaki-kun se conocen?

-¿Con Ichigo? ¡Puff! –obviamente la mujer estaba exagerando y siendo irónica, pero Orihime no se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle- ¡Siglos desgraciadamente!

-¡Oye! ¡Te escuche! –le grito prácticamente.

-¡No me grites! ¡Estoy al lado tuyo! –se quejo, gritándole de la misma manera, ambos se dirigieron miradas fulminantes que hicieron incomodar a la pobre naranja.

-¿De verdad se conocen hace tiempo? –pregunto Tatsuki, interrumpiéndolos.

-Así es –afirmo Ichigo.

-¿Y por que nunca nos contaste de ella antes? –Ichigo sabia que ambas lo habían malinterpretado todo, creyendo que el y la mujer se conocían de hacia años pero por alguna razón no quería negarlo y al parecer a su compañera no le molestaba por lo que ni se molestaba en aclararlo.

-Saben como es –lo salvo Rukia- no habla mucho de su vida.

-¡Ni me lo digas! –agrego la morocha con entusiasmo- a veces hasta hay que golpearlo para que te diga algo.

-¡Si! –coincidió la otra morocha, echándose a reír las dos.

-Me alegra que sean tan felices –hablo Orihime, cortando un poco el ambiente- tengo que irme...

-¿Ya? –pregunto angustiada Rukia- quédate un poco mas.

-¡Si Inoue! –insistió Ichigo- ¿Por qué no vienen a cenar las dos a casa?

-¿Acaso estas loco? –salto Tatsuki, había visto a su amiga desde que habían llegado hacia dos horas, Orihime estaba destruida por dentro y ya era hora de dejarla sola, no podría aguantar mucho mas- ¡Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!

-Tatsuki-chan tiene razón, perdón –se disculpo con algo de culpa.

-No importa –le resto importancia la mujer bajita- vendrán otro día, fue un placer conocerlas.

-¿Tu también te vas Tatsuki? –le pregunto Ichigo, esta asintió.

-También fue un placer conocerte Rukia –y ambas tanto la morocha mas alta, como la naranja se dispusieron a salir cuando se dieron cuenta que la parejita también iba a salir, y los cuatro se dirigieron a la puerta juntos.

Afuera dos hombres los habían estado observando desde hacia un rato largo. Uno tenia un color de cabello muy peculiar idéntico a su color de ojos, mientras que el otro tenia el color negro azabache y unos ojos verde esmeraldas perturbadores, vacíos. Los habían seguido cuando los vieron salir de la Clínica Kurosaki y ahora estaban ahí, esperando a que salieran. Uno de ellos estaba muy impaciente mientras que el otro permanecía en una calma total empezando a molestarle la estupida actitud de su compañero. Ni siquiera sabía por que demonios estaba ahí.

-¿Quieres quédate quieto de una maldita ves Grimmjow?

-¡Oh! ¡Perdón, jefecito! –fingió disculpas- deja de quejarte Ulquiorra...además ¿Desde cuando te hago caso?

-Si sigues con esos modales me iré –amenazo sin mirarlo, con tono neutro.

-Sabes que me deber un ENOORME favor –enfatizo la palabra enorme sonriendo con malicia, el morocho lo miro en silencio, expectante- a si me gusta.

-No te paces.

-¡Deja de amenazarme! –salto advirtiéndole- ¿Qué dirá el resto cuando se entere de lo que escondes? O mejor dicho –corrigió con malicia- a quien escondes...

-Eres la peor basura Grimmjow –murmuro volviendo su vista al local.

-Lo se, lo se –le dijo con orgullo, luego de soltar algunas carcajadas.

-Lo que no entiendo –si el hombre quería jugar, bueno el iba a jugar también- es por que me necesitas para deshacerte de una simple mujer embarazada y un hombre bruto... ¿Tan bajo has caído que no puedes hacerlo sin mi ayuda?

-¡Imbecil! –le rugió, molesto- ¡Tu que sabes!

-Se mas de ti de lo que piensas...se que el niño que lleva esa mujer en el vientre es tuyo –el hombre de cabellos celeste abrió la boca enfurecido y luego le sujeto el cuello, el morocho ni se inmuto.

-Te conviene mantener la bocota cerrada Ulquiorra, puedo conseguir mas ayuda –amenazo apretando aun mas su agarre.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, por algo me llamaste...

Grimmjow los soltó. ¡Maldito Ulquiorra! Deseaba molerlo a palos en esos momentos, pero aunque le costara tenía que admitir que tenia toda la razón del mundo, sin la ayuda del molesto de su compañero no podría hacer mucho contra Kurosaki Ichigo. Pero las cartas estaban a su favor si lo tenia a el de su lado, después de todo le había costada bastante caro reunir información de ese despreciable hombre con el pelo naranja.

-¿Y de donde sacaste toda la información que me diste? –le pregunto con curiosidad, Grimmjow sonrío.

-No eres el único que tiene sus contactos Señor Dios de la Noche –le comento orgulloso de el mismo, otra vez- yo también tengo los míos.

-Ya veo...

-Ahí salen –se emociono el celeste, clavando su vista especialmente en la bajita mujer morocha.

-Deberías esconderte, desde ese lugar te verán –escucho desde su costado repentinamente, Ulquiorra se había "escondido" detrás de un diario, por así decirlo, sin pensarlo demasiado el lo imito.

Ambos par de ojos miraron atentos la escena. El hombre de pelo naranja salía del lugar discutiendo con las dos mujeres morochas a los gritos, al parecer, de algún tema sin ninguna importancia. Mientras que los ojos de Grimmjow viajaban de la morocha mas baja al naranja los ojos de Ulquiorra se dirigieron a la mas apartado del grupo, a la que parecía estar en otro mundo y de la cual Grimmjow le había dicho que tenia que ganársela.

Inoue Orihime.

Según el "informe" que le había dado su compañera esa mujer estaba enamorada de Kurosaki Ichigo desde que era una niña pero que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo, y le había dicho que tenia que seducirla y hacer que ella confíe plenamente en el para poder así, destruir a Kurosaki, la verdad no sabia como eso iba a ayudar en todo el retorcido plan de Grimmjow y aunque le disgustara y lo odiaba no tenia mas remedio que ayudarlo.

Y ahora que lo pensaba quizá no la iba a pasar tan mal como creyó. La mujer tenia un cuerpo bastante apetitoso y aunque el no era lujurioso era hombre después de todo, por lo menos iba a tener un linda vista y se notaba a simple vista que era bastante ingenua. Pero algo en sus ojos le llamo la atención...se veían vacíos, llenos de un dolor terrible... bueno y a el ¿Qué le importaba?

-¿Ves? –le susurro Grimmjow mirándolo- te dije que la amiga de Kurosaki no estaba mal...

Ulquiorra lo miro con asco y volvió su vista hacia la mujer.

Tanto Rukia, como Ichigo y Orihime sintieron que alguien los observaba, pero ninguno dijo algo, prefirieron ignorar aquel sentimiento de incomodidad para luego saludarse y separarse, pero ninguno de los tres podía negar que se sintieron incómodos y extrañamente con temor...

-¡Nos vemos pronto Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san! –la voz de la mujer con grandes pechos atravesó los oídos de Ulquiorra y eso fue algo que no paso desapercibido para su compañero, quien sonrío con malicia.

-¡Nos vemos Inoue-san! –saludo Rukia, sin quitarse esa molestia de encima.

**OoO**

-¿Esa es su carita?

-¡No, no Hanatarō! Esa –le repitió Ichigo por tercera vez, frustrado- esa la manito ¿No ves?

-¿Seguro que no es su carita Oranji-chan? –volvió a preguntar realmente convencido de lo que veía en la televisión era la carita de su primito.

-No, no, no –repetía Ichigo, agarrandose la cabeza con las manos y negando.

Rukia y Byakuya miraban la escena divertidos y aunque el morocho no lo demostraba lo estaba disfrutando bastante, estaba orgulloso de su hijo que si querer volvía loco al joven hombre. Después de llegar a la casa unas horas mas tarde apareció Rangiku algo enojada con Rukia por que no le había avisado que se había ido a hacer la ecografía y además traía en sus manos el DVD con las imágenes del bebe. La mujer morocha y el naranja se habían emocionado.

Rangiku les explico que Unohana siempre les daba a las mamás y a los papás las imágenes de las primeras ecografías como regalo y en cuanto Byakuya y Hanatarō supieron que ahí estaba el futuro niño de la casa Kuchiki quisieron verlo inmediatamente, aunque la mujer mayor no se pudo quedar quedo con la morocha para que la invitara a su casa y así podrían ver al niño ambas.

Y ahora los cuatro estaban en el living de los Kuchiki, viendo el video del niño.

-Voy a preparar algo de limonada ¿Quién quiere? –pregunto Rukia, Ichigo y sus sobrino levantaron la mano, arrancándole risas- ¿Tu no quieres Nii-sama?

-Preferiría té helado si no te molesta Rukia.

-¡Claro que no! –expreso con alegría- enseguida vuelvo –y se dirigió a la cocina, canturreando algo que ninguno entendió.

-¿Entonces será varón? –pregunto Byakuya.

-Así es –afirmo Ichigo sonriéndole como si fuera el rey del mundo, el morocho prefirió ignorarlo.

-¿Varón? –pregunto Hanatarō- ¡Ufaaa! Yo quiero que sea niña... ¡Yo quiero una niña! –insistió cruzándose de brazos enojada sacando risas al joven hombre.

-Hanatarō no te pongas así, no por que sea niño tu tía y tu padre te van a querer menos –su tono algo paternal llamo la atención del padre del niño, quien decidió ver la escena sin perderse ningún detalle.

-¿Y como estas seguro de eso Oranji-chan?

-Yo pase por lo mismo pequeño –se sentó a su lado, mirándolo comprensivamente.

-Pero...pero tu tienes hermanas...

-¿Y? Todos tenemos algo de miedo de que nuestros padres nos quieran menos por la llegada de alguien nuevo –le acaricio la cabeza- pero con todo el amor que te tienen tu tía y el amargado de tu padre no tienes de que preocuparte.

-¿De verdad? –le pregunto con ilusión, Rukia ya había llegado pero se mantuvo a raya mirando la escena, ver a Ichigo de esa manera le trajo una idea loca a la cabeza.

-¡Claro! ¡Te lo prometo! Y si no –se agacho para que solo el escuchara- me pegas... ¿Trato?

-¡Trato!

-Bueno, bueno perdón por interrumpir –aviso la mujer, entrando con la bandeja- acá esta la limonada y el té helado.

-¡Sii! ¡Gracias tía Rukia! –festejo el niño feliz.

Unos minutos de silencio invadieron el lugar mientras todos tomaban algo bien refrescante, bueno en realidad el silencio era relativo ya que atrás se podía escuchar la grabación del bebe, se oía su corazón latir con fuerza.

-Tía Rukia... –fue Hanatarō quien rompió el silencio- ¿Puedo ayudarlos Oranji-chan y a ti a elegir un nombre para mi primito?

La pregunta descoloco a mas de uno, en especial a Byakuya, no por lo pregunta en si, si no por el hecho de agregar a Ichigo a aquella pregunta ¿Por qué su hijo tenia que meterlo a el también si el hijo de su hermana no era de el? Rukia, por extraño que le pareciera, miro al joven hombre como buscando la aprobación de aquella, Ichigo también se sorprendió al ver que la mujer buscaba su mirada pidiéndole una especie de permiso para eso. Este asintió.

-Claro que puedes pequeño... –le susurro sonriéndole.

-¡Gracias! Yo quería tener un hermanito para elegirle el nombre pero... me conformo con una primito –a pesar de que la oración fue triste en si, los adultos se rieron, a excepción de Byakuya- Otō-san... ¿Quién me puso mi nombre?

-Tu madre –le respondió con una tristeza feliz, orgulloso.

-¿Oka-san?

-Si, siempre quiso tener un hijo que se llamara así, y llegaste tu hijo –el niño se paro de su lugar y fue abrazar a Byakuya, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo alzo- shh, no llores, no llores, estoy aquí...

Hanatarō se largo a llorar en los brazos de su padre quien para calmarlo comenzó a acariciarle la cabecita. Rukia e Ichigo permanecieron callados observando la escena, para el joven estudiante de medicina era la primera vez que veía algo así, la primera vez que veía algún gesto amoroso de Byakuya hacia su hijo, aunque no dudaba que el hombre los tuviera. De pronto y sacándolo de sus pensamientos sintió la mano de Rukia apretarle su muñeca fuertemente.

-Ichigo... –murmuro girando su vista para verlo, sus ojos brillaban de manera especial- el bebe...el bebe...

-¿El bebe que Rukia?

-¡Se mueve! ¡Se esta moviendo Ichigo, Nii-sama! –ambos hombres y el pequeño hombrecito observaron a la mujer que se encontraba totalmente emocionada y feliz- Kami-sama...se mueve mucho.

-Pero no lo entiendo... ¿Ya lo puedes sentir? –le pregunto extrañado.

-¡No importa! –salto Hanatarō olvidando su tristeza- ¡Yo quiero sentir! ¡Yo quiero sentir! –Rukia río y le hizo señas para que se acercara el chico obedeció y dejo que su tía le posara una mano sobre su vientre, la carita del niño se trasformo pasando del asombro a la alegría total- ¡Otō-san, Oranji-chan!

-Acérquense bobos, no muerdo –les dijo Rukia con una mirada cómplice en su rostro.

-No estoy... –Ichigo se sobresalto sin poder continuar ante el repentino agarre de su compañera quien inmediatamente puso su mano sobre su vientre.

La sensación que sintió Ichigo fue indescriptible además de shokeante. Venia de ese día de ver al bebe responderle y ahora podía sentir, con fascinación contraída, como se movía. Estos eran suaves y pequeños pero uno podía claramente sentirlo y en ese momento a uno le pasan muchas cosas por la cabeza, como por ejemplo como era que dentro de un ser se estuviera formando otro nuevo. Levanto la vista encontrándose con la de Rukia, que lo miraba tiernamente.

Una visión y una sensación que lo dejo sin aliento. Por su cabeza pasaron millones de cosas en esos instantes pero había una, tan solo una, que llamaba completamente su atención, que lo hacia no desear no separarse de ella nunca más: _Rukia. _Y entonces Ichigo supo que ya tenia una respuesta, supo que era lo que mas quería y deseaba y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para lograrlo.

Quería hacerse cargo del bebe, y obviamente de su madre.

¿La amaba?

Aun no estaba seguro, pero cada vez estaba mas cerca.

-Se siente calido, extraño...

-Te saluda otra vez –murmuro sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¡Otō-san, ven! ¡Ven a sentirlo! –rompió el ambiente el niño pero lo hizo tan dulcemente que ninguno pudo haberse enojado por esa "intromisión" además el morocho mayor los estaba viendo.

-Ven Nii-sama –lo llamo Rukia, extendiolo su mano, Byakuya se paro de mala gana pero sin demostrarlo, no sabia si estaba seguro para esto, Rukia era tan parecida a Hisana que presenciar esa escena era traer un recuerdo de la mujer que había amado y que amaba, era doloroso.

-Apúrate Byakuya –le advirtió Ichigo- el niño no se va a mover para siempre.

-¿Nii-sama? –pregunto preocupada Rukia, el hombre dejo todo atrás por unos momentos y se acerco hacia su hermana, su sobrino se movió con energía al sentirlo y la mujer se sentía algo extraña, tenia a tres hombres tocándole el vientre y eso le daba algo de cosquillas.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Rukia –eso fue lo mejor que Byakuya le podría haber dicho a su hermana menor e Ichigo se había dado cuenta de eso por lo que se aparto junto con Hanatarō, dejándole espacio a los hermanos.

-¿Or...Orgulloso?

-Si...muy orgulloso, no cualquiera haría lo que haces –Rukia se tiro a abrazarlo y por unos instantes el morocho dejo entre ver una sonrisa de felicidad- se que tu hijo también lo estaría.

-Gracias Nii-sama, gracias... –murmuraba entre lagrimas de felicidad.

-¡Tengo hambre! –se quejo el niño después de unos momentos de silencio, ya estaba bastante cansado de que no le prestaran atención.

-Ya voy a hacer algo, ya voy –le comunico algo cansada yendo a la cocina.

-Hanatarō ve con tu tía unos minutos –le ordeno su padre.

-Pero...

-Sin peros, ahora –ordeno aun mas firme, el niño dejo de chistar y se marcho a la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras de si- quiero decirte algo Kurosaki y espero que me escuches bien.

-¿Hice algo malo? –le pregunto en juguetonamente.

-No bromees conmigo –se había puesto duro, de piedra- Rukia a sufrido mucho por un imbecil que casi le arruina la vida y que yo no pude detener...hasta que llegaste tu –Ichigo lo miro sorprendido- y espero que cuides a mi hermana como es debido, pero te estaré vigilando, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

-No entiendo –confeso descolocado ¿Acaso Byakuya...?- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Se que hay algo entre Rukia y tu Kurosaki, no soy estupido...solo te estoy diciendo que tienes vía libre pero te estaré vigilando –le advirtió.

-¿Me aceptas?

-No, es solo una tregua –confeso apretando los puños Ichigo sonrío.

-Me parece bien Byakuya, pero que no se te olvide que yo también quiero lo mejor para Rukia, jamás le haría algo que la lastimara –le aclaro serio- además...ya lo pensé bien y quiero hacerme cargo del bebe como si fuera mío.

Byakuya lo miro, sorprendido ¿Qué había dicho?

...

**NOTAS: **¡Buenas noches gente! Supongo que como corren las noticias hoy en dia se habran de lo que paso en Japón y la verdad fue terrible y aunque no sirva de nada les mando mucha fuerza ¡Y a no rendirse! Aunque contra la naturaleza el hombre no puede hacer mucho, de todas maneras me tienen hasta la cornilla de noticias...Pasemos a otro tema ¿Como han estado? En lo personal terrible, empezaron las clases ¬¬ y estan tan desorganizados como siempre pero bueno, le da un poco mas de dinamica a la cosa jajajaj XD. En cuanto al cap espero desde ya que les alla gustado pero este surgio de la nada, no lo tenia planeado para nada y espero que me alla quedado bien, se pone mas interesante ¿Vierrronn? Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografia que pueda llegar a tener pero no tengo ganas de corregir, son las 23:01 asi que estoy media dormida. Paso a los agradecimientos: **inupis, vickyallyz**, **Naoko tendo**, **Gzn**, **toaneo07**, **Yare Kurosaki**, **blacklady-moon**, **MikumiH** y **IchirukiForeverXUlquihime** (Ajajja, si a mi tampoco me gusto esa parte, la verdad que no es que la odio en si pero cuando empieza con "Kurosaki-kun esto Kurosaki-kun lo otro me irrita" ajajja XD) MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Les responderia a todos pero tengo sueñito, gracias tambien a los que leen, me despido hasta el prox cap, ¡Saludos y Besos!

Atte, Misari.


	16. Fuegos artificiales

_**Escucha una historia.**_

"Fuegos artificiales"

¡Haay! Perdón, perdón, perdón. Les dejo el capitulo para que lo disfruten, por cierto, me puso muy contenta todos los reviews que recibí, gracias por el apoyo.

**OoO**

La próxima vez seria más cuidadoso. Y la próxima vez de verdad lo mataría.

Reprimió un suspiro lo más que pudo, no era propio de el mostrar sus estados de ánimo, ni siquiera cuando estaba solo. Respiro profundo y subió la vista, ya era suficiente descanso, ahora tendría que poner manos a la obra y trabajar, aunque ya se estaba hartando ¿Cuánto tiempo mas podía esa mujer estar en el supermercado ese? ¿Qué demonios era lo que tenia que comprar? ¿El local entero? Hacia mas de una hora que estaba ahí, y ya había anochecido.

Para colmo estuvo toda la tarde siguiéndola de acá para allá, y lo peor era que la mujer se había dado cuenta de que alguien la estaba siguiendo para todos lados por que a cada rato se volteaba y luego veía como se decía algunas cosas y se golpeaba la cabeza, moviéndola energéticamente. No sabia cuantas veces había hecho eso, perdió la cuenta. Esperaría diez minutos más y si no salía se iría y cumpliría su "misión" al día siguiente.

Orihime miro por décima vez la góndola de dulces, no sabia cuantas veces había pasado ya por ahí pero estaba tan perdida que no le importaba, de hecho nada le importaba en esos momentos, solo quería desaparecer de la tierra. Después de todo ese tarde había sido la peor de todas.

_¡Es mi hijo!_

_¡Pero yo también tengo derecho! ¡También es mío!_

La había destrozado, por dentro y por fuera.

_¿Hace cuanto que tú y Kurosaki-kun se conocen?_

_¿Con Ichigo? ¡Puff! ¡Hace siglos desgraciadamente!_

-Esteee... ¿Señorita? –una voz de mujer la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?

-Disculpe que la moleste pero... ¿Se va a quedar mucho tiempo mas? –la mujer parecía avergonzada con aquella pregunta- por que la verdad es que tenemos que cerrar el local y mi jefe me dijo que si no...

-¡Hay si! ¡Perdón! –salto colorada- me llevo algunos dulces y ya voy para la caja.

-Gracias.

Avergonzada como estaba agarro lo primero que tenía al alcance y se dirigió a la caja donde la muchachita estaba, por que ahora que la miraba de cerca se notaba que era mucho mas joven que ella, le sonrío y le cobro amablemente. Se despidió pidiendo disculpas otra vez y salio del local, le costo un poco acostumbrarse a la poca luz que había en el lugar... ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado encerrada allí? No lo sabia, ni quería averiguarlo.

_¿De verdad se conocen hace tiempo?_

_Así es._

Se recostó sobre la pared de alguna casa, su departamento estaba ahí a la vuelta pero...comenzó a llorar, había retenido las lagrimas tanto tiempo que la verdad no sabia como había hecho para hacer semejante proeza. Dejo las bolsas a un lado y se dejo caer despacio, sujetándose la cara con sus manos. Era tan patética, ella misma se tenia lastima.

-Hey, nena –una voz de hombre hizo que levantara el rostro para encontrarse con dos hombres un tanto extraños, uno era morocho, alto y sostenía una sonrisa abrumadora mientras que el otro parecía ser normal pero su rostro mostraba... ¿Pena? Se asusto, la mirada del morocho era de ¿Lujuria?

-Nnoitra-sama debería dejar...

-¡Cierra el pico Tesla! –le grito el hombre morocho al otro.

-Pero, si usted hace eso Ul...

-¡Te dije que cerraras la bocota! –y lo golpeo. La naranja se sobresalto y sin pensárselo demasiado agarro sus bolsas y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia su casa. Pero una mano en su muñeca la detuvo- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Yo... –trago saliva- yo...

-¿Tu que? –se acerco aun mas a ella- ¿No quieres divertirte un poco?

-Señor tengo que ir a mi casa –tranquila, tenia que estar tranquila, por nada del mundo podía perder la calma.

-¿A tu casa? –le sonrío- ¿Y no quieres que te acompañe?

-No...no hace falta...

-Es una lastima –se acerco aun mas a ella sujetando con la mano que tenia libre su cuello- por que no acepto un no por respuesta preciosa –e intento besarla, pero Orihime corrió la cara como pudo y comenzó un tira y afloja.

-¡Suélteme por favor! –le pidió y el hombre al parecer la escucho, pero no fue nada delicado, la tiro a un lado provocando que se golpeara la cabeza con fuerza contra el suelo.

-¿A si? ¿A si te gusta?

-Déjala –una voz fantasmal se dejo escuchar en la esquina de la cuadra, tanto Orihime como Nnoitra levantaron la vista para encontrarse con nada mas y nada menos que con Ulquiorra, a quien el morocho mas alto reconoció al instante, bufo, se había adelantado demasiado.

-¡Oh, genial! –murmuro el hombre- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que no me escuchaste Nnoitra –se iba acercando bajo la atenta mirada de la naranja que tenia la sensación de haberlo visto antes.

-Ya, ya, me voy –dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse, seguido del otro joven que hacia rato se había incorporado- aguafiestas.

-No deberías estar por estos lugares sola, y menos a esta hora –el joven le tendió una mano para que se levantara y avergonzada como estaba la acepto torpemente.

Justo cuando creyó que las cosas no podían ir peor aparecía ese hombre como caído del cielo. Lo miro profundamente mientas la ayudaba a levantarse y cuando estuvo parada se dio cuenta que era, apenas, mas alta que ella. Su piel era muy blanca y sus cabellos morochos eran de un negro oscuro, azabache. Pero lo que mas la atrajo fueron sus ojos, esos enormes ojos turquesas. Se ruborizo al ver que la miraba.

-¡Gra-gracias! –y le sonrío con la mejor de sus sonrisas, el hombre ni se molesto en responderle, agarro las bolsas que habían quedado en el suelo y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¿Qué estas esperando? –le pregunto el al ver que no se movía- no se donde queda tu casa.

-Oh, lo siento –se adelanto hasta donde estaba- por acá...este...tu, tu...

-Ulquiorra Cifer.

-Ulquiorra Cifer... –repitió en un susurro la mujer- ¡Un gusto y gracias otra vez! –hizo una reverencia- mi nombre es Orihime, Inoue Orihime.

-Mujer –escucho, al parecer mientras ella se estaba presentando el hombre siguió su camino- apúrate.

-¡S-Si!

Orihime sonrío, no sabía por que, pero ese joven que la había salvado le había caído de maravilla.

**OoO**

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Onii-chan!

-¡ICHI-NII! –grito Karin- ¿ACASO ERES SORDO? ¡YUZU TE LLAMA!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –salio a su encuentro en la cocina su hermano mayor, ambas hermanas lo miraron resignadas.

-Rukia-san al teléfono –y le tendió el aparato.

Ichigo suspiro, por el amor de Kami-sama que sea Rukia y no el pesado de Byakuya, por que si era el estaba seguro que revolearía el teléfono a algún lugar y su relación con el hermano mayor de la Kuchiki empeoraría y bajaría a cero; y por nada del mundo quería que eso pasara, después de todo el interrogatorio que tuvo que pasar la semana anterior cuando le dijo que quería hacerse cargo el bebé de la morocha.

El fin de agosto estaba cerca y pronto la mayoría de los japoneses retornarían a su vida estudiantil y laboral. Adiós a las hermosas vacaciones de verano, las iba a extrañar.

-¿Hola? ¿Rukia?

_-¿Y quien mas va a ser IDIOTA? –genial, ya empezaban los insultos._

-¿Qué pasa? Es raro que me llames, nunca lo haces –le hizo notar, claramente de mal humor, debido a que casi pierde el oído derecho.

_-__Ahora que lo dices tienes razón, pero si te molesta cortó..._

-¡No! Es decir –se apresuro a volver a su tono normal, ese había sido desesperado- continua ¿Quieres? –las risas en la mujer se hicieron escuchar y eso lo hizo enfadar aun mas.

_-Mañana por la noche es el festival de fuegos artificiales ¿Lo recuerdas? –un sonoro si se dejo escuchar- bueno a todos se nos ocurrió que podíamos ir juntos...es decir tu familia y la mía ¿Qué te parece?_

-¿Y el sargento que dice?

_-¡Ichigo! ¡No le digas así a Nii-sama! –ahora era el muchacho quien reía._

-Ya, perdón, sabes que por mi no hay problema...y creo que tampoco habrá problemas con mi familia –agrego.

_-Invita a Rangiku-san ¿Si? No __quería quedar fuera de esto._

-¿A Rangiku también? –se quejo- no quiero que el estupido de Ichimaru venga Rukia.

_-¡Pero que manera__s de comportarte tienes Ichigo! –le reprocho- no eres un niño ¿Sabias? Ya has dejado esa etapa atrás así que invita a Rangiku, por que si lo tengo que hacer yo..._

-Ya entendí, no me amenaces –se resigno interrumpiéndola.

_-¿Ves que no es tan difícil? –odiaba cuando Rukia le ganaba una discusión y mas por que la mujer lo disfrutaba y se lo refregaba en la cara hasta que se cansaba._

-Lo que digas...este... ¿Rukia?

_-¿Si? –unos minutos de silencio invadieron el teléfono, por unos instantes todo lo que Rukia escucho era su respiración- ¿Ichigo?_

-¿Hoy tienes que hacer algo? –se animo al fin a preguntarle.

_-No ¿Por?_

-Es que el viejo me tiño la yukata, era blanca y ahora es rosa –las carcajadas de la mujer se dejaron escuchar- ¿Terminaste? –un ligero "lo siento" se dejo escuchar- ¿Me acompañarías a comprarme otra?

_-¡Claro que si! Conozco un lugar en donde las vendes muy baratas y son muy bonitas, voy ya para allá –y corto repentinamente._

-Gracias... –murmuro con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios aun sabiendo que Rukia no lo escucharía.

En cuanto la mujer llego los dos emprendieron la caminata hacia el local donde vendían las tan famosas yukatas de las cuales la morocha no había parado de hablarle, estuvieron mucho tiempo probando y viendo cual le quedaba mejor al hombre. La mujer de la tienda se emociono mucho cuando al fin decidieron una, hacia horas que estaban ahí dentro y cuando se fueron los dos escucharon una frase que les reboto por todo su ser..._hacen un linda pareja, espero que les vallan bien con el bebé._

Rukia se despidió de Ichigo y entro a su casa, el joven había insistido en que la acompañaría. Idiota, como si ella no supiera defenderse sola, además no era muy tarde, todavía los rayos del sol se podían divisar a lo lejos. Suspiro, además de que mañana era el festival era una fecha muy importante y aunque había ido veinte mil veces a su departamento y había hecho millones de llamadas nunca había tenido respuesta, maldijo por lo bajo a su amigo pelirrojo.

Mañana era su cumpleaños. El 31 de agosto.

La noche llego y con eso la madrugada, el nuevo día estaba mas cerca.

-¡Tía Rukia! ¡Tía Rukia! ¡Arriba!

-Hijo, tu tía quiere dormir, sal de su cuarto.

-Pero, pero...

-Hanatarō.

-¡Ufa! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde al festival si no se levanta Otō-san!

-Falta mucho todavía.

-¡Eso no es cierto Otō-san! ¿No viste que hora era?

-Si, si vi, por eso te digo que todavía falta mucho.

Rukia abrió los ojos despacito para encontrarse parados debajo de su puerta a su hermano y a su sobrino. Al parecer estaban discutiendo de algo sumamente importante y por lo mínimo que había escuchado era por su culpa. Se levanto desperezándose bajo la atenta mirada de ambos, que luego la del mayor fue dirigida al menor y no era nada amistosa.

-Buenos días –murmuro con cara somnolienta- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las doce –le respondió alegre su sobrino.

-Ah... ¡¿Las doce? –se sobresalto.

-Y media –volvió a agregar el pequeño, como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¡Nii-sama! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? –le pregunto levantándose de la cama, Byakuya la observo neutro como siempre.

-Es normal que duermas tanto y no es bueno para una embarazada ignorar los horarios de sueño Rukia –le explico con normalidad, a pesar de recibir un mirada desaprobadora departe de su hermana- el almuerzo ya va a estar listo –anuncio antes de irse, su hijo lo siguió.

Rukia suspiro. En cuanto se fueron se cambio y fue directamente a la cocina, allí ambos la esperaban ansiosos para poder comer. Después de eso la mujer decidió volver a llamar a Renji, para ver si esta vez tenía suerte. No quería dejarlo fuera de eso y además hacia un montón que no lo veía, y todavía el bichito de la culpa seguía rondado por su consciencia; como de costumbre su amigo no respondió.

-No es tu culpa lo que Renji siente Rukia –la voz de su hermano apareció para calmarla.

-Lo se, es solo que...de verdad me gustaría poder hacer algo por el –Byakuya la miro con algo de tristeza en su mirada, reprimió lo mas que pudo un suspiro y fue en busca de las llaves- ¿Nii-sama? ¿A dónde vas?

-A hablarle, estoy seguro que todavía sigue en la ciudad.

-Voy contigo –afirmo.

-No, si vienes no querrá hablar conmigo –le explico tratando de no sonar duro- si no vuelvo en una hora vayan a lo de los Kurosaki sin mi, nos vemos en el puente.

-De acuerdo –lo despidió en la puerta- ¡No tardes!

Hanatarō miro toda la escena sin que ninguno de los dos mayores lo notara, no entendía muy bien esas cosas de los adultos y según su tía era mejor así, ya llegaría el momento en que las entendiera. Se acerco despacio hasta su tía, que todavía estaba en la puerta, y le susurro que lo ayudara a ponerle la yukata, Rukia lo escucho al instante y fue a ayudarlo. Cada vez faltaba menos para el espectáculo y no sabia por que estaba tan ansiosa.

...

...

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Rukia-chan esta en la puerta!

Ichigo salio disparado de su cuarto como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Todos en la casa se sorprendieron un poco al ver la actitud del muchacho, si bien ya sabían que sentía algo muy profundo por su amiga sabían también que jamás lo demostraría... ¿Entonces por que se comportaba de esa forma tan extraña hoy? ¿Acaso planeaba declarársele y por eso estaba tan nervioso?

-¡Haaay el amor! –salto Rangiku, con aires melancólicos desde la cocina.

-Tardaste idiota –lo saludo Rukia como era su costumbre.

-Si, estoy de diez, pasen –ironizo, el pequeño Kuchiki se tiro a sus brazos y no pudo hacer mas que recibirlo- ¿Y Byakuya?

-Fue...fue a hacer un tramite, ahora viene –mintió.

-¿Hacer un tramite? ¿Hoy? ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza? –y recibió un golpe.

-Pero tía creí que Otō-san estaba...

-¡Rukia-san! –pasa su fortuna, Rangiku interrumpió a su sobrino, que había estado a dos segundo de estropear toda la noche y aunque Ichigo se quedo con la duda, prefirió ignorarlo- ¡Que hermosa que estas!

-Tu también estas hermosa Rangiku-san...

-Gracias, pero no es nada –le resto importancia- aunque el único que me dijo eso además de ti fue Gin...

-¡Onee-chan!

-No seas mentirosa –le reprocharon ambas hermanas, la mujer río con complicidad.

-¡Rukiaaaa-chaaan! –salto Isshin quien sabe de donde, la tomo de la mano- ¡Estas hermosa! Seguro que romperás muchos corazones hoy –afirmo con una sonrisa, y recibió un golpe.

-Deja de molestarla ¿Quieres? –la defendió Ichigo, aun con Hanatarō en sus brazos.

-¿Estas celoso Ichi-nii? –le pregunto picaronamente Rangiku.

-Yo...yo...

-Yo creo que si –apareció Ichimaru, con una sonrisa igualita a la de su mujer.

-¡Eso no es cierto cara de zorro! –le grito molesto, y colorado.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reírse, incluida Rukia, quien aunque no lo admitiera, estaba muy feliz por el hecho de que Ichigo se pusiera así de celoso de la nada. Pronto todos decidieron que ya era momento de ir hacia el puente, en donde se tendría una mayor y hermosa viste del espectáculo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde siempre se ponían los Kurosaki la cantidad de gente que había los sorprendió un poco. Todos los presentes vestían yukatas de las más coloridas y de diferentes diseños. Nadie en ese lugar poseía las mismas. Y la emoción que había en el aire era palpable, junto con el nerviosismo general de todos; la ansiedad termino cuando el primer fuego fue lanzado al cielo.

-¡Karin-chan mira! –la voz de Yuzu y el dedo que alzo al cielo sirvió para comenzar a ver el hermosos espectáculo.

Las risas y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Hanatarō, que se encontraba en los hombros de Isshin, comenzó a dar alaridos de alegría. Gin abrazo a Rangiku por la espalda tocando suavemente su vientre ya bastante crecidito, Yuzu y Karin se agarraron las manos de la emoción y los dos restantes...

-Patea... –le susurro la mujer al hombre.

-¿Patea? –le pregunto sacando su vista del cielo por unos instantes.

-Si...

-¿Puedo? –la mujer volvió a susurrar un si e Ichigo coloco su mano sobre en vientre.

El sonido de un fuego artificial hizo que el bebé volviera a patear y que los ojos de los dos mayores se conectaran por unos instantes. La luz que proyecto aquella maravilla contorneo ambos rostros haciendo las miradas mas profundas. Ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento terminara, ninguno de los dos quería olvidar aquella imagen que tenían del otro.

-Rukia...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo...yo quiero...quiero estar contigo, hoy y siempre.

La mujer dejo su rostro de sorprendida y mostró una sonrisa al sentir los brazos de Ichigo alrededor de su cuerpo, una lagrima de felicidad recorrió su rostro al sentir todas esas sensaciones juntas. Y no era la única. Su bebé también parecía estar contento con aquel acto, no sabia porque, pero ahora deseaba con todo su ser que Ichigo se quedara con ella, que la ayudara a cuidar al bebé, como una familia.

Se abrazaron bajo los fuegos artificiales del 31 de agosto.

-Yo también Ichigo, hoy y siempre.

...

NOTAS: Se me cean de espaldas seguro! Ajjajajaja XD, vieron que la espera valio la pena, vierrron! Bueno, primero que nada queria perdiles disculpas como ya dije al principio, es que el colegio, las obligaciones, ya saben, hay que volver a la aburrida rutina del año. En cuanto al capitul, veran, ya se que ya meti a Nnoitra pero es que no se me ocurre otro peronaje que ocupe su lugar ¡Ah! Y aclaro, no esta ayudando a Grimmjow eh, esta ayudando a Ulquiorra, recuerden que son enemigos. Queria hacer aparecer a Renji en este cap, pero no tuve el valor de estropear este hermoso final, aunque de por seguro que aparecera en el proximo. Como de costumbre espero que les alla gustado aunque les adelanto que apartir de aca las cosas no seran tan dulces como vienen siendo estos ultimos. Paso a los agradecimientos: **Ghots_iv**, **alessandra08**, **blacklady-moon**, **inupis**, **metitus**, **Gzn**, **vickyallyz**, **alexdir**, **Yare Kurosaki**, **andy**, **Kuchiki9474**, **andie**. ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS! Y a los que lo leen tambien. Nos vemos en el prox cap, ¡Saludos y Besos!

Hoy, 2 de abril, quiero hacer un minuto de silencio por todos aquellos heroes que dejaron su alma en las Islas Malvinas. Solo puedo decir **_Gracias_**. Dios los bendiga.

Atte, Misari.


	17. ¿Que deseas?

_**Escucha una historia.**_

"¿Qué deseas?"

¡Gomen! ¡Disculpen la tardanza! Les dejo el capitulo para que lo disfruten.

**OoO**

La doctora suspiro.

Como se lo imaginaba, algo malo pasaba con su nueva paciente. Y justo esa maldita enfermedad tenía, se notaba que la pobre mujercita no tenía mucha suerte en su vida. Era muy poco común lo que tenia y era aun mas muy poco común encontrar embarazadas con esa enfermedad en un ciudad como Karakura. Miro por última vez el microscopio y espero unos momentos. No se equivocaba.

Camino por los pasillos de la clínica sin muchos ánimos, detestaba dar malas noticias pero también sabía que eso era parte de su trabajo. Cuando llego a su oficina lo primero que vio fue la foto de ella con el amor de su vida cuando eran apenas unos adolescentes. Sonrío sin pensárselo demasiado, todavía en ese tiempo ninguno de los dos sabia de la enfermedad del hombre, que tanto le había complicado la vida a ambos...

_-¿Hola?_

-Isshin...

_-¡Retsu! ¿Cómo esta Ukitake? Me entere que lo internaron ayer y..._

-Isshin, tengo los resultados del análisis de Kuchiki Rukia –lo interrumpió de golpe, un suspiro se oyó.

_-Y por tu forma de hablar no son nada alentadores ¿Eh?_

-Lamento mucho tener que dar...

_-¡Pero no tienes que ponerte así! –unas risas llegaron a sus oídos- ¡No es tu culpa! Mira, ahora ve y acompaña al idiota de Ukitake ¿Si? Tomate una o dos semanas, yo me encargare de Rukia-chan a partir de ahora._

-Siempre tomando responsabilidades que no debes ¿Eh? –una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- ¿Seguro que quieres que me tome un tiempo? No me gustaría dejar a Kuchiki-san sola, menos ahora...

_-Bueno...haber, ven solo a la clínica para atender a Rukia-chan ¿Si? El resto de la semana lo tienes libre._

-Solo por esta vez...

_-¡Esa es la actitud! –festejo el medico, increíble, la había convencido de una._

-¿Quieres saber que enfermedad es? –ironizo la doctora.

_-Oh, cierto, que idiota que soy, dime..._

-Pues...

...

-¡Ichigo!

Rangiku bufo molesta. Era increíble la estupida actitud que su hermano había adoptado la semana pasada en el festival de los fuegos artificiales. Y era aun mas estupida la actitud que tenia ahora, con la excusa de "tengo que estudiar para los parciales" se había encerrado en su cuarto toda la semana, y es mas, no había llamado ni una sola vez a la pobre de Rukia.

De tan solo recordar la cara de la morocha en esos instantes...

-¡Me estas escuchando! –volvió a gritarle.

No, no estaba escuchándola y tampoco quería hacerlo. ¡Por el amor de Kami-sama! ¿No podían dejarlo en paz? ¿No podían dejar que hiciera su vida como mejor le apeteciera? ¿No podían dejar de entrometerse en su vida? Aunque sea solo una vez...eso era todo lo que pedía... ¡Ni siquiera lo dejaban estudiar!

Rangiku dejo de cruzarse los brazos para ponerlos en su cintura y comenzar a golpear uno de sus pies contra el suelo. No había querido escuchar a su padre, ni a Karin, ni a Yuzu ¡Ni siquiera a Tatsuki! Bien, podía pasarlo, pero a ella, justo a ella, iba a escucharla, quisiera o no quisiera. Ichigo la miro de reojo y volvió rápido su vista al enorme libro pero pronto se dio cuenta que concentrarse con ese insoportable sonido seria simplemente imposible.

_Los fuegos artificiales dejaron de inundar el cielo._

_La miro de reojo. La felicidad que en esos momentos sentía era tal que no podía creer que estuviera vivo y que no se hubiera muerto ahí mismo de un ataque al corazón. Sus manos entrelazadas le daban a entender que nada de eso era un sueño. La de ella era tan suave y calida...no quería que terminara nunca, quería que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre._

_Deseo...deseaba estar así...siempre..._

_-¡Nii-sama! –la voz de Rukia lo saco de sus pensamientos, el dulce tacto desapareció en un instante, y no solo eso- ¡Renji!_

_-Rukia... –la imagen que vio lo lleno de algo que no entendió, Renji había susurrado su nombre y la había recibido en un abrazo lleno de calidez y de ternura- perdo..._

_-¡Pero que cosas dices! ¡Nada de perdones, de angustias, ni nada de eso! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –y volvió a abrazarlo con mas efusividad que antes. _

_-Gracias, cabeza hueca –murmuro el pelirrojo._

_-¿A quien le dices cabeza hueca? –y lo golpeo, a continuación la risa del hombre invadió el lugar- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? El espectáculo ya termino _

_-Fue mi culpa –salto Byakuya, Renji lo miro ¿Por qué...mentía?- lo siento._

_-No importa –suspiro._

_-Pareces que la has estado pasando bien –la mujer lo miro y pudo notar que Renji observaba a Ichigo, que estaba como perdido._

_-A bueno...eso... –el colorado tiño sus mejillas._

_-A propósito, me contó un pajarito que el niño va a ser nene..._

_-¡Nii-sama! –le reprocho la mujer._

_-Rukia, espera, no lo culpes –sonrío con melancolía- de todas maneras, me hubiera enterado tarde o temprano ¿No?_

_-Supongo que si..._

_Ambos rieron, para luego el pelirrojo ponerse colorado y nervioso de golpe._

_-Ru...Rukia... –ese tono de voz llamo la atención de todos los presentes, además de ellos cuatro solo Gin, Rangiku y Hanatar____ō, quien se encontraba en los brazos de la mujer ya dormido,__ se encontraban allí- yo..._

_-¡Anda, no seas tímido! Hoy es tu cumpleaños –lo animo, como si nada hubiera pasado- y puedes pedir lo que sea._

_-Me gustaría poder..._

_-¿Ajá__? –le insistió al ver que no continuaba._

_-Me gustaría poder hacerme cargo del bebé._

_Algo en el interior del naranja se movió abruptamente, pero no era en particular por la petición del pelirrojo, sino por la indecisión que Rukia estaba presentando... ¿Acaso ella dudaba de que el se haría cargo? ¿No le tenia confianza? ¿Por qué demonios dudaba? ¿No le acaba de decir que quería estar con ella _hoy y siempre?

_Byakuya miro de refilón la escena. La mala suerte estaba impregnada en sus pasos como una peste, tendría que haberle dicho a su hermana lo que el Kurosaki le había revelado. No sabia por que estaba tan nervioso pero esperaba que la respuesta de su hermana menor fuera la correcta._

_-Yo...yo...no se que decir –demonios, ¿Por qué a ella?_

_-Di que si ¡Por favor! –le rogó- no eh sido el mejor, eh sido un maldito egoísta, se que no lo merezco pero lo estuve pensando mucho._

_-Pero, tú trabajo..._

_-No te preocupes por eso –la interrumpió- ya hable con mi jefe, lo convencí para que me dejara quedarme en el país por lo menos unos años._

_-Renji, yo... –se mordió el labio, no podía rechazarlo otra vez pero ¿Qué pasaría con Ichigo? ¿Se pondría en actitud infantil o lo aceptaría?_

_Los minutos pasaban y la situación se tensaba._

_-No veo cual sea el problema –dijo al fin. Renji sonrío, Byakuya cerró los ojos frustrado e Ichigo..._

_-¿Segura? –la voz del joven hombre atravesó sus oídos, hacia rato que no decía palabra alguna- ¿Estas segura de eso?_

_-Ichigo... –se voltio a mirarlo, pero su mirada estaba vacía._

_-¿Estas segura de eso?_

_-Yo..._

_-¡Respóndeme Rukia! –la mujer bajo la vista frente a sus ojos y vio como movía la cabeza en señal positiva, sonrío, no sabia por que se ponía así, pero ver aquellas actitudes entre los dos amigos...Renji no tenia nada que envidiarle a el, en poco tiempo la conquistaría, estaba seguro de eso- entonces no tengo nada mas que hacer acá._

_Rukia levanto la vista y vio como comenzaba a caminar hacia ella, abrió grande sus ojos al ver que el se detenía junto a ella, quería moverse y pedirle que se quedara con ella, que no la dejara sola, quería gritarle por que no le decía a Renji que el ya estaba para eso, quería que se hiciera cargo de lo que minutos antes le había dicho._

_Pero ese reclamo nunca llego, esa explicación nunca fue dicha._

_-Cuídate, enana –puso una mano en su cabeza y a continuación siguió su camino, si Rukia no iba a buscarlo el tampoco volvería. Si ella no le gritaba, si no gritaba su nombre en busca de una explicación el no se detendría._

_Y el grito nunca llego, y el nombre nunca fue pronunciado._

-¡Eres un pedazo de desconsiderado! –la voz de su hermana lo sobresalto- ¿No dijiste que querías hacerte cargo de ese niño? ¿Acaso no se lo dijiste a ella? ¿No me lo dijiste a mí en esa conversación? ¡ICHIGO!

-Nunca te dije tal cosa... –murmuro sin mirarla- no quiero arruinarme la vida cuidando a un niño que ni siquiera es mío.

-¡Imbecil! –la mujer giro la silla para tenerlo en frente, el joven abrió grande los ojos al recibir esa cachetada- ¡Mírate, mírate! ¡Eres patético Ichigo! ¡Patético!

-¡Déjame en paz! –le grito saltando de la silla, logrando que la mujer retrocediera- ¿Tu que diablos puedes saber? Siempre estas metiéndote en la vida de los demás como si fueras un dios...además, Rukia no esta sola, lo tiene...

-¡Eso que importa! –lo encaro furiosa, pero luego se calmo relajando todo su cuerpo, y le sonrío- hermanito... ¿Por que no piensas un poco en lo que _tú_ quieres? Piénsalo, solo unos instantes...

¿Qué quieres Ichigo?

¿Qué _deseas_?

-¿Qué deseo? ...

Si, ¿Qué _deseas_?

-Yo...

Anda, no es tan difícil.

-Yo deseo...

El tiempo es oro, anda.

-Yo deseo...deseo estar con ella Rangiku –la miro- deseo hacerla feliz...

-¿Y entonces que estas esperando? –la mujer pechugona lo abrazo y este le correspondió el abrazo, su hermana siempre sabia como dar en el blanco- no seas tan orgulloso ¿Quieres? Rukia-san es una mujer maravillosa, no la pierdas.

-Gracias Rangiku, gracias.

-No agradezcas –se separo de el, sonriéndole- lo hago por que quiero verte feliz.

-¿Tan amargado me ves? –bromeo, su hermana comenzó a reír.

-¡No, claro que no! Pero desde la muerte de Oka-san...no has sido el mismo –le confeso apenada- solo has vuelto a serlo cuando Rukia-san esta a tu lado, la verdad no se que tiene pero me alegra que sea así.

-A mi también me alegra, ella...a logrado que dejara de llover, Rangiku...

-¿Si? –la indecisión en su hermano de no continuar su frase la preocupo un poco- ¿Ichi-nii?

-¿Crees que sea un buen padre? –sus ojos y sus palabras demostraban inseguridad y miedo, un miedo atroz- es decir, ni siquiera me eh recibido todavía, y no se cuando lo haga, trato de esforzarme para aprobar pero es tan difícil... ¿Cómo se supone que mantenga al niño y a Rukia? No quiero el dinero del viejo y mucho menos el de Byakuya...

-Ichi-nii –lo interrumpió- nunca sabemos que podrá pasar, tu solo deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar, y además, estoy segura que serás un excelente padre, aunque quizá seas un poco amargadito, deberías cambiar eso ¿Siii? –agrego en un tono cómplice.

-¡Rangiku!

Y la vio alejarse por la puerta del cuarto riéndose. Idiota. Había logrado su cometido, además de interrumpir su estudio había logrado lo que nadie más de su familia pudo hacer: recapacitarlo. Su hermana mayor si que lo conocía bien a fondo, adoraba a sus hermanas menores y quería mucho a su padre pero con Rangiku las cosas eran distintas y eso que se llevaban siete años de diferencia. Pero la adoraba, por eso era tan celoso aunque sabia que Ichimaru la trataba como si fuera una diosa del olimpo.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo su hermana estaba en buenas manos. Ahora que lo pensaba seria tío muy pronto. Vaya, tío y padre a la vez, jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza que seria tan pronto ambas cosas. Mucho menos que encontraría a la mujer de su vida ¿Acaso seria demasiado tarde para arrepentirse? ¿Seria muy tarde para pedir disculpas?

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Si quieres bajar esta la cena!

No, no era tarde. Pero primero se disculparía con su familia. Mañana a primera hora iría a lo de Rukia. Bajo rápido las escaleras para encontrarse a su familia ya reunida en la mesa. Isshin suspiro con resignación, acababa de hablar con Retsu y las noticias no eran para nada buenas, por lo menos su hija había levantado los ánimos de Ichigo, aun así, no sabia si tenia que decírselo, verlo de esa manera, tan animado, le hacia dudar demasiado.

**OoO**

-¿Orihime?

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias novio?

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Yo no tengo novio! –la mujer se puso completamente colorada ante las acusaciones de su hermano mayor.

Por la actitud que había optado su hermana Sora inclino levemente la cabeza para luego largar una carcajada de aquellas. Su dulce princesa no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo una niña inocente, hermosa y cariñosa pero esas cualidades que la hacían tan única le preocupaban un poco. Orihime ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer, hecha y derecha y no quería que ningún degenerado la lastimara, pero sabia muy bien que no podía estar detrás de ella todo el tiempo.

Y aquel joven con el cual la había visto la última semana no era precisamente el modelo de hombre que quería para su hermana. No era que lo veía degenerado o lujurioso, para nada, y todo lo contrario, parecía ser un joven muy bien educado y de unos modales envidiables pero había algo en el que no le cerraba, que le parecía demasiado misterioso, como si...como si...como si tratase de ganarse a su hermana de alguna manera ¿Y para que? Ni el lo sabia, pero esperaba que no fuera para lastimarla.

-¿Por...por qué me preguntas eso? –le pregunto curiosa y aun colorada.

-¿Cómo por que te pregunto eso? ¿Y ese joven con el que te estas viendo últimamente?

-Ah...b-bueno...eso... –trago saliva, ¿Y ahora que hacia? ¿Le contaba o no le contaba? Su hermano no sabía nada de lo que le había pasado la semana pasada, y tampoco sabia que Ulquiorra la había salvado.

-¿Orihime?

-Veras... –justo a ella, justo a ella.

-Orihime –esta vez su paciencia tenía un límite, y ese límite era muy finito.

-Es que es complicado de entender Onii-chan –confeso algo apenada.

-No veo cual sea lo complicado de entender –se llevo la taza de té a la boca, para luego suspirar con algo de resignación- mira, si no me cuentas que pasa lógicamente no voy a entenderlo, así que me gustaría que me lo contaras ¿Si?

-¿Me prometes que no te vas a enojar conmigo? –Sora la miro preocupado- ¿Onii-chan?

-De acuerdo –le dijo al fin, no muy convencido de su decisión.

-¡No es nada malo eh! –le aclaro rápido.

-¿Estas embarazada? –su hermana abrió grandes lo ojos ante semejante pregunta.

-¡No, no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Onii-chan! –le reprocho.

-¿Qué? –pregunto como si no tuviera nada de malo- si no es eso ¿Entonces que es?

-Es que...yo lo conocí...por que...

-¿Conocí? ¿A quien? –su hermana estaba dando tantas vueltas que ya había perdido el hilo principal de la conversación, volvió a suspirar con frustración contraída, entendía que quizá le diera vergüenza hablar con el de un tema en particular ¡Pero era su hermano! No iba a juzgarla ni nada por el estilo.

-Bien –le dijo decidida- aquí voy –tomo aire profundamente y...- el otro día cuando fui de compras ¿Te acuerdas la otra semana, el día que volví de encontrarme a Kurosaki-kun con Kuchiki-san en el hospital? Bueno, ahí cuando volvía de hacer las compras un hombre alto, feo y morocho quiso acompañarme hasta acá pero yo le dije amablemente que no necesitaba ayuda pero el insistió, decidí ignorarlo y continuar mi camino pero me sujeto de la muñeca e intento besarme, por suerte no pudo pero comenzamos a forcejear. Yo estaba muy asustada y le pedí que me soltara, lo hizo, pero me golpee la cabeza y cuando creí que...

-¡Alto ahí, alto ahí! –interrumpió a su hermana, lo había dicho demasiado rápido pero por fortuna ya estaba acostumbrado a esas actitudes- ¿Qué un hombre intento lastimarte?

-Si –le dijo con firmeza, pero se apresuro a explicar- pero este chico con el que me ves todos los días me salvo.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, si no hubiera sido por el...

-Orihime... –murmuro con pena- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-No quería preocuparte ¡Lo siento Onii-chan! –se disculpo bajando la cabeza, avergonzadísima.

-No importa ¿Ya paso verdad? –la mujer levanto la cabeza y asintió- supongo que la próxima vez que lo vea tendré que agradecerle a por salvar a mi dulce hermanita de las garras del mal ¿No? –soltó en un tono juguetón.

-¡Onii-chan! –y escucho sus carcajadas.

-A propósito... no me dijiste como se llama –le aclaro tomándose el ultimo sorbo de té.

-Ulquiorra Cifer –le contesto con un ¿Brillo? en sus ojos.

-¿Ulquiorra? –repitió extrañado- ¿Cifer?

-¿Lo conoces? –no le extrañaría si su hermano le contestaba con una respuesta afirmativa, después de todo no había persona que Sora no conociera, trabajando en asuntos sociales era fácil conocerse a mas de la mitad de la ciudad.

-No, no, pero me suena –admitió- pero como es extranjero seguro que lo vi en algún papelerio de la oficina.

-Ah...

Sora la miro por unos instantes y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabia que Orihime estaba perdidamente enamorada de Kurosaki Ichigo, de el cual conocían a su familia de hacia años, pero también sabia que el joven al parecer iba a ser padre y sabia que su hermana estaba destrozada por dentro ante semejante noticia. Aunque le costara los mil demonios no podía hacer nada por su hermana, ella jamás dejaría que la viera triste; pero ver que tenia interés en otro joven que no fuera el naranja lo tranquilizaba un poco, aunque ese joven no era precisamente al que el le gustara.

Cerro los ojos unos momentos y cuando los abrió se dispuso a marcharse, llegaría tarde al trabajo si no lo hacia, y no quería que su jefe le dijera algo o que su hermana menor lo estuviera corriendo de la casa, aunque eso seria una escena muy graciosa, sin duda.

-Me voy –comunico levantándose, agarrando su portafolio negro.

-¿Ya? –se disgusto su hermana.

-¿Cómo ya? ¡Estoy llegando tarde!

-Onii-chan... –susurro con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, lo acompaño hasta la puerta y con un dulce beso en la mejilla lo despidió- ¡Cuídate mucho y vuelve pronto!

-Tu también Orihime –la saludo abrazándola- cuídate mucho, por favor...

-¿Onii-chan? –le pregunto preocupada al ver la actitud tan protectora de su hermano, no le extrañaba que fuera así, pero su tono de voz había sido frágil...con un deje de tristeza...

-Ahora si me voy –y saludándola con la mano, desapareció.

Se quedo apoyada en la puerta unos instantes, por donde segundos antes su hermano se había ido.

Sora camino unos cuantos pasos y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que no lo viera mas voltio hacia su casa con cara de preocupación, no sabia por que pero sentía una presión en su pecho y un miedo terrible al dejar a su hermana sola, quizá estuviera exagerando pero desgraciadamente sus corazonadas nunca se equivocaban. Solo esperaba y deseaba con todo su ser que fuera cuidadosa y que una fuerza extraña la cuidara.

-"Por favor Orihime, cuídate mucho" –pensó con el rostro triste continuando su camino.

Lo que ninguno de los dos hermanos sabia era que cierta persona los había observado toda la mañana, bueno exagero, quizá no toda la mañana, pero si una parte de ella. Cuando se hubo asegurado que el hermano mayor de aquella mujer estaba lo suficientemente lejos y que no voleria mas comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa, esa ultima semana había sido mas que interesante, y lo bueno era que Grimmjow no lo había molestado, ni siquiera sabia donde estaba ahora, tampoco le importaba.

Llego hasta la puerta y con algo de nerviosismo, no sabia de donde salía, toco la puerta. Escucho unos murmullos y unos pasos apresurados del otro lado seguidos de un "ya voy". Sonrío en sus adentros, no sabia por que pero pasar tiempo con aquella peculiar mujer le gustaba, se sentía...

-¡Ulquiorra! –la alegría y su enorme sonrisa lo calmo de golpe.

... ¿Feliz?

...

NOTAS: Haaaaaay! Perdon! De verdad, tienen todo el derecho a matarme por la horrible tardanza y la excusa que les pongo es la de siempre, escuela, examenes, tareas, etc, etc. Pasando al capitulo en mi opinion creo que pasaron demasiadas cosas ajaja, me gusto mucho como me quedo la parte en que Rangiku hablaba con el testarudo de Ichigo, queria poner una esena entre hermanos de esa manera hacia tiempo atras y la pude acomodar aca. Como veran en este fic no "mate" a Sora, es que me dio no se que...y se que ya ven tres caps seguidos que meto a Orihime y quiza no les gusta mucho pero prometo que en el prox no estara. En cuanto a lo que paso entre nuestra parejita no tengo comentarios, ustedes diran si les gusto o no (Sip, tendran que esperar para ver la enfermedad de Rukia-chan :D). Paso a los agradecimientos: **toaneo07** (Mira, perdon si no te agradeci en el anterior cap, pero a mi no me llego ningun review tuyo del cap 15, pero por las dudas te pido perdon), **Gzn**, **DaisukiNekoHentai**, **Umee-chan**, **alessandra08**, **Mei Fanel**, **Sakura-Jeka**, **vickyallyz** (Tranquila, tampoco podes saber todo lo que pasa en el mundo, las Islas Malvinas nos la fueron urzurpadas por los ingleses en 1833 para que te des una idea, y en 1982 hubo una guerra para recuperarlas, pero fallamos y las islas siguen en poder de los ingleses ¬¬), **metitus**, **kiaru87**, **alexdir**, **blacklady-moon**, **tani**, **kusajishi-chiru**, **Rukituty**. ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Y gracias tambien a todos aquellos que leen la historia. Me despido hasta el prox cap, tratare de subirlo lo mas pronto posibles ¡Saludos y Besos!

Atte, Misari.


	18. Una noticia y una sonrisa

_**Escucha una historia.**_

"Una noticia y una sonrisa"

Aquí estoy con otro capitulo. Como siempre disculpen la tardanza. Hoy no fui al cole por problemitas de salud (ínfimos, no se preocupen) y ya que no tengo que hacer tarea (o no quiero, mejor dicho ajja XD) me dispuse a escribir el 18... Como pasa el tiempo ¿Eh? Los dejo para que disfruten.

**OoO**

Su hermana mayor acababa de irse y se había ido muy emocionada. Les había comunicado a todos que mañana se haría le ecografía para ver si su pequeño era niño o niña. Recordaba con cada fibra de su ser lo emocionada que había estado cuando les comunico la noticia, hacia rato que ella y...su estupido cuñado... buscaban un niño pero por a, por b, o por c nunca llegaba hasta que al fin se presento el milagro de una nueva vida.

Cerró la canilla, estupido viejo, lo había obligado a que lavara los platos después del postre ¿Y por que? Por que según el había hecho muuuy mal en no llamar a su "preciada Rukia-chan" ¿SU Rukia? ¡Ja! La morocha era de el y de nadie mas, y todo el mundo se enteraría de eso ¡Claro que si! Bueno, pero ahora que lo pensaba no estaba seguro si Byakuya lo permitiría. Suspiro. ¿Y que? Si era necesario pelearía con el mismísimo diablo por ella.

Si...se entrevería a enfrentar el mundo entero de ser necesario. Giro su vista al escuchar unos ruidos de pasos, su padre se había detenido en el umbral de la cocina, sonriendo de una forma muy extraña. No supo si era pena, tristeza o preocupación, pero ya le estaba molestando demasiado que lo mirara con esa cara de cachorro abandonado.

-¿Qué? –le pregunto a la defensiva, su padre rió.

-¿Ahora no puedo mirar a mi hijo lavando los platos?

-No, claro que no –volvió su vista a los platos- no si me miras como si me fuera a morir.

-Supongo que tienes razón –Ichigo dejo de lavar los platos ante aquella pregunta y volvió la vista a su padre, quien lo miro algo confundido pero rápidamente bajo la vista, esa actitud tan extraña no le estaba gustando para nada.

-Estas raro... –murmuro- como si me fueras a decir... ¿Una mala noticia?

-¡Ja ahora...!

-Viejo –lo corto, Isshin volvió a bajarla y tomo mucho aire.

-"Perdóname Ichigo" –pensó resignado- tenemos que hablar.

-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre que?

-Primero me gustaría que nos sentáramos –le hablo yendo al living, se sentó en el sillón y su hijo lo imito mirándolo de forma extraña aun, siempre a la defensiva. Todo le parecía tan extraño.

-¿Y bien? –comenzó a preguntar al ver el momento de silencio incomodo que se había formado entre ellos.

-Has crecido tanto Ichigo –le sonrío- tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti, de todos.

-Si vienes a hablarme sobre ella... –apretó los puños, resignado.

-No, lo siento –se disculpo rápido para luego rascarse la cabeza- es que no es fácil ¿Sabes? Me da coraje arruinarte una noche tan linda, en donde tu hermana nos dio una hermosa noticia.

-Ok. Esta bien –se alejo de el, mirándolo resignado- me estas asustando ¿Robaste un banco?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! –le grito.

-¿Mataste a alguien?

-¡No!

-¡Ya se! –festejo sonriendo, golpeando su puño contra su palma- ¿Volviste a sabotear al padre de Ishida?

-¡Que no te digo! –y lo golpeo- si serás idiota...

-Eso dolió –murmuro tocándose la cabeza- ¿Y entonces?

Otra vez el silencio incomodo volvió a invadirlos. Ichigo volvió a mirar a su padre como queriendo descubrir que había detrás de esa mirada llena de dolor, pero le era imposible, siempre había sido así. Por otra parte Isshin no estaba mejor que su hijo, haberlo visto tan contento y decidido en la cena...pero sabia que si no se lo contaba jamás se lo perdonaría.

Le gustara o no le gustara tenia que contárselo. Por otra parte si no salía de su boca estaba seguro que tarde o temprano se enteraría, conociéndolo lo bien que lo conocía. Prefería mil veces que se enterara con el y que se enojara con el que con otra persona.

-Si vas a tenerme toda la noche con ese misterio me voy –escucho- tengo que estudiar.

-Es sobre Rukia-chan...

El joven hombre se paro en seco a pocos centímetros del sillón. Miro a su padre rápidamente y pudo descubrir lo que estaba oculto y no era nada bueno. No era para nada bueno. Isshin bajo la cabeza aun más. Trago saliva y apretó un poco los puños, con paso lento pero decidido se acerco un poco, retrocediendo sobre sus anteriores pasos.

-¿Sobre Rukia?

-Si...

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto algo alterado.

-Primero deberías sentarse y...

-¡Y una mierda! –grito encarándolo- primero te haces el misterioso y sales con temas como estar orgulloso de nosotros y los de mamá y ahora...¿Y ahora me dices que me siente?

-¿Quieres ser medico? –le pregunto desconcertándolo, parpadeo varias veces.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Rukia? -¿Acaso quería enojarlo aun mas?

-Respóndeme Ichigo –su voz se había vuelto seca, seria, muy pocas veces había visto a su padre de esa manera tan...responsable.

-Claro que si.

-Entonces siéntate y cálmate, si quieres llegar a ser medico desesperándote y gritando a todo el mundo no lo lograras –Isshin vio satisfecho como su hijo le hacia caso, le sonrío ganando unos gruñidos departe de el.

-Lo siento –se disculpo.

-No importa, sabia que ibas a reaccionar así –Ichigo lo fulmino con la mirada ante sus risas.

-Ya basta, dime que tiene Rukia –suspiro- ¿Esta...enferma?

-Se podría decir que si –admitió cansado y con pena en su tono de voz- desde la primera vez que le hice los estudios había algo raro en su organismo, pero lo ignore, muy estupido de mi parte, entonces le pedí a Retsu que se los repitiera y...

-¿Y?

-Mis temores se confirmaron –vio como su hijo bajaba la cabeza, se le partía el alma verlo así- Ichigo...

-¿Es muy grave? –lo interrumpió, y al ver que no recibía respuesta decidió repetirla- viejo, ¿Es muy grave?

-Depende –su hijo enarco una ceja- Rukia-chan tiene lo que se llama pre-eclampsia o toxemia, como quieras llamarlo... ¿Ichigo? –se había quedado como perdido en su mundo- ¿Estas ahí?

-El profesor hablo de esa enfermedad antes de las vacaciones –murmuro- solo se da en embarazas muy jóvenes o muy viejas o...en las primerizas, puede llegar a culminar y convertirse en eclampsia y quedar en coma o...perder el bebé.

-Si –puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Cómo se...?

-Si tu profesor se los explico bien –lo interrumpió- sabes que no hay una causa determinada, por lo menos no hasta ahora.

-Pero Rukia no presenta ninguno de esos síntomas –lo dijo mas para si que para su padre- eso es imposible, a menos que, a menos que...

-Los halla ocultado para no preocupar a nadie.

Ichigo asintió, estupida Rukia. Lo hacia preocuparse demasiado y ahora ella estaba con esa maldita enfermedad que podía llegar a dejarla en coma ¡En coma! Y lo pero de todo, lo que mas le aterraba era que sabia que una de las opciones mas rápidas para evitar que esa enfermedad culmine era...la finalización de la gestación. Apretó los puños, ella jamás permitiría una cosa así, jamás.

-Gracias por contármelo viejo –se levanto dispuesto a ir a su habitación- supongo que se lo dirás a Rukia y a Byakuya ¿No?

-Si, pero preferiría que tu se lo dijeras a Rukia-chan –Ichigo giro agradeciéndole con la mirada para luego marcharse- no te preocupes hijo mío, ella es muy fuerte, tu mismo lo has comprobado –murmuro.

Cerró su puerta de un sonoro portazo y se tiro en su cama. Las ganas de estudiar se le habían ido de golpe, como si alguien le hubiera pegado una patada en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire, sin ganas de seguir respirando. Apretó con fuerza su almohada y ahogo un grito en su garganta ¡Maldita sea la vida! ¡Maldi...!

Se paro de golpe. Una idea fugaz había cruzado su cabeza, era estupida, inconcebible, ridícula, pero si lo miraba de cualquier ángulo tenia sentido, mucho sentido. Bajo rápido las escaleras, su padre ya no estaba ahí, y busco el teléfono. Rápidamente marco un número, quizá fuera demasiado tarde pero sabia que aquella peculiar mujer siempre se quedaba despierta hasta altas horas de la noche.

_-¿Hola? –una voz femenina se escucho._

-Necesito un favor –soltó cortante.

_-¡Ichigo! Tiempo que no me llamabas ¿Eh? –le reclamo juguetonamente- dime._

-Necesito que me consigas información sobre una persona.

_-¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¿Quién diría que me pedirías una cosa así a mí?_

-Por favor –pidió cortando su risa.

_-Esta bien, pero con este ya me debes dos favores –le aclaro- ¿Seguro que quieres pedirme otro? Que yo recuerde no te gusta deber nada a le gente._

-Lo se, pero es...demasiado importante –apretó los puños.

_-Como quieras –su tono cambio rápidamente- dime ¿Quién es?_

-...Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez –sentencio- su nombre es Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

**OoO **

Agarro la lista de compras que tenia en el bolsillo y la leyó otra vez ¡Tenia que comprar tantas cosas! Y lo peor era que si su hermano se llegara a enterar de que había echado al pelirrojo de su casa y después prohibirle que la acompañara a hacer las compras seguro que la mataría, la descuartizaría, la... su teléfono celular vibro en su cartera y rápidamente levanto la pantalla. Rangiku le había mandado un mensaje. Sonrío.

_¡Rukia-san! Disculpa que no te llamo,_

_pero estamos con Gin en el hospital._

_¡Voy a hacerme la ecografía!_

_Iré a tu casa mas tarde para que veas que será mi lindo niño. _

_¡Besotes!_

_PD: Perdona a Ichigo ¿Si?_

Río ante eso ultimo. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto la iba a extrañar hasta que no la tuviera todo el tiempo cerca de ella. Rangiku había resultado una buena compañera y amiga, era una mujer maravillosa, fuerte, hermosa, carismática...muy diferente a lo que ella era. Todavía no podía creer que hombres como Grimmjow o Renji se fijaran en su persona, es decir, no era que tenia baja la autoestima ni nada de eso pero si vamos a ser sinceros había mujeres mucho mas lindas que ella.

Aunque en esos momentos no le importaba mucho eso, después de todo, el único hombre al cual quería gustarle, al cual quisiera mostrarle todo de ella no se encontraba. Y no estaba muy segura si lo volvería a ver. Era cierto que daría todo lo que fuera para cambiar lo que había pasado.

_Cuídate, enana._

Una sonría rota. Había provocado una sonrisa rota.

-Ichigo...

-Veo que cada días estas mas atada a el –grito. No pudo evitar gritar al escuchar esas palabras, su risa la enfermo, como siempre.

-Grimmjow... –susurro poniéndose a la defensiva- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Pero eres paranoica mujer! –se quejo- vine a comprar comida ¿Ahora no puedo venir?

-Dijiste lo mismo en el centro comercial...

-¿A si? –puso cara de estar pensando, para luego sonreír- ¡Cierto! Pero eso paso hace tanto tiempo...se nota que aun no puedes olvidarme –insinúo, la mujer puso cara de asco.

-Lo que digas –susurro, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué corcho hacia? ¿Se iba? ¿Se quedaba? Estaba segura que ni siquiera Grimmjow era tan idiota como para intentar atacarla en medio de la calle _llena de gente_ pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse incomodo y alterada.

-No te hagas la ruda –la saco de sus pensamientos- bien que la ultima vez estabas temblando de miedo ¿O ya lo olvidaste? –Rukia lo fulmino con la mirada, cosa que hizo que riera.

-¿Qué demonios quieres de mi? –le grito, cortando su diversión.

-Me extraña que digas eso –admitió, serio- ya sabes que es lo que quiero.

-¡Pero! –insistió- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Si yo no te eh pedido nada, y tampoco voy a hacerlo ¿Por qué quieres que aborte?

-No soy estupido Rukia –la miro a los ojos, trayéndole escalofríos.

-¿Acaso es por venganza?

-¿Venganza? –repitió, algo incrédulo- ¿Venganza? Piensa lo que quieras...

-No, no quiero pensar nada –su mirada se suavizo- solo quiero que me digas por que haces todo esto.

-Mala suerte –se encogió de hombros- tendrás que seguir pensando.

-¡Grimmjow! –le grito al verlo alejarse, no podía dejarlo ir, esa era la oportunidad perfecta que había estado esperando para descubrir que era lo que quería en realidad. Pero al parecer el hombre no tenía las mismas intenciones de dialogar- ¡Grimmjow!

-Cuídate –le murmuro sin darse vuelta- no me hare responsable de lo que te pase.

Un viento sur golpeo su cara, haciéndola temblar. Era cierto, pronto llegaría el otoño. El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido ¿Eh?

Cuando el hombre de cabellos celestes desapareció de su vista decidió entrar al dichoso supermercado. Suspirando paso la puerta corrediza y recién ahí se dio cuenta de la cantidad de gente que había. Era increíble como los caminos de la vida hacían que se encontrara con personas que no quería ver en los lugares menos pensados. Un empleado le dijo amablemente que tenía que dejar la cartera en la recepción y así lo hizo, pero se llevo el celular con ella.

Comenzó a caminar por las góndolas, miro la lista, bien, lo primero que tenia que comprar era leche, queso, yogur, en fin, lácteos era lo primero. El tiempo paso rápido, o por lo menos ella lo creyó así, pero con cada paso que daba su mente se hundía cada vez mas en sus pensamientos. Oía, olía, tocaba, sentía...y todas esas sensaciones solo eran dueñas de una sola persona: Ichigo.

-Será idiota –murmuro- no puedo creer que no se valla de mi cabeza.

-¿La coca-cola? –le pregunto una voz familiar, giro su vista.

-¡Tat-Tatsuki-san! –la morocha se le río en la cara, cosa que la hizo ponerse muy colorada. Vaya, el supermercado tenia sus misterios ¡Mira que encontrarse con dos personas que conocía!

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? –le pregunto al ver su canasta, llena de cosas.

-No, no, claro que no –le sonrío.

-¿Segura? Se ve pesada y en tu estado...

-De verdad, además si me lastimo será mi culpa por no traer un carrito –su compañera se encogió de hombros- que raro encontrarte aquí.

-¡Ni que lo digas! Nadie viene a este supermercado –una gotita de sudor se resbalo por la nuca de la morocha mas baja... ¿Nadie? pero si estaba lleno de gente- quiero decir, nadie de mis amigos.

-Ah... –murmuro sonriendo nerviosamente- ¿Vives por acá cerca?

-Si, a la vuelta –menciono, ambas comenzaron a caminar- pero creo que tu no...

-Ah, bueno, eso... –miro para otro lado, intentando evitar la pregunta.

-Entiendo, te escapaste de alguien ¿Eh?

-¿Qué? –se sobresalto- ¡Yo no...!

-Tranquila –su risa la había interrumpido- no tienes que responder la pregunta si no quieres Rukia-san...

-Gracias –le sonrío.

-No hay problema –llegaron a la cara, juntas- ¿Sabes? Eres muy parecida a Orihime en ese aspecto.

-¿Inoue? –pregunto curiosa.

-Si, a las dos no les gusta hablar mucho de lo que les pasa –suspiro, rascándose la cabeza- a veces me gustaría que dejara de ser tan cerrada, no se da cuenta que le hace mal...

-Tatsuki-san –la mujer la miro- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –ante la afirmación, decidió continuar- ¿Inoue...ella...siente algo por Ichigo?

-Bueno –abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, definitivamente su mejor amiga era demasiada obvia y su amigo pelinaranja demasiado despistado ¡Hasta Rukia se había dado cuenta de eso! Sin embargo, muchas veces pensaba que Ichigo no se daba cuenta apropósito, inconcientemente, pero apropósito- supongo que no vale la pena negarlo si ya te diste cuenta pero ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-¿Ichigo y ella alguna vez han...?

-No –le corto rápido- Orihime siempre tuvo la esperanza, pero nunca paso nada entre ellos.

-Ya veo... –susurro bajando la vista.

Ambas pagaron en silencio sus respectivas compras y se dirigieron a la salida del supermercado, no sin antes pasar por sus bolsos en la recepción. Ya afuera Tatsuki sonrío, ya le buscaría a Orihime un buen hombre que la valorara, pero ahora...tenia que saber una ultima cosa.

-Bueno, creo que acá nos separamos –su compañera asintió- fue un placer verte de nuevo Rukia-san, espero que nos juntemos pronto.

-Seguro que si –le prometió, vio como la mujer morocha se iba alejando.

-Ah... Rukia-san –se dio la vuelta para mirarla- Ichigo es un verdadero idiota, pero se juega por las personas que quiere, así que solo espéralo –y le guiño un ojo, a continuación su compañera su puso colorada, tenia razón...esos dos eran algo mas que amigos.

-Gracias –le grito, la mujer levanto una mano en señal de haberla escuchado- "Estas rodeado de gente que te aprecia mucho, bobo..."

Tomando nuevas fuerzas se encamino hasta su casa. Había sido un día muy agitado. A diferencia de toda la semana que había trascurrido, lo cual había sido muy monótona y algo abrumadora para ella. Había sentido ansiedad todos los días, como si le faltara algo, como si necesitara de algo, y lo peor de todo era que sabia a que se debía esa extraña sensación.

Cuando llego no espero encontrarse con esa persona, no tan rápido.

-¡Hey! –saludo un hombre con un cabello extrañamente naranja, sentado en el sillón- ¡Tardaste enana!

-Idiota –murmuro, sonriendo.

NOTAS: Odio mi computadora ¬¬ ya es la tercera vez que intento dejar mis notas de siempre y no puedo, voy a tirarla por la ventana si sigue asi...Ignorando mi comentario ¡Buena tardes! ¿Como han estado? Mi vida como siempre llena de responsabilidades que me gustaria poder evitar, pero en fin, asi se hace un poco mas dinamica. Pasando al capitulo, espero que les alla gustado, ultimamente siento que estoy perdiendo el toque, ustedes diran, por otra parte no pensaba poner a Grimmjow pero bue, hacia rato que no aparecia en una escena con Rukia y tenia que rellenar un poco jajaja XD. ¡Ah si! Revele la enfermedad de la morocha y dejenme decirles que todo lo que Isshin e Ichigo dijeron es cierto, si quieren mas infor busquen en google, de ahi la saque yo ajjaj. Paso a loa agradecimientos: **toaneo07**, **alessandra08**, **Ghost_iv** (No tenia idea de que mi fic fuera tan poco original aajaj, se ve que a las mujeres nos gusta ver sufrir a los hombres XD), **Sakura-Jeka**, **vickyallyz**, **ion**, **wtf**, **alexdir**, **kusajishi-chiru**, **Mei Fanel**. ¡Muchisimas GRACIAS! Y por supuesto a todos aquellos que leen la historia. Nos vemos en el prox cap, ¡Saludos y Besos a todos!

Atte, Misari.


	19. La verdad

_**Escucha una historia.**_

"La verdad"

¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdonen! Gracias por la infinita paciencia que me tienen, los dejo de molestar así pueden disfrutar.

**OoO**

Jamás creyó que una cosa así podía sucederle a el, jamás. Ni siquiera en sus más remotos sueños o locuras podría haber imaginado que la vida le regalaría, por que no había otra palabra para definirlo, semejante obsequio. No, nunca, y aunque se lo había puesto difícil no estaba enojado, todo lo contrario. Todo lo que le había pasado desde que había conocido a esa peculiar mujer hasta lo que estaba viviendo ahora lo hacia sentir vivo, mas vivo que nunca. Y sabia que cuando soltara toda la verdad, cuando se la contara a ella estaría tomando una gran responsabilidad que no le correspondía.

Pero no le importaba, y estaba segurísimo que no se iba a arrepentir, dijeran lo que dijeran los demás, le importaba muy poco. Suspiro. Tampoco se imagino que las puertas de esa casa estuvieran abiertas para el. Cuando había llegado pensó que el morocho lo echaría a patadas del lugar, diciéndole muchísimas cosas, pero en vez de eso lo dejo pasar con total calma, hasta parecía aliviado de verlo, y se llevo a su hijo a "dar una vuelta". Se sentía muy aliviado por eso y siempre estaría eternamente agradecido por ese acto silencioso, que no necesito palabras.

Y ahora, en esos precisos instantes la tenia a ella enfrente de el, mirándolo algo incrédula. No sabia que decir, no sabia que hacer, no sabía como reaccionar, no sabia que hacia ahí pero no podía evitar tener esa sonrisa en su rostro al verla nuevamente. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué tenia ella para hacerlo sentir así? ¿Qué tenia que lo hacia sentir tan vivo? ¿Qué tenia que lo hacia querer perderse en ella? ¿Qué tenia? ¿Qué era?

-Ichigo... –pronuncio casi en un murmullo- ¿Qué...que haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que hago aquí? –parecía sorprendido, como si la pregunta fuera muy estupida y eso solo la desconcertaba aun mas- vine a ver como estabas.

-¿Cómo estaba? –el hombre asintió- b-bien, supongo...

-¿Supones? –parpadeo varias veces, su compañera asintió.

-Eh...quiero decir –se corrigió rápido muy nerviosa ¡Pero que idiota era!- creí que, creí que no ibas a venir mas por acá.

-Sobre eso –se rasco la cabeza suspirando, la morocha le dirigió una mirada totalmente desconcertadora, lo mas extraño de todo era que el clima que se había formado entre ellos no era para nada tenso, ni molesto, ni abrumador, era...normal, como si nada hubiera pasado- quiero que me digas la verdad Rukia, ya lo se todo.

-¿La verdad? –inquirió, algo nerviosa- ¿Qué verdad?

-Ya puedes dejar de ocultar como te sientes, no soy estupido –la miro severamente.

-¿Eh? ¿De que diablos estas hablando? –se notaba el tembleque en su voz, Ichigo sonrío.

-Mírate, estas nerviosa ¿No?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? –Kami, que dejara de mirarla de esa manera.

-Rukia –se acerco hasta donde estaba y calidamente le sonrío poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, la mujer retrocedió al instante, pero no tuvo mucho margen- se que estas enferma.

-¿Qué? –el terror reflejado en sus ojos era mas claro que el agua.

-Por favor, deja que te ayude, por favor –le rogó, mirándola a los ojos.

-No se de que me estas hablando –y bajo la vista, intentando ocultar lo obvio- yo no estoy enferma, ni necesito tu ayuda, además, no se que haces aquí, ya no tienes ninguna responsabilidad ¿Lo olvidaste? –y le mostró una sonrisa amarga.

-Rukia...

-Ahora, vete por favor –le pidió dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero no llego muy lejos.

Ichigo la abrazo con ternura, aunque al principio se había resistido intentando por todos los medios posibles librarse, al final se rindió ante la testarudez de su compañero, y eso no le ayudo en nada con su autocontrol sino que hizo todo lo contrario. Los calidos brazos de Ichigo rodeándola solo hicieron que el bebé se moviera de felicidad al reconocer la presencia cercana a su madre, y todo se fue al demonio en menos de dos segundos. Rukia le correspondió el abrazo.

-Por favor, deja que te ayude... –murmuro abrazándola mas fuerte.

-Ichigo...

-Soy un idiota, lo se -sonrío- debí haberle dicho a Renji que yo estaba para cuidar al bebé, que yo soy su padre, digan lo que digan.

-Ichi... –se separo de el para mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Había escuchado fuerte y claro? ¿Acaso Ichigo había dicho que el...que el...era el padre del bebé? ¿Qué se haría cargo?

-¿Ichi que? –le pregunto con su habitual molesto tono de voz, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Y quien te dijo que eras el padre? –le pregunto con una vena latiendo en su frente.

-Yo –y antes de que se diera cuenta Rukia le había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, separándose- ¡¿Y ahora por que me golpeas?

-¡Por que eres un idiota! –le grito.

-¿Yo? –se acerco a ella- ¿Disculpa?

-¡Disculpa una mierda! ¡Le tendrías que haber dicho a Renji mucho antes! –le recrimino.

-¿Ahora tengo la culpa? –su compañera asintió- ¡Le podrías haber dicho tu, idiota! –se defendió rápido, casi rozando sus frentes.

-¿No que eras el padre? –le pregunto de forma zorruna, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tramposa... –murmuro, para volver a abrazarla- ¿Vas a dejar que te ayude?

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo, dejando que el la rodeara nuevamente, su tono de voz era monótono, melancólico.

-Boba –rió- ¿Creíste que Unohana-san y el viejo no se iban a dar cuenta?

-Si no se habían dado cuenta antes supuse que no... –pronuncio como si fuera la verdad del universo.

-¿Antes? –Ichigo se separo un poco de ella para poder mirarla- Rukia ¿Desde hace cuando estas enferma? –la mujer bajo la cabeza y eso solo lo hizo ponerse mas nervioso aun- Rukia.

-No querrás saberlo –e intento apartarse, pero le fue imposible.

-Si, si quiero, y no te iras a ningún lado hasta que me digas toda la verdad sobre lo que te pasa –le advirtió.

-¿Y que derecho tienes sobre mi para decirme una cosa así? –le grito.

-¿Fue Grimmjow cierto? –le pregunto con la voz algo quebrada, ignorando su pregunta- ¿El te contagio cierto? –los ojos de Rukia se volvieron a abrir con sorpresa.

-No lo metas, el no tie...

-Fue el –afirmo sonriéndole.

¡PAF!

De pronto había pasado a observar la pared que tenia a un costado, Rukia se había soltado, no sabia como, y le había dado semejante cachetada, que le había girado la cara casi por completo. Giro a verla, estaba agitada y con los ojos llorosos, mostraba un arrepentimiento enorme y una ira tan inusual que si uno la miraba diría que parecía una loca que se había descolocado por completo. Intento acercarse pero ella retrocedió al instante, abrazándose a si misma. La miro con pena y culpa contenida, sabia que a veces se iba de boca muy facil, pero estab vez se habia pasado.

-Es hijo único –escucho sin comprender- y jamás conoció a su madre, murió en el parto por tenerlo a el.

-Rukia –verla así le partía el alma, pero era algo que el había provocado. A veces escuchar la verdad podía ser doloroso.

-Ella tenia lo mismo que tengo yo... no lo malinterpretes, el me contó todo sobre su vida, ninguno se guardo nada cuando estábamos juntos... la primera vez que, que lo hicimos el tenia miedo –rió, abrazándose mas fuerte a el- tenia miedo por que no sabia si podía ser hereditaria o contagiosa, le dije que era un idiota por pensar algo así pero...al parecer el tenia razón.

-Se sabe muy poco de esa enfermedad –le confeso, acercándose despacio- no tienes que sentirte culpable.

-Si, si tengo –lo miro a lo ojos- el se siente culpable Ichigo, ahora estoy segura que hace todo lo que hace por eso...soy...soy una egoísta.

-No lo eres.

-¡No mientas! –le grito desesperada, cerrando sus ojos intentado evitar que las lagrimas cayeran.

-No lo hago –lo volvió a mirar, de golpe esta vez- ninguno de los dos sabia ¿Qué podían hacer? –le mostraba una sonrisa llena de confianza, llena de apoyo, no entendía como hacia para hacerla sentir tan bien- aunque usa métodos extraños para protegerte.

-¿Protegerme? –su compañero rió.

-Sip, tengo una teoría –confeso con una sonrisa picara- es algo descabellada pero con todo lo que me dijiste hasta ahora creo que ya se por que Grimmjow hace todo lo que hace.

-¿Estas diciéndome que Grimmjow hace todo lo que hace para protegerme y no por culpa? –pregunto desconcertada- el no es el tipo de hombre que...

-Justamente por eso –la interrumpió- es muy orgulloso y tiene muuuy mal carácter ¿De que otra manera podría hacerlo si no es obligándote? Seguro que el sabe tan bien como yo que no dejaras que ese bebé no viva.

-Pero...

-Déjame terminar –le pidió, automáticamente su compañera se cayo- todo encaja perfectamente Rukia, no volvió contigo por que sabe que no puede controlar sus impulsos y lastimarte, además... ¿Por qué esperaría tanto tiempo? ¿No crees que si de verdad querría verte sufrir ya habría hecho cosas peores? ¿O hacer desaparecer ese bebé ya?

-Hablas como si fuera un héroe o algo así –su compañero se encogió de hombros- ¿Tú crees que eso sea verdad? –le pregunto algo incrédula.

-No lo se, tu lo conoces mejor que yo –admitió.

-Eres raro Ichigo... –la miro, la Rukia quebradiza había desaparecido, ahora una sonriente estaba frente a el.

-¿Y eso por que?

-No lo se, pero... –lo abrazo, sorprendiéndolo- gracias, me alegra que estés a mi lado.

Le correspondió. ¡Vaya, los abrazos estaban de moda entre ellos dos!

Después de aquella "confesión" que dejo a ambos algo atónitos por la verdad que acaban de descubrir Rukia decidió preparar algo rico para almorzar y ahora que lo pensaba con mas detalle le pregunto a su compañero donde estaban su hermano y su sobrino, Ichigo le respondió con algo de pereza que apenas el había llegado Byakuya se había tenido que ir poniendo como excusa que tenia "asuntos que atender" y el pobre de su hijo tuvo que acompañarlo.

Lo ultimo que Ichigo escucho antes de meterse en el baño fue la risa de la mujer, que lo lleno por completo.

**OoO**

Orihime suspiro.

Ulquiorra le había dicho que iba a ir al baño, así que se sentó en uno de los bancos del enorme centro comercial a esperar, pero la verdad su compañero de verdad se tardaba demasiado ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¡No, claro que no! ¿Por qué siempre tenia que ser tan negativa en ese tipo de situaciones? Había algo raro con alguna persona y ya pensaba que era algo malo, tenia que pensar en cambiar esa forma de ser tan negativa que tenia. Volvió a suspirar, lo conocía hace poco menos de tres semanas y ya paseaban por los lugares mas poblados de la ciudad como si fueran...una pareja.

Se sonrojo al instantes al pensar aquello, además, tenia que estar soñando. Ulquiorra no era el tipo de hombre que fuera muy... ¿Expresivo? Si, quizá esa era la palabra correcta. No era muy expresivo y alguien como el no podía estar con alguien como ella, que era todo lo contrario. ¡Un momento, un momento! Ella estaba enamorada de Ichigo desde que tenía memoria ¿No? ¿Por qué pensaba en Ulquiorra de esa manera? ¡Apenas lo conocía!

-"Cielos Orihime" –pensó frustrada- "eres demasiado confiada a veces, pero...el es muy atento conmigo, aunque siempre me lo dice de una manera fría siento como si quisiera ¿Compensar algo que me falta?" –negó con la cabeza, golpeándola- "¡Claro que no! Sigue soñando, sigue soñando..."

-Mujer.

-¿Eh? –giro su cabeza, para encontrárselo, su mirada la penetro.

-Vamos –expreso emprendiendo el viaje.

-¡S-si! –y parándose, sonrío. Era cierto que no sabia lo que Ulquiorra quería de ella, pero la hacia sentir especial, la hacia sentir bien- esteem...

-¿Si?

-¿Paso...paso algo en el baño? –se animo a preguntarle, pero cuando la miro de esa forma parando su marcha se arrepintió, los colores se le subieron a la cara- ¡Quiero decir...!

-No lo encontraba –confeso volviendo a caminar, Orihime lo miro incrédula- ¿Qué?

-¡Eh! ¡Nada, nada! –y volvió a ponerse colorada- mh...

-¿Qué? –y tuvo que tragarse un suspiro, Kami, ¿Por qué se comportaba así de torpe cuando estaba con el?

-Yo...yo quería... –tomo aire- quería saber a donde íbamos.

-A comprar una bufanda –Orihime lo volvió a mirar parpadeando, era increíble como mantenía su tono monótono de voz pasara lo que pasara- ¿No querías una?

Y la naranja paro de golpe su andar. Su compañero la imito deteniéndose solo para observar que le diría ahora. Pero tuvo que esperar un largo rato para que ella se dignara a hablar, por que se quedo allí mirándolo con esa sonrisa tan boba que lo hacia sentirse extraño, que hacia que quisiera perderse en sus brazos el resto de la eternidad. Orihime no podía creer que el en verdad escuchara todo lo que ella le contaba, por que si bien recordaba eso lo había dicho en una conversación lejana que creyó que el no le estaba prestandole atención, sabia que a veces podía ser muy pesada en esos aspectos.

-Si –afirmo, y acercándose lo tomo de la mano para continuar- quiero una de color rosa con franjas chocolates, ¡Oh! Y en lo posible sin flecos, molestan cuando hay viento ¿También quieres una Ulquiorra?

-No –le respondió rápido, sin querer soltarse de ese contacto.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió- ¿Por qué no? ¡El invierno va a ser muy frío este año!

-¿Y como sabes eso?

-Ah, bueno... –rió nerviosamente, rascándose la cabeza- supongo que será como el año pasado ¿No?

-¿Y solo asumes eso por que el año pasado fue frío? –enarco una ceja al escuchar sus risas- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Perdón, es solo que...nunca antes había conocido a alguien como tu –y le sonrío con ternura, algo sonrojada- tienes una manera tan extraña de ver el mundo, eres frío y nunca sonríes o dices como te sientes pero me haces sentir tan bien...

-... –la miro profundamente, aun sus manos estaban unidas- ¿Te hago sentir bien?

-Si –asintió- es extraño por que aunque te parezca tonto siempre sentí que no era parte de...de algo, que no era parte de la vida sino que era una simple espectadora, festejando los logros de Onii-chan, celebrando los campeonatos de Tatsuki-chan, llorando la pena de Kurosaki-kun...

-Eso es por que no te valoras –lo volvio a mirar- cuando dejes de sentir pena de ti misma es cuando la gente comenzara a verte, ahí comenzaran a valorarte.

-Gracias... –murmuro con una sonrisa.

-No hay nada que agradecer mujer, vamos –y la jalo para que continuara. En esos instantes no podía sentirse mas afortunada.

Ambos se sentían tan bien con la presencia del otro, aunque a veces la mujer se sentía algo intimidada o nerviosa no podía negar que estar con el era algo que nunca había experimentado, algo que nunca quería dejar de experimentar. Pero su compañero no podía dejar de sentir culpa, era ridículo, y lo sabia, el simplemente estaba haciendo ese trabajo para el imbecil de Grimmjow y sabia muy bien que era solo eso, un _trabajo_. Pero cada vez que le sonreía, cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que sus pieles se rozaban sin querer el planeta entero se le movía.

Y la culpa lo invadía abrumándolo con sus estupidos pensamientos de la moral y lo que le seguía ahora. Y no solo era la maldita culpa, también estaba el miedo a que ella se enterara de lo que hacia y de lo que era realmente. Se reía y se aborrecía de si mismo. Por ser tan débil, por ser tan estupido, por dejarse llevar por una cara bonita. No, no...sabia que ella no era solo una cara bonita, un cuerpo despampanante, era solo que eso empeoraba las cosas.

-¿Ulquiorra? –el hombre parpadeo varias veces- ¿Estas bien?

-Si –Kami, jamás le había pasado algo así, se había adentrado demasiado en sus pensamientos, pero no volvería a pasar.

-¿Seguro? –el joven asintió- bien, ¿Te gusta esta? –y le mostró una color rosa, con rayas en fucsia.

-No, no me gusta el rosa, además, hay demasiado color fuerte –Orihime suspiro, otra de sus extrañas cualidades: era tremendamente sincero.

-¿Y esta? –ahora le mostraba una azul, con toques turquesas.

-No, demasiado monótona.

-Bien... –murmuro algo cansada- ¿Y esta? –el volvió a negar- ¿Esta tampoco? –y volvió a recibir una respuesta negativa- si que eres difícil de convencer.

-Te dije que no quería ninguna –le volvió a repetir.

-Y yo te dije que comprar una no era nada malo, además ¡La pago yo! –le sonrío entusiasmada, la de ella la había pagado el y ahora ella no podía quedarse tranquila sin devolverle el favor, no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Sigo insistiendo en que es inútil –murmuró, pero no fue escuchado.

-¿Y esta? –ahora tenia una marrón, con renos, o lo que fueran, bordados en negro.

-No –volvió a negar, y así siguieron un buen rato, la vendedora los miraba con cara divertida cosa que lo fastidiaba un poco, pero no decía nada. Su compañera ya se estaba rindiendo cuando...

-¿Y esta no? –le pregunto picaronamente, en sus manos alzaba una bufanda color verde, con franjas negras en sus extremos, no sabia por que, pero le parecía que esa bufanda pegaba muy bien con el estilo de Ulquiorra, además, era de lana y súper calentita.

-Quizá... –murmuro, rendido.

-¡Si! –festejo- sabia que te iba a gustar, ¡Señorita, me llevo esta! –llamo a la vendedora, que la miro con aires tristes- ¡Ya lo decía Onii-chan! ¡Persevera y triunfaras! –comento saliendo de la tienda, riendo.

-Tu eres la extraña mujer –le dijo, mirando el paquete en donde ahora estaba su nueva bufanda.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? –le pregunto incrédula.

-Cuando alguien dice no, es no.

Orihime sonrío de una manera extraña. Tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados en ese momento y tantas dudas dando vuelta por su cabeza que no sabia que pensar, que hacer, o como reaccionar antes los inusuales actos y comentarios del morocho. Era tan desconcertante que cerraba los ojos tratando de no pensar en nada y cuando hacia eso se daba cuenta de algo, de algo tan importante como fundamental.

No había dolor. Ya no había más dolor.

Y ahora, en su lugar, una sensación calida iba creciendo poco a poco.

-Hace frío –escucho a su lado, miro al cielo oscuro, era cierto.

-Y vaya que hace frío –admitió abrazándose a si misma, solo tenia puesto su remera de verano y no había traído nada de abrigo, bueno, nadie podía culparla ¿Quién iba a pensar que ya hiciera ese grado de frío? Septiembre apenas estaba comenzando, y el otoño también.

-¿Tienes frío? –la había visto de reojo, estaba temblando.

-¿Eh? –negó rápido- no, no, solo un... –se quedo atónita al ver como su compañero le ponía la campera de jean que había llevado- ¿Ulquiorra?

-Es correcto que un hombre de su abrigo a una mujer –le respondió, poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Pero...

-Vamos, tu hermano debe estar preocupado –la interrumpió sin mas.

-Gracias –llevaba solo una musculosa blanca, después tendría que pagárselo de alguna manera. Ulquiorra la volvió a mirar de reojo, pero aun así no dijo nada.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Orihime, ella sabía perfectamente que si ya había oscurecido no podían ser menos de las ocho de la noche y sabía muy bien que su hermano iba a matarla, pero le explicaría bien las razones. Además la había pasado de maravilla, y no quería que ese día terminara, no, aun no, aun quería seguir pasando tiempo con Ulquiorra, esa era la verdad, lo deseaba tanto.

Una mano calida volvió a posarse sobre la del morocho. La recibió al instante, cerrando la suya sobre la de ella.

Ninguno dijo nada, tampoco hacia falta.

Y ambos lo sabian.

...

NOTAS: ¡Buenas noches! Que frio que hace aca por Dios, tengo los deditos congelados y me cuesta tanto escribir ajjaja. Bien ¿Como estan? ¿Como les ha ido en la vida? A mi muy bien, por suerte, observando lo rapido que pasa el año, bueno, pasemos a lo importante, se que el capitulo me quedo algo bastante cortito pero tenia que terminarlo ahi, de verdad no podia agregar mas, en fin, ¿Les gusta que deje ese espacio para Ulquiorra y Orihime? Por que si no les gusta lo redujo y listo, solo tiene que pedirlo. Se que no ah habido mucho IchiRuki ultimamente pero tengan paciencia ¿Eh? ;). ¡Ah si! Ya revela las intenciones, o una parte por lo menos, de Grimm... ¡Yo les dije que no era malo! Ahora habra que ver que hace Ichigo con respecto a Renji y que hara nuestra querida Rukia con respecto a sus sentimientos (ya que ahora sabe que Grimmjow no es malo jajaj XD) ¿Que pasara? ¡Chan, chan!. Paso a los agradecimientos: **toaneo07**, **Mei fanel**, **Kurosaki Anne**, **tany**, **Ghost_iv**, **Sakura-Jeka**, **metitus**, **alessandra08**, **blacklady-moon**, **alexdir**, **Ruichi-chan**, **Darkrukia4**, **kelly**. ¡Muchisimas gracias a todos! Nos vemos en el prox cap, ¡Saludos y Besos!


	20. Enfrentamiento

_**Escucha una historia.**_

"Enfrentamiento"

¡Haaay! ¡Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen! De verdad, discúlpenme, pero empecé taekwondo y además era el cierre del trimestre y estuve con veintemil pruebas a la vez. Ahora dejo las excusas a un lado y los dejo para que disfruten.

**OoO**

Eran increíbles todas las cosas que habían pasado en un solo día.

Y que decir que increíble era una palabra poco apropiada para decirlo, pero no creía que hubiera una mejor para usar. Desde que aquel hombre de pelo naranja había aparecido nuevamente en su vida, después de una semana sin siquiera saber si estaba vivo a muerto, de desaparición total, lo volvía a encontrar en su casa, esperándola sentado en el sillón como si nada hubiera pasado. Además de que le decía que el se haría cargo del bebé y otras estupidces que se creyó y que hicieron que su corazón latiera tan fuerte como rápido.

Sabia que era idiota de su parte y que tendría que haberlo golpeado con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo que había pasado entre ellos también había sido su culpa en un enorme porcentaje. En realidad había sido culpa de los dos, pero eso ya estaba en el pasado y ahora podían poner un punto y aparte los dos juntos, sin necesidad de arrepentimientos ni nada por el estilo. Se sentía muy feliz al hacerlo y esperaba con todo su ser que su compañero de radiante y extraña cabellera naranja se sintiera igual...de verdad...lo deseaba tanto.

-Ah... –su voz la saco de sus pensamientos- casi olvido decirte que el viejo va a contarle, si es que ya no se lo dijo, a Byakuya sobre tu enfermedad.

-Ya ve... –ah, solo era eso... ¡Un momento!- ¿QUE?

-Kami, sigues estando sorda –suspiro, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su compañera- lo que escuchaste, que tu queridísimo doctor decidió que seria bueno que Byakuya supiera cuantos antes por lo que estas pasando, así que no que me eches la culpa a mi ¿Esta bien?

-Pero, pero, pero –estaba atónita, ¿De verdad Isshin había decidido eso? Su hermano iba a matarla- Nii-sama va a matarme.

-Que negativa...

-¡No soy negativa idiota! ¡Es la verdad! –le grito.

-¡Y ya empezamos! ¿Quieres dejar de gritarme cada vez que tienes algún problema? ¿Acaso parezco un saco de box? –le pregunto bastante molesto, su compañera se arrepintió al instante.

-Lo siento –se disculpo dejándose caer en el sillón pesadamente, Ichigo la miro extrañado desde la cocina.

-Olvídalo –Rukia lo miro- solo deja de preocuparte por estupideces ¿Si? Estoy seguro que tu hermano entenderá...por cierto ¿Dónde demonios están los platos? –y se dio medio vuelta para empezar a buscar en los cajones, Rukia río.

-En el del medio Ichigo, el que esta enfrente tuyo –le comunico, incorporándose.

-¿Dónde? El medio puede ser aquí, aquí o aquí –le explico señalando los estantes.

-Bobo –murmuro.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, están aquí ¿Ves? –se abrió paso entre el y abrió el estante donde estaban los platos, siendo mirada atentamente por el joven, que sonrío sin ser visto.

Después de terminar de poner la mesa se pusieron a hacer los últimos toques para la cena antes de que llegaran Byakuya y Hanatarō, que de seguro llegarían en unos minutos. Ichigo la miro de reojo sigilosamente mientras controlaba la salsa, era sencillamente esplendida, perfecta, su menudito cuerpo se movía con una elegancia que pocas veces veía en alguien, y su pancita ya bastante crecidita le daba el toque final a todo. Definitivamente nunca se iba a arrepentir de esa decisión que había tomado, definitivamente quería ser alguien importante en la vida de Rukia.

Le importaba muy poco que ese niño no fuera biológicamente de el, sabia que había lazos mucho mas profundos que la sangre, además, ese no era el ultimo hijo que Rukia iba a tener, no, claro que no. Sonrío ante tal pensamiento pero fue interrumpido al instante por pasos y sonido de llaves, maldita sea, ya habían llegado. Y el que pensaba en besarla.

-¡Tía Rukia! ¡Tía Rukia! –grito el pequeñín, corriendo hacia la cocina.

-¡Hanatarō! –y sonrío, para recibirlo en sus brazos, agachándose un poco.

-Hanatarō –la voz de Byakuya la hizo estremecerse pero al mirarlo a los ojos no noto ningún indicio de enojo o de algo parecido- tu tía esta embarazada y ya estas grande, podría pasarle algo si dejas que te siga alzando.

-¡Por favor Byakuya! –la voz de Ichigo hizo su aparición- deja al pobre chico, ¡Solo tiene cinco años! Además, Rukia esta perfectamente bien.

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie ¿No es así, Kurosaki? –el silencio tenso que se formo podría ser cortado con cuchillo- ¿Alguna vez has tratado con una mujer embarazada?

-Eh...bu-bueno...yo...

-Entonces te convendría cerrar la boca –la única mujer presente cerro los ojos con fuerza, su hermano era demasiado directo e Ichigo...

-¡Yo la cerrare cuando se me de la gana! -...demasiado temperamental.

-Te sugiero que bajes la voz –la penetrante mirada del morocho mayor no parecía afectar a su interlocutor- yo no te la eh levantado en ningún momento, además estas en mi casa.

-¡Y...!

-¡Ichigo! –hablo, por fin, Rukia, el joven la miro molesto, pero se mantuvo callado soltando un "tch" y yendo para la mesa, ahora que lo pensaba tenia mucha, mucha hambre- Nii-sama la cena ya esta.

-Gracias, pero –Rukia volvió a mirarlo- alguien mas va a venir.

-¿Alguien mas? –pregunto desconcertada.

-¡Sii! ¡Eso quería decirte cuando Otō-san y Oranji-chan se pusieron a discutir! –le comunico su sobrino, sonriendo- ¡Renji-chan vendrá a cenar hoy con nosotros!

-¿Re-ren...ji?

-¡Si! ¡Otō-san lo invito!

Ante aquellas inocentes palabras del pequeño Rukia miro casi por instinto a su hermano, quien se veía un tanto dolido, pero no había la menor duda en su rostro. Se mordió el labio preocupada y confusa sin dejar de mirarlo ¿Por qué lo había invitado? ¿Acaso quería que ella le aclarara las cosas al pelirrojo? ¿Con Ichigo en el medio? ¿Ya, ahora, en estos precisos instantes? ¿Pero por que? ¿Acaso su hermano había perdido la cabeza completamente?

-¿No es genial tía? –el pequeño la miro unos instantes, sin recibir respuesta- ¿Tía Rukia?

-¿Eh? –sonrío rápido, no quería que se preocupara- ¡Claro! –le respondió, aunque no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que le había preguntado.

-¡Que suerte! Nunca hemos estado los cinco juntos ¿Verdad, Otō-san? –pregunto entusiasmado.

-Seguro que es genial Hanatarō –hablo Ichigo, quitándole a Byakuya sus palabras- será una cena muuuy interesante, llena de sorpresas.

-Ichigo... –susurro mirándolo, la ironía en sus palabras estaba impresa como tinta en papel.

El timbre sonó, y todos se tensaron al instante.

-Iré yo –comunico el morocho mayor, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Rukia se acomodo rápidamente en un de las sillas, al lado de Ichigo, no sin antes, claro, dejar a su sobrino en la silla de la punta, la que estaba de espaldas a la televisión, y aunque este se quejo diciéndole que no podría ver nada, fue olímpicamente ignorado. Los dos mayores estaban en mundos completamente diferentes en esos momentos, tensos, nerviosos y muy ansiosos. De verdad seria una velada interesante.

Las voces de Renji y Byakuya se comenzaron a escuchar. Los segundos parecieron ser minutos y los minutos horas, parecía como si el tiempo no quisiese pasar para sumergirlos en esa horrenda agonía que tenía por nombre esperar. Cuando el pelirrojo cruzo la puerta de la cocina y le clavo la mirada a ambos, Ichigo tomo rápidamente la mano de Rukia, quien lo miro casi aterrada pero recibiendo la mano sin ningún inconveniente ni nada por el estilo.

Renji frunció el ceño y luego le dirigió una mirada significativa a Byakuya, quien solo suspiro y alzo la voz.

-Rukia –su hermana lo miro- ¿Hay agua? –al negar, se dirigió a su hijo- Hanatarō, acompáñame a comprarla.

-¡Pero yo voy a tomar coca! –se quejo, haciendo puchero- además, seguro que Oranji-chan, Renji-chan y la tía también van a tomar coca...

-Pero yo no –le respondió simplemente, su hijo resoplo, pero se levanto.

-¿Podemos comprar chocolate también? –Byakuya asintió, y el niño salio corriendo a la puerta sonriente.

-Volveremos en diez minutos, no hagan nada de lo que después se arrepientan –advirtió, tirando una indirecta-directa a los dos hombres restantes. Antes de marcharse miro a su hermana y moviendo los labios casi imperceptiblemente le dijo algo que le llego de lo más profundo de su alma, sabía que su hermana lo mataría, y esperaba que esos dos no decidieran pelearse con puños.

_"Lo siento..."_

-"Nii-sama..." –pensó, apretando aun mas su mano contra la de Ichigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Renji se animo a romper el hielo, perforando a Ichigo con la mirada.

-¿Te sorprende? –sonrío, mostrando todos sus dientes- por si no lo sabes, yo soy bienvenido en esta casa las veces que quiera.

-Creí que ya no querías ver más a Rukia –golpe bajo, muy bajo.

-Creíste mal –corrigió rápido, sin dejar de mirarlo. El pelirrojo se removió algo nervioso en su lugar y giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la morocha, lo miraba con una cierta pena que le daba rabia. Odiaba esa mirada de Rukia, la odiaba mucho.

-No te entiendo –apretó los puños- tampoco te entiendo a ti Rukia... ¿Como dejas que vuelva así nomás? Después... ¡Después de que te ignoro olímpicamente tu lo aceptas! Ese día...ese día yo creí que ibas a decirme que ya no me necesitabas pero... pero me dijiste que si y sentí un gozo y una alegría tan enorme que...

-Lo siento Renji –lo interrumpió el naranja- fue mi culpa el hecho de que te hayas echo falsas ilusiones.

-¿Falsas ilusiones? –sonrío con una mueca extraña- creo que estas muy equivocado Ichigo, tu no tienes el derecho de decir eso, de tomar esas decisiones.

-Si lo tengo –le contesto firme- soy el padre de esa criatura, te guste o no.

-¿El padre? ¿El padre? –Rukia apretó aun mas fuerte su mano, eso se le estaba yendo de las manos- ¿El padre de quien? Te guste o no, ese niño no es tuyo, ni mío, ese niño es de Grimmjow, digas lo que digas...no puedes cambiar las cosas.

-No me guío por la sangre, Renji –la voz del joven se hizo algo sombría- los lazos que unen a las personas van mas allá de eso.

-¿Y que puedes saber de eso? ¿Alguna vez Rukia te contó como nos conocimos? ¿Alguna vez te contó lo que ella hizo por mí? ¿Alguna vez te lo contó? ¿Eh? –el pelirrojo río- ¡No, claro que no! ¿Qué sabes de lazos? ¿De nuestros lazos?

-Renji...

-¡No sabes nada Ichigo! ¡No sabes absolutamente nada! Y ese día, ese día en que decidiste guardar silencio e irte decidí que no podía renunciar a Rukia tan fácilmente, había llegado con la idea de dejarla ir, de dejar que estuviera contigo pero después de darme cuenta de que me dejabas un espacio, una oportunidad, yo no iba a desperdiciarla, no voy a desperdiciarla.

-Entiendo –Rukia respiro finito, el clima estaba demasiado tenso- te pido disculpas si hice que te ilusionaras pero yo tampoco voy a renunciar a Rukia, así que dejemos que ella decida ¿Te parece bien?

-Que así sea entonces –Renji e Ichigo posaron sus miradas en la menudita mujer.

Quería que se la tragara la tierra. El estrés, la presión, la tensión y los nervios que estaba sintiendo estaban haciendo que su cuerpo estuviera pesado, que doliera, que su pecho se estrujara una y otra vez impidiendo que piense con claridad. Era un enfrentamiento entre el ying y el yang. ¿Qué decidir? Por un lado estaba el hombre que la había acompañado toda su vida, su compañero de aventuras, pero por el otro estaba aquel que la hacia sentirse en las nubes, que había sido su soporte en el peor momento de su vida.

_¿Qué hacer?_

_¿A quien elegir?_

No, no. Esas no eran las preguntas correctas y lo sabia mas que bien, pero lo peor de todo, era que sabia perfectamente a quien elegir. Ya había hecho esa decisión hacia tiempo. Entonces...

_¿Cómo decirlo?_

Fácil.

-Per-perdón Renji... –su mano se fue relajando sobre la de Ichigo, y lo miro- pero no creo que podría ser completamente feliz sin el idiota que esta a mi lado.

El silencio que le siguió fue sepulcral.

-Uff...que suerte –escucharon, rápidamente sus miradas se clavaron en Renji, quien sonreía ¿Sin dolor, sinceramente?

-¿Cómo que "uff, que suerte"? –le pregunto Ichigo, con una vena comenzando a later en su frente- ¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso que acabas de largar, cabeza de fósforo?

-Primero, zanahoria, no me llames cabeza de fósforo, y segundo –miro a Rukia y le sonrío con ternura- ya sabia que Rukia esta perdidamente enamorada de ti y que haga lo que haga eso no cambia nada, solo quería probar que tan lejos podían llegar.

-¿Qué?

-Y veo que ustedes dos podrían tirarse de un acantilado con los ojos vendados si el otro lo necesitara –se desperezo, sentándose como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Me estas diciendo que todo lo que paso recién fue parte de tu teatrito? –la furia de Ichigo era palpable en todo el lugar, Renji lo miro de reojo.

-Por supuesto –le sonrío- ¿No soy un actor espectacular?

-¡Hijo de...! –pero para su fortuna y desgracia del pelirrojo, la morocha se adelanto, y le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Había estado acumulando toda esa frustración que se sintió excelente al soltarla.

-¿Acaso quieres matarme de un infarto, GRANDISIMO IDIOTA? –le grito, Ichigo no pudo evitar reír- ¡Creí que ibas a matarlo o algo así!

-¡Oye! –se quejo el naranja- ¡Ni que fuera tan debilucho como para dejarme matar por una sanguijuela como esta!

-¿Y que sabes? –lo encaro- ¡Oh, claro! ¡Perdón, Kurosaki-kun! ¡Hablo Superman! –le hablo en ese voz que tanto odiaba.

-Odio que me hables así –apretó sus puños, cerrando los ojos.

-¿A, si? ¿Cómo Kurosaki-kun? –sonrío zorrunamente- ¿Acaso mi voz le molesta?

-Si serás... –murmuro.

-¿Si seré que Ichigo? –lo encaro, cambiando rápido de posición, ahora atacaría directamente.

Renji suspiro, ese golpe de verdad le había dolido, y mucho. Pero bien merecido se lo tenia, además, le alegraba que esos dos volvieran a la normalidad. Tenia que confesar que acostumbrarse a esa vida que llevaría de ahora en adelante, de "tío", no le molestaba para nada y más teniendo en consideración que el no seria quien recibiera los golpes de la morocha sino alguien más. Sonrío y tomo el control remoto de la televisión, mientras esos dos seguían discutiendo y tuviera que esperar a Byakuya con su bendita agua no tenía otra más que mirar televisión.

El morocho mayor tenía una mente realmente retorcida, mira que llegar a su casa y decirle lo de Rukia tan bruscamente que apenas pudo asimilarlo y después salirle con que tenía que acompañarlo, que eso se tenía que solucionar ya. Estupido Byakuya, se había ido por que sabia que todo iba a estar bien, se había ido por que sabia lo que el iba a decidir. Unos pasos se escucharon, ya era hora de la cena.

¡Hay la vida en familia!

**OoO**

La calle estaba completamente oscura, ten oscura que dudaba si las lámparas que supuestamente tenían que alumbrarla estaban en condiciones. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera y maldijo su suerte y a la persona que estaba esperando. Hacia muchísimo frío en la noche, la peor parte era que apenas comenzaba el otoño. Se apoyo contra una casa y se acurruco lo mas que pudo contra si mismo, la próxima vez que accedería a verla en la noche el pondría el lugar, quizá un bar o una cafetería y no en el medio de la calle, a las once de la noche.

Si no fuera por que trabaja en la el gobierno, en servicios secretos, y por que conocía a su padre desde que eran niños el no le tendría tanta confianza. Se sobresalto al escuchar un ruido extraño y comenzó a mirar para todos lados como una paranoico, al no ver a nadie la primera sensación que sintió fue de desconsuelo pero luego se esfumo de golpe al volver a escuchar ruidos. Se animo a caminar hacia delante para ver si podría ver algo pero al no ver a nadie...

-¡Bu!

El grito que pego y luego las risas que le siguieron hicieron que su corazón se paralizara por unos instantes. Maldita mujer del demonio, como odiaba que jugara con el de esa forma.

-¡Yoruichi-san! –le grito, quejándose- ¡Es tarde para hacer ese tipo de bromas!

-Lo se, lo se –mas risas- es solo que me gusta asustar a la gente ¡Tranquilo Ichigo! Que no muerdo –le insinúo guiñándole un ojo.

-Idiota –murmuro- ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

-Siempre directo eh, así me gusta –sonrío- ¿La de Grimmjow? ¡Claro que la tengo! Fue tan fácil conseguirla, yo que creí que me ibas a dar un reto mayor, pero al parecer no es la gran cosa.

-¿No es la gran cosa? –le pregunto extrañado.

-Aja, solo la policía lo busca, pero como no es un tipo que haya matado alguna vez no le dan mucha importancia –se encogió de hombros- ¿Para que querías saber de el?

-Nada en particular –la risa de Yoruichi lo hizo molestarte- ¿De que diablos te ríes?

-"Nada en particular" –y volvió a reírse- claro y yo soy Marilyn Monroe, idiota, si no me dices para que quieres esta información, que se supone que es confidencial –le aclaro- no te la daré.

-¡Yoruichi-san! –se quejo, Kami, era igual a su hermana mayor, igual de metida.

-Anda –se acerco a el, para abrazarlo por los hombros- cuéntale a la tía Yoruichi lo que te preocupa.

-¿No dirás nada?

-Soy una completa tumba –y le sonrío para separarse de el y ponerse frente a frente.

-Bien –suspiro- Grimmjow es... ¿Como decírtelo? ...la cosa es que hace unos meses atrás mientras acompañaba a Rangiku con sus estupidas compras me encontré con una mujer, Rukia, y ciertas circunstancias hicieron que nos hiciéramos amigos y el tiempo fue pasando y-y...Grimmjow es el padre del hijo que Rukia tiene, pero el por alguna razón no lo quiere, quiere que Rukia aborte pero...no se, hay cosas raras...

-Ya veo –asintió- ósea que esto es un problema de polleras.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –negó rápido con la cabeza- ¡Claro que no!

-Si, si, lo que digas –y vio como se ponía colorados, sonrío- no voy a meterme, es un problema tuyo, pero tengo que advertirte algo.

-¿Advertirme algo? –la mujer asintió y se puso algo sombría.

-Grimmjow en si no parece peligroso, pero si la persona para quien trabaja –Ichigo la miro con desconfianza ¿La persona para quien trabajaba? Vio como Yoruichi sacaba un sobre de papel madera de su abrigo- aquí esta todo lo que necesitas saber, en cuanto termines llámame y vendré a buscarlo.

-Gracias Yoruichi-san, de verdad –y le sonrío.

-¡No hay problema! Si me llamas y no estoy dáselo a Kisuke y dile que me llame –le comunico mientras se alejaba.

-¿A Urahara-san?

-Claro –mostró una sonrisa gatuna- recuerda que Kisuke no es solo un simple vendedor de dulces idiota –y desapareció en mitad de la noche no sin antes decirle un "cuídate". Ichigo suspiro.

Miro el sobre que tenia en sus manos con ansiedad y nervio. Se pregunto que secretos guardaría dichosos papel y para quien trabajaría aquel hombre de cabellera celeste. Si se ponía a recordar la mirada furtiva que la mujer de ojos gatunos le dio en cuanto menciono eso no podía dudar que había sentido miedo. ¿De verdad seria tan peligroso? ¿Esa era la razón por la cual Grimmjow se alejo de Rukia? ¿Por eso intentaba alejarla? Quizá ese niño representaba un punto débil para el hombre y por eso quería desaparecerlo ¿No?

Se desperezo, fuera cual fuera la razón, ya pronto lo sabría.

...

**NOTAS: **¡PERDONEN! ¡DE VERDAD! Dios, les juro que crei que habia pasado menos tiempo, no se, tres semanas, tres semanas y media pero no ¡Mas de un mes! Disculpen de verdad, el tiempo se me paso casi volando este mes de junio, fue mi cumpleaños, empeze Taekwondo como les dije antes, hubo cierre de trimestre, en fin, la vida no me dio tiempo a descansar, se que el capitulo es algo corto, sepan disculparme por eso tambien, pero puse todo mi empeño para que fuera interesante y divertido. Y ya estamos en el capitulo veinte, les juro que no puedo creerlo, ¡Ya en el veinte! La mayoria de mis historias son cortas pero esta...si que me toma tiempo ajajaja XD. ¡Chan, chan! Aquella mujer extraña que llamo Ichigo era nada mas y nada menos que ¡Yoruichi! Y ahora que aclararon las cosas con Renji todo se pondra aun mas interesante. Paso a los agradecimientos (Recibi muchisimos reviews, mas de los que esperaba, de verdad, gracias): **alessandra08**, **toaneo07**, **kusajishi-chiru**, **Gzn**, **jade**, **Naiala**, **Friky-Wolfy**, **Ruichi-chan**, **Kuchiki9474**, **Ghost_iv**, **Sakura-Jeka**, **Lizie-azul**, **kaoru240**, **metitus**, **Belu**,** alfonso**, **antopia**.

Aclaraciones: ¡Ah, si, casi me olvido de decirles algo importantisimo! Gracias a _Sakura-Jeka_ (quedate tranquila que tu comentario no me molesto para nada, es mas, mejor que me lo hayas dicho) recorde que me olvide de decirles algo en el anteriore cap. Como ella me aclaro, la enfermedad de Rukia no es ni contagiosa ni hereditaria, se da en las embarazadas por que se da, pero supongamos que si puede llegar a ser hereditara y contagiosa y todos felices :D (Si no mi historia no tendria mucho sentido XD). Dejo de molestarlos, nos vemos en el prox cap, que espero sea pronto. ¡Saludos y Besos a todos!

Atte, Misari.


	21. Expediente secreto

_**Escucha una historia.**_

"Expediente secreto"

¡Wa, que titulito tenemos hoy XD! Disculpen la enorme tardanza, tienen todo el derecho a matarme. Los dejo para que disfruten.

**OoO**

-Si, si, ¡Ya te dije que si Rangiku!

_-Ya, ya, no me grites que no estoy sorda ¿Pero de verdad puedo confiar en ti Ichi-nii?_

-Ya esta, es suficiente –su voz se torno mas grave de lo que esperaba- voy a cort...

_-¡No! ¡Espera! –su hermana suspiro del otro lado del teléfono- de acuerdo, confío en ti, pero recuerda, el sábado a las tres ¡Y es cena! Así que prepárate para estar todo el día ¡Los espero!_

-Lo que digas –soltó de mala gana para luego cortar.

¡Kami-sama! Desde que su hermana se había enterado del sexo de su bebé, que por cierto iba a ser una niña, estaba como loca. Y ahora se le había ocurrido, no solo a ella cabe aclarar, hacer una tremenda fiesta para anunciarles a todos sus amigos y parientes más cercanos de su lindo estado, si, había amigos cercanos de su hermana que por cuestiones de privadas no sabían que estaba embarazada. Suerte para ellos, era lo que pensaba todo el día, por lo menos no tenían que aguantársela. Todavía seguía siendo un misterio como su cuñado hacia para estar todo el día con ella y amarla como la amaba.

Pero ¿Qué hacer? El amor es sordo, mudo y ciego. Y eso lo incluía a el. Tener que enamorarse de una persona como la que el se había enamorado era ya de por si extraño. Era bajita, malhumorada, irritante, insoportable, quejona, egocéntrica, altiva y de por si no tenia muchos atributos; para colmo tenia que aguantar sus ralladuras de un instante a otro y sus duros golpes, por que realmente pegaba fuerte aunque el no lo demostrara. Pero... mas allá de todos los defectos que tenía sus virtudes superaban a todos ellos. Y había algo que solo ella tenia, ella era...Rukia. Y nadie podía ni igualar ni superar eso. Nadie.

-¡Onii-chan ven a tomar el té! ¡Se va enfriar! –la voz de Yuzu lo tranquilizo, después de una dura jornada de trabajo, bah, "trabajo", lo único que hacia era estudiar todo el día, el rico té de una de sus hermanas menores era lo mejor que había para relajarlo.

-¡Ya voy! –comunico casi en los pies de la escalera, entrando al salón- ¿Dónde esta el viejo? ¿Aun no termino con la clínica?

-Onii-chan –le reprocho- sabes que Ot_ō-_san trabaja hasta tarde en la clínica_._

-Si, pero como queda pegada a casa siempre viene a descansar un rato y como no esta fastidiando todavía y ya es la hora... –su hermana río ante su comentario y apoyo la taza de té en la mesa, en donde el se había sentado- gracias.

-De nada –y se estaba marchando cuando se dio la vuelta repentinamente- casi me olvido ¡Te toca lavar los platos hoy! –soltó en tono divertido.

-¿Qué? –se alarmo- ¡Yuzu! –pero su hermana ya hacia rato que había salido disparando con una larga carcajada.

Siempre él. Le veían la cara de estupido nada más, eso era lo que pasaba. Bueno, tenia que ver el lado positivo de las cosas, después de la cena y lavar los platos ya todos se retiraban a sus cuartos a descansar y ahí podría hacer su tranquila lectura sin que su padre o Yuzu metieran sus narices en su cuarto para ver que estaba haciendo. Su padre le había pegado la mala costumbre a su hermana de andar husmeando en su cuarto.

Al caer la noche todo fue normal y después de cenar, y mantener alejado a su padre de un golpe, se puso a lavar los dichosos platos. Una vez que termino se retiro a su cuarto bastante tranquilo, pero en cuanto cerro la puerta su corazón dio un golpe seco, que indicaba el inicio de los nervios que se avecinaban. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su cabeza comenzó a tejer raras y locas ideas sobre lo que podría contener el sobre con la información de Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

¿Para quién trabaja? ¿Para quién trabaja? ¿Para quién trabajaba?

Esa pregunta era una constante mosca que no lo había dejado tranquilo durante la noche de ayer, y todo el día. Tenia que admitir que mas que nervioso estaba ansioso por saberlo. Tomo el sobre con sus manos dispuesto a abrirlo mientras el mar de preguntas comenzaba a ahogarlo...

**...**

La ciudad de Karakura era un lugar muy cómodo y apacible para vivir. Sus ciudadanos viven en las mejores condiciones y los turistas que están allí de paso se maravillan con tan limpia y hermosa ciudad. Si uno ignoraba un distrito en particular, que además de ser el de peor fama por sus asaltos, los robos, las violaciones, los asesinatos y las malas condiciones de vida que tenían sus vecinos, también era conocido como la Zona Roja. Este es el famoso distrito de Hueco Mundo. Un lugar de mala muerte sin duda alguna.

-Psst...Psst...

-¿Qué mierda quieres Di-roy?

-¡Shhh! ¡Baja la voz! –y tapo la boca de su desconsiderado compañero- despertaras a Grimmjow...

-¿Mmmuhum uhmmeh?

-¿Qué?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –le pregunto al fin cuando pudo liberarse de su agarre, miro a su compañero con nada de discreción, aquel jovencito que había sido el ultimo en unirse a ellos parecía bastante nervioso- Di-roy...

-¡Va! –miro a su espaldas, en aquel sillón viejo y sucio su "jefe" dormía tranquilamente, bien, terreno despejado- ¿No crees que Grimmjow ya se esta tardando demasiado?

-¿Tardarse demasiado en que?

-¿Y en que va a ser Edrad? ¡En deshacerse de esa tal Rukia!

El pelirrojo que le mantuvo unos instantes la mirada, para después echarse a reír a todo pulmón, sin medio demasiado el ruido que estaba provocando. El joven entro en pánico de inmediato y trato desesperadamente de callarlo, pero si levantaba la voz demasiado el celeste iba a despertarse, y no se despertaba con la pata derecha cuando lo sacaban de sus sueños precisamente.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Cállate! –intento levantar un poco mas la voz- ¡Lo vas a despertar! ¡Deja de reírte!

-Es que... –risas- ...no puedo... –y mas risas, Kami, que joven mas despistado que era- ...es que...

-¡Basta ya!

-Lo siento –y se torno mas serio, cuando recupero su facultad para poder respirar.

-¿Qué te resulto tan gracioso? –su pregunta sonaba con malhumor y como si le hubieran herido el orgullo. Pero no era para menos.

-Ya, de verdad, lo siento, es que a veces olvido que eres nuevo –y se paso una mano por su cabello rojizo suspirando- Grimmjow no quiere deshacerse de Rukia, de hecho estoy mas que seguro que si alguno de nosotros intentara siquiera tocarla nos torturaría hasta hacernos llorar sangre.

-¡Woa! –se sorprendió, sintiendo un escalofríos recorrer su espalda- ¿Y eso por que?

-Di-roy, mi querido y joven amigo –y lo abrazo por los hombros- el amor es algo tan difícil de entender que nadie puede saber por que actuamos como actuamos cuando estamos enamorados...

-¿Osea que Grimmjow...sigue...enamorado de Rukia?

-¡Claro que no! –le dijo rápido, soltando su agarre, un signo de integración se implanto en su cerebro pero antes de que pudiera preguntar su compañero se adelanto- mira, es una historia muuuuy larga y yo no soy bueno para eso, si quieres saber mas detalles pregúntale a Shawlong, el te dará los lujos y detalles.

-Pero...

-Sin peros, deja de molestar y cállate.

-Pero... –insistió- aunque sea algo...algún...

-Aizen –fue lo único que pronuncio antes de darle la espalda.

Di-roy no necesito más explicaciones que esa simple palabra. Ese hombre era mucho más atemorizante que Grimmjow, si le preguntaban por que quien preferiría ser torturado sin duda elegiría a su jefe que a ese hombre lobo vestido de cordero. Pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo para preguntarle al mas cercano del celeste todo lo relacionado con su pasado el hombre despertó y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué hora es Edrad?

-Las siete.

-Diablos –murmuro, rascándose la cabeza- dormí de más ¿Por qué carajo no me despertaron?

-No nos dijiste nada –salto el más jovencito, su interlocutor bufo pero se incorporo rápido- ¿A dónde vas?

-A relajarme –y pego un portazo.

-¿A...relajarse? –pregunto incomodo, Edrad miro al ingenuo chico que tenia al lado ¿De donde lo había sacado Shawlong? ¿Del país de nunca jamás? Y para empezar ¿Cuántos años tenia? ¿Quince, dieciséis?

-Si, Di-roy, a "relajarse" –para colmo el tenia que cuidarlo como si fuera su nana, ¿Tenia cara de niñera?- va a conseguir "companía"

Siguió mirándolo con cara de interrogación. ¡Madre mía! ¡La explicación que le esperaba!

Las jodidas luces de neon en su cara no hacían más que ponerlo de malhumor, si es que existía otro punto de malhumor más alto del que ya tenia. Esperaba que ese viejo depravado de Baraggan tuviera alguna de sus mejores chicas disponibles, por que pensaba descargar toda su frustración en ella. Pobre chica. Sentía que sus pasos se hacían cada vez más pesados y difíciles. Estar entre la espada y la pared todo el tiempo era algo estresante.

No era para menos. ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que su vida se había vuelto literalmente una mierda? ¿Seis meses ya? ¿O quizá mas? Ya no distinguía demasiado cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había dejado su casa por cuestiones legales para ir a vivir en ese distrito mugriento y lleno de gente indeseable. Todo había cambiado tanto, tanto. Ya no mas televisión, ya no mas una baño decente ¡Ya no mas agua caliente! Ya no mas visitas al doctor, oportunidades para una vida mejor, ya no más una casa acogedora en invierno y ventilada en verano.

No...ya no mas...ya no mas una vida...

-Bienvenido dulzura.

Sonrío. Si, claro, dulzura.

-¿Esta Baraggan?

-¿El jefe? –miro a la mujer que tenia frente suyo. Era petisa, pero era el único defecto que le encontraba, pues tenia buen busto y buena parte de atrás, y a pesar de que su cara estaba harta de maquillaje era bonita, sus dos coletas le habían ver infantil- ¡Loly! –grito.

-¿Qué quieres Cirucci? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? –la morocha casi la atravesó con la mirada, llevaba dos cajas pesadísimas.

-¿Sabes si el jefe esta?

-¡Yo que se! –le grito- ¿No se supone que tu eres la recepcionista idiota?

-Oh, bueno, ve a fijarte ¿Si? –su sonrisa no demostraba impaciencia o enojo, era encantadora.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? ¡Hay como treinta chicas aquí y a la única que siempre le pides esas estupideces es a mí! ¡Crees que por ser...!

-Loly –la callo- el señor esta esperando.

Lo increíble, pensó Grimmjow, fue que la mujer petisa no necesito decir mas para que la morocha dejara las cajas en el piso, la mirara de forma asesina y se fuera a buscar a su dichoso jefecito murmurando todas las pestes que habidas y por haber. Las mujeres podían asustar cuando querían. Después de ese percance, Cirucci le ofreció si se quería sentar a esperar. La recepción era como la de una hotel, estaban en uno después de todo, así se que sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones a esperar.

En esa paz momentánea unos ruidos llamaron su atención. Parecían gritos, gritos de alguien que forzaba y gritos de alguien que estaba siendo forzado. Se encogió de hombros, no le interesaba demasiado, no era su problema pero los ruidos se intensificaron aun más y naturalmente la curiosidad lo invadió. De golpe todo se calmo y segundos después para su sorpresa salió el viejo Baraggan a recibirlo.

Parecía agitado y furioso.

-Grimmjow querido –pero se esfumo en un instante- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hacia mucho tiempo que no me visitabas, creí que ya habías perdido el interés.

-Si, claro viejo –el hombre mayor río, le encantaba el humor de ese joven- estuve ocupado, pero ya sabes a que vine.

-¡Claro! Pero por algo me llamaste ¿No? –y le dio una palmada en el hombro- pero espera, antes de que digas algo, la que siempre eliges no esta hoy, se enfermo la pobre ¡Gripe! ¿Puedes creerlo? Estará mejor, pero dentro de dos semanas.

-Que pena –fingió, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre- ¿Qué tienes para mi entonces? Hoy no estoy de humor.

-Ya me di cuenta –sonrío entre dientes- tengo una nueva, muy bonita y bien dotada, Nnoitra la trajo.

-¿Sigues trabajando con el? –se molesto. Apenas lo nombraban y ya...

-Ya sabes como es el, viene va, viene va, jóvenes –soltó su típica frase- pero el Aizen-sama siempre esta pendiente de el y cuando esta libre me lo manda...

-Aizen –murmuro apretando los dientes y sus nudillos, sin escuchar lo que el viejo seguía balbuceando.

-...entonces ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Eh?

-¡Jóvenes! –y volvió a reír- que si te parece bien que te de la chica nueva, disculpa que no te ofrezca otra, pero es la única que tenemos disponible, en inviernos todos se enferman por que si.

-De acuerdo –se resigno.

-Estupendo, habitación 036, la mando en un segundo ¡Grimmjow! –lo llamo antes de que despareciera de su vista- la paga la arreglas con Cirucci y dile que te descuente la mitad.

-¿La mitad? ¿Seguro? –se inquieto.

-¡Claro! –no muy convencido, seguro que había alguna trampa en esa "promoción" decidió encaminarse hasta la dichosa habitación- yo se por que te lo digo...

Cuando llego la habitación estaba como nueva, para ser un hotel que se utilizaba para eso específicamente estaba bastante bien mantenido. Bueno, eso podría ser el reflejo perfecto del viejo Baraggan Luisenbarn, un hombre muy adinerado y poderoso que tenia hasta tratos con la policía del lugar para que nadie jodiera su trabaja, incluso sus chicas no eran cualquiera, ellas también tenían su dineral y vivían como reinas en la medida que podían.

¡Carajo! Hasta una prostituta tenía mejor nivel de vida que el, era tan irónico y lamentable.

-Ahora –curiosamente escucho, ¿Había gente del otro lado de la puerta? No había escuchado sus pasos, pero esa voz la reconocería aunque hubieran pasado diez mil años...era... ¡Nnoitra!- harás lo que el te pida que hagas ¿Esta claro?... ¿_Esta claro_?

No supo que respondió la otra persona. Su voz no se escucho.

-Bien, ahora ve –supuso que fue un si.

Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo se quedo prendido de esa imagen.

Toda la frustración, el enojo, la impotencia, la ansiedad, todos los sentimientos oscuros que venia guardando desde hacia seis asqueroso meses, cuando Aizen había aparecido en su vida para destruirla, se desvanecieron cuando sus celestes ojos chocaron contra unos chocolatazos, grises. Esa mujer que tenia enfrente no solo tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado, esos pechos eran enormes, sino que tenia una mirada tan dulce que lo desarmo por completo.

¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no sentía algo así? Todo lo que sentía hacia las mujeres desde que había abandonado a Rukia era lujuria, pura lujuria. Pero ahora, en esos instantes, hasta se olvido que había ido para descargarse. Esos cabellos verdes y revoltosos que caían por la cara de la mujer haciéndola mas bella lo embobaban. Estaba embobado. Y por que negarlo, también estaba excitado. Su compañera traía muy poca ropa, muy poca. Viejo degenerado, lo conocía bien.

-¿T-todo bien...Señor?

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Esa voz no era de una niña? Era demasiado aguda para ser de alguien adulto.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunta estupida, lo sabia, pero necesitaba saberlo, lo único que le faltaba a su vida era acostarse con una niña superdotada y que lo tacharan de pedófilo. Eso seria genial.

-Diecinueve –soltó tímidamente- ¿Parezco mas grande verdad?

-¿Grande? –y se hecho a reír, si, parecía nomás, pero con esa voz...- tu nombre.

-Neliel, Señor.

-¿Neliel eh? –sonrío- no me llames "Señor", mi nombre es Grimmjow.

-Grimmjow... –susurro, inmediatamente bajo la vista. ¡Diablos! Ese hombre parecía ser bastante fuerte, no tenía salida, no la tenía, no la tenía- ¿Quieres que...empecemos...?

Si. Hubiera sido lo ideal.

Se sentía sofocar dentro de esa habitación. Quería tocar esa piel en esos instantes. Quería calmar a ese monstruo que tenia dentro gritando por salir. Quería hacer suya a esa mujer en esos instantes. Pero... odiaba su jodida forma de ser. Desde que la vio entrar supo que estaba ahí por obligación y todo su rostro reflejaba temor. Normalmente le hubiera importado un comino y se la hubiera tirado igual, pero no hoy, no ahora. Ayudarla era lo único que tenia en mente. Adiós a su apariencia de chico malo.

-Escúchame...

-¿Eh? –Neliel se sobresalto, ese tono de voz era sospechoso.

-Te sacare de aquí, pero tienes que seguirme el juego –susurro, acercándose a ella.

-¿Sa-sacarme de aquí? ¿Por qué?

-¡Y yo que voy a saber! –le contesto tomándola por la muñeca- ¿Quieres salir o no?

-Si –desde que había entrado era la primera vez que la veía decidida, y no asustada o tímida- te meterás en problemas –su compañero se encogió de hombros mientras caminaban hacia la puerta- gracias.

-Aun es muy temprano para que me las des –murmuro.

Era cierto. Todavía ni habían salido del recinto. Eso se pondría emocionante.

Había facetas de el mismo que no conocía y que le sorprendías cada vez más. Su mente era como en expediente secreto en el que a veces prefería no mirar por mucho tiempo y cuando finalmente lo hacia se sorprendía demasiado. Ya era demasiado, y de verdad no sabia por que estaba haciendo aquello. Quizá era por venganza hacia Nnoitra ¡Cuando se enterara! O alguna broma para el viejo Baraggan ¡Iba a matarlo! O alguna muestra de rebeldía contra Aizen, estaba seguro que esa chica la había conseguido el, ¡Pero no le tenia miedo!

Lo cierto era que no se había sentido hacia de bien en meses. Sabía que tendría que esconder a Neliel por un tiempo en su intento de casa ¡Y conseguirle algo de ropa decente! Si seguía mostrándose ante el de esa manera tiraria al carajo su buena voluntad y de verdad soltaría todos sus instintos. La miro de reojo, no parecía estar nerviosa, acababan de pasar las recepción y el había soltado que querían tomar aire fresco.

...

Tiro su cabeza para atrás en un movimiento rápido. Sintió como sus pulmones se volvieron a llenar de ese aire transparente a los ojos humanos. El Expediente de Grimmjow era interesante, pero dejaba que desear. No eras mas que una renegado que había salido bastante bien para no haber ser criado por padres. De hecho nadie se había ocupado de el ni en su infancia ni en su adolescencia.

Lo único que tenia era a el abogado que manejaba los fondos que su madre le había dejado, por que su padre nunca apareció en su vida y al parecer el nunca lo conoció, pero al final antes de que estuviera cerca de cumplir la mayoría de edad el nombrado huyo con su dinero, dejándolo solo. Sin nada. Y tuvo que arreglárselas solo trabajando en lugares nada gratos, la mayoría de ellos era en Hueco Mundo.

-Si que saliste bien Grimmjow... –murmuro, volviendo su atención a las paginas.

El resto era pura estupidez que no le interesaba mucho, había nacido un 31 de julio, pesaba 80 kilos, media 1,86, lo habían arrestado como seis veces por disturbio a la comunidad y peleas callejeras y otras cosas que no tenían demasiada relevancia. Nada que Rukia no le hubiera mencionado ya por arriba, y todo se estaba por poner interesante cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¿Hola?

_-¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste nada? ¡Rangiku-san me acaba de llamar!_

-¡Rukia! ¿Cómo estas? Si, yo muy bien, gracias, no hay problema, son las doce de la noche pero esta bien que llames a esta hora –ironizo.

_-Lo que digas –le respondió la morocha, sin tomarlo mucho en cuenta. Una vena apareció en su frente._

-Tan amable como siempre...

_-Si, si, ahora ¡Explícame por que no me llamaste!_

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? –le pregunto intentando seguir leyendo- ¡Mañana iba a hacerlo!

_-¿Mañana? ¿Mañana? –se enfureció- ¡Tuviste toda la tarde para agarrar el teléfono cinco minutos y llamarme! Tu hermana confiaba en ti Ichigo, la decepcionaste..._

-¡Hay que pena! –volvió a ironizar fingiendo desconsuelo- estaba ocupado ¿Si? Los parciales del primer semestre me tienen hasta la frente, sabes lo que me cuesta genética, y además tengo que ocuparme de tu enfermedad y de que estés bien.

_- ..._

-¿Rukia?

_-Olvídalo, de todas formas no te llamaba por eso –admitió, la vena en su frente siguió creciendo._

-¿Y para QUE entonces? –la acentuación del que le salio natural.

_-Mañana hay una obra en el parque, es a las cinco y Hanatarō quiere ir, pero Nii-sama no puede, Renji tampoco y quería saber si estabas disponible ¡No hay problema si no puedes!_

-Emm... –no tenia mucho que pensar, podía estudiar en las noches- no hay problema.

_-¿Seguro? –no lo sonaba- puedes negarte, ya le dije que era muy probable que "Oranji-chan" estuviera ocupado._

-No hay problema, ¡De verdad!

-_Esta bien, nos vemos mañana a las cinco en casa ¿Esta bien? –un fuerte si se dejo escuchar- que descanses bien Ichigo._

-Igual tu –y cortaron.

¿En que estaba antes de que Rukia lo interrumpiera con su armoniosa voz? ¡Ah, si! El expediente de Grimmjow...aunque escucharla antes de dormir había sido de maravilla, no podía pedir más. Siguió concentrándose en las hojas que tenia en frente. Mas porquería, mas porquería y ¡Ah! mas porquería. ¿Qué le había averiguado Yoruichi? ¡Decía hasta como se lavaba los dientes en las mañanas! Que le importaba eso a e...esperen. ¿Qué acababa de leer?

-Tienes que ser una broma...tiene que...tiene que...serlo...

_Trabaja para: Aizen Sosuke._

...

**NOTAS:** ¡Perdonenme! Dios, ¿Cuanto paso? ¿Un mes ya? ¿Mas? Se que les dije que les iba a traer una en las vacaciones pero cuando uno disfruta de las cosas y las pasa bien ¡Carajo! ¡Se pasan volando! Bien, que tal estuvo el capitulo segun su criterio ¿Les gusto? Se que quiza estuvo algo, muy minimo, subidito de tono, pero queria mostrar la vida de Grimmjow (Ah, aclaro, si, me gusta el GrimmNel, no se sorprendan), y que quiza desencajo totalmente pero bue, soy toda oidos. ¡Oia! ¿Por que todos hablaron de Aizen? ¿Quien sera para que Ichigo lo haya negado tanto? ¡Chan, chan! XD. Espero que les haya gustado,si, hoy hay poco que decir, ahora paso a los agradecimientos: **KarenUrquiiola**,** Gzn**, **toaneo07**, **alessandra08**,** Mei Fanel**, **Sakura-Jeka**, **anddy**, **Ruichi-chan**, **alfredo**, **Naoko tendo**. ¡Muchisimas gracias a todos! Y tambien a los que siguen la historia. Disculpen las faltas de ortografia, nos vemos en el prox cap ¡Saludos y Besos!

Atte, Misari.


	22. Corazones a flor de piel

_**Escucha una historia.**_

"Corazones a flor de piel"

¡Mil disculpas! Se me paso el tiempo volando, ya saben, colegio, ingles, etc, etc, etc. Agradezco muchísimo todo el apoyo que estoy teniendo, la verdad no creí que esta historia iba a ser tan bien recibida entre todos ustedes. Me siento muy orgullosa de ella y gracias a sus comentarios me dan ganas de mejorar aun más. Los dejo para que disfruten.

**OoO**

Fijo su vista al cielo desde la ventana de su cuarto. Eran las cinco menos cuarto y en quince minutos tenia que reunirse con Rukia en la casa de la susodicha. Pero en esos momentos, francamente, era lo que menos le importaba. Llegar a tiempo. Desde la noche anterior su mente había estado divagando de un lado a otro. Su cuerpo estuvo todo el día en automático, pareció un robot. Al tomar el desayuno no dijo nada, no presto atención a las clases en la universidad y al llegar a su casa se baño sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

Estaba abrumado, no podía negarlo. En su mente solo se repetía una palabra, un nombre, un rostro. Aizen. Aizen. Aizen. _Aizen_. Aterrador. Su labio se movió repentinamente, formando una sonrisa torcida, una mueca extraña. Con todos los tipos pesados que había en Karakura, con todos los delincuentes, asesinos y ladrones que había en el distrito de Hueco Mundo Grimmjow tenía que trabajar justo para ese sujeto. Justo para el peor de todos. El capo de la mafia. Aquel hombre que, con solo mover un dedo, podía hacer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a cualquiera.

A cualquiera. Sea político, policía, doctor o un simple residente. A quien sea.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro como intentando sacar todos aquellos pensamientos negativos afuera. ¡Bah! ¿Qué importancia tenia para quien trabajara Grimmjow? Ese no era el asunto, no. El asunto era... el por que. El por que el celeste alejo a Rukia de su vida de esa manera tan brusca y animal. Ichigo sabia que su "amigo" celeste estaba asustado por la vida de la morocha pero seguía sin entender el por que, no importaba cuanto se matara pensando no podía entender que ganaba Aizen con Rukia, si es que en verdad quería algo de ella.

¿Qué era? ¿Qué se le escapaba de las manos...? ¿_Qué_? Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, tenia que despejarse. Hoy no más preocupaciones, no más pensamientos, no más Aizen o Grimmjow, hoy iba disfrutar de una linda tarde de otoño junto a la mujer que más quería en el planeta y su sobrino. Y ahora que miraba el reloj, iba a llegar tarde.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Mándale saludos a Rukia-chan de mi parte!

-¡Si, si! ¡Lo hare! –fue lo ultimo que le dijo a su hermana antes de salir disparado, con el rabo entre las piernas. Rukia iba a matarlo, sabia lo mucho que la mujer odiaba que la gente llegara tarde, en ese aspecto, era idéntica a Byakuya. Un clon.

Toco la puerta apurado y agitado. Honestamente si la morocha le pegaba no se iba a quejar, pero estaba tan cansado que si decidía encajarle una bofetada se moriría asfixiado, el aire no le entraba a los pulmones como debía. Corrió como un loco desde que salio de su casa hasta aquella otra, que se erguía frente a el. Había una paz rodeando el ambiente que lo asusto un poco, un poco bastante.

-Oh, eres tu –la puerta se había abierto para dejar ver a Rukia- dime Ichigo, ¿Te enseñaron la hora?

-Eres molesta –la desafío, haciendo un mohín- ¡Lo siento! ¡Se me paso la hora!

-No es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar, insensible –le aclaro dejando paso al pequeño niño de ojos esmeraldas. Al ver esa imagen se le partió el alma, el hijo del Kuchiki tenía los ojos llorosos y una carita de perro mojado.

-Hanatarō... –susurro, agachándose- discúlpame... ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensártelo?

-Yo... –trago saliva- ¿Puedo pedirte lo que sea?

-¡Claro! Es lo menos que puedo hacer –el niño asintió, sonriendo. Lo que Ichigo no sospechaba era que detrás de él Rukia le levanto el pulgar a su sobrino guiñando el ojo de manera cómplice, orgullosa. El dijo de su hermano había sacado sus dotes teatrales ¡Ja! ¡Ni sospechas dejo!

-Bien, bien, tenemos que apurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde –los dos hombres asintieron.

-¿Vamos caminando verdad? –pregunto curioso el naranja, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Por supuesto que si, sabes que Nii-sama se lleva el auto para trabajar –soltó molesta, agarrando su cartera y un abrigo por las dudas.

-No es necesario que me lo digas de esa manera –bufo para luego agarrar a Hanatarō y ponerlo sobre sus hombros- ¿Te parece si te llevo?

-¡Sii! ¡Yuuupii! –festejo el niño, esa actuación se había legado muy buenas cosas.

-Ichigo, no es necesario que lo lleves así –el bichito de la culpa la había picado por un momento- Hanatarō no es precisamente un saco de plumas.

-Por favor Rukia –le resto importancia, agitando se mano de arriba hacia abajo- si tu puedes alzarlo con esa panza yo puedo también puedo.

Rukia suspiro, estaba claro que no iba a convencer al idiota ese de que no llevara a su sobrino ahí por que iba a terminar con dolor de espalda. Pero mas no podía hacer, si al final se quejaba, ella se lo había advertido y no iba a poder reclamarle nada. Tras cerrar la puerta con llave comenzaron a caminar hacia la plaza central de Karakura, escuchando atentamente como el pequeño niño les contaba aventuras que solo podían ser vividas en la mente.

Al caminar tranquilamente Ichigo no pudo evitar mirar a su compañera. La observo con ternura. La panza que había conocido casi chata ahora tenía una gran forma redonda y ya sobresalía bastante. Estaba emocionado por ver naces a la criatura que crecía cómodamente allí. Y que decir que ella estaba cada vez mas hermosa, y gordita. O como a él le gustaba decirle, estaba mas "rellenita". Pero lo mejor de todo era que cada dos por tres la morocha lo llamaba para decirle que sintiera como el bebé se movía.

-¡Miren! –la voz de Hanatarō lo desconcertó bastante- ¡Un payaso!

Habían llegado a la plaza.

-¿Te gusta Hanatarō? –el niño asintió- ¿Quieres que le vayamos a pedir dulces? ¡Los esta repartiendo!

-¿Podemos tía? –inquirió emocionado- Otō-san no quiere que coma...

-Si mal no recuerdo –trato de animarlo Rukia- Nii-sama dijo que "no quiero que comas mas de lo necesario"

-¡Gracias tía! –la sonrisa que se le dibujo en el rostro al pequeño fue para dejarla atesorada en el cajón de los recuerdos. Había sido tan pura, tan inocente, tan enérgica y alegre que contagio inevitablemente a su tía- Oranji-chan ¡Bájame por favor! –pidió ansioso.

-Ya voy, ya voy, deja de removerte tanto –le recrimino, sujetándolo de la cinturita y bajándolo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Ichigo estaba solo- increíble –murmuro- me cambian por un par de dulces...

-Así es la vida en familia joven –el naranja pego un grito monumental y salto, rápidamente las carcajadas de la persona que había dicho eso se dejaron escuchar- lo siento, no era mi intención asustarlo.

-¡Ja! ¿Asustado? ¿Yo? –intento maniobrar el tono de su voz para que no sonara tan abrumado- esta loco viejo.

-Quizá –murmuro sonriendo.

-A todo esto ¿Quién es usted? ¿Lo conozco? –fastidiado, estaba fastidiado.

-Oh, no, no, para nada –negó rápido- es solo que escuche lo que estaba murmurando y vi a su mujer y a su hijo ir corriendo hacia el payaso.

-¿Ah? –"viejo metiche", fue lo primero que pensó, pero luego lo olvido y analizo la oración completa que acababa de escuchar. _Su_ mujer. _Su_ hijo. ¿Acaso ese hombre pensaba que Rukia y Hanatarō eran su...?

-Me pareció algo joven, tengo que admitirlo –siguió, ignorando que Ichigo estaba casi metido en sus pensamientos- pero como decía mi abuelo "las apariencias engañan". Lo felicito.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Que lo felicito por su hermosa familia joven.

-Ah... gra... –estuvo a punto de decirle que Rukia no era su mujer, que Hanatarō no era su hijo y que aquel niño que esperaba la morocha tampoco era suyo, pero entonces se dio cuenta que eso era inútil, y que le gustaba como sonaba la palabra familia, además si ese hombre era un metiche, bueno, que se quedara con aquel pensamiento- gracias...

-Dordonii Alessandro del Socacchio –pronuncio.

-¿Eh?

-Que ese es mi nombre joven, Dordonii Alessandro del Socacchio, un gusto en conocerlo –y le extendió su mano en un gesto educado, Ichigo le correspondió.

-Igualmente, mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! –la voz de Rukia hizo que volteara, la mujer le estaba haciendo claras señas de que se apurara o lo iba a matar en ese instante. Una gota de sudor frío se resbalo por su nuca y resoplo.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme –volvió su vista al hombre.

-Si, ya me di cuenta –y rió con algo de complicidad, cosa que hizo que le dieran ganas de matarlo- cuide bien de su familia, Señor Kurosaki, que es lo mejor que alguien puede tener.

-Lo se –le aclaro como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, pero le resulto algo extraño que ese hombre le dijera una cosa así.

-¡ICHIGO!

-¡Ya voy! Tsk... molesta –murmuro- nos vemos, eh... Señor.

El hombre lo saludo con la mano y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista entre la multitud, no seria la ultima vez que se verían. Sonrío. Cuando Ichigo se dio vuelta para verlo, el hombre había desaparecido y no supo por que, pero eso le asusto bastante. Ignorando aquello comenzó a prestar atención hacia donde lo estaban llevando aquellos dos infames Kuchiki y se dio cuenta que se encaminaban a un escenario improvisado en medio de la plaza. Ichigo miro con frustración que se trataba de una obra de títeres para niños.

Se sentaron en un de las ultimas filas, las mas cercas estaban que explotaban, y Hanatarō se sentó en el regazo de su tía, en donde reacciono con sorpresa cuando sintió que su primito se movió peor lo ignoro al cabo de unos minutos cuando vio que el espectáculo iba a comenzar. Los aplausos llenaron el lugar y el grito agudo de cientos de niños altero la paz del lugar. Después de unos segundos el silencio se hizo presente y el espectáculo de títeres comenzó, Ichigo quiso que se lo tragara la tierra. Eso le hacia recordar cuando Rangiku, Yuzu y su padre, a Karin nunca le intereso, le hacían ir a ese tipo de eventos.

-Psst... pssst...

-¿Qué quieres? –le gruño, pero al parecer, a su compañera no le molesto en lo mas mínimo aquel todo de voz.

-¡Shh! ¡Baja la voz! –lo reto haciéndole señas- ¿Con quien estabas hablando antes?

-No se, con un loco que me dijo que tenia una linda familia –Rukia lo miro resignada, hablar con extraños así como así era una cualidad oculta que su compañero tenia, y eso la fastidiaba muchas veces.

-Idiota –murmuro molesta- ¿Por lo menos sabes su nombre?

-Si, me lo dijo -se rasco la barbilla mirando hacia el cielo- pero me lo olvide –la mujer apretó un puño tragándose todas las palabrotas que tenia para lanzarle- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-¿Eh? –se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos- ah... pues... creo que ya lo vi en algún otro lugar, peor no puedo recordar donde ni cuando.

-¿Te conoces a medio mundo eh? –comento al aire pero con algo de malicia.

-¿Y cual es tu problema? ¿Celoso por que eres un total ermitaño, eehh? ¿Kurosaki-kuun? –Ichigo apretó los puños y la fulmino con la mirada, odiaba ese tono de voz agudo que ponía solo para hacerlo enojar, realmente lo odiaba.

-¡Shh! –los reto Hanatarō- no puedo escuchar bien.

La risita de la mujer lo fastidio aun mas, pero ante el reto del jovencito no pudo hacer mucho, por lo que se trago su enojo soltándolo todo en un suspiro, que con eso pareció que se le iba la vida en el. Pero entonces la actitud cantarina que había puesto ella se desvaneció. Ichigo pudo ver que miraba fijamente hacia la obra, no, esperen, Rukia no estaba mirando fijamente hacia la obra. Busco rápidamente aquel punto en el que la mujer estaba tan concentrada y pronto lo encontró.

Entonces pudo ver un lugar, no muy alejado de allí, donde estaban tres personas, una pareja y un tercero que al parecer era muy cercana a la mujer por su manera de hablar y dirigirse a ella. Pronto la escena cambio e Ichigo vio como el rostro del tercero se contraía por unos momentos para luego abrazar a la mujer y gritar, casi a los cuatro vientos, que la felicitaba, que se sentía muy feliz, que iba a ser tío pronto. Entonces todo cobro sentido para el naranja, la realidad le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría. Y mirada se fijo en la de Rukia, que brillo y mostró melancolía antes de caer al vacío. Ahora que le pensaba, la morocha nunca le había dicho como había hecho para comunicarle a Byakuya su estado.

Conociéndolo, seguro que había armado un escándalo, o mejor dicho, la habría tratado con la mayor de las frialdades, dejándola sola llorando. Podía dibujar la imagen en su mente claramente. La curiosidad lo asalto desprevenido y la tristeza lo rodeo. No quería verla mal, no quería verla llorar. ¿Qué podía hacer para calmarla? ¿Qué podía hacer para verla feliz?

-Rukia... –la llamo, rápidamente ella lo miro- Hanatarō.

-¿Qué? –soltó el pequeño ansioso, no quería perderse nada de la obra.

-Iré a hablar con tu tía en ese árbol ¿Lo ves? –el jovencito asintió- te estaremos vigilando, así que no te muevas de aquí, si quieres algo, solo grita.

-Esta bien –obedeció, para volver su vista al espectáculo.

-¿Qué rayos...?

Quiso detenerlo, pero Ichigo era, claramente, mucho mas fuera que ella físicamente y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse arrastrar hacia aquel lugar. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se encaminaban al lugar –que no estaba muy lejos tampoco- odiaba que el se diera cuenta de sus estados, parecía como si el joven pudiera leerle la mente. Era tan molesto. Ser vulnerable nunca estuvo ni en su vocabulario ni en su actitud, no _podía_, nunca pudo. Pero con él era tan jodidamente difícil no mostrarse así, le daba tanta seguridad, tanto... cariño.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Cálmate ¿Quieres? –intento apaciguarla, pero desgraciadamente sus métodos tampoco eran los mejores- no voy a morderte –y su paciencia tampoco.

-Entonces dime que quieres –sentencio mirándolo con furia.

-Rukia... –bajo la vista unos instantes. Pensar que con esas palabras podía lastimarla... ¡Al demonio! No tenia que pensar que ella era tan débil, no, ella era fuerte y siempre se lo demostraba- ¿Por qué de pronto te volviste tan melancólica cuando mirabas a esas personas?

-¿Qué?

-Otra vez –si, otra vez se ponía en esa posición de defensa- no puedes mentirme.

- ... –quiso gritarle, golpearlo, callarlo, pero el dedo que había subido para señalarlo se fue bajando despacio, sin oportunidad, nunca tenia oportunidad con el- nada, solo me hizo recordar algo.

-¿Con respecto a Byakuya? –la mirada que le dirigió fue convincente, si, se trataba de ella- ¿Recuerdas que me lo ibas a contar pero quedo inconcluso?

-¿Y que te hace pensar que te lo voy a contar ahora?

-Eh... –Rukia estallo en risas- ¿Se puede saber de que te ríes, señorita melancólica?

-Cállate idiota –lo desafío, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –por unos momentos ambos se sostuvieron la mirada con fiereza pero luego se suavizaron rápido y dejaron de hacerlo- no tienes que contármelo si no lo deseas, es solo que no quiero verte mal.

-Ya lo se, no me digas esas cosas –ese reproche sonó mas compresivo que otra cosa- es algo raro de recordar... por que nunca creí que Nii-sama reaccionaria así.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió- ¿Así como? ¿Te pego? ¿Se enojo? ¿Te grito?

-No, no y mas no. No hizo ninguna de las cosas que estas pensando...

-¿Qué hizo entonces? –incisito, mas ansioso que cuando su papá se fue de viaje por un mes solo, dejándolo a él y a sus hermanas tranquilos por ese glorioso tiempo.

-Me abrazo y... me pidió disculpas.

Un viento calido los envolvió al toque. No se pareció en nada a las últimas ventiscas que estaban cargadas de aire helado y frío, provocando una caricia nada grata. Ichigo miro a los ojos a su compañera y un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos, tuvo la sensación de que iba a largarse a llorar pero Rukia no era así, no era de esas que por los recuerdos las lágrimas se dejaban ver, no. Le sonrío y trajo a su mente ese recuerdo tan extraño y tan irreal, que pareció ser un sueño.

_No. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo? ¿Cómo iba a comunicárselo? ¿Cómo? _

_La puerta de su casa se abrió, dejando ver al hombre que ahora la tenia tan preocupada. Tenía una cara de pocos amigos y estaba algo desalineado. Se veía cansado y aun así, no se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra. Se sentía sucia, impura, asquerosa. No merecía ser llamada una Kuchiki, no merecía vivir bajo el techo de aquella casa, y no merecía ser llamada su hermana. No quería decírselo, no quería su desprecio bajo ninguna circunstancia. Aunque su hermano mayor fuera frío y distante era todo lo que tenia._

_Byakuya la miro preocupado. Al parecer su hermana estaba dubitativa, pero no se dio cuenta que esa mirada fue suficiente para paralizar el corazón de la susodicha. Se quedo helada, con las palabras en la punta de la lengua, bamboleándose entre quedarse adentro o salir. Como un abismo. Se sentía exactamente igual que estar pendiente entre el abismo y la tierra segura. Entre la vida y la muerte. Pero se dio cuenta que aunque no se lo dijera tarde o temprano se enteraría y lo que menos quería, era mentirle._

_Su hermano jamás perdonaría una traición como esa. _Jamás_._

_-Nii-sama –pronunciar su nombre fue mas doloroso que una patada al hígado. En los últimos meses no había sufrido más que la humillación y la angustia. Apretó con fuerza el test- tengo algo que decirte._

_-De acuerdo –su voz estaba serena pero cansada, entonces Rukia le ofreció sentarse en los sillones. Quedaron frente a frente._

_-Seguro que vas a creer que soy una vergüenza... –ya no había marcha atrás. Aunque fuera la peor de las vergüenzas, ella era una Kuchiki, y ellos siempre iban de frente, sin bajar la cabeza ante nadie._

_-Rukia –la corto- no des vueltas, por favor._

_-Lo siento –se disculpo. Y entonces le alcanzo el dichoso aparatito y Byakuya lo sostuvo con incredulidad. Sonrío con firmeza, si había algo de lo que tenía que estar eternamente agradecida, era de lo que su hermano le había enseñado: pasara lo que pasara los problemas se enfrentaban de frente- si, es lo que ves, estoy embarazada._

_-¿De él cierto?_

_-Si –esa pregunta fue lo peor, lo más doloroso, lo más tortuoso._

_Pero ya no había marcha atrás, ya estaba, lo había hecho. Y no iba a esperar a que su hermano le recriminara cosas, o que la insultara, que le dijera verdades que le destrozarían la poca alma que le quedaba para verse hundida en la oscuridad, en la miseria. Si su hermana la echaba, estaba bien. No se iba a quejar, no le iba a recriminar, no iba a llorar, no iba a suplicar. Lo iba a aceptar. Tenia que hacerse cargo de sus actos. Punto. Y dándose media vuelta se encamino hasta su cuarto. Pero... _

_-Rukia –fue suficiente para que frenara- mírame._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la torturaba así? ¿Qué lo mirara? No sabía que Byakuya podía llegar a ser así de cruel, pidiéndole lo poco que le quedaba de voluntad, de fuerza, eso era inhumano. Incluso, en esos momentos, una cachetada le parecía menos dolorosa que mirarlo a los ojos, y por primera vez la deseo, deseo que hiciera eso. Pero por el amor que le tenía, por el cariño que sentía, por la admiración que siempre expreso... lo miro, asustada. Y la magia se hizo. _

_-Perdóname... –no supo como, no supo cuando, pero su hermano la estaba abrazando._

_Con ternura._

_Con cariño. _

_Con amor. _

-Fue la primera vez que Nii-sama me mostró cariño tan abiertamente, la primera –recordó, sonriendo- yo... no podía creerlo y cuando lo hice, lo abrase tan fuerte y llore tanto como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida. Si no hubiera sido por él, no se donde estaría ahora...

-Vaya –se sorprendió- ahora entiendo mejor por que es tan celoso. Te quiere, demasiado.

-Supongo... –y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Supongo? –"suponía" ¿Pero que clase de tornillo se le había salido?- ¡Rukia!

-¿Qué? Si lo hubieras conocido antes... –negó rápido, de un lado a otro- pero eso ya no tiene importancia, ahora eso es parte del pasado.

-Rukia... –la mujer lo miro y le hizo un gesto de que continuara- nada, olvídalo, solo que... ese es el deber de un hermano mayor... proteger a su hermano menor.

-Ichigo... –la manera en que lo había dicho y la mirada, la desconcertaron un poco. Su compañero no era un tipo muy sentimental, además de que era torpe, idiota, bruto, cabeza dura, orgulloso, gritón y se hacia el matón pero no le salía. Volvió a negar, se había ido de tema. Quizá el era todo eso... pero también... lo amaba.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Rukia! -¡Kami-sama! Esa mujer era sordísima- ¡Rukia!

-¿Qué quieres? –soltó al fin, saliendo de su mente.

-La obra no termino aun... te invito un dulce –la morocha sonrío y asintió.

No había momento mas peligroso para el joven que cuando decía "te invito", la morocha prácticamente lo desvalijaba, lo dejaba seco, pero valía la pena. Tan solo verla feliz con sus estupidos dulces y sus estupidos peluches de Chappy o lo que fueran valía más que todos los tesoros del mundo juntos. Y eran tan escasos esos momentos, que los aprovechaba como si al día siguiente fuera el fin del mundo. Ichigo había descubierto algo que al principio lo abrumo pero poco a poco se fue adaptando. Había respondido a la pregunta que lo tenia tan abrumado.

¿La amaba? Si... la amaba con locura.

Aunque se sentía vacío cuando miraba su pancita y pensaba que ese bebé era de otro, de otro hombre que había llegado antes que el y que no solo había sido el primero en robar su corazón sino también... su inocencia. Le hubiera gustado ser el primero en recorrer ese menudito cuerpo, saborearlo, hacerla suya. Pero el hubiera no existe y tenia que aceptar la realidad, así como también la aceptaba a ella, aceptaba a ese hijo. No importaba lo que dijera la sangre, la gente o los médicos, ese niño era de él y ella... pronto lo seria.

No supo por que, no supo que fue lo que lo impulso, pero la atrajo hacia él y sujetándola fuerte por la cintura –su otra mano estaba ocupada con la paleta que se acababa de comprar- hundió sus labios en los de ella y la calidez de sus alientos se fundieron en uno solo. El mundo pareció desaparecer y los únicos presentes eran ellos y nada más que ellos.

Sus corazones estaban a flor de piel.

**...**

_-No se preocupe Señor, los estoy viendo ahora._

-Bien, perfecto... ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

_-¿Ah? ¡Claro que si! Usted sabe que conmigo es así, pida algo que yo se lo consigo._

-Excelente, gracias Dordonii.

_-No agradezca, usted manda__, yo obedezco._

El hombre cortó el teléfono y dejo caer delicadamente sus codos sobre el pulcro escritorio. Todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, de principio a fin. Y lo mejor de todo era que uno de sus mejores hombres se había involucrado en todo ese perfecto plan sin que el se diera cuenta, llevado por un pequeño "favor" que le debía a otro de sus hombres. Pero no era ningún problema, cuanta mas gente se viera involucrada en eso mas interesante se ponía el juego. Sonrío. Unos golpeteos en la puerta se dejaron escuchar y pasándose una mano por su cabellera suspiro.

-Adelante –su voz melodiosa pronuncio las palabras mágicas y un hombre muy familiar se dejo ver tras de esta, su porte tan seguro y juguetón hicieron que su sonrisa se acentuara- ¡Oh! Te estaba esperando... Gin.

-Lamento la tardanza, Aizen-sama.

El peliplateado sonrío.

...

**NOTAS:** ¡Buenas noches gente! Tanto tiempo... pido miles de disculpas, de verdad, ¡Gomen! Me parte el alma hacerloes eperar tanto no era esa mi intencion -nunca lo es- pero siempre por a, por b o por c termina pasando el tiempo y termino retrasando mi tiempo de escritura, pero aqui estoy nuevamente. ¡Oh, yes! En al anterior capitulo me falto decir que Tite por fin habia hecho aparecer a Rukia, y no solo a ella...! Em, paso al capitulo de hoy... ¡Chan, chan, chan! ¿Gin trabaja para Aizen? ¿Y que quiere el con Rukia e Ichigo? ¡Y nuetros enamorados por fin tuvieron su beso! Espero que les haya gustado esa parte y tambien el recuerdo de Rukia con Byakuya, no se si me salio muy OC el morocho, pero eso se los dejo a ustedes. Espero que toda la espera haya valido la pena y les haya gustado, de todo corazon. Paso a los agradecimientos (Fueron muchos!): **Ruichi-chan**, **Gzn**,** May**, **alessandra08**, **toaneo07**, **Sakura-Jeka**, **my194**, **ShinigamiJazzDark89**, **Phantom1812**, **Koral Kurosaki**, **metzli17**, **IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSaKu GiRl **( Gracias por dejarme un review en cada capitulo :D). ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS! Nos vemos en el proximo cap, ¡Saludos y Besos! Y sigan dejandome review XDD, no, ya, en serio.

Atte, Misari.


End file.
